Promises Broken
by Bronwyn
Summary: Saruman has betrayed the Elves and revealed their darkest secret, Celebruthiel discovers she is not the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. She is forced to Lorien where she must decide what her role will be in the fight against her father.
1. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Celebruthiel. The rest are owned by Tolkien.  
  
Author's Notes: I have finally found the time to come back to this story. I am revising old chapters and adding new ones. Mostly I will be working from the book, though on occasion I will revert to the movie, as it gave Legolas more character, especially in the beginning. Most of what I have written about the Second Age (Galadriel in particular) I have made up. Also I tweaked the timeline a bit while Gandalf was being held prisoner by Saruman. I made the time period shorter to suit the story. Thanks!  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
Evanescence "Lies"  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
Celebruthiel first saw him at the feast welcoming the birth of her sister, Arwen Undomiel. He sat at one of the long tables upon the dais, between her brothers, Elladen and Elrohir. He was very fair with hair the color of sunlight and she wanted to bask in his warmth. She watched as his long slender fingers lifted a goblet of wine to his lips and sighed. It was then she noticed he was looking at her over the rim of his glass with a slight smile curving his lips. Mortified, Celebruthiel ducked behind a pillar. While she was considered still just a child to her people, she was tittering on the cusp of adulthood and had longings she couldn't even begin to understand. So she had stood there behind the pillar, her hand clutched to the place her heart rested. When next she looked, she found his face only inches from her own. She'd panicked, ignoring his words of greeting, and fled from the great hall.  
  
After the meal, while the celebrations continued in honor of the birth of the latest, and fated to be last, member of the Royal Family at Rivendell, Elrond and the King of Northern Mirkwood signed a pact of friendship and loyalty. Later, when she'd been introduced to both father and son, he had grasped her hand and looked down at her with that shy half smile. She'd been lost. And he became her everything, her best friend. He was all she had ever known and all she had ever wanted. When she was in his presence, she felt one with the world around her. And when he left, she was bereft.  
  
Then the Dark Lord arose once again in his Black Tower. When the darkness had first begun to creep back into Mordor, Celebruthiel had started to sense things, to feel a pull -to what she hadn't been certain. Until know. It had slowly gotten stronger, as if trying to tell her something. Finally she couldn't resist the urge and she followed it. It led her to Isengard and the tower of Orthanc, where resided Saruman the White, a powerful and wise wizard, or so she'd believed. There she had learned the truth about herself, the one they had all tried to hide from her, through their lies and Gandalf's magic.  
  
She stayed for only a few hours. Saruman had left her to attend to other business. As she walked around his room in Orthanc, she began to get the feeling that something was not right. The voice in her head was practically screaming for her to run away. So she fled Orthanc before Saruman returned. As she rode away, she sensed the darkness that clung to the area, where in the past there had been none. And so she headed back to Rivendell to confront her father. And Gandalf. She'd been deeply hurt to discover he'd had a hand in the deception, for he had placed some sort of spell on Celebruthiel, causing her to forget the first 184 years of her life and any knowledge of her true parentage.  
  
A return, which should have only taken 12 days, turned into 5 weeks for Celebruthiel as she moved forward, then doubled back to avoid whatever it was that was following her from Isengard. She wasn't sure exactly what was pursuing her as she managed to stay one step ahead of it, but she could feel it hunting. And she was scared.  
  
Once upon a time, the trip to Isengard was a safe one, and she had made it many times in the past alone. But she could feel the wind changing, blowing foul air from the South, stifling her. And the silence she encountered was deafening. For the first time in her 3100 years, Celebruthiel wasn't certain there would be a Middle Earth with the dawning of each new day.  
  
She only slowed her pace once she reached the Ford and was within the safety of Rivendell. Even the sight of the valley and a glimpse of Rivendell itself didn't stop the fear that had crept into her bones, seeped like the mist that sometimes covered the valley floor. And reaching her father's home, which had also been a sanctuary, always filled her with peace at just the sight of it, did nothing to ease her. Only fear resided in her now.  
  
****  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Mirkwood, was apprehensive as he approached the Western Edge of Rivendell, for he had ill tidings to share of the escape of Smeagol. He feared great misgivings would be felt toward his father, Thranduil, and the Elven Folk of Mirkwood for failing in the trust placed in them. He only hoped it wouldn't negatively effect the pact signed by his father, and the King of Rivendell all those many years ago.  
  
His thoughts turned back to that day, when looking across the hall, he'd first seen her. He had been amused by the vision with long wavy silver tresses as she hid behind a pillar, watching him. And when he'd been drawn to her, she'd fled, to his astonishment. It wasn't until the next day, when his father had introduced him to his vision from the night before, he had looked into those clear blue eyes that belayed her innocence and sank. They had both barely been out of childhood, but Legolas had known the moment he'd touched her hand. She was to be his. Now with thoughts of only his beloved, Legolas quickened his pace, eager to reach Rivendell before nightfall.  
  
As Legolas entered the valley where Rivendell was hidden, he felt a song in his heart, pure joy at once again being under the golden rays of the sun that always seemed to shine brighter at Rivendell. He followed the sounds of a waterfall, which led him to the place where the Last Homely House stood in all it's glory. When Legolas reached the entrance of the home where Elrond resided, he was surprised to be met by Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"Welcome, son of Thranduil," Gandalf greeted as he sat on a rock, smoking his pipe weed.  
  
"Hello Mithrandir," Legolas replied as he tried to pass the wizard.  
  
"And where might you be off to in such a hurry, my young Elven friend?" Gandalf asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
  
Legolas felt his color rise at the great wizards teasing. It was certainly no secret to whose company he would first seek upon arrival.  
  
"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the fair Celebruthiel is not presently in residence," Gandalf said, sobering quickly.  
  
Though normally Legolas wouldn't be surprised by this news, as Celebruthiel had a habit of disappearing for days at a time, things outside of Rivendell were becoming increasingly more dangerous and the thought of her out there alone worried him greatly.  
  
"Why didn't anyone stop her?" Legolas questioned tersely.  
  
"You know Celebruthiel better than most, Legolas. She's a stubborn one when her mind is set on something. She snuck away in the middle of the night when no one was the wiser. I fear she will pay for her rashness when she decides to return. Lord Elrond is none to happy that his eldest daughter is off gallivanting while the darkness inches it's way toward us."  
  
"If Lord Elrond decides to let her recklessness pass, she shall hear a word or two on it from me," Legolas promised. With a nod, he passed Gandalf and entered the Last Homely House.  
  
****  
  
The day after Legolas' arrival, the Council of Elrond was held. Here Legolas was forced to break down and reveal that Smeagol, or Gollum, had escaped with the help of some Orcs. It was almost a relief to discover that his news was taken very lightly compared to some of the items discussed. Almost. He not only discovered that Saruman had turned against them all, but that the Black Riders were once again on the loose and that the One Ring had been found. The longer the Council lasted and the more he learned of the troubles in Middle Earth, the more frightened he became that Celebruthiel was still out there somewhere.  
  
It was decided that a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins should be in charge of the Ring, to see to it's destruction. Others would be needed to help him on his journey to Mount Doom, where to Ring would have to be taken; for only where it was forged could it be unmade by tossing it into the flames.  
  
When the Council had ended, Elrond gathered some elves together, to send them out as scouts to determine any news that might be helpful, the greatest interest being the whereabouts of the Black Riders. Aragorn and Elrond's two sons, headed south, while Legolas took to the west, back towards Mirkwood. They agreed if they came across Celebruthiel, they would return her to Rivendell, whether she chose to or not. Legolas prayed she had gone to his father's house looking for him and that she was safe.  
  
***  
  
Almost two months had passed since the council had been held. Most of the riders had returned, including Legolas. He had started out directly west to Northern Mirkwood, with no sign of Celebruthiel then he had fanned out south. He returned to Rivendell, fearing for Celebruthiel, hoping she had already returned, and at least thankful that he had seen no signs of the enemy or the Black Riders. When he had returned, Arwen met him at the door.  
  
"Any news?" she asked Legolas anxiously. It was not like Celebruthiel to be gone for this length of time. She would usually disappear for a day or two, a week at the most, and then she would return. For her to be away for just a day shy of two months was frightening. Arwen had at first been certain that Celebruthiel had snuck away to spend some time with Legolas. But when he arrived looking for her sister, she had become concerned. And the longer time passed, the more frightened she became about her sister's welfare.  
  
Legolas shook his head in despair. That Celebruthiel hadn't returned was a bad sign. Legolas considered turning around and leaving Rivendell again to search some more.  
  
"Who has returned?" he asked, placing his hand over Arwen's as she clung to him.  
  
"Everyone but Elladan and Elrohir," Arwen replied, referring to her two brothers.  
  
"And Aragorn saw no sign of her?"  
  
Arwen shook her head sadly.  
  
"Then we must place our hope with your brothers. If they return and I am unaware, please come get me," Legolas whispered. "If they return without her, I will resume the search. Now I must report to your father." He patted Arwen's hand one last time before leaving her in the doorway. 


	2. Promises Broken

Author's Notes: Like I mentioned in the first chapter, this is where you will notice the references I make to the Second Age with are purely fictional and not from any of Tolkien's works.  
  
  
  
Say a prayer for me, cause I can barely breath. I'm suffering, and I can't take it.  
  
Because of me, no one will ever see, this side of me, if I don't make it,  
  
Its like I can't wake up, its like I cant get up  
  
its like I cant remember who I used to be  
  
am I running from you or am I running from me?  
  
Clear a path for me, because i can barely see,  
  
I'm stumbling, and I can't shake it  
  
it's up to me to save myself from me, my enemy but I can't face it.  
  
Trust Company- "Running From Me"  
  
  
  
Promises Broken  
  
The four Hobbits were sitting on the Eastern porch when they noticed a rider approaching from the South, fast. Frodo could only distinguish the gray Elvin cloak the rider wore and wondered if it was one of Elrond's two sons returned. And as quickly as the rider was moving, the news couldn't be good.  
  
The rider came to an abrupt halt and leaped off his horse with the gracefulness characteristic of Elves and nimbly began the climb up the path. Halfway up, the rider stopped and lowered his hood. Silver curls tumbled out and Frodo realized it was a lady. As Frodo inhaled sharply, she looked up at the Eastern porch. Her gaze rested immediately on him, seemed to tear through flesh and blood, piercing his soul. Frightened, Frodo jumped back, pressing against the inner wall, out of sight.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, what is it?" Sam asked as he jumped up from his chair.  
  
"Nothing, Sam," Frodo replied. When he finally had the nerve to look again, she was gone.  
  
****  
  
Celebruthiel had heard the calling of the ring before she had noticed the young hobbit, The Ringbearer. She knew that she had frightened him. After everything she'd recently learned, she wasn't surprised by that fact. But right now, neither the ring nor the hobbit was of any concern to her. She would deal with both later. Celebruthiel's mind was focused on only one thing, finding her father and the missing pieces to her past.  
  
Celebruthiel climbed the winding staircase to her father's chambers, the one place he would most likely be, formulating plans now that the Ringbearer had arrived in Rivendell. She was so focused on her task that she didn't even notice Arwen or hear her call her name.  
  
She burst into her father's study. Celebruthiel barely noticed there were others in the room, so intent was she on the man standing next to the large chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Is it true?" she hissed.  
  
Elrond paused from the conversation as his eldest daughter burst into the room. Then he paled at her question. He had known his daughter had recently been preoccupied, but with the situation of the world around then, he hadn't had the forethought to find out why. In his carelessness, he had let his dear wife, Celebrian, and his daughter down. And the already heavy weight on his shoulders just got heavier.  
  
"Is it true?" she repeated, demanding an answer from the man she'd known all her existence to be her father.  
  
"Yes," Elrond said quietly, so that the rest of the room had to strain to hear his reply.  
  
Even though Celebruthiel had known Saruman was being truthful, she'd hoped -nay prayed, that Elrond would deny it.  
  
"Who is my mother?" she demanded.  
  
"Don't you think this should be discussed in a more private setting?" Gandalf asked, motioning to Aragorn, the only other member in the room.  
  
"Stay out of this, old man. I will get to you next," she hissed. "And Aragorn, of all, should understand the effects of the lies created in this room." She referred to the secret kept for the first twenty years of Aragorn's life, the secret of his true identity. Until that time, he had been known as Estel, not the King of Men.  
  
"How did you find out?" Elrond asked, dismissing Gandalf's statement and Aragorn's presence. Both had his complete trust.  
  
"Saruman, who is no longer wise or white. I had hoped he lied, though I knew." Celebruthiel faltered, not knowing if she had strength to continue. "Who?" she asked, desperation clinging to that one word.  
  
"Galadriel," Elrond responded and watched the child he'd raised as his own sink to her knees.  
  
Celebruthiel wasn't as surprised as she thought she should have been. Though she had never met the Queen she'd been told was her Grandmother, she knew from what she'd been told, the resemblance was striking.  
  
"Celebruthiel," Legolas whispered from the doorway with Arwen standing beside him. He wanted to rush to her, to pull her into his arms, to shake her for distressing him, to kiss her because he was so thankful she was okay. But something about the scene before him stopped him from entering the room.  
  
Seeing her true love before her, gave her the strength to stand. Even though her heart was breaking, she knew what had to be done. She would have to let him go or they would both perish.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked her father softly.  
  
Elrond had always been able to gleam the road her mind had taken by the look on her face. "No Celebruthiel!" His voice was raised, demanding her compliance.  
  
"Where is it?" she demanded in return, just as arrogantly. He eyes took a survey of the objects around her. She finally rested her gaze on a silver box next to Elrond's chair. She opened the lid; sifting though the many papers inside until she spotted the one she was looking for and pulled it forth. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the words scribed:  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Northern Mirkwood Pledged for eternity to Celebruthiel, daughter of Elrond, of Rivendell"  
  
The betrothal to her Beloved.  
  
"Celebruthiel?" Legolas questioned softly as he, along with the rest of the observers, tried to determine exactly what was occurring.  
  
"I release you from your vow," she whispered as she threw the paper into the fire.  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed as he ran to retrieve it. He would have reached in after the burning paper if Aragorn hadn't pulled him back.  
  
"No, Legolas," he said as he tightened his grip on the struggling elf and looked to Elrond helplessly.  
  
Arwen had never heard so tortured a cry as that one word uttered by Legolas. As her sister ran past her, grief was etched onto Celebruthiel's face. Arwen glanced across the room at Aragorn, who was physically holding Legolas away from the fire as they both watched the betrothal agreement being consumed. Celebruthiel surely had to have her reasons for releasing Legolas from the agreement, but that still didn't prevent the pain Arwen felt she was in. Arwen became determined right in that moment to do all she could to prevent from losing Aragorn, because though only a man, he was the only love Arwen would ever know.  
  
Arwen, leave us," Elrond ordered. Arwen's gaze swept the room one last time before she closed the door behind her.  
  
Aragorn finally felt Legolas had gained some control over his emotions and wouldn't leap into the flames, so he released his hold. He turned to Elrond, who seemed to have aged a thousand years in those mere minutes.  
  
"What just happened here?" Aragorn asked of both Elrond and Gandalf, who also seemed to have clear knowledge of recent occurrences.  
  
Elrond sank in his chair, defeated and too weary to explain.  
  
"This story goes back to the end of the Second Age before Sauron was overthrown. He was captured and taken to Numenor, where he was held prisoner for a time. He eventually seduced the Numenoreans through his lies and deceit. The end result was his release. To punish the Elven Folk for the assistance in his capture, he took Galadriel prisoner and placed her in the Dark Tower," Gandalf began. He would have continued had he not been interrupted.  
  
"How can that be?" Aragorn asked surprised, having no recollection of ever hearing reference to Galadriel's capture by Sauron. "I have never heard of this."  
  
"Nor I," Legolas agreed.  
  
"I will get to it all in time without interruptions," Gandalf admonished, starring at both the elf and the man pointedly. "Now were was I -Oh yes. Anyway Galadriel was imprisoned until the defeat of Sauron at the Battle of Dagorlad, when she managed to escape. Only she didn't return to us alone. It was soon discovered she was with child."  
  
Legolas, afraid of what was to come, sank in a nearby chair. Aragorn was starring at Gandalf in shock.  
  
"When the child was born, the White Council thought it best that she be placed somewhere away from Lorien, in the unlikely event that Sauron would return."  
  
"She?" Aragorn asked, hoping the grasp he had on the situation was incorrect. What he was being told couldn't be what he was actually hearing. It couldn't be!  
  
"Yes," Elrond said with a sigh. "When Gandalf brought the child to me, I wasn't certain I could do this thing he asked of me, to raise Sauron's child as my own. Then I held her in my arms, my dear sweet Celebruthiel, and she became mine, the daughter of my heart."  
  
"And with that settled, the White Council placed a forgetting spell on her, so that anyone who saw her would forget. Now there are only a handful whom remember first hand those dark times," Gandalf stated, explaining why there was no mention of Galadriel's capture in the stories of the second age.  
  
"Did my father know when he agreed to the betrothal?" Legolas asked, looking sharply at Elrond.  
  
"There were very few who knew the truth of Celebruthiel's parentage -the White Council, the lords of Eldar, Galadriel and Celeborn, and Celebrian and myself. And yes, Thrandruil knew of this when he pledged you to my daughter," Elrond said softly.  
  
Legolas nodded and stood. "Then all I have heard changes nothing. That Celebruthiel burned the betrothal changes nothing. She will still be my wife," he declared.  
  
"Then there is only one thing I ask of you, Legolas, Prince of Northern Mirkwood. Join the Ringbearer on his quest. I fear until the Ring is no more, Celebruthiel will never be safe."  
  
"Then I will not fail her," Legolas swore.  
  
"And you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, what say you?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"This has been the only family I have ever known. Celebruthiel is like a sister to me. I will protect the Ringbearer at all costs to see that this Ring is destroyed," Aragorn vowed. "And as Isildur's heir, I am duty bound."  
  
Elrond, satisfied that he had their pledges, that all was not lost for he dear Celebruthiel, he waved the two from his presence.  
  
Aragorn briefly touched Legolas' arm, giving it a slight squeeze, before the elf and man parted company, each heading to his own destiny. 


	3. Fellowship United

Author's Notes: Those items in double quotations are taken directly from the book.  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Linkin Park "In the End"  
  
  
  
Fellowship United  
  
Legolas found Celebruthiel at the same spot she'd gone to since a child when she was upset, in a secluded glade, sitting beside the clear crystal blue Bruinen. She jumped up as she heard his approach. Celebruthiel tried to flee, not up to the task of explaining her behavior to Legolas. She wasn't strong enough yet, hadn't hardened her heart against him. She discovered that when she saw him in Elrond's chambers. She'd almost not been able to let him go.  
  
As she tried to run past him, Legolas grabbed her arm, dragging her against him.  
  
"It changes nothing," he ground out as he tightened his grip against her struggles and forced her lips against his. Celebruthiel stopped struggling for the briefest moment as his kiss, his scent, his touch, enveloped her. She lost herself in him.  
  
"No!" Her mind screamed against it. Celebruthiel struggled against Legolas, catching him off guard, and winning her release. "It changes everything," she cried, backing away from him, uncertain why Legolas didn't comprehend that.  
  
"It does not change my heart," he whispered, afraid to approach her for fear she'd try to flee again. So he stood his ground, watching her warily. "Can you not say the same?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
Tears welled up in Celebruthiel's eyes and Legolas knew all was not lost. She slowly nodded, as if against her will. Legolas slowly approached her, ready for Celebruthiel to run at any moment. But she didn't. He stopped within a breath of her, and though Celebruthiel knew he was within reach, she refused to lift her gaze to Legolas. He was at a loss on exactly how to reach her, for the first time since the day he'd first taken her hand in his.  
  
"Your father."  
  
"He's not my father," Celebruthiel interrupted harshly as her gaze flew to his. Legolas sighed and placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Elrond is the father of your heart, you can't deny that. And you have been his daughter since the day you were placed in his arms, for this he told me just this night. He took you into his embrace and declared you his own. That, my beloved, is all that matters," Legolas said softly.  
  
Celebruthiel stepped away from him, tears streaming down her pale face. She hadn't cried, or felt anything but joy in her heart, since she was a child. Since she stood on the banks and watched Celebrian, the one she'd always called mother, sail West, no longer able to stay in Middle Earth after her release from the Orcs.  
  
"I know," she whispered, turning her back to Legolas. In her heart, she knew that would never change. She would always be the eldest daughter of the House of Elrond. But her father, the one who had forced himself upon her mother, forced the begetting of her; Celebruthiel could feel him calling to her. And she was truly frightened, liked she'd never been before.  
  
Legolas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, so that her body rested against his. He wished he knew of magic, to erase the fear that clawed at her. And he was worried he would only make things worse, by telling her of the quest and his agreement to join the Fellowship. But Celebruthiel deserved to hear it from him. He wouldn't let her think he was in anyway betraying her with his secrets.  
  
"Celebruthiel, you father has asked me to join the Fellowship, to see to the Ring's destruction," Legolas whispered, his fingers digging into her waist, tighter with each word spoken.  
  
"No," she said harshly, turning in his embrace. Celebruthiel grabbed both sides of Legolas' face and forced his eyes to her distressed gaze. "No," she repeated. " I tore up our betrothal so you would not be involved in this. Return to Mirkwood, Legolas."  
  
"I am already involved," Legolas cried, pulling her hands from his face and pinning the between their bodies by drawing her even closer. "How can you think I am not? Tearing up the betrothal means nothing, for it was just a piece of paper. It cannot make me stop loving you. I told him yes because destroying the Ring is the only way I see to saving you, saving us. If Sauron is defeated, then you are free, my beloved."  
  
"And if your Fellowship fails?" she questioned softly. "Either way, the elves will leave this place. Go with them, Legolas."  
  
"Nay! If we fail, then I will die having tried." Celebruthiel gasped at his words. "I will not leave you," he continued, his fingers digging into her flesh. "And I know if we fail, you will not leave this earth while Sauron still lives, not while there is breath in you. And so neither will I."  
  
"Oh my love, you don't understand. Death would be a blessing compared to my deepest fear," Celebruthiel whispered sadly, resting her head against his chest. "What happens if I become like him? I am his daughter." She sagged against Legolas, relieved to have finally given words to what feared her most, that her mother's blood couldn't save her from turning to her father. Legolas hugged her to him briefly, and then released his hold on everything but her hands.  
  
"I give this pledge to you, my dearest beloved," he said softly as he got down on his knees. "I will not let this thing that you fear come to be. I would kill you myself first before I would allow you to live that life of torment."  
  
Celebruthiel, like her father, trusted Legolas to keep his pledge to her. She dropped to her knees, into Legolas' embrace. With tears streaming down her face, she tried to kiss his beautiful face. But Legolas wouldn't allow it, for he was not finished.  
  
"I also, under the silver stars of this evening, cleave myself to you, Celebruthiel, daughter of Elrond, my beloved, until the end of time."  
  
"No, Legolas," she cried as she tried to pull from his embrace.  
  
"Yes, Celebruthiel," Legolas insisted, shaking her gently. "I take you to wife from this moment on." Legolas paused and shook her again. "Say the words, Celebruthiel, for both of us."  
  
"I take thee to husband, Legolas, son of Thranduil, from this moment on," she whispered brokenly.  
  
Legolas crushed her to him, devouring her lips with his, and sealing her to him forever. And under those same stars that Legolas had pledged his love, he made Celebruthiel his wife in mind, body, and soul.  
  
The sun had barely risen when its fair rays warmed Celebruthiel's face and pulled her from her dreams. She awoke to the sounds of the Bruinen bubbling nearby, the sweet fragrance of the grass and trees, and the feel of Legolas' arms wrapped tightly around her. She snuggled closer, wanting to crawl inside him and forget the outside world. Legolas tightened his hold around her torso and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Go back to sleep, my beloved," he whispered drowsily.  
  
They had spent a good portion of the night familiarizing themselves with each other as if this would be their only night together. And now Celebruthiel laid in his embrace, trying to etch every detail to memory. Neither she nor Legolas knew how much time they would have together before the world imposed on them.  
  
It wasn't long before Aragorn stumbled on their solitude. Celebruthiel got the impression they had shocked Aragorn to the core.  
  
"I didn't mean to intrude," Aragorn stammered as he quickly turned his back on the two. There was no censure in his voice, only surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"It's alright, Aragorn. We have said our vows," Legolas explained, more for Celebruthiel than himself. And though he knew Aragorn would neither reveal what he'd encountered, or in anyway condemn them for what solace could be found in each others arms, Legolas wanted Aragorn to know it wasn't just folly. They had bound themselves together in the ways of the old, by stating their intentions under a moonlit sky.  
  
Aragorn nodded, a glimmer of a relieved smile on his lips. "I would congratulate my dear sister, but another time is probably better." Aragorn broadly grinned now at the two elves, hidden under Legolas' cloak. "Anyway, your new father has called for Council. I believe he has chosen the Fellowship.  
  
Celebruthiel inhaled sharply, clutching Legolas tightly.  
  
"I will be along shortly," Legolas responded to Aragorn, who nodded and left the two alone. Then Legolas turned to her. "It will be alright, my love," he whispered into her hair. After a moment, he pried himself from her hold and quickly dressed. "I will come to you once your father has spoken," Legolas promised as he knelt beside her still lying form. "Rest, for I will return soon. " He bent, kissing her softly. "I love you."  
  
Celebruthiel nodded, the intrusion arriving too soon, before she had prepared herself. Legolas stood and with a long backward glance, he pushed aside the hedge branches that hid their glade and walked through the opening.  
  
Only a moment had past when Arwen popped her head through the hedge.  
  
"Are you coming, dear sister?" she whispered anxiously.  
  
Celebruthiel jumped up. "Yes, come help me dress, quickly."  
  
With Arwen's assistance, Celebruthiel slipped her mantle over her head and began buttoning the back.  
  
"I will not even ask why you are in a state of undress when I saw Legolas just leave this place," Arwen said softly.  
  
"I am his wife," Celebruthiel answered.  
  
"Then all has been forgiven?" she asked, still not entirely certain what she had witnessed the night before.  
  
"I will tell you all before this day has ended," Celebruthiel promised with a quick hug to her baby sister, or so she would always think of Arwen. Hopefully she would feel the same. "But for good or bad, things have been settled with Legolas." With Celebruthiel dressed, she picked Legolas' cloak off the ground and fastened it around her neck. No explanation would now be necessary, everyone would know she was his, for she wore his symbol, the Greenleaf.  
  
Arwen grasped her hand and led her from the glade, up several flights of stairs and past the fountain. In an open courtyard, Elrond and Gandalf stood as others sat around him. Legolas sat on the right side of Elrond with Aragorn beside him. At Aragorn's right hand sat another man Celebruthiel was unfamiliar with. Beside him was Gloin, a dwarf Celebruthiel had encountered several times at Rivendell. Seated next to him was a younger dwarf. Then there were the four Hobbits before returning to Gandalf and Elrond. Arwen and Celebruthiel approached the group closely enough to hear the proceedings, but not enough to be seen. But Celebruthiel thought certain by the way her father paused for the briefest of seconds at their approach, he knew someone was there.  
  
Elrond turned to the Ringbearer.  
  
""The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labours. 'For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of the World: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves, and Gimli son of Gloin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the mountains, and maybe beyond. For men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely.""  
  
Celebruthiel was torn with the naming of Aragorn. She was glad Legolas would not be alone. But if the whole Company should fail, Arwen would also be left without her love.  
  
"Arwen, I am sorry," Celebruthiel whispered.  
  
Arwen grasped her hand. "It is his destiny," she stated confidently. But the way she squeezed Celebruthiel's hand said she was scared just the same. She turned back to what was happening before her to hear Aragorn reply,  
  
""Therefore Boromir will also be in the Company. He is a valiant man." "There remain two more to be found," said Elrond. "These I will consider. Of my household I may find some that it seems good to me to send.""  
  
With this announcement, the remaining two Hobbits jumped to their feet and insisted they be included. They absolutely refused to be left behind.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry yelled  
  
"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. quest. thing. "Pippin said, raising his chin in the air in determination.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip" Merry replied.  
  
Celebruthiel was impressed with their tenacity and thought if the Ringbearer was as determined, they just might have a chance.  
  
"Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring," Elrond said with a heavy heart.  
  
Then the little one asked, "So where are we going?" And Celebruthiel almost gave away their position with her laughter.  
  
Once he was finished, he turned to where the two elves were hidden and said," You might as well show yourselves."  
  
Arwen gasped while Celebruthiel sighed. So her observation had been correct, though she had not expected her father to reveal them. She feared neither Legolas nor Aragorn would approve. With hands still clasped, the two removed themselves from their hiding and stepped into the bright sunlight. Celebruthiel glanced at Legolas, to see how terribly disappointed he might be in her. To her surprise, he was smiling, as was Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
"I believe my youngest daughter is known to all. But here is my eldest, Celebruthiel Kala." Elrond held out his hand to Celebruthiel. "Celebrennen ithil tinu (my silver moon star), come meet our guests. This is Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Elronddidn't need to tell Celebruthiel she was standing before the Ringbearer, this he knew. Celebruthiel recognized the Hobbit from her return to Rivendell. And then there was the Ring. She could feel the air pulsating around it and wondered if anyone else noticed it, too. To the room's surprise, as Celebruthiel turned to Frodo, he gasped and took a step back, his hand clutching something around his neck. Sam took a step closer to Frodo, as if to protect him from this Elf. This amused Celebruthiel as her eyes flickered over him.  
  
"Quite interesting," Gandalf commented as the rest of the group starred. Legolas started to take a step toward Celebruthiel, but Gandalf placed a hand on his arm to restrain him.  
  
But Frodo was not aware of any of this. He seemed frozen in spot, staring at Elrond's daughter. Then he heard a voice in his head say, "It is alright, little friend, you will come to no harm here." He knew it was her voice talking, though only he heard it. How she did this, he did not know. And though he should have been more concerned than ever, his fear lessened and the moment passed.  
  
"And this must be the rest of the merry band," she said, turning her attention to Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Pippin instantly became enamored when Celebruthiel's gaze rested on him. He immediately grasped her long slender hand in his short, almost child-like one, got down on one knee, and pledged his lifelong devotion to her to the dismay of the other three Hobbits. Celebruthiel's musical laughter rang out and for the first time in months, she felt like herself. She wanted to hug this silly, adorable little Hobbit to her.  
  
Boromir, having heard next to nothing about Elrond's eldest daughter, watched her mesmerized. Far and wide were the stories of Arwen's beauty and grace, 'Evenstar' to her people. But to Boromir, she fell in the shadows compared to Celebruthiel's radiance. The way the sunlight clung to her, following her every movement, it looked as if the Sun's rays wished to bask in her beauty, not the other way around. Her long silver hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She had the sides pulled back into a gold clip, not braided the way most of the other elves, Legolas, Arwen, and Elrond included, seemed to wear theirs. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, the color of the afternoon sky once the sun's rays had bleached it. She wore a gown of shimmering white that seemed to appear both pale blue and grey as she moved around the room. Over her gown, she worn a grey cape clasped around her neck with a silver and green leaf. Boromir felt he'd just discovered the hidden 'Jewel of Rivendell'.  
  
Suddenly Boromir felt he was being watched. He turned his gaze and found Legolas, the Elven Prince, eyeing him. Boromir didn't feel any animosity coming from his gaze, only mild curiosity. Even once their gazes met, Legolas continued to hold his until Boromir looked away.  
  
"You silly Took," Gandalf huffed as he grabbed Pippin by the back of the neck. "You are lucky Legolas, her husband, has not taken an arrow to you yet. I know I certainly want to."  
  
"If I took arrow to every fool that fell in love with my fair Celebruthiel, I would be arrowless soon enough," Legolas murmured, a glimpse of a smile on his lips.  
  
Celebruthiel returned Legolas' smile before turning her attention back to Pippin.  
  
"Gandalf, release Pippin before you hurt the poor dear. I find him rather charming."  
  
Gandalf was holding the young hobbit by the scruff of his neck several feet off the ground. "As you wish," he murmured and released Pippin, who wailed as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You forget, I can be just as handy with bow and arrow," Celebruthiel admonished, eyeing Gandalf as she helped Pippin to his feet.  
  
"Yes, I did," Gandalf replied with a thoughtful gleam.  
  
"You remember Gloin, my daughter," Elrond interrupted, trying to prevent Gandalf's thoughts from straying far from what was at hand. And where Gandalf's thoughts were leading, Elrond was not yet ready to follow.  
  
"Ah, Gloin, son of Groin, my dear stout fellow, it has been some time since last I looked upon your face," Celebruthiel greeted.  
  
"My lady," Gloin responded with a bow. "My son, Gimli."  
  
"Welcome, Gimli. How have you found Rivendell?"  
  
"It has improved greatly, my lady," Gimli responded. "My father has talked often of your beauty. I had thought he lied."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words. Though I hope Groin had more to say than just of my beauty," she responded softly.  
  
"Why, yes, my lady. He often spoke fondly of you and of your fair treatment to him and his kind," Gimli quickly added with a glance at his father.  
  
Groin smiled and nodded at his son. For Groin knew from his time spent with the fair Celebruthiel, she, like many of the Elves he had encountered, thought very little of her physical appearances. She was more concerned with inner beauty, for she considered beauty to be found in everything around her.  
  
Legolas watched Celebruthiel making a fool of herself over the two Dwarves. "The nasty little underground dwellers," he thought silently, his view being that of most Elves, for there was no love lost between the two.  
  
Celebruthiel, though, had spent her life at Rivendell, where many a different race would come seeking Elrond's council. She quickly learned there were the good and the bad in all, even the Elves on occasion.  
  
It was Aragorn who lead Boromir to Celebruthiel.  
  
"Muinthel o inden (sister of my heart), I present to you Boromir son of Denethor from Gondor, who has also taken upon the quest."  
  
"My lady," Boromir whispered, taking the hand Celebruthiel extended to him and bending over it.  
  
"You have a heavy heart, Boromir from Gondor,"  
  
"Yes, my lady. I fear greatly for Gondor," he replied, taken back that she could so easily see inside him.  
  
"Let Rivendell heal your troubled heart at least for your stay. It will all wait for your return," Celebruthiel said softly, feeling the pain within him over the troubles in his homeland.  
  
"I only hope you are right," Boromir murmured.  
  
"It must be so, for if Gondor falls, we shall all be doomed," Celebruthiel whispered, pulling her hand from Boromir's grasp. The close proximity of this man made her remember what she'd forgotten with the playfulness of Pippin and the reacquainting with her friend, Groin. There was something within this man that disturbed her, though she couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Please excuse me, I must speak to my father." Then Celebruthiel removed herself from his presence.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were standing separately from the rest of the group, far to the right. The hobbits, Groin, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir stood in a group in the middle of the courtyard. And to the far left, Arwen and Legolas where speaking softly. Celebruthiel moved to her father's side.  
  
"Kala, do you know what overcame the hobbit, Frodo, when you looked upon his face?" Elrond asked softly so as not to be overheard.  
  
"The little hobbit feels the Ring as I do, it's power, it's longing, and how it tries to bend our will. And he can sense it calling to me. It thinks in me it has found it's way home. This frightens the Ringbearer, for he understands his duty to it and to us," she replied sadly.  
  
"And of the Ring, what do you perceive your role in all of this?" Gandalf asked as Elrond glanced at him sharply.  
  
"Honestly I do not know. It calls and I try not to answer. I understand more than most what that would mean, as do both of you. It would mean my destruction and that of the world as we know it. And so I fight. This will not stop even once the Ring is gone from here, not until it is no more," she replied morosely, feeling the fate of the world fall to her shoulders, for fight she must, or loose herself forever.  
  
"Kala?" Legolas whispered, questioning the sad look on her face.  
  
Celebruthiel turned to him and smile. "It is all right, melethen (my love)." She reached a hand towards Legolas. He grasped it, letting Celebruthiel lead him beside her.  
  
"Ada (father)," Celebruthiel began, turning to Elrond and his heart jumped for joy at that one word. "We have said our vows. I hope the way we went about it hasn't upset you greatly."  
  
"I can't say I am not saddened that I wasn't there to hear them. But in these troubled times, there are more important things to be concerned about. I am just satisfied that the hopes Thranduil and I had have been fulfilled," Elrond stated, hugging his daughter to him briefly.  
  
Gandalf realized the rest of the Company was staring at father and daughter, though at such a distance they were uncertain of the words spoken.  
  
"Everyone should probably now go rest as we shall set out soon enough and then there will be no time for such nonsense," he announced.  
  
As the group wandered off, each heading his own way, Gandalf murmured to Elrond, "You know she will no longer be safe here, not with Saruman in likes with the Dark Lord."  
  
"I know," Elrond replied with a sigh.  
  
"So we have come to a decision," Gandalf questioned.  
  
"Yes. It shall be as you wish." Then Elrond left Gandalf standing alone in the courtyard. 


	4. Truth and Consequence

If fate holds a purpose  
  
You feel fate will lend a hand  
  
It saves face deserts you  
  
It deals grace from underhand  
  
And every time the past's awakened  
  
Every time your soul start breaking  
  
The Tea Party- "Soulbreaking"  
  
  
  
Truth and Consequence  
  
  
  
As Celebruthiel and Legolas were leaving the courtyard hand in hand, she turned to Legolas and paused.  
  
"What is it, my beloved," Legolas questioned at her hesitation.  
  
"I promised Arwen I would explain my behavior last evening. But I am afraid. What will she think of me now?" Celebruthiel whispered.  
  
Legolas sighed as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh Kala, she is your sister and she loves you. That will not change, just as it has not changed for me. Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"I wish I had the strength to say no. I know I should do this on my own, but I cannot. I do not have it in me to accomplish this alone," she replied softly. No, Celebruthiel had used up all the strength she possessed attempting to push Legolas from her life. That one task had nearly broken her and she hadn't yet recovered.  
  
Celebruthiel and Legolas found Arwen and Aragorn beside the great hearth in the Hall of Fire. The festivities had already begun, as Bilbo Baggins, a relation to Frodo and the first bearer of the Ring, sang of the defeat of Smaug, the dragon under Lonely Mountain.  
  
"Did you wish to speak to me?" Aragorn asked, looking at Legolas, thinking he was seeking his council about their upcoming departure.  
  
"Actually I was looking for Arwen," Celebruthiel replied, fighting the urge to run. "I would like to speak with you, with both of you actually."  
  
"If it would be easier, I do not need to attend," Aragorn said softly, trying to ease the panic he saw in Celebruthiel's eyes. "For I have already spoken with you father on this subject."  
  
"Do you know it all then," Celebruthiel asked in a whisper, surprised for she had received no indication that Aragorn was privy to the entire truth.  
  
The other three had to strain over Bilbo to hear Celebruthiel's words. Arwen couldn't fathom what awful news Celebruthiel had to speak of to cause such distress. She had spent a good part of the previous evening trying to guess what would cause her to disavow Legolas. First thought was there was someone else, someone Celebruthiel loved more. But this Arwen just could not believe of her sister. Celebruthiel's heart was not this fickle. Then her thoughts turned to Legolas, but his reaction said it all. There was no one else for him. Neither her father nor the wizard seemed surprise with Celebruthiel's reaction, though they were still distressed over it. Arwen's thoughts then had turned to the Ring and the reason for the Fellowship. But she could not connect them to Celebruthiel in any way.  
  
"Maybe we should remove ourselves from this place," Arwen stated, feeling as if the room's entire attention was placed on them, while in truth, they were barely noticed.  
  
Legolas grasped Celebruthiel's hand and led them out of the Hall of Fire, down some stone steps, through a small courtyard. From there he took the eastern path that led to a small bridge, which spanned the Bruinen. On the other side was a large stone structure, a gazebo of sorts that offered both solitude and privacy as there was only one entrance and their words would not be overheard due to the large waterfall behind the structure.  
  
"So you know it all then," Celebruthiel repeated, louder this time, though her voice still sounded strained to her ears.  
  
"I believe so," Aragorn replied, feeling guilt over knowing Celebruthiel's past without her confidence. "I know as much as Legolas as I was there also."  
  
"And so I am the only one not clued into this secret," Arwen stated simply, without accusing anyone for this fact.  
  
"Yes. And though it terrifies me to my bones, I must tell you all, Celebruthiel said softly. She looked at Legolas for reassurance. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Then Celebruthiel pulled away from him, feeling suddenly lost and alone. She separated herself from the other three. She gazed out into the Bruinen, feeling the spray from the waterfall touching her face. It somehow calmed her and now that she was faced with this moment, she was not certain how to proceed. As the moonlight touched her pale skin, Celebruthiel noticed her arms radiate a translucent glow. Unlike Arwen or her brothers, Celebruthiel was the only one who's skin reflected the evening night. She'd been told it was a gift from her mother. She absently wondered if this was true.  
  
Celebruthiel could sense Arwen's patience was starting to wan and so she turned to her.  
  
"I am not the child of Elrond of Rivendell and Celebrian of Lorien," Celebruthiel stated, thinking of no easy way to say what needed to be said. There was none.  
  
"What?" Arwen questioned. "How can this be?" She reached for Aragorn's hand as he and Legolas attempted to fall back, to blend into the stonewalls. "I don't understand," she whispered, her confusion evident on her face. It was a look Celebruthiel knew had mirrored her own when she'd asked Saruman the same question.  
  
"I am the offspring of a terrible time in history, when the Elves banded with Men to fight a scourge so awful, it isn't even safe to name out loud. And it would probably be wise for me to stop right here, but we can have no secrets between us, dear sister. I am the child of Galadriel and the evil fought and thought defeated." By the time Celebruthiel had said her piece, she was wringing her hands and tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
Arwen shook her head in disbelief. "How could this not be known?" she muttered.  
  
"Gandalf," Celebruthiel bit out, as still the rivers of resentment flowed in her veins.  
  
"Actually it was the White Council," Legolas corrected, sensing Celebruthiel's bitterness toward Gandalf for the first time. Her gaze flew to his sharply.  
  
"So Saruman lied about something, his part in this deception." Celebruthiel clutched the rail behind her. She felt her knees start to give, but refused to allow it and forced herself to remain standing. "I had thought something odd with his behavior, that he was trying too hard to gain my loyalty. Now I see all." Celebruthiel used the railing for support as she walked several feet to a nearby bench. She sank on to it. "Sauron knows I am here."  
  
Arwen ran to her. "You are safe here," she whispered as she knelt beside her sister, clasping her hand to her chest.  
  
"Am I?" Celebruthiel asked, her gaze piercing Arwen's. "Can I truly be safe anywhere?" You don't understand. I can hear him calling. He is not yet strong enough to bend my will to his, but." She couldn't continue.  
  
"If he gets the Ring," Aragorn finished for her. "It all comes down to the Ring. This will not happen while there is strength left in me to fight." Aragorn knelt beside Arwen, taking Celebruthiel's other hand.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched Arwen and Aragorn surround Celebruthiel in a show of support. He could sense her relief across the gazebo.  
  
"Oh my brother of noble blood, I do not wish this from you," she murmured. Then she stood, pulling away from both Arwen and Aragorn. "I don't understand why you both are willing to stand by me. I feel so tainted while you are so pure," she revealed in a whisper as she resumed her original spot overlooking the waterfall.  
  
"Pure, Celebruthiel, is the last thing that can be associated with me," Aragorn bit out. Celebruthiel turned to him in surprise. "The blood of Isildur runs thru my veins. It is because of him that Sauron still lives to plague us."  
  
"You are right, then. This is your fault," Celebruthiel replied. Three gazes turned to her, two in surprise, one in anguish, only to find her smiling broadly. Aragorn released what sounded to be a sigh of relief. "Maybe we both need to take our own advice," she commented almost humorously, "for I believe you will overcome this which frightens you so. You are not Isildur and you will not make the same mistake."  
  
"And how can you be sure of this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because I have faith in you," she replied as she moved to Aragorn and placed a hand lovingly on his cheek. "I have faith in you," she repeated before she moved past him to where Legolas waited for her in the shadows. They linked arms then silently moved off to spend what could be one of their last evenings together. 


	5. The Fellowship Heads South

Father, father, father, father Father into your hands, I commend my spirit Father into your hands Why have you forsaken me In your eyes forsaken me In your thoughts forsaken me In your heart forsaken, me oh Trust in my self-righteous suicide I, cry, when angels deserve to die In my self righteous suicide I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Systems of a Down- "Chop Suey"  
  
  
  
The Fellowship Heads South  
  
  
  
It was near the end of December when they finally decided it was time to go. Celebruthiel clung to Legolas that night, afraid she would never see him again once morning came. The next morning, Legolas had to pry himself from her embrace.  
  
"I shall return to you, this I promise," Legolas whispered as he hugged her tightly one last time.  
  
Celebruthiel placed a finger over his lips. "No promises, Legolas, for I can not bear it. Just try to find your way back home," she sobbed, wondering when she had become so weak. This was what had to be done. Why couldn't her heart accept that?  
  
"I will," he vowed, even knowing she didn't want his vow, for she wouldn't be able to accept his broken promises if he never returned.  
  
The hour was getting late when Aragorn came for him.  
  
"It is time," he said softly, surprised to find Celebruthiel falling apart before him. His goodbyes with Arwen had already been said and she hadn't shed a tear. He had always thought Celebruthiel the strong one.  
  
"My sister's heart will weep until you return," Celebruthiel said as she stepped in Aragorn's arms. "As will mine." She kissed him on both cheeks, then turned from the two. Celebruthiel couldn't watch as they walked away, for she knew she would be on her knees begging them to stay.  
  
****  
  
All goodbyes had been said and the eight waited stoically for the last of their party, Gandalf. He finally arrived with Elrond and another, a cloaked Elf. The rest quickly realized it was Celebruthiel standing before them, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
What is this?" Aragorn questioned, glancing from Elrond to Gandalf. He could sense Legolas beside him, tense and waiting.  
  
"I ask that the Company accept one last member to it, my dearest Celebruthiel. Gandalf and I fear she needs to travel to her mother's people in Lorien, for her safety. I do not ask casually this of you. I ask for the protection of my eldest into your ranks. Once you reach Lorien, you must carry on without her." This he lastly said to Legolas, who understood what Elrond was telling him.  
  
Celebruthiel had no desire to travel with them, especially to Lorien. Elrond was afraid she would attempt to continue once they had begun, instead of staying with her mother, where she would hopefully be safe.  
  
But," Boromir began, but Gandalf interrupted.  
  
"Hear me well, all of you. Celebruthiel must travel with us to Lorien, for she is at great risk here," he stated, playing on every members chivalry. "Do not ask me the particulars, for I will not divulge them, as they are not mine to do so. And you might be surprised. She is handy with a bow and could be of great use to us."  
  
Gandalf's words had the desired effect and the protests were no more.  
  
Elrond turned too look around at the crowd that had converged to see the Fellow ship off then he turned back to ten standing before him. "The Ring- bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," he said as he spread out his arms toward the group.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads, their hands placed over their hearts. Celebruthiel stood stone-faced, careful not to lift her eyes to her father's face, lest she protest out loud her horrible fate. She also did not want to acknowledge Arwen, who stood to the side, tears brimming her eyelashes.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf stated, and all eyes shifted to the Halfing. Frodo turned and walked uncertainly under a stone arch and away from Rivendell. And so the Nine, now ten for a very short time, having said their goodbyes to the people of Rivendell, began their Journey.  
  
As they began the long climb out of Rivendell, Celebruthiel wondered exactly what she had done to deserve this, to be driven from her home. She would have felt better had her destination been Mordor. Lorien was the last place in Middle Earth she ever wanted to set foot. When Gandalf had come to her, telling her she had to leave, she hadn't wanted to accept it.  
  
She'd been able to follow Legolas only as far as the fountain. It seemed poetic to watch the water falling over the top into the larger pool. That was where Gandalf found her. He waited until Aragorn took Legolas with him then put his plan into action. He approached Celebruthiel, who sat on the edge of the fountain, her fingers dancing on the top of the water. She was lost in thought, sorrow seeping from her pores. Gandalf felt it flow over him, this guilt wrenching sadness that consumed her so deeply she heard not his approach.  
  
"I have never felt such happiness as I did the day you rode from Orthanc," Gandalf stated, taking Celebruthiel by surprise.  
  
One minute she was alone, the next she was starring at the silly pointed hat Gandalf felt gave him definition.  
  
"So you were the voice I heard, Wizard, the one telling me to flee." Gandalf nodded as he sat beside her, his hat on his knee. "Mithrandir, I need to apologize to you," she began unsteadily. "Of everything Saruman said to me that day, there was one lie. And it concerns you."  
  
"Nonsense," Gandalf huffed, "no need. Let us forget all that. We have more important issues to discuss." Celebruthiel looked at him expectantly. "I suspect you have already realized that Saruman has joined the ranks of Sauron." She nodded. "Then you are aware your identity here can no longer be hidden."  
  
"I understand," she answered, as she'd already figured this out herself.  
  
"Good, good," Gandalf mumbled, more to himself. "Then you understand why you must leave."  
  
"Leave?" Celebruthiel questioned, taken by surprise. No, she hadn't expected this, to have to leave Rivendell. "Where would I go?" she questioned as she stood and began to pace.  
  
"Why, Lorien, of course," Gandalf replied, surprised she hadn't thought of that.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. "No, not Lorien," she insisted harshly as she continued pacing again. "I will not be a burden to a woman who does not want me."  
  
"Does not want you? What is this foolishness? And just where else would you go? Mirkwood? If Elrond can't protect you, Thranduil certainly can not," Gandalf snapped, slapping his hat against his thigh.  
  
"Of course not," Celebruthiel responded indignantly. "I would not put them at risk." She stopped suddenly, realizing she had nowhere to go.  
  
"You will go with us as far as Lorien," Gandalf stated as he stood.  
  
"No, I will go with the Ringbearer, to destroy the Ring," Celebruthiel cried out, stopping Gandalf from walking toward the house.  
  
"Foolish girl! Don't you think Sauron will know the moment you set foot in Mordor!" he yelled as he turned back to her.  
  
"I did not think," she whispered.  
  
"Well, start now, because it is now longer just your life at stake." Gandalf grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs to the eastern porch. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look over railing at the group standing below, waiting for him. "Look at Legolas," he whispered in her ear. "It's his, too. It's all of theirs. The Ring affects us all."  
  
With tears in her eyes, she nodded. "Alright, Gandalf," she whispered.  
  
"Good girl. Now come get your things."  
  
Elrond met them in the hall. Her things were lying at his feet.  
  
"Here, I had this made for you, my daughter." Elrond lifted a gray cloak with a silver and green leaf at the clasp.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured as she allowed Elrond to place the cloak on her shoulders.  
  
"I will miss you, Kala." Elrond pulled her into his arms. She was stiff in his embrace. "Forgive me for not being able to protect you," he whispered sadly.  
  
She sagged against him. "There is nothing to forgive, Father. I shall think of you daily." Then Celebruthiel broke away from him, grabbed the bow and quiver, and moved to the door, her back to them, waiting for Gandalf.  
  
And so now she was on the same path tread by the Fellowship, headed for Lorien. She only thought if nature would be so kind as to open up and swallow her whole, she would be grateful. She could only hope that the long walk she'd embarked on would clear her head and she would come up with a solution before they reached Lothlorien.  
  
"We must hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east toward Mordor. Let us hope we can slip past Isengard unnoticed," Gandalf explained as he led them on a narrow path with Aragorn by his side. Next was Frodo, followed by Sam, who led the pony, Bill. Boromir, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli followed next, though never always in that order. Pippin had a tendency to slow down for a time, bored talking to just Merry, and seek Celebruthiel's company. He would later return to Merry's side. Behind Gimli trailed Celebruthiel while Legolas was the rear guard.  
  
Frodo didn't pay much attention to the murmured conversation of Gandalf and Aragorn until he heard the name that had been plaguing him since they left Rivendell.  
  
"She should not have come," Aragorn said, his voice sounding rather harsh to Frodo.  
  
"Should I have sent her to Lorien on her own then, easy prey for the likes of Saruman?" Gandalf huffed. "Would that have diminished your anxiety?"  
  
"You know it would not," Aragorn hissed. "She should have stayed in Rivendell."  
  
"And if Rivendell was to fall and Celebruthiel captured, would you then tell me she should have come with us?" Gandalf questioned as only he could.  
  
"That is your fear then, that Rivendell will not stand?" Aragorn asked, sudden dread falling over him as his concern turned to Arwen's safety.  
  
"I do not think attention will be turned to Rivendell with Celebruthiel gone. And yes, I think Lorien the only place strong enough to protect her now that Saruman has turned on us. He has no clear knowledge of that place."  
  
"But Legolas," Aragorn said softly, understanding the Elf's anguish, for he knew how he would react if placed in the same position.  
  
"Legolas will just have to get over his anger. And making it to the Forests of Lothlorien, this should be the safest part of our journey," came Gandalf's erroneous prediction.  
  
Frodo was so intent on his eavesdropping that he didn't notice the tree root sticking up from the ground. Frodo would have fallen on his little Hobbit nose if Aragorn hadn't grabbed the back of his cloak.  
  
"Master Frodo, are you all right?" Sam yelled as Aragorn righted Frodo, setting him on his feet.  
  
"I am fine, Sam," Frodo replied sheepishly. "Thank you Aragorn."  
  
Frodo's near collision with the ground caused the line to come to a halt and allowed Celebruthiel and Legolas to catch up. Legolas followed behind Celebruthiel's silent, sullen form as they rose steadily higher. He did not have to ask to know she did not want to embark on this journey, any more so than he wanted her there. Though he understood Elrond's reasoning in some sense, he was not sure he approved. The journey to Lorien alone would be fraught with danger. The uncertainty of Saruman or Sauron coming after Celebruthiel did not seem to outweigh the trials they would have to endure to reach their destination. And Legolas didn't like the additional burden of worrying about Celebruthiel's safety. He knew keeping himself alive would be difficult enough. Though she could probably protect herself in battle, he knew he would be preoccupied with her at risk to his own safety.  
  
Seeing that Celebruthiel had caught up with the group, Pippin skipped back to her, jostling Gimli as he went by.  
  
"Have a care," the dwarf grumbled.  
  
Pippin gave Celebruthiel a shrug and a grin, causing her to smile for the first time since leaving Rivendell.  
  
"So do you think we will stop to eat soon?" Pippin whispered, knowing in Celebruthiel he had found a sympathetic ear.  
  
"I would not get my hopes up. We still have many miles to travel until we reach the top. My guess is we will not stop until then," she replied softly.  
  
"Ohh," Pippin responded in such a dejected tone it caused Celebruthiel to laugh out loud.  
  
That one sound, so full of pure delight, uplifted the rest of the Fellowships spirits as if some light had managed to filter through the dark clouds.  
  
"You are a dear, Pippin Took." Celebruthiel caressed Pippin's cheek, causing him to redden down to his hairy little toes.  
  
Gandalf smiled at the sound of her laughter, and turning to Aragorn said," She just might play a part in this that no one, not even Saruman, expects."  
  
They stopped to rest when they reached the borders of Hollin or Eregion to the Elves. Gimli, Celebruthiel, and Legolas stood staring out at the Misty Mountains. Celebruthiel was lost in thought, her mind barely registered Gimli telling the Hobbits of Khazad-Dum, the Dwarfdom under the mountains. All she could see was that there was not enough road ahead of her. Legolas' touch brought her awareness back. Celebruthiel squeezed Legolas' hand, which was now holding hers.  
  
"Tell us of Moria, Master Gimli," Celebruthiel said as she squeezed his hand again, then she pulled away from him to sit on a large rock beside Pippin, who along with Merry, was listening intently to Gimli. "I have only heard stories long ago of Darrowdell, the City under the Mountain."  
  
"I would be honored, My Lady, to tell you of Moria." Gimli proceeded to tell them stories of old, of their fathers before them who had built Moria up. And then he spoke of his cousin, Balin, who returned to Moria some 30 years ago.  
  
As Gimli continued to speak, a fire was lit. Sam and Frodo sat before it as Sam proceeded to fix food for all to eat. It didn't take long before the smell of cooking food sent Pippin and Merry scurrying to the fire. Soon enough Gimli followed.  
  
"I do not understand why you waste you breath speaking to one such as that," Legolas said as he crouched down beside Celebruthiel, watching as the dwarf walked away. "They hide in their cities underground with little care for the likes of us."  
  
"They cared enough to have sent Gimli to us. And they are not so foolish as to think they can still exist if the rest of us should fall." She turned to her husband. "Patience, my beloved, for Master Gimli is as confused by our love of the trees as you are of his tunnels. But it is still our beloved earth, just in different form."  
  
"Sometimes I think Rivendell was a bad influence on you," he mumbled.  
  
Celebruthiel's laughter rang out like a bell through the canyon.  
  
"And sometimes I think you and yours spend far too much time hidden in your beloved trees," she teased. "But that is only one of the many reasons I love you so." Legolas smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "As for Master Gimli, don't completely close your heart to the possibilities.  
  
Legolas listened to her words then glanced at the afore mentioned dwarf. He shook his head, not seeing any redeeming qualities in the short, stout, bearded fellow. No, none at all. Legolas took her hand, pulling her to her feet and away from the group.  
  
The ohhhs and ahhhs coming from around the fire caused Celebruthiel to glance that way. The four Hobbits were huddled together, staring into the pan in the fire. The four had quickly become a source of amusement to her. The Hobbits seemed to spend most of their waking hours consumed with thoughts of food. They had at least 7 different meals they attended during the day. Laughter bubbled out of her at the display before her.  
  
"I am glad you have found at least something to amuse you in all this," Legolas whispered as they stood together, Celebruthiel watching the Hobbits and Legolas watching the Southern sky.  
  
"They are silly little creatures," she replied as she turned her gaze to Legolas' profile. "I know you are not happy I am here. For that I am sorry."  
  
Legolas glanced at her briefly. "You have nothing to apologize for, my love." His hand stroked her cheek. "And while it is true I don't want you traveling with us, it is because I fear for you. But who else would I trust to escort you to Lorien save Aragorn and myself." Celebruthiel kissed his hand as it grazed her lips. Legolas smiled sadly before returning his gaze to the sky. "Does it seem unnaturally quiet to you?" he asked softly. He glanced around at his traveling companions. They seemed to find nothing unusual in their surroundings, except maybe Aragorn, who also seemed to be keeping an eye on everything. Then he turned back to her.  
  
"I thought maybe I was imagining it, being overly sensitive because of everything that has recently occurred," she replied, peering into the sky. From the direction Legolas seemed consumed with, she saw something a great distance away, to far for human eyes to glimpse. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the South.  
  
Legolas whipped his head to where she pointed. It was so far off, the two elves had to squint. But there it was and it seemed to be getting closer.  
  
Behind them, swordplay ensued as Boromir was giving Pippin and Merry tips on how to use their swords.  
  
"Move your feet," Aragorn commented, as he sat smoking a pipe and watching Boromir with the Hobbits.  
  
"You look very good, Pippin," Merry said as Boromir and Pippin sparred.  
  
"Thanks," Pippin responded and Boromir reprimanded with "Faster!"  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli could be heard over the raucous over Boromir, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf responded, a disturbing edge in his voice. If Celebruthiel had not been preoccupied already, she would have thought to question Gandalf on this.  
  
"Get him!" Merry shouted and laughter followed.  
  
"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin called as Celebruthiel turned to find the two hobbits on the ground, Boromir pinned under them. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam sat nearby, laughing and eating. Celebruthiel smiled. It was good to see Aragorn laugh.  
  
When she turned back, the dark cloud was closer.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked from somewhere behind them. Now everyone's attention was focused on what appeared to be a large puff of smoke in the far distant Southern sky.  
  
"It is just a cloud," Gimli stated, dismissing it.  
  
"Moving very fast and against the wind," Boromir countered, untangling himself from the two Hobbits on top of him. Everyone peered intently in its direction.  
  
Legolas was tense. "Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled, suddenly springing to action.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Legolas grabbed Celebruthiel's hand as both leaped over the rocks, making for the nearby holly bushes. Crawling underneath, Celebruthiel peered up as a great flock of large black crows swarmed overhead, dipping to the earth then circling back up. They screeched to each other, searching and finding their intended target. They circled the hill then flew off from which they'd come.  
  
Everyone slowly came out of hiding. Legolas quickly glanced over Celebruthiel from head to toe. Once he had determined she was okay, he turned his attention to Gandalf, who was speaking.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the Northern passage over Caradhras." Everyone followed his gaze to the large snow capped mountain that loomed over them.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the day, the group tried to conceal themselves among the rocks waiting until nightfall to move again. As the waiting dragged on, Celebruthiel became more and more convinced that the Ringbearer spent a considerable amount of time watching her. She finally got up from where she sat in Legolas' arms, whispered to him that she would return presently, and approached Frodo. She decided it would be best to settle things with Frodo now, while she had the opportunity to do it quietly.  
  
When Celebruthiel gracefully sat beside him, folding her slender legs under her, Frodo's first impulse was to move away. He forced his body to still. He'd already made a spectacle of himself once where she was concerned. He could not forget Gandalf's words, that for some reason Saruman was after her. Then he felt the ring. It grew heavy around his neck and he almost thought it was trying to break its chain, to make contact with her.  
  
"Do not fear for now, little one," Celebruthiel whispered, not looking directly at him, but straight in front of her. "You sense things, this I know, things you don't understand. And you are confused. But know this, I want to see the Bane of Isildur destroyed even more than most, for in it lies my salvation." She paused then looked straight into Frodo's eyes. It felt to Frodo as if her gaze was probing his mind. "I am sorry for the burden you are forced to bear. But I believe you are the only one able to complete this task. I hope this is true, for all our hopes are placed on you. If you fail, we are doomed." The last she whispered sadly. "I am doomed."  
  
"Gandalf says Saruman will come looking for you. Why is this?" Frodo asked, as he relaxed in her presence.  
  
"Gandalf told you this?" Celebruthiel asked stunned, for she'd been certain Gandalf wished to maintain her secret as much as she did.  
  
Frodo shook his head. He couldn't bear to reveal that he had been eavesdropping.  
  
Celebruthiel sighed with relief. So Gandalf hadn't told all. "You overheard this." Celebruthiel paused as she contemplated Frodo's sudden reddish complexion. "Gandalf and Aragorn," she guessed, remembering Frodo spent most of the day walking behind the two. "Did Gandalf say anything else about this?"  
  
"Only that you wouldn't be safe in Rivendell and Rivendell would be safe now that you have gone," Frodo replied, thankful she hadn't commented on exactly how he'd heard this information that was really none of his business.  
  
"Frodo, I do not answer your question not because I do not trust you or want to punish you in any way. But I cannot tell you for your own protection, yours and the rest of the Fellowship. The risk is too great for all. But hear this and remember, always listen to the way the wind blows, for one can never tell when it will turn."  
  
"I don't understand," Frodo cried, causing the attention of the rest of the Fellowship on them.  
  
"Hear me well, Frodo of the Shire. That which you bear is powerful in it's own right. Even those strong and pure of heart can be persuaded by it. Even those you rely on the greatest." Celebruthiel got up quickly, ready to move away from Frodo as both Sam and Aragorn started to approach.  
  
"Do you mean to say Aragorn -or Gandalf?"  
  
"This I do not know, Frodo. The time will come for all of us to be tested, in one way or another. But I do not believe Aragorn's test lies in the Ring. His is so much more simple and yet so much more complicated."  
  
"Mister Frodo," Sam said as he interrupted the two. He seemed to have decided that Celebruthiel was someone Frodo needed protection from and whenever she was near Frodo, Sam would be also. Celebruthiel smiled sadly at Frodo and then walked away.  
  
As she walked past Aragorn, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Is everything all right, Celebruthiel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn. There is no need to worry about the Ringbearer. I will not harm him," she replied as she pulled her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Where did that come from? I never thought you had any intention of doing so," Aragorn demanded, stunned at her accusing tone.  
  
Celebruthiel sighed and shook her head. "You did not deserve that. Things have been difficult and I am having a hard time adjusting. Funny, isn't it? This is so unlike me." She sighed again as she wrapped her arms around herself and then smiled at Aragorn. "The Ringbearer is disturbed by my presence and so I was attempting to reassure him. That is all."  
  
"No, I don't think that is the whole," Aragorn commented.  
  
"You know me too well, Aragorn." Celebruthiel looked around quickly, trying to determine Gandalf's location. Once she decided he was out of hearing, she said, "I do not want to go to Lorien. I hate having to smile and let my fate be decided for me. And yet, what can I do, rage against it the way Men do. I only wish I knew how."  
  
"You spent enough time with me as a child. You should have no difficulties mirroring what you saw," Aragorn said with a smile, causing Celebruthiel to laugh.  
  
"Yes, I do recall you became well acquainted with the floor, didn't you," she teased. "How do you imagine Gandalf would react? It might well be worth the humiliation just to see his expression."  
  
"I'd give a Kingdom to see it," Aragorn teased in reply.  
  
"I'll have to give that some thought, once you have the Kingdom." Celebruthiel kissed his cheek. "See that you get it for me. I have always thought I'd make a wonderful Queen," she bantered back. She then turned from Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship and returned to Legolas' arms. 


	6. Caradhras

Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
  
If I was a little younger would I  
  
care,  
  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer  
  
you never dreamed you'd have to love your life so guarded,  
  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I'm only scared of myself,  
  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
SR-71- "Tomorrow"  
  
  
  
Caradhras  
  
At dusk, the Company set their sights to the east and began the slow climb upward. They slowly marched up, winding their way into the hills. With each rising and setting of the sun, Celebruthiel would stand transfixed, staring at the mountain as it glowed red. The beauty of it left her speechless.  
  
""I have doubts about the weather that is coming up behind,"" Gandalf said as the Company waited silently for the sun to set, waiting for Celebruthiel to move. After the first night they had discovered she would not budge until she was ready.  
  
"Then may I suggest we each gather a faggot of wood to carry as there are still some trees and bushes here. A fire may be the only thing that keeps us from freezing, which would certainly not help our cause."  
  
""Very well," Gandalf conceded. "But we must not use the wood- not unless it is a choice between fire and death.""  
  
So as Celebruthiel watched the setting sun, the rest of the Company gathered wood, Legolas collecting enough for two. Once the sun had set, they continued on.  
  
Pippin moved in step beside Celebruthiel. She smiled down at him, always grateful for the little Hobbit's presence, as he never failed to lighten her mood.  
  
"Why do you stop to watch the sunset?" he asked curiously. He found himself fascinated by her, drawn to her beauty and grace, and the sense of peace that she seemed to exude, as if her destiny was already written and she had accepted what was to be.  
  
"If you listen very closely, you can hear the voices, lamenting the sun's rays. And in the morning, they rejoice as the first rays of light fall on them. It's a beautiful sound," she replied wistfully.  
  
The next morning, hours after the group had stopped to rest, Pippin crawled over to where Celebruthiel sat as the sun slowly began to streak across the dark sky. He took Celebruthiel's hand and the two sat silently, watching, listening. Pippin thought he heard the sound she had described even though his hobbit hears weren't sensitive enough to hear the melody.  
  
So for the next two days and two nights, Pippin would stand silently beside Celebruthiel, hand in hand, watching the sun.  
  
"What is that fool doing?" Gandalf questioned to no one in particular, though Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones in hearing range, standing on either side of him. "He can't possibly hear whatever it is that she does."  
  
"He does not need to hear it to understand," Legolas stated, watching the Elf and Hobbit standing so close it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. "They bring joy to each other. That is all that matters."  
  
"Humph," was Gandalf's reply as he turned away.  
  
"You still bring her joy," Aragorn said softly, filling the space Gandalf had occupied.  
  
"I am not jealous of the Hobbit if that is what you insinuate," Legolas bit out.  
  
"I did not," Aragorn protested. Though Legolas had been acting more quiet than usual, Aragorn would never presume to think an Elf was jealous of a Hobbit. It was a ridiculous statement.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Maybe I am. Though not in the way you might think." He paused, looking away from the two as if the sight hurt his eyes. "I can not give her what she needs because I am not at peace with her presence here." He shook his head again sadly then walked away from Aragorn.  
  
****  
  
On the third day, the sky turned dark and the sun was hidden. Then the snow began, lightly at first. Soon it was falling quickly, blanketing the earth, and Pippin, who walked beside Celebruthiel, was having a difficult time staying on his feet. It amused Celebruthiel to listen to Gimli grumbling in front of her until the wind picked up and she could barely hear him any longer.  
  
They were walking up a steep stretch and Celebruthiel reached out grabbing Pippin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Hobbit loose his footing. She had thought it was Pippin, because he was the closest to her. So she was surprised when she looked down and received a questioning glance from him. Then she heard Sam call out to Frodo. Celebruthiel turned to find Frodo had slipped and would have probably taken a nasty tumble if Aragorn hadn't grabbed hold of him as he rolled past. She thought nothing of it and started to turn back to the front when she noticed the sun reflect off something in Boromir's hand.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn warned as Boromir stood holding Frodo's gold chain on which was the Ring.  
  
Boromir starred at it as if mesmerized as the Ring swayed back and forth from the end of the chain. "It is a strange fate. For which should suffer so much fear and doubt. One so small a thing. Such a little thing."  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn now commanded. Celebruthiel could feel the tension around her rise like a thick coat of dust. She noticed Aragorn's hand slowly creep to the hilt of his sword and knew he was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure the Ring was returned to Frodo. Celebruthiel also knew that if Aragorn wasn't, she would see the deed done.  
  
Boromir slowly walked toward Aragorn and Frodo. "As you wish." Boromir held the Ring out to Frodo, who snatched it quickly and immediately returned the chain around his neck. "I care not." Boromir said with a laugh as he reached out and ruffled Frodo's hair. Then he turned his back on the two and joined the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Everyone ignored what had just occurred like it hadn't happened. And so they continued on their long trek up the snow-covered mountain. By the end of the third day, the snow had turned menacing. Gandalf led the Company, plowing his way through the waist deep trenches. Boromir followed, carrying Pippin and Merry under his arms. Gimli followed slowly leading Bill, for even he was having a difficult time trudging after Boromir, even though the bigger man had cut a path to follow. In the rear was Aragorn, carrying Frodo and Sam. Celebruthiel and Legolas were the only two unaffected by the snow, as their steps were so light, they leaped on top of it and did not sink like the others.  
  
Periodically shrill cries and howls could be heard, followed by rocks and boulders crashing on their path. Finally they halted, as even Boromir and Aragorn were having difficulties making their way. They gathered under an outcropping, which managed to offer some protection from the blinding snow and driving winds.  
  
Celebruthiel was beginning to worry about the Hobbits, and was glad Boromir had suggested each member carry extra wood. She was certain it was the only thing that would keep them from freezing now that they were all still. After several members tried to light fire to wood without success, Gandalf was finally given no option but to do it himself.  
  
"Well I have just written a sign that says Gandalf Was Here. But I guess it can't be helped," he muttered as he used his staff to spark the wood. Soon a fire blazed, much to the relief of all.  
  
Pippin cuddled up beside Celebruthiel. She put her arm around his little body, letting him seek her warmth as she leaned against Legolas, seeking more than just warmth. She needed his reassurance, the safety she normally found in his arms. Legolas pushed her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Idh melethen (Rest, my love)," he whispered in her ear. "Im si (I am here)."  
  
Not much time had passed, when Pippin said softly, "Celebruthiel, I am hungry."  
  
"Gandalf, we must do something," Boromir said. "This will be the death of the halflings if we don't do something to save ourselves."  
  
"Give this to them. It is miruvor. Elrond gave it at our parting," Gandalf said as he passed a flask to Boromir. As it was passed around, each member felt revived.  
  
It was not long before Legolas stood from his spot beside Celebruthiel. He stopped out from under the outcropping.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the wind," he shouted above the roaring wind.  
  
"It is Saruman," Gandalf yelled as he too jumped up and moved past Legolas, standing on the edge of the cliff.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back," Aragorn yelled over the wind.  
  
"No!! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" Gandalf called out as he waved his arms.  
  
As he spoke, a terrifying bolt of lightening hit the mountain above them. A loud rumble followed, and Legolas pulled Gandalf from the edge as the shelter above them gave way and a large amount of snow slid down the mountain, burying the entire party. Legolas was the first to emerge, followed by Celebruthiel. Since she had a hold on Pippin before the avalanche, she found him easily enough and pulled him up with her. The rest of the Company emerged hands first from what could have been their snowy tomb.  
  
"We must get off this mountain," Aragorn yelled.  
  
"No, we must keep going," Gandalf insisted.  
  
"Let us head for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir suggested. "If we stay here it will be our death."  
  
"The Gap of Rohan is out of the question. It would be us too close to Isengard. We must avoid that place at all costs," Gandalf insisted, glancing at Celebruthiel. It would be like personally delivering to him his two most heart felt desires.  
  
"Then let us head for Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a fitting welcome," Gimli declared, the longing apparent in his eyes.  
  
There were only three in the party who did not want to go that way: Gandalf, Legolas, and Celebruthiel. Neither Elf wanted to set foot underground. Celebruthiel did not begrudge the Dwarves their life, but she did not want to visit it either. And Gandalf, he had other reasons for wanting to avoid Moria.  
  
"Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf finally said, though it pained him to do so.  
  
Frodo seemed to weigh the choices carefully, studying the faces of those around him. Finally he made his decision. "We will go through the Mines."  
  
"So be it," Gandalf mumbled even though the fear in the pit of his stomach protested for the decision had been made.  
  
Celebruthiel also wanted to scream and had to suck in her breath to prevent from doing so when Frodo stated his decision. Instead she said," Let Legolas and I go ahead. We will try to find a negotiable path back down the mountain."  
  
The rest of the group thought this a good idea so the two set off, springing across the snow, down the mountain. They split up halfway down, each taking a different route. Celebruthiel quickly went back to the spot they had separated, as her direction would be of no use to them. Legolas kept going until he reached the spot that the snow thinned. Then he returned to Celebruthiel's side and the two returned to the Company together. So Legolas led the Company down Caradhras while the two Men carried the Hobbits until the snow thinned and it was easier to walk. Once they had reached the bottom, Celebruthiel spared one glance backwards. Caradhras had defeated them. 


	7. Road to Moria

Is it safe to look within And erase all that's been And all that's been between Is it gone tell me what went wrong 'cause baby I'm not that strong  
  
And I'm walking wounded All alone, all alone  
  
The Tea Party- "Walking Wounded"  
  
  
  
Road to Moria  
  
They finally stopped for the night on top of a small hill. Gandalf thought that the group of old and twisted trees inside a circle of boulder stones offered some protection, not only from the whipping wind, but also from the wolves, whose distant howls danced around them. Celebruthiel felt a chill run down her spine, not certain if it was from the cool night air or the unseen threat that seemed to be gathering just out of view.  
  
Gandalf thought the grove provided enough protection from watchful eyes and so a fire was lit to the delight of the Hobbits. As was usual, they crowded around it as Sam prepared a very sparse meal.  
  
A black shape suddenly loomed over the hill. A large, mangy, black wolf could be seen, watching them from just outside the stone circle. Its red eyes glowed like embers from a dying fire. It seemed to be watching, waiting, maybe for any movement to set if off.  
  
Pippin let out a surprised gasp, quickly crawling to Celebuthiel's side. She wasn't sure if it was to protect her or himself. His sword was by his side, his hand on the hilt. Celebruthiel didn't even think to reach for her bow. The glowing eyes that pierced her gaze, eyes like that of a man, not a wolf, transfixed her. She couldn't tear her gaze from them.  
  
The wolf let loose a shuddering howl, as if summoning his pack. The reply to its call could be heard in the distance. It was a sound that brought shivers down the spines of those that heard it. The Company was now on edge, waiting for the attack that was soon to follow.  
  
Gandalf marched toward the wolf, waving his staff.  
  
""Listen Hound of Sauron!" he cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring.""  
  
The wolf, barring his fangs, sprang at Gandalf. At the same moment a sharp twang rent the air. The animal fell to the ground, Legolas' arrow through his throat. All was suddenly still.  
  
The spell was broken and Celebruthiel blinked. She wasn't certain what had just occurred, but she did know she hadn't been able to move. It was almost as if arms had reached up from the earth, pinning her limbs to it. But what really left her shaken was the wolf could have ripped her throat out and she would not have cared. Celebruthiel welcomed death the moment her gaze meshed with that of the wolf.  
  
The rest of the group had jumped up, each talking furiously. Boromir and Gimli wanted to leave immediately. Aragorn and Legolas preached the merits of staying. Celebruthiel was too shaken to give an opinion either way. Not that it mattered. She knew the final decision would lie with Gandalf and what he thought best. Celebruthiel remained seated, her legs unable to support her. When finally she had calmed her fraught nerves, she approached the ball of fur slumped on the ground.  
  
"Celebruthiel?" Pippin questioned. She ignored him and continued walking. The rest of the Fellowship quieted, their frantic bickering halted.  
  
"Melethen (My love)," Legolas whispered from behind her.  
  
Celebruthiel sighed, wishing they would all just leave her alone. She needed to think, to figure out what was happening to her. She just needed time. Celebruthiel turned to Legolas and smiled, though it never reached her eyes.  
  
"Im mae, amaelamin (I am fine, my beloved)," she reassured quietly as she wrapped her arms around her torso. She was suddenly so cold.  
  
"Tolo ad nan chaur (Come back to the fire)," he coaxed softly as he gently touched her arm. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her with his touch. And he needed to touch her, to reassure himself that she was okay. He'd had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when the wolf appeared. One he could not justify, but still it was there, as if the wolves were looking for something- or someone. "Casiha uvearu idhrend gurth (It does no good pondering death)."  
  
Celebruthiel sighed again as she glanced back at the silent form on the ground. "Pedch i thenid. Casiha uvearu an enna ha udhaingweth gurth (You speak the truth. It does no good for there are no answers in death)."  
  
"Daingweth? (Answers)," he questioned but Celebruthiel just shook her head again. "Tolo, melethen (Come my love)," he said softly, moving away from her and holding out his hand.  
  
Celebruthiel grasped it, letting him lead her back to the fire. She sat beside Pippin, who besides Merry, were the only ones seated. Legolas crotched down behind her and began rubbing her shoulders to help ward off the chill. The rest of the Company still stood in a semi-circle halfway between the fire and the wolf. They appeared uncertain. Should they continue arguing or sit back down and let the moment pass?  
  
"At least our supper hasn't been ruined," Pippin replied cheerfully.  
  
Celebruthiel couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth at his ridiculous statement. The tension in the air was broken as the rest of the Fellowship began to laugh as one by one they returned to the fire, also.  
  
The meal, which consisted of stale bread and the small amount of vegetation Sam had managed to acquire on the way down the mountain was not quite filling enough, but did at least appease the hunger somewhat. Then they began to split off, each seeking his own rest.  
  
Gimli slouched at one end of the fire; sleep overtaking him quickly, while still sitting, his plate half dangling from his lap.  
  
Frodo and Sam were cuddled together beside Aragorn, who sat before the fire not certain the danger was over. Boromir tried to maintain his vigilance on the other side of the sleeping forms of Frodo and Sam. But carrying Pippin and Merry halfway up and then halfway back down Caradhras had sapped him of his strength. Slowly his eyes lost the battle he had been fighting valiantly and they remained shut while his breathing slowed.  
  
Pippin curled up against Celebruthiel, his cheek against her thigh with Merry pressed up against his back. Celebruthiel spread Merry's cloak over the two, tucking their feet underneath.  
  
"Celebruthiel, do you think they are gone?" Pippin asked in a small worried voice.  
  
"Pippin, it will be alright. Go to sleep," she answered, unwilling to lie to the little Hobbit. No, she was certain they were still out there, somewhere. But she no longer felt an immediate threat.  
  
Gandalf, who was sitting across the fire from Aragorn, his hat over his eyes to shield the fire's light, said, "They are gone for now, Peregin. Do as you are told and get some rest."  
  
Celebruthiel felt Pippin's head move in what she perceived to be a nod and he snuggled further under the cloak. She smoothed his hair from his forehead.  
  
"Maer du, lithen pen (Good night, little one)," she murmured as she tucked the cloak around him tightly. She guessed it would be a chilly evening and she didn't want Pippin getting sick. He had quickly wormed his way into her heart.  
  
Aragorn, Celebruthiel, and Legolas, who sat between Celebruthiel and Gimli, seemed unable to sleep. The three sat peering into the darkness around them, waiting. Celebruthiel kept glancing in every direction, knowing they were still out there, waiting for something. After an hour, Legolas leaned into her.  
  
"Why don't you rest, my love?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can feel them out there, just waiting. I am afraid if I let my vigilance slip even for a moment all will be lost," she replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"Rest," Legolas commanded. "I will be vigilant enough for us both. And when I tire, you can relieve me."  
  
Celebruthiel nodded, knowing she would have to let her guard down and rest if she was going to survive the road to Moria. Just thinking of going down in those tunnels caused her to shiver. But she pushed it from her mind. Once thing at a time. So she relaxed, throwing her arm across Pippin and Merry, and closed her eyes.  
  
And so she traveled, in her mind, back to Mirkwood. She and Legolas were on horseback, racing through the woods, laughing. Celebruthiel quickly crossed in front of him, determined not to let him beat her this time. Legolas pulled back on the reins and turned Ithildin sharply to the right to avoid colliding into Celebruthiel. She had only laughed as he once again pulled along side of her. Legolas reached out and plucked her right off the back of her stead and settled her in his lap. She had protested loudly as Legolas pulled up on the reins and brought his horse to a stop. All thoughts of protest had quickly died on her lips when his mouth covered hers.  
  
Celebruthiel's eyes flew open as she felt the lightest touch on her arm. Legolas was crouched beside her.  
  
"Shhh," he motioned with a finger on his lips. She immediately sat up, glancing around at the noticeable silence. She discovered they were the only two awake, Aragorn having fallen asleep an hour previous.  
  
Then she heard a twig snap. A sudden stream of howls shot through the grove. The rest of the Fellowship awoke with a start as a great number of wolves broke through the trees. The Company was soon on their feet, standing back to back, weapons drawn. Legolas and Celebruthiel began letting arrows fly at their enemy. Aragorn and Boromir cut them down with sword thrusts and Gimli's axe whistled through the air.  
  
Suddenly Celebruthiel lowered her bow, not certain what was happening as her vision started to blur. Her head began to throb and her hands grabbed at her temples. She thought her head would explode with the building pressure. She reached out, her hands groping for anything that would put her at ease. Her hand made contact with fabric and she clutched at it. A voice chanted over and over, "Pedch i pith (speak the words).  
  
Celebruthiel opened her mouth, ready to scream.  
  
"An thlug calad Ansen narwain fuin Im can am le anno enni belegch Ani valan na neled Im can le Berio pan Ys nin Be imped ha"  
  
Her mind fairly screamed the words, but she didn't realize her mouth had spoken them. A flash of bright light seemed to fill the air around them. Then there was a loud roar and crackle as if lightning had struck and the trees around them went aflame. The wolves paused as Legolas took aim and fired, killing the wolf-chieftain. The rest fled.  
  
Uncertain of exactly what had occurred, Celebruthiel sank to the ground. Legolas' bow slipped from his fingers as he dropped to his knees beside her. She appeared in a daze, clutching hold of Gandalf's robe tightly in her fist. Legolas pried it from her fist. He was not even certain she saw him as she flung herself against his chest.  
  
"What just happened here?" Boromir demanded, as the fire appeared to just extinguish itself. "That is no mere Elf." He pointed an accusing finger at Celebruthiel. Legolas eyed him, daring Boromir to make a move towards them as he tightened his grip protectively around her. As for Celebruthiel, she seemed to have no awareness of what was happening around her.  
  
Aragorn, hand on the hilt of his sword, took a step forward, to block Boromir if he should choose to advance. Pippin leaped forward to stand beside Aragorn, ready to defend Celebruthiel to the death. Boromir's hand also went for his sword though he hesitated, uncertain if he should step forward. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight them all and win. But if the Elf was in legion with Sauron, she must die.  
  
"That is enough!" Gandalf yelled, stepping between Boromir and Aragorn. "And you are correct, Son of Gondor. Celebruthiel is no mere elf, which is why we must get her to Lorien and keep her from falling into the hands of Saruman. He would try to force her to serve his own purposes." Gandalf paused, looking at the silent form Legolas cradled in his arms. "She will probably have no memory of this evening as she is yet unaware of the power she possesses," he said softly.  
  
"I think I have a right to know," Legolas demanded, speaking for the first time since the attack occurred. He was frightened for the first time since embarking on the journey. Suddenly Celebruthiel's parentage was in question and she was demonstrating powers she'd never before had. He didn't know what to make of it all. And he was afraid, for her and for himself.  
  
"Legolas, wait until we reach Lorien and Galadriel will explain all. These things are best not spoken of here. It is bad enough the evidence is all around us," Gandalf stated with a sigh.  
  
Legolas wanted to insist, to rage against the lies and secrets. What had he gotten into? He could only assume his father had known the truth of it all before signing the betrothal. He sighed. Not that it would have mattered, for he loved her.  
  
"Until Lorien, then," Legolas bit out. He shifted Celebruthiel into his arms and then stood, carrying her away from the others.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, no trace of the battle remained save for the charred trees. There were no bodies, the dead wolves having just vanished. All that was left were the undamaged arrows of Legolas and Celebruthiel. The rising of the sun set the camp into motion. Everyone was soon up and getting ready to move.  
  
Celebruthiel blinked. She felt as if she had awakened from a deep sleep, still groggy and heavy eyed. Without needing to look, she knew instantly she was in Legolas' arms. Legolas was sitting on the ground, his back against a rock, and she was cradled in his arms. Though for her very existence, she could not recall how she'd come to be there. She remembered the wolves and the fight that had ensued. Then, nothing, her mind was a blank slate.  
  
"What happened last night?" she asked, glancing around her. She could see nothing in her surroundings that explained her lapse of memory or helped fill in the blanks. "It is the strangest thing. I have no memory of the battle ending." She struggled in his arms and Legolas helped her to her feet.  
  
"You fell and hit your head," he explained from behind her as he rose to his feet.  
  
"And what happened to the trees?" she asked curiously, glancing around at their charred remains.  
  
"Gandalf set the trees afire, scaring off the wolves. It was a wondrous site," Pippin answered cheerfully.  
  
The rest of the Company busied themselves with packing their things up. They seemed to have difficulty looking at her. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought Pippin was telling a false tale. But only Gandalf had the power to make things happen such as setting trees aflame.  
  
"There is no point worrying about things over and done with," Gandalf stated, hoping to end all discussion of the previous evening. "We must get moving. We have a long way ahead of us still."  
  
****  
  
Gandalf led the way with Gimli now eagerly by his side. The old road to Moria followed the course of a stream, the Sirannon, which ran out from the feet of the cliffs where the doors stood. But as the morning soon gave way to the afternoon, Celebruthiel began to wonder if Gandalf was going in the wrong direction, for the Sirannon was no where to be seen. And while the rest of the Company might be concerned over this, with each misleading step, Celebruthiel's heart rang with joy. She would gladly chance the threat of Saruman if it added days to their journey. Traveling to the Gap of Rohan might actually divert them from Lorien entirely. For the first time since leaving Rivendell, she felt things were going her way and she fairly skipped along behind the group.  
  
"Aren't you just a little too cheerful given where we are headed?" Legolas asked, stopping so Celebruthiel could catch up. He had been watching her the better part of the morning. And as the day progressed, she got more cheerful. They were headed straight for the bowels of a mountain. There could be no happiness found in that, for nothing could be worse for an Elf.  
  
"If we can't find the road, then we will need to take the long way around, now won't we," her voice fairly sang with the apparent joy she found in that scenario.  
  
Legolas' hand snaked out, grabbing her around the waist as she tried to dance past him.  
  
"We would separate from the Fellowship and travel over Caradhras alone before I would risk letting you travel that close to Isengard," Legolas whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.  
  
"No," she whispered forlornly as she slumped against him. She was once again feeling defeated as if all choice was being ripped right from her.  
  
"Yes," he insisted. "I will not risk you, Kala, not if it is in my power to prevent it. And though I gave your father my word to help see to the Ring's destruction, getting you to Lorien is my first priority. If anything happened to you." Legolas couldn't finish that statement.  
  
"Ah! Here it is at last!" Gandalf called, pulling Legolas and Celebruthiel from their conversation. "Or at least what is left of it."  
  
All that remained of the Gate-Stream was an empty riverbed.  
  
"Come! We must hurry on. We are late!" Gandalf added quickly.  
  
Legolas released Celebruthiel, grabbing her hand, and fairly dragged the pouting Elf behind him as he quickly caught up to the group. The path led them around a sharp bend and turned to the east. Rounding the corner was the Stair Falls, a stairway cut into the rock. They climbed several flights and looped around several times until the sky darkened and night fell. They finally reached the top and discovered a thick, dark pool of water. Beyond the ominous depths were jagged cliffs. No door or entrance could be seen in the rock from across the water.  
  
"The wall of Moria," Gimli said with reverence in his tone.  
  
As they walked around the northeastern edge of the murky waters, Gandalf began tapping on the rock wall. Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir mimicking his actions.  
  
"Dwarfs doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he knocked his axe against the wall.  
  
"Yes, Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf added as he continued to tap, looking for the unseen door.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas responded, causing Gimli to glance at him sharply.  
  
Celebruthiel ignored what was bound to turn into bickering. She was more concerned with staying as close to the stone wall as she possibly could. There was something about the water that made her uneasy. Maybe it was the cloudiness that prevented her from seeing the bottom. Or maybe it was just that so far in their journey nothing had been just what it appeared. Whatever it was, Celebruthiel was afraid to let it touch her, as if it might burn her skin. They finally came to a stop in front of an empty wall. No door could be detected in the rock.  
  
"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf murmured as he brushed his hand over the stone. He stood back and gave it some thought. Then he looked up at the sky as the clouds parted and the moonlight cascaded down, the entranceway glowed on the rock wall. "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf read the ancient Elvish words written on the door.  
  
"What do you suppose it means?" Merry asked, coming to a stop next to Gandalf.  
  
"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf replied. He lifted his staff and pressed it against the door.  
  
"Annon Edhellen edro hi amen (Gate of the Elves open now for me)."  
  
Everyone waited expectantly for the doors to swing open. But nothing happened. He lowered his staff and paused in thought. Gandalf raised his arms.  
  
"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta queltenya, Fenda Casarinwa (Gate of Elves listen to my word, threshold of Dwarves)."  
  
"Nothing's happening," Pippin declared, stating the obvious as everyone glanced around at each other. Gandalf pushed on the door, trying to force it to budge.  
  
"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs," Gandalf mumbled as he stood back and stared at the door.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, not seeming to know when to keep silent.  
  
Celebruthiel winced as Gandalf replied sharply, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."  
  
On the far side of the entrance, Aragorn and Sam began releasing the pony, Bill. A single tear ran down Sam's face, certain he was that the wolves would get his "Poor Bill". But he knew a mine was no place for a pony.  
  
Celebruthiel moved past Gandalf and the sealed entrance. Legolas was standing on the roots of a dead tree. It seemed the safest place to Celebruthiel, up and away from the water, so she climbed up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. Legolas entwined his fingers through hers.  
  
"Ando Eldarinwa.a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa. (Gate of Elves.listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves)," Gandalf tried again wearily. "Oh it's useless!" Gandalf sat on a rock, resting his hat on his leg in frustration. Frodo sat beside Gandalf as Gimli stood next to where Gandalf sat.  
  
Celebruthiel heard a splash of water and turned to find Pippin and Merry throwing pebbles in the still water. Celebruthiel shifted her position, ready to call out to the two. But Aragorn beat her to it, grabbing Pippin's arm as he prepared to launch another pebble into the black depths.  
  
"Do not disturb the water."  
  
Celebruthiel watched as the water rippled back to shore. In her uneasiness, she tightened her hold on Legolas.  
  
Suddenly Frodo jumped up and Celebruthiel turned her concentration from the water.  
  
"It's a riddle. Speak friend, and enter. What is the Elven word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf replied.  
  
There was a rumbling sound then the door divided in the middle and slowly opened outward. A darkened staircase could be seen within as the moonlight seeped into the opening. Celebruthiel pulled away from Legolas and fairly ran inside the door. She felt she was running to the lesser of two evils.  
  
Gimli was behind her somewhere going on about Dwarf hospitality. Celebruthiel actually looked forward to some merriment even if it was underground with Dwarves. And she was certain Pippin was envisioning all the food there would be to eat.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir hissed, the horror of what he was seeing evident in his tone.  
  
Celebruthiel suddenly stopped moving forward and felt panic overcome her as she really looked around her for the first time. There were arrow-ridden bodies scattered all around them, all long dead. Gimli was crying behind her, mourning the loss of his relatives. Celebruthiel felt his grief.  
  
Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the corpses. "Goblins," he hissed, grabbing his bow and an arrow, poised ready to fire. As if reflexive, Celebruthiel did the same as Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out! Get out!" Boromir shouted as they all began to back out of Moria, the only thought at that moment was to leave that place of death.  
  
Just then Frodo screamed for Strider. Celebruthiel whipped around and saw a long black tentacle pulling Frodo towards the water. Celebruthiel quickly realized why she'd been so afraid of the water.  
  
"Strider!" Sam called.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward, hacking at the many tentacles that had slivered out. Legolas and Celebruthiel were busy firing arrows in rapid succession. As the tentacle pulled Fordo into the air, an enormous creature emerged from the water. Celebruthiel lowered her bow, grabbing Pippin and Merry by the back of their cloaks, pulling them away from the water for fear they would be next. Boromir slashed the tentacle holding Frodo and Frodo fell into his arms.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled as Boromir and Aragorn came splashing from the water.  
  
"Legolas!" Celebruthiel called, not certain where he was in the chaos.  
  
"Adelch! Neri! (Behind you! Run!)" he yelled.  
  
Celebruthiel grabbed Pippin and Merry and the three ran inside as the creature followed them out of the water. It attached itself to the cave wall, causing the doors to crumble down, blocking the creature's entrance and their exit.  
  
"You now have but one choice. You must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf said, as everyone stood huddled together. Gandalf moved toward the stairs. He rubbed a hand over the top of his staff and it came to life, illuminating them. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
They began the long climb upward. Pippin began counting the stairs under his breath. He got to 200 when they came to a small landing. Here they decided to rest. After a small snack of dried meat and stale bread, Gandalf once again passed the miruvor, which refreshed one and all and they felt able to continue. Then they proceeded on their journey with Gandalf leading the way.  
  
Gandalf was followed by Gimli. Frodo, who kept looking from side to side as if he expected something to jump out of the dark any moment, was third in line. Behind Frodo, walked Sam, and then Legolas. Celebruthiel was next. Pippin was right behind her, a tight grip on the back of her cloak as if afraid he would lose her in the dark. Merry, Boromir, and Aragorn headed up the rear.  
  
Soon the darkness and the confining walls had Celebruthiel groping out to touch Legolas anywhere. She had never before been walled off like this and was shocked to find her panic rising with each step. Soon she found herself imitating Pippin, for her fist enclosed around a clump of Legolas' cloak. This seemed to settle her a bit and the dark was not quite so frightening.  
  
They had been walking downhill close to the better part of the second day when they entered the mines. They all stopped a moment to take in the vastness. Gandalf tilted his staff downward so they could catch a glimpse into the pit below. Celebruthiel leaned over the edge. The mineshaft seemed to go on indefinitely and she wondered just how far down the Dwarves had dug in their greed.  
  
"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels.but Mithril," Gandalf explained as he continued along the path. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."  
  
"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli responded as the rest of the Fellowship began to follow Gandalf.  
  
"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf replied in a cheerful tone, sounding very pleased over his deception.  
  
Soon they encountered three open passageways. All led eastward, but the left-handed plunged downward, the right-handed climbed upward, and the center ran straight but narrow.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he stopped and contemplated his options. He sat on a large rock near the three entrances, staring ahead at the archways, hoping something would come to him. Since it was apparent they would be stopping indefinitely, Legolas turned to Celebruthiel, who was still clinging to his cloak.  
  
"Are we lost?" Celebruthiel heard Pippin whisper as Legolas took her hand in his and pried his cloak from her fist. He placed a light kiss on the palm of her hand. Celebruthiel sighed and her body swayed toward him. Legolas drew her into his embrace; smoothing her hair from her temple and placing another light kiss there. That one gesture told Celebruthiel volumes. He understood very much how she felt being under this mountain, because he felt it too.  
  
"No," Merry replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"I think we are," Pippin responded.  
  
"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam hushed.  
  
Legolas sat down on the step he had previously been standing on, pulling Celebruthiel down beside him. As soon as she was settled, he again pulled her against him. Luckily they had each other to comfort, as the rest of the Fellowship wouldn't understand how difficult it was for them, being underground.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin questioned as the two sat on the steps below Legolas and Celebruthiel.  
  
"What?" Merry questioned, his exasperation evident in his tone.  
  
"I'm hungry," he answered.  
  
Celebruthiel smiled at Legolas while biting her cheek to prevent a laugh from escaping her. Legolas grinned back at her, knowing how much the Hobbits, Pippin especially, amused her.  
  
Celebruthiel finally closed her eyes and curled up with her head in Legolas' lap. She let her mind take her back to Rivendell, in the hope of finding some peace. She imagined herself among the trees, in her glade by the Bruinen. She could almost smell the fresh grass and feel the wind flitter across her cheeks. Celebruthiel relaxed against Legolas and remained so until Gandalf said,  
  
"It's this way."  
  
"He's remembered," Merry said delighted.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul up here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow you nose," Gandalf said as he led them through the door to the right.  
  
Upward they traveled for most of day three. They continued at a steady pace until they found themselves in a vast cavernous hall.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said as he touched his staff and it illuminated the hall just a little more brightly. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf proclaimed.  
  
Celebruthiel was absolutely stunned at the size and beauty of it. She vaguely heard Sam mumble something about an eye opener, but Celebruthiel was too preoccupied with taking it all in. The enormity of it amazed her. The room traveled as far as the eye could see, with huge columns running from floor to ceiling better than a hundred feet high. There was a glimmer of light ahead on the right. As they came closer, Celebruthiel realized it was coming from a separate chamber. When Gimli spotted it, he ran forward. Gandalf called after him, his voice demanding Gimli stop. But Gimli kept running, right into the chamber. The rest of the group followed. The light from the open shaft landed directly on top of what appeared to be a tomb. And Gimli was on his knees beside it.  
  
"No! No!" Gimli sobbed as Boromir took a step forward and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
Gandalf brushed the dirt off the stone slab and read, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundi, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Celebruthiel surveyed the room as Gimli wept over his cousin's resting spot. She was aggrieved for his loss, but she was also leery of this place. There were bodies strewn about, dwarf and Orc alike. The room itself was one big tomb. And when Legolas leaned towards Aragorn and said they should leave, Celebruthiel became even more nervous. Whatever she was feeling, Legolas was sensing also.  
  
Everyone else ignored Legolas' statement. Gandalf passed his staff and hat to Pippin. Then he bent and retrieved a book that was lying in the arms of one of the dead. He brushed off some of the dust and opened it.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. The drums, the drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming," He read.  
  
The Company moved anxiously at his words, each looking around to see what hid in the shadows. Nobody noticed Pippin until it was too late. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. In the far corner of the room was a well and sitting on the ledge was an arrow-riddled skeleton. Pippin reached out to touch one of the arrows protruding from the long silenced form. His touch caused the skeleton to loose its balance. First the head and then the entire corpse fell down the wells shaft. The noise cause Celebruthiel's stomach to drop and she felt guilt for not keeping a better eye on Pippin. She had begun to feel he was her personal responsibility.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf exclaimed as he grabbed his hat and staff back from Pippin's hands.  
  
Everyone tensed, waiting. After a moment, when nothing happened, a collective breath was released. And then the drums began.  
  
Doom! Doom! Doom!  
  
They were getting closer. Celebruthiel noticed Sting on Frodo's belt. It was blue.  
  
"Orcs," Legolas hissed, grabbing Celebruthiel and pushing her behind him, towards Gandalf, as he turned to the entrance.  
  
Boromir ran to the doors, attempting to close them. Two arrows whistled past within inches of his head and Boromir jumped back.  
  
"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the Hobbits as he ran forward, helping Boromir push the doors shut.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir drolly muttered as the two got the door barred shut with two axes Legolas tossed to them. And if Celebruthiel hadn't been so anxious, she would have laughed at his tone.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir stood in the front line, all ready to die to protect Frodo and the Ring. Gandalf threw down his hat and unsheathed his sword. The Hobbits followed his example, all four pulling forth their swords also. Gimli jumped on top of Balin's tomb.  
  
"Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws blood."  
  
As the enemy reached the door and began to frantically beat against it, Celebruthiel scanned the room. She noticed a ledge on either side, higher than the ground and out of the way. She intended on grabbing Pippin and Merry but the door started to give in. She jumped up on the ledge, grabbed her bow, and aimed.  
  
Legolas shot the first arrow threw a narrow slit in the door. A scream of rage followed as it hit it's mark. Celebruthiel did not have a clear shot of the door, and so she patiently waited for them to come. Finally the door gave way and in flooded Orcs. Celebruthiel began picking them off as they ran in like a thick pestilence. She steeled herself from looking for Legolas because she knew if her eyes rested on him, she would freeze with fright for his safety. She said a quick chant, a prayer to Iluvatar, that either Legolas would survive this day or they would die together. Then she forgot about him.  
  
Aragorn dropped his bow and grabbed for his sword. He immediately beheaded a charging Orc. Gimli whipped his axe from atop Balin's tomb, slicing anything that stepped within its arc. With a sharp cry, Gandalf launched himself into the fray with the Hobbits following.  
  
Sam paused as a cave troll burst through the door. The troll had a large mallet in its hands, knocking whatever was in its way, friend or foe. It managed to rid itself of its two handlers and was now free to go where he pleased. Legolas let loose an arrow, hitting the troll on the shoulder as it headed straight for Sam. He ducked and quickly scampered under its legs just before its mallet smashed to the ground, right where Sam had been standing. Realizing it had missed, the cave troll turned around, cornering Sam. Sam cringed as the beast raised its foot to strike. It shrieked in surprise as it stumbled backwards because Aragorn and Boromir were pulling its chain, forcing the beast away from Sam. The troll, in a fit of rage, tugged at its chain. Boromir got caught up in the chain, effectively getting himself thrown against the wall. Boromir lay stunned for a moment, not able to react to the Orc preying upon him. Aragorn, in one swift movement, threw his sword, catching the Orc in the neck.  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Frodo ran towards Celebruthiel, trying to get out of the way of the slaughter. Pippin let out a squeal as she grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up onto the ledge beside her. Then she quickly leaned down, grabbing hold of Merry and Frodo's hands, hoisting them up before retrieving her bow and shooting the two Orcs pursuing the Hobbits.  
  
The troll, having lost its focus on Sam, moved to the center of the room. Gimli threw his axe, hitting the troll's shoulder. The troll, enraged, swung his mallet at the tomb, shattering it and knocking Gimli to the ground. From floor level, Gimli hacked at its legs. The troll swung, just missing Gimli, but hitting two Orcs instead. Gimli fell as Legolas let loose two arrows, striking the troll, causing it to focus its attention on him.  
  
Celebruthiel didn't concern herself much with the troll in the beginning. She left that to those on the ground, particularly Gimli and Gandalf, who went for the troll's legs. Celebruthiel remained focused on the Orcs, trying to pick off what was left.  
  
Frodo scurried to the other end of the ledge, in an attempt to escape the troll. But the troll seemed bent on Frodo's destruction. Legolas had jumped on the ledge beside Celebruthiel because there were several Orcs close and he wanted them away from her. He cut them down with his knife, which briefly sidetracked the troll from its mission. The troll whipped his chain into the stone ledge, shattering part of the pillar like fragile glass. The impact knocked Celebruthiel off balance. She jumped from the ledge, knowing she would fall otherwise.  
  
"Jump," she hissed to Pippin and Merry. But was never given the chance to make sure they followed her command. An Orc was running at her, sword raised. Celebruthiel stared him in the face, knowing she would not get an arrow off in time and that she was looking in the face of death. Suddenly before her an axe sliced the Orc in two and Celebruthiel cried out in relief as Gimli smiled at her from where the Orc had stood.  
  
When next she looked at the troll, Legolas had somehow managed to climb his way onto the troll's head and shot two arrows in its skull. As the troll spun in pain, Legolas jumped to the ground. Celebruthiel moved to the ledge on the other side of the room, where she could once again be out of the way and still be effective. Now she divided her time between what Orcs remained and the troll, who was beginning to appear the more dangerous of the two.  
  
Below her, Sam was fighting the Orcs with a frying pan, hitting them in any spot he could reach.  
  
"I'm getting the hang of this," he said proudly before he scampered off.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Celebruthiel turned in the direction of his distressed voice, to find the troll pulling Frodo by his ankle. Aragorn fought his way over to Frodo and Celebruthiel tried to use her bow to aid him as best she could by focusing on the Orcs that surrounded him. Aragorn grabbed a spear and thrust it into the troll. It screamed with rage, striking out and sending Aragorn slamming into the wall. Frodo crawled to Aragorn, but the troll, who had ripped the spear from his chest, hurdled the spear, piercing Frodo and pinning him to the wall.  
  
The room seemed to stand still for the briefest moment. Then everything seemed to happen at once. Celebruthiel quickly helped pick off what was left of the Orcs in hopes of aiding Gandalf, Sam, Gimli, and Boromir as they progressed towards Frodo. Pippin and Merry had jumped onto the troll's back, stabbing at it with their small swords and beating it with their fists. It spun in rage, grabbing at the two. He managed to pull Merry from his back, holding him by the foot, and tossed him to the floor. Merry fell like a sack of potatoes and didn't move. Legolas stopped in front of it as he took aim, sending an arrow straight into its open mouth. The troll appeared stunned and then crashed to the floor. The crash sent Pippin skidding across the ground.  
  
"No," Celebruthiel whispered as she jumped from the ledge and ran to Pippin. She was relieved when Pippin moved and then sat up, unharmed.  
  
On the other side of the room, Aragorn was just as distressed, for Frodo appeared dead.  
  
"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo said to the amazement of all as he sat up.  
  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn stated, stunned.  
  
"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf professed.  
  
Frodo revealed a thin sheeting of armor under his shirt.  
  
"Mithril," Gimli whispered in almost reverence. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins."  
  
The sound of drums and beating feet could be heard. More Orcs where coming.  
  
"Quick to the bridge of Khazad Dum!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
And they ran. But they didn't get far in the grand hall before Orcs surrounded them. They seemed to come up from every crevice, like roaches in the dark. Celebruthiel was certain this was the end. They had failed and Sauron would get the ring. Middle Earth was doomed to fall.  
  
Then a noise was heard and this seemed to terrify the Orcs. They began chattering wildly among themselves. Legolas turned to the noise, his bow poised to fire at this new foe. Soon a bright light could been seen in the distance and the Orcs fled. He gave a cry of dismay as the arrow fell to the ground. It was a sight that almost brought Celebruthiel to her knees. She'd always thought they were just stories parents told Elven children to get them to behave. If Pippin hadn't grabbed her hand, she would have fallen forward a step or two.  
  
"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked.  
  
""Ai, ai!" wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!""  
  
"Durin's Bane," Gimli whispered.  
  
"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf commanded as he took off and the Company followed.  
  
Celebruthiel could hear it behind them, hissing their death, but she did not turn to look. She knew if she did, she would be overcome with fear and it would be her end. She followed behind Legolas, keeping her eyes on his back, all her mental energy concentrating on her feet moving forward. Down a narrow passage of stairs they flew, Boromir leading the group. The stairs came to a sudden end, a straight drop down into the abyss, into which he would have fallen if Legolas hadn't grabbed him around the waist. Another set of stairs jutted off to the right. Gandalf paused as he and Aragorn looked behind them. Aragorn hesitated as if preparing to turn to face the Balrog.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf demanded as he pushed Aragon toward the other set of stairs. They could see the Bridge off in the distance. It seemed a great distance to Celebruthiel and she wasn't certain they could move fast enough to weave through the many stairs to reach it.  
  
They moved on, running down many steps. There was a gap in the staircase before them. Legolas was the first to reach it and easily jumped over. Celebruthiel sailed across the gap right behind him, landing next to him. Legolas signaled to Gandalf to jump. Celebruthiel moved down a step or two, giving Gandalf a place to land. Boromir grabbed Pippin and Merry and jumped, pulling the two with him. Celebruthiel immediately grabbed Pippin, making sure he was okay as an arrow sailed past her. She pushed Pippin in front of her as she glance across the cavern, where the Orcs were shooting at them from. She and Legolas both shot off two arrows quickly. Celebruthiel kept shooting as Legolas returned his attention to helping the others across. Aragorn tossed Sam across the gap and then turned to Gimli.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli mumbled as the ground began to shake. It was coming closer and rock began to crumble around them. Gimli jumped and almost didn't make it. He would have fallen backwards, into the abyss, if Legolas hadn't grabbed him. "Not the beard," Gimli moaned as Legolas pulled him forward from the edge by his long braided beard.  
  
The roar coming at them was getting closer and the stairs around them were breaking. Aragorn and Frodo, still on the other side, had to jump back as the gap got wider. The walls from were the Balrog was approaching started to give way. A large chunk hit the stairs a distance behind them and a gaping hole was all that remained. Aragorn and Frodo stood on a five-foot square that began to sway. Aragorn grabbed Frodo by the collar, letting his and Frodo's bodies move with the rock. They lean toward the group and as the stairs pitched forward, Boromir and Legolas grabbed hold on them and pulled them to safety. Then they were off again, making for the bridge. One by one they crossed, except Gandalf, who stopped in the middle. Celebruthiel's mind didn't really register what Gandalf was doing, that he wasn't following them. Celebruthiel, Legolas, Pippin, and Merry were already making for the staircase on the other side that led to their salvation. While the presence of Orcs had bothered her, the Balrog scared her to the very core of her being.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder when she heard Frodo call out to Gandalf. Gandalf was standing in the middle of the bridge and the Balrog was approaching.  
  
It stood on the other side of the bridge and hissed at Gandalf. As if to intimidate, it stood to it's full height and spread it wings wide open. It had a whip of fire in its hand and it swung it at Gandalf. But a white light surrounded Gandalf and the whip could not penetrate the light. The Balrog screamed in rage and fire seemed to shoot out from it in all directions. Then it took a step forward on to the bridge.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadows! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf commanded as he slammed his staff into the ground and the light around him seemed to grow. The bridge broke off and the Balrog fell, but not before he caught Gandalf's ankle with his whip. Celebruthiel stumbled forward as Gandalf clung to the edge of the Bridge.  
  
"Fly, you fools," Gandalf called to the stunned faces before him. Then he dropped into the abyss.  
  
With the Balrog gone, the Orcs began streaming from the entrance on the other side. The Company ran for the staircase as arrows flew at them.  
  
Celebruthiel was never so glad to be outside. She stumbled to her knees, in despair and guilt. She had been so afraid of the Balrog that Gandalf had fallen to his doom and she had done nothing. She gazed ahead, seeing only Gandalf barely hanging on to the edge and then falling, over and over. And she stood there, just watching, not moving forward to pull him from the abyss.  
  
"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered. Legolas looked at Aragorn, trying to register what was being said to him.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir called, anguish deep in his voice.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."  
  
Celebruthiel felt Legolas' touch on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, her guilt consuming her. "Tew hain tolo (Let them come)," she thought. It was what she deserved. But Legolas had other ideas. He grabbed her under her arms and forced her to her feet.  
  
"Tolo, Kala," he whispered against her neck, and then grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: For those interested, this is actually what Celebruthiel said when the wolves attack, or at least as close to it as I could find (as there are not any Elven words for a few of them). It's a protection spell.  
  
By the dragons light On this January night I call on thee to give to me your might By the power of three I conjure thee To protect all that Surrounds me So mote it be 


	8. Lothlorien

Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Linkin Park- "Runaway"  
Lothlorien  
  
Celebruthiel walked in a daze, though for how long she was not certain. Her feelings were like the tide, ever flowing and changing. First was the indescribable anger. She couldn't believe Gandalf was really gone. How dare he abandon her? He was to be the buffer between herself and her mother. And then the guilt would set it. How could she be so selfish, thinking only of herself? Then came the unfathomable despair. What was she to do now, without Gandalf's council? She had been certain all answers had lain in him. She pulled back from the pain of the others. She couldn't handle their despair and doubts, not when her own ran so deep.  
  
She guessed they had traveled halfway to Lothlorien when they stopped. Suddenly Aragorn turned, looking past Celebruthiel then he called Boromir to join him. She turned to see the two pick up Sam and Frodo, whom both had lagged far behind. As Aragorn ran past her carrying Frodo, Celebruthiel noticed for the first time the pasty color his complexion had taken. Sam didn't look quite as frightful, but was sporting a nasty cut on his forehead that needed attending.  
  
Aragorn called to Gimli, requesting a fire as he first cleaned Sam's wound. Gimli went into immediate action, shouting orders to Boromir and Legolas for wood. Pippin and Merry hovered over Aragorn as he worked on Sam's cut, concerned for their two friends. Celebruthiel stood with the others for a moment. Once she realized her services would not be needed, she wandered away from the group. Once Aragorn was finished with Sam, he turned to Frodo and Sam went off to prepare some sort of meal.  
  
"I am all right," Frodo insisted, uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving.  
  
"You are not all right," Aragorn insisted. "I can't have you getting sick, Frodo. You must consider what would happen to the ring if you were to get sick because you refuse to have your injuries attended to."  
  
Frodo realized how foolish he was being and began to remove the shirt and mithril coat he wore. Frodo sported several dark bruises and a painful wound where one of the links had embedded in his flesh.  
  
As Aragorn tended the wound, Frodo glanced around. The other members were occupied with tasks. Boromir and Legolas were gathering wood for the fire Gimli was attending. Sam was preparing something while Merry and Pippin stood behind him, offering helpful suggestions that had Sam looking ready to hit them with a frying pan. At first Frodo thought Celebruthiel had wandered off and was about to warn the others. Then he spotted her sitting on the low branch of a large maple tree on the outskirts of their makeshift camp.  
  
Aragorn followed Frodo's gaze. At the end he found Celebruthiel sitting in her own self imposed exile. Aragorn had been greatly disturbed by her presence on the onset of their journey. He had been afraid of the prospect of having to face Elrond and Arwen and explain her death to them. But Celebruthiel had surprised him. Aragorn had been proud of the way she had handled herself in Moria. And though he had been disturbed by the occurrences surrounding the wolf attack, Gandalf's ease of the situation had reassured him. Now he was even more worried. Gandalf had seemed to think she had a purpose to serve in all this. But now Gandalf was gone. What would become of Celebruthiel now? Should he even consider leaving her behind? Aragorn shook his head, realizing that her fear of Lorien was affecting his judgment. Even if he truly believed her presence was needed for the Fellowship to continue, Legolas would never allow it.  
  
Frodo returned his gaze to Aragorn. He wished he could undercover the answers he sought behind Aragorn's eyes. But those eyes were unreadable. It didn't take long since leaving Moria for Frodo to realize two of their members did not want to reach Lothlorien. Gimli, he understood, as there was no love lost between Dwarves and Elves. But Celebruthiel was returning to her mother's people. Her behavior confused Frodo.  
  
"Aragorn, I get the feeling Celebruthiel does not want to go to Lorien. And I guess I am just wondering why."  
  
Aragorn looked up from Frodo's wound, as he cleaned it. He was not surprised at the Hobbit's observation even though Celebruthiel had carefully tried to disguise her feelings.  
  
"She has her heart set against that place. She feels her reasons are just, but they are hers alone. Let us have no more talk of unpleasantness for Lothlorien is just before us."  
  
"Why will no one discuss the reasons for her accompanying us?" Frodo questioned as he grabbed hold of Aragorn's arm. "Is it so very awful then?"  
  
"Frodo, I do not even know the whole of it. I believe only Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel know all. But what I do know is not safe to discuss outside of Rivendell or Lorien. I don't know for certain if we will ever be told the truth of the matter. That decision will be for Galadriel and Celebruthiel to make," Aragorn replied, refusing to look Frodo in the eye and so he bent over his wound once again.  
  
"I know the Ring calls to her," Frodo whispered, fright creeping into his voice. "It tried to abandon me on Caradhras, I think, in the hope that she would retrieve it."  
  
Aragorn's hands, which had been cleaning the wound with water and athelas, stilled. He looked up a Frodo, shaken by his statement.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn murmured. "And if I was to say Elrond is not her father, would all make sense to you?"  
  
"I don't." Frodo began but Aragorn raised his hands to ward off any further questions.  
  
"I have said more than I should. I can say no more," Aragorn stood and left Frodo alone to put his clothing back on.  
  
Frodo replayed the conversation in his head several times, each time hoping something would stand out that made everything clear. But there was nothing. Elrond was not Celebruthiel's father? Then who could it be? Finally his mind settled on the Wizard, Saruman. And for Frodo, everything began to fall into place. Saruman was searching for Celebruthiel, Gandalf had said as much. And Saruman was in league with Sauron.  
  
"Yes it makes perfect sense," thought Frodo. "The Ring must sense her kinship with Saruman, and through him sees it's way home." Frodo nodded in affirmation. He felt much relief. As of yet, she'd given him no indication of being a threat. She could have very easily stripped him of his burden one of any of a dozen of times. But she hadn't. And he now realized his anxiety when encountering Celebruthiel's presence was due to the Ring wanting to go to her, not the other way around. Frodo felt as if one of the many weights he'd been carrying around had suddenly been lifted. As he glanced at those sitting around the fire, he wished he could feel as certain about the others.  
  
As everyone finished the tasks they were to complete, they began to congregate around the fire, the smell of food drawing them in. As Legolas turned to join his friends, he noticed Celebruthiel still sitting on the tree limb, her legs swinging back and forth as she appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"You must come and eat something," Legolas said as he approached her, his feet making not a sound on the grass.  
  
"I will have plenty of time to eat once we reach Lorien," she replied bitterly, looking at Legolas' somber face as he approached. Her raised voice caused those sitting around the fire to glance at the two Elves curiously. "There is no need to be so sad, Legolas. Smile, for you will soon be rid of me." She swung down from the tree limb and gracefully landed on her feet. She moved to brush past Legolas, but his hand snaked out so quickly Celebruthiel didn't realize until she was imprisoned in his arms. He forced her to stand in front of him and he grasped her chin so she would look him in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I will smile when we reach Lorien. Is that so terribly wrong? It will be over and you will be safe. I will no longer be under this shadow, afraid I will have to witness your death," he whispered, giving life to his deepest fears.  
  
"Over! It will never be over for me. I will always be his daughter. You do not understand this!" She fought against his hold, for he represented everything she at the moment hated: Elrond for lying to her, her mother for not wanting her, and Gandalf for leaving her. She fought with her hands and her fists, while Legolas just stood his ground, tightening his grip around her to prevent her from hurting herself in her thrashing. Finally, exhausted, she sagged against him and cried deeply, like she had never imagined possible.  
  
Those sitting around the fire were shocked to see Celebruthiel like this when they had all thought her so strong, so in tune with her destiny, not frightened of what lay ahead like the rest of them.  
  
Pippin moved to stand, to somehow try to help her, so frightened by what he was witnessing.  
  
"No, Pip," Merry said, grabbing his arm. "Let them be."  
  
"But Merry," Pippin pleaded, for her weeping broke his heart.  
  
"No Pippin," Merry repeated. "It is not our concern and we should not get involved."  
  
Pippin slumped back to the ground, not agreeing with Merry, but unwilling to fight him on it since the rest of the Company appeared to concur.  
  
Legolas swept Celebruthiel into his arms and turned his back on their companions, walking beyond the copse of trees surrounding them out of sight of the others. He knew Celebruthiel would be mortified when she realized the others had witnessed her breakdown. So he carried her away from their prying eyes to save her from any further embarrassment.  
  
Celebruthiel finally felt as if she had cried all the tears possible. For the first time she felt emotionally drained as if she had nothing left in her and it was a relief to feel absolutely nothing for once.  
  
"You should have just let me leave while I could still walk away," Celebruthiel whispered brokenly against Legolas' shoulder as he cradled her tightly in his arms.  
  
Legolas sat on the ground then gently grasped her face in his hands to look into her eyes.  
  
"I could not do that. Whatever is occurring here, whatever this is about, it has been destined. Our betrothal was part of that, otherwise my father would not have signed it," he replied huskily as he brushed the stray tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"How can you be so certain?"  
  
"Before Gandalf," Legolas paused a moment and glanced away, unable to finish that sentence. "Anyway, before, he said something that leads me to believe there is more to this then just your parentage. And whatever it is, only Galadriel can explain it. So I want you in Lorien as quickly as possible.  
  
"I sense it also. The wolves," her whisper was barely audible for the memory still left her shaken.  
  
"What about the wolves," Legolas demanded, concerned that maybe she had remembered something about that night, something Gandalf had thought best forgotten.  
  
"The first wolf, the one with the eyes of a man, I think he cast some sort of spell on me. I was unable to move until you killed it and then the spell was broken. I do not think it was really a wolf," she confided softly, unable to look Legolas in the eyes and so she stared at his chin.  
  
"You should have told me this sooner," Legolas chided. "Unlike everything else we have encountered, which seems to have targeted Frodo alone, the wolves seemed to be after something else. I think Gandalf knew this also."  
  
"But what?" she asked softly.  
  
"Not what, but who. You, Celebruthiel. And to find out why, we must ask Galadriel," Legolas answered, smoothing the hair from her tear stained face.  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Celebruthiel replied," All right. We go to Lorien."  
  
"Kala, please explain to me this resistance to Lorien. I do not understand this hostility you hold towards Galadriel." Legolas caressed her cheek as his gaze probed hers, searching its depths for an answer to explain her behavior.  
  
Celebruthiel lowered her eyes as she gave thought to that which she had repeatedly tried to push from her mind. She felt the panic rising in her.  
  
"Look at me, Kala," Legolas whispered.  
  
Celebruthiel did as requested and her gaze slowly rose to his. The love and reassurance she found in the depths of those dark blue eyes drove the fear away and she felt an odd sense of calm overcome her.  
  
"It is not exactly hostility I feel towards her. And you are correct in assuming I do not wish to go to Lorien because of my mother. I do not want to see the rejection in her eyes when she sees me," she finally admitted and felt as if by just giving voice to her fear, a huge weight had been lifted.  
  
"Is that what you really believe, my love?" Legolas questioned, surprised by her admission.  
  
"What else can I believe? I am not a child created from the love between Galadriel and Celeborn, not like Celebrian was. No, I was forced upon her. I can only imagine what she must have felt. It had to have been a relief to let Gandalf take me to Elrond, to never have to look upon my face again. And Celeborn, how he must loath me and everything I represent. Yes, I would rather face Mordor than Galadriel and Celeborn." Celebruthiel felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks again.  
  
"Oh, my love," Legolas whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I never realized you thought this. Please do not cry. It will be all right, you'll see. If I felt in my heart that anyone in Lorien would mistreat you, I would not hesitate in ignoring your father's wishes and take you somewhere else. And once we reach Lorien, if what you fear comes to be, I will remove you from that place, even if it requires abandoning the Quest. I will take you to Mirkwood and guard you myself."  
  
Celebruthiel sighed as Legolas' words broke through her despair.  
  
"No, you must not even think this. Mirkwood is barely keeping the Evil at bay now. If all the dark power of Mordor turned it's eye to Mirkwood, it would not withstand. I would not risk all I hold dear, not even for myself. " With each word spoken, Celebruthiel resigned herself to what was to come in Lorien. She would not subject the Woodland Elves to such evil. No, she must believe in Gandalf's words, for only in Lorien would she be safe.  
  
****  
  
It soon became evident to those left sitting around the fire that Legolas and Celebruthiel had no plans to return anytime soon. The daylight was starting to wan, and the Fellowship grew anxious as they each realized darkness would be settling over them soon.  
  
"We can not stay much longer," Boromir finally said to the group, but he looked directly at Aragorn. Since Gandalf's death, Aragorn had taken over the direction of the group ad the rest had gladly let him.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He knew Boromir was right, But his heart ached. He wanted to give Celebruthiel all the time she needed until she had accustomed herself to the notion of returning to Lorien. But they were running out of time and Aragorn's first responsibility had to be to Frodo and the Ring. As soon as darkness settled on the land, the Orcs would begin hunting them. Aragorn had to get Frodo to the Forests of Lothlorien so he would be safe.  
  
"I will find Legolas and Celebruthiel, then we continue," Aragorn stated as he stood. With he back to the others, he headed in the direction Legolas had taken.  
  
****  
  
Legolas' keen Elven hearing picked up movement from those sitting around the fire. He ascertained the light steady step of Aragorn coming in their direction.  
  
"Kala," he whispered in her ear. Celebruthiel looked up at him with eyes, unfocused and distant. Legolas knew she was unaware of Aragorn's approach. She suddenly tensed in his arms, finally aware that someone was coming. "It is only Aragorn."  
  
Celebruthiel relaxed once again as her lips brushed his softly. Then she pulled away from Legolas and stood before turning to him and helping him up. Legolas enclosed her in his arms again, not yet ready to let her go.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he bent his head to her, their foreheads touching. Legolas silently willed his strength to pass to Celebruthiel. Having her so battered and broken before him was torturing him and he prayed for the day he could avenge her.  
  
Celebruthiel felt something taking root inside her, a determination to carrying on no matter what happened. "Yes. It will be all right," she replied softly and for the first time she believed the words.  
  
Just then Aragorn broke through the underbrush. Legolas lightly kissed Celebruthiel again before the two Elves separated and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"I am sorry," Aragorn began with a heavy heart," but we must continue on."  
  
Celebruthiel's eyes connected with Aragorn's and he shifted uncomfortably. Celebruthiel was confused by Aragorn's actions. Without waiting for a response, Aragorn turned to leave. Celebruthiel moved quickly to catch up to him, grabbing his arm to prevent his forward motion. Aragorn stiffened, but refused to face her, even when she tugged at his arm. Celebruthiel walked around Aragorn's silent form, stopping in front of him. She gazed into his eyes questioningly. Aragorn tried to avoid the contact and his heart about broke when she whispered his name.  
  
"Oh Aragorn," she whispered again, surprised by what she'd uncovered in his blue depths. "Do not distress so, my King. Once safe with the Forests of Lothlorien, you will no longer been torn between your duty and your family. Your family will be safe and you can continue on assured in that knowledge." Celebruthiel paused as she touched Aragorn's cheek. His hand covered over hers lightly. "I am so sorry. I never meant for my insecurities to involve you."  
  
"I know you did not," he whispered in reply. "But, my dear sister, I can see what you have been trying to hide from others and I wish I could make things better for you."  
  
"You can," Celebruthiel insisted. "You can protect Frodo and see that this deed is done. With Gandalf gone, they need you now. But they need all of you, not just a part. You must promise once you leave Lorien, you will try to forget about us, about me."  
  
"Celebruthiel," Aragorn protected, "that is absurd!"  
  
"No, Aragorn, you must promise. I will be okay. And you cannot afford the wasted energy worrying about things you cannot change. Concentrate on what you can, please."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath then released it slowly. "All right," he agreed with a slight nod of his head. "I will try this thing that you ask."  
  
Celebruthiel smiled and the black cloud that had been covering her lifted. Legolas and Aragorn also felt relief, as if a sense of peace had settled on the three and the tasks they had set out to accomplish could actually be completed.  
  
****  
  
Pippin had never felt such alleviation when Celebruthiel, Legolas, and Aragorn returned to the campsite. He jumped up from his spot in front of the fire and ran to her. Celebruthiel laughed as Pippin's little body made contact with her own, almost knocking her off her feet as he wrapped his arms around her thighs.  
  
"Dear sweet Pippin," Celebruthiel murmured as she crouched down to his level and hugged him. "I am sorry for distressing you."  
  
Pippin looked up at the beautiful face looming before him. None of the earlier uncertainty remained in its iridescent smoothness. She seemed to have recovered from whatever it was that had transpired between herself and Legolas.  
  
"I was scared," Pippin confided softly as he hugged her again.  
  
"I know," Celebruthiel whispered as she returned his embrace. "But everything is okay now."  
  
"Do you promise?" Pippin asked with child-like uncertainty.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed with a smile that put Pippin to ease.  
  
"Pack quickly," Aragorn ordered. "We must leave now."  
  
Celebruthiel pulled away from Pippin. "Do as Aragorn says. Once we reach Lorien, things will be better, you will see." Pippin nodded and with one last smile, Celebruthiel turned from him and went to retrieve her things.  
  
In twenty minutes, they were on the move, quickly trying to make up for lost time. This time instead of trailing behind the group, Celebruthiel led with Aragorn and Legolas by her side. Now that she was no longer raged against reaching Lorien, she realized she had this strange sense of returning home, though she did not recognize the woods that loomed before them. They finally reached the edge of Lothlorien as night was falling. Once within the cluster of trees, they lessened their frantic pace.  
  
"Stay close, you hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli stated from behind Celebruthiel, "and are never seen again."  
  
Gimli's voice faded as Celebruthiel heard a whisper on the wind. She stilled and listened intently.  
  
"Welcome home, my daughter," the voice greeted and Celebruthiel could not mistake the joy she heard in it.  
  
"Celebruthiel?" Legolas questioned as he watched her. She had stopped moving and appeared to be listening to the breeze. She reached out and squeezed Legolas' hand as she smiled at him. Then she continued on, following Aragorn who had already moved ahead of them.  
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli rambled.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded, arrows pointing at them from all direction. Legolas had sensed them first, but even he was not quick enough. He got bow and arrow ready to fire, only to find an arrow pointed at his back.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the blond elf in charge stated with contempt.  
  
"Haldir," Celebruthiel whispered, not at all certain how she knew this Elf's name, only that she did. "Rumil, Orophin" she thought as she looked to the Elves flanking his sides.  
  
Before any of the Elves could even notice her, Aragorn stepped forward. "Haldir o Lorien. Henio aniron, boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe amen veriad lin. (Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.)"  
  
"Aragorn! There woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli shouted, fearing for his life amid these Elves.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," Haldir announced, as he eyed Gimli unfavorably. "At first light, we will take you to her, for she is waiting." There was chattering from above them and ladders made from gray rope descended from the trees. "We have heard rumors of your coming for messengers of Elrond passed by Lorien. The four Hobbits can climb up and stay with us, for we do not fear them." Haldir and Rumil talked amongst themselves briefly, then Haldir turned to Aragorn. "We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted on our lands. But Aragorn son of Arathorn, you are known to us in Lorien. And so, though it is against our liking, if you will guard him and answer for him, he may pass." Aragorn agreed to this, then Haldir pointed to the ladders. "You cannot stay on the ground, so the rest of you must climb to the talan in the next tree."  
  
Celebruthiel gave Legolas' hand a quick tug and then quickly climbed up the ladder before any notice was given to her. She wanted time to try and figure out how she knew the names of the three, to see if she could come up with some answers on her own. For some reason, she felt it best to avoid a confrontation, though she couldn't for the life of her understand where these feelings were coming from.  
  
Aragorn and then Boromir joined her. Celebruthiel heard a muttering voice from below the wooden structure. She leaned over the side and couldn't help the giggle that was issued forth. Gimli was about one-fourth the way up the ladder and Legolas was below him, trying to push him up.  
  
"Do you need some help?" she called down, laughter ringing from her voice.  
  
"If beings were meant to reside in trees, Mistress Celebruthiel, we would have been given wings," Gimli mumbled under his breath as he tried to reach upward to grab the next rung. The ladder swayed, causing Gimli to clutch the rope where he was and eliciting a curse from Legolas.  
  
There was laughter from the ground and the trees surrounding them. Celebruthiel noticed the Lorien Elves had also decided to watch the Dwarf's progress and found it very amusing.  
  
"Concentrate, Gimli," Legolas ordered sharply. "And you are not helping, my love," he called to Celebruthiel. Legolas gave Gimli another push, using his shoulder to try to force the Dwarf to ascend higher.  
  
Celebruthiel leaned farther over the edge, her silver hair cascading over the edge of the talan and down her arm as she reached out her hand. "Grab my hand, Master Gimli. It can only work better with three than two."  
  
"I thank you for your offer, My Lady, but you shouldn't be exerting yourself so," Gimli mumbled under his breath as he tried to reach once again for the next ladder rung.  
  
"What should I do then, my friend? Watch as you break every one of my dear husband's bones when you finally knock him to the ground and land on top of him?" Celebruthiel teased as she propped her chin under her free hand.  
  
"Just grab her hand, Gimli, before I climb over you and let you fall on your rear," Legolas grumbled as he heard Aragorn and Boromir snickering from behind Celebruthiel. "How did I end up babysitting the Dwarf?" Celebruthiel heard Legolas mumble under his breath and began laughing in earnest. She just could not help herself.  
  
"I heard that!" Gimli stated indignantly.  
  
"My love, for your laughter, I will get even," Legolas promised as he gave Gimli another push and sent him up the ladder, almost in reach of Celebruthiel's hand.  
  
"So should I rescind my offer of help then," she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, though halfway through the sentence, a peal of laughter squeaked out, ruining the effect.  
  
"Only if you want to see me dead, because that is where I will be if you do not get this Dwarf off of me soon," Legolas groaned, certain one more minute of holding Gimli up was going to kill him.  
  
Aragorn, though still laughing at the sight before him, reached over alongside Celebruthiel. They each grasped one of Gimli's hands. So between Celebruthiel and Aragorn pulling at Gimli from above and Legolas pushing from below, the three finally managed to get Gimli in the talan. Once the spectacle was over, the Lorien Elves all went back to their own tasks. Legolas sat just inside the wooden platform, trying to recover his strength. Gimli crawled into a corner and could be heard snoring in only a matter of moments.  
  
"Sure, I do all the work, and he sleeps," Legolas stated, motioning to the sleeping Dwarf.  
  
Celebruthiel crawled over to Legolas. "I do believe you will survive, my love," she teased.  
  
"Next time you lug the Dwarf on your back and we shall see," Legolas sulked and Celebruthiel laughed loudly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips softly. Legolas sighed and pulled her against him, enjoying the feel of her against him as he deepened the kiss. He sighed again when she pulled away from him as they both heard Pippin whisper her name from the tree beside them.  
  
"Go to sleep, my little dear," Celebruthiel replied softly. "I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," he called.  
  
Merry's voice, telling Pippin to shut up, drifted over to them, causing Celebruthiel to begin giggling again. She placed a hand over her mouth as Gimli mumbled something in his sleep. This caused Celebruthiel, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir to chuckle and release some of the tension they had been carrying with them since entering Moria.  
  
Soon after, Aragorn and Boromir were lulled to sleep by the tree boughs blowing in the wind. Celebruthiel and Legolas sat to the far side, not wanting to bother their companions, but also not comfortable in the thought of leaving them to join the Elves they heard scampering around them.  
  
Only a couple of hours had passed when a head popped up through the hole in the wooden floor. Celebruthiel and Legolas had been talking softly, trying to determine why she would know the names of Haldir and his two brothers.  
  
"Yrch!" the newcomer hissed, giving warning to the threat that could be heard passing underneath a short distance away. He disappeared as quickly and silently as he had come.  
  
"Pippin," Celebruthiel said softly, worried that he would be frightened with the threat of Orcs so close.  
  
"He will be fine," Legolas murmured as he reached across the platform for their bows. He notched an arrow, then laid the bow on his lap as he peered down at the ground. They both sat ever watchful until the threat had passed and they felt relatively safe again.  
  
At dawn, another Elf came to awaken them. "Tolo," he said as he motioned the five to follow him to the ground. Haldir, Rumil, and the Hobbits were waiting for them below.  
  
"Orcs passed through here during the night. Orophin has gone back to warn our people and soon the whole northern border will be hidden with Elves. We must take you south with all haste," Haldir explained as the small group of Elves prepared to leave.  
  
Haldir turned to lead the group when the Elf named Rumil called his name. He was standing before Celebruthiel with a stunned look upon his face. "Canch, nin gwador? (You called, my brother?)"  
  
Aragorn was uncertain what to make of this sudden interest in Celebruthiel. He had assumed from statements made by Elrond and Gandalf that no one in Lorien, save for Galadriel and Celeborn, would remember Celebruthiel due to the forgetting spell. He made a move to step forward, but found his way blocked by a Lorien Elf whom was also uncertain of Rumil's interest in the female Elf.  
  
When Rumil did not reply, Haldir returned to his side. He drew in a sharp breath when his gaze fell upon Celebruthiel.  
  
"Mirriel," Haldir said under his breath, his surprise apparent to all who looked upon him. The Elves surrounding them shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Nin esta nauva Celebruthiel (My name is Celebruthiel)," she corrected softly, thinking he must be confused. She hadn't expected that anyone in Lorien would know of her or have any memory of her. And the stance of the other Elves told Celebruthiel that they knew of the Elf named Mirriel.  
  
"Sen naurvatha nain ned Imladris can le, Kala, sen u-naurva le esta nana annan le (That may be what those in Rivendell call you, Kala, but that is not the name your mother gave you)," he replied softly as his hand reached out to touch her. He seemed to think better of it because it fell to his side from mid-air. "Ha u-naurva gol an pedo ned nad hollen ammen glan (But it is not wise to speak of such things this close to our border)."  
  
"Kala- agorech ista i esta nin ada annan im. E a nin hervann can im Kala (Kala- You know the name my father gave me. Only he and my husband call me Kala)," Celebruthiel stated, confusion settling over her.  
  
Haldir's face clouded over in anger. He turned without replying and quickly headed down the path. "Toro! (Come!)" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Haldir's sudden change in attitude caught Celebruthiel off guard. She turned to Rumil for answers.  
  
"Carn im ped raeg nad, Rumil? (Did I say something, wrong, Rumil?)" she asked softly.  
  
"U-car istach men, carch? (You do not remember us, do you?)" the tall pale blond Elf asked, a sadness encompassing his voice. Celebruthiel shook her head and he sighed. "Kala i epesse Haldir annanch amann io. Inyen i Curunir u-thurinch o ammen, naurvach si i hervess o nin gwador. (Kala was the nickname Haldir gave you long ago. If the Wizard had not taken you from us, you would now be the wife of my brother.)"  
  
"Gweriach! (You deceive!)" Legolas hissed.  
  
Rumil ignored the Woodland Elf and said to Celebruthiel, "Sacch gur. Ennas istathach im pedo thenid. (Search your heart. There you will know I speak the truth.)"  
  
Celebruthiel stumbled forward, a long forgotten memory besieging her. The stench consumed her, the smell of decaying flesh mixed with her own gut wrenching fear. She was hidden in the underbrush as the rumble of many feet grew louder and voice called out in distress. As she peered out of her hiding space, she saw them, the blackened faces adding to her fright and causing a silent prayer to be uttered from her mouth as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her tall blond savior had appeared the next day, finding her trembling form amid the bushes. She had clung to him that day and many others until the one who was to become her mother was found and brought home.  
  
When Celebruthiel regained her senses, Legolas was being restrained by two Elves, while Rumil had his arms placed around her waist. If it was not for his support, she would not be still standing. Celebruthiel pulled away from Rumil quickly.  
  
"Leithiach Legolas! (Release Legolas!)" Celebruthiel demanded.  
  
The two Elves looked to Rumil for confirmation. Rumil nodded and they released Legolas. He immediately took Celebruthiel into his arms.  
  
"Peditham o sen ab. (We will speak of this later.)," she whispered. She hoping the love shining in her eyes would be enough to convince him that everything would be all right.  
  
"We must get moving," Rumil said to the group as a whole. He started after Haldir while his companions prodded the Company to follow.  
  
Except for Aragorn, the rest of the Fellowship was uncertain of what had occurred. They were not very pleased to be traveling with these Lorien Elves, not after the hostility displayed between Haldir and Legolas. Legolas was their friend and since he seemed to have a problem with these Elves, the rest felt they did also, even though they had no idea what the problem was. Aragorn wished he was as in the dark as the rest of his companions. Knowing what had occurred between Celebruthiel and Haldir only made things seem more complicated. And he also wondered how he was going to be able to leave her behind now. He wasn't certain Legolas would agree to Celebruthiel remaining with an Elf that should have been her husband had things turned out differently.  
  
When they reached a steady stream that ran through the forest, it became evident they would have to cross it. The only way over was a slender bridge made from two ropes. The bigger members of the Company had no problems getting across. Celebruthiel was worried about the Hobbits and Gimli, though. Pippin, to her relief, had no difficulty getting across at all as he moved quickly and only needed one hand to hold on. Once across the Celebrant, the Company came to a halt. Haldir turned to them, all anger having been walked out of his system.  
  
"As is our law, I must blindfold the Dwarf. The rest of you can walk freely until we come nearer our dwellings," Haldir said.  
  
This cased Gimli to become incensed, refusing to be blindfolded and instead insisting he would return the way they had come.  
  
""You cannot go back," Haldir said sternly. "Now you have come this far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them.""  
  
Gimli drew he axe and the Lorien Elves responded in like with their bows. With a hand restraining Gimli's arm, Aragorn stated that they would all be blindfolded. So the process began as each was blindfolded in turn.  
  
""I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well," said Gimli as they bound a cloth about his eyes. "You will have no claim," said Haldir. "I shall lead you well, and the paths are smooth and straight.""  
  
When it became Celebruthiel's turn, Haldir stayed the hand of the Elf who was about to put the cloth over her eyes.  
  
"The daughter of our Lady needs no binding," Haldir insisted. There was a murmuring among the Elves as Celebruthiel's true parentage was acknowledged.  
  
"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Boromir asked quietly, leaning toward Aragorn's ear. They were the only two who had yet to have their eyes covered.  
  
"Yes. Celebruthiel has been away from here since she was a small child and has no real memory of this place. We weren't certain she would even be remembered." Aragorn said as he glanced at Boromir.  
  
"Well apparently she has been," Boromir commented dryly. "Is that what that scene was about back there?"  
  
Aragorn just nodded before moving his head so that the Elf that had moved behind him could more easily place the covering over his face.  
  
Once they were ready to continue their journey, it became apparent that only Haldir and Rumil would continue on with them. The rest of the Lorien Elves set off in different directions to guard the forest from any Orcs that might still be in the area. As they made their way deeper into the forest, Celebruthiel was too preoccupied with keeping a close watch on her companions that she was not able to enjoy the beauty around her. Even though Haldir had assured their safe continuance, Celebruthiel still felt it her duty to be their eyes. Since Aragorn and Legolas were lighter on their feet than the rest, they were the two she was worried about the least. She found herself hovering over Sam and Gimli the most, as they seemed to have the most difficulties navigating their surroundings without their vision.  
  
They marched all day at a slow and steady pace. Celebruthiel found as time passed, those blindfolded began walking with a surer step, relying on their other senses to navigate them. As they broke though the trees, Celebruthiel gasped at the sight before her. They had entered an open field where the sun shone brightly. Its rays warmed her skin and she basked in the glory she beheld. To her left was a great mound covered in bright green grass. Upon it were two circles of trees: a leafless outer circle had bark the color of snow; the inner circle were large mallorn-trees of pale gold. Surrounding the base and all about the hillside was thick green grass and golden flowers shaped like stars.  
  
A band of Elves were marching North and they paused, the leader approaching Haldir. They eyed the Company curiously, many particularly interested in Celebruthiel. She quickly realized word had already spread of her return. Why these Elves still retained memory of her, she still was uncertain. And the fact that they did only made her more nervous since she remembered next to nothing.  
  
They quickly discussed the band of Orcs that had been mostly destroyed and what remained was being pursued. Also an odd creature had been seen in the wood, one that ran like a beast, but was not of beast shape. It had evaded the Elves chasing it and vanished Southward. And lastly was a message from Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"My Lord and Lady have sent a message. You are all to walk freely, even the dwarf." He removed Gimli's bandages first. ""You pardon!" he said bowing low. "Look on us now with friendly eyes! Look and be glad, for you are the first Dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of Lorien since Darin's Day! Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth."  
  
There were gasps around as each blindfold was removed and it's wearer got his first view of the beauty surrounding them.  
  
"Is it true? Has she really returned?" she overheard this newcomer ask Haldir.  
  
Haldir gave a slight nod in the direction were she stood, clinging to Legolas' hand. He was tense and she knew he had not gotten over what Rumil had revealed earlier that morning. As this new Elf approached Celebruthiel, Legolas took a step forward. The newcomer looked at Legolas, clearly not surprised by his existence either, for he had already been warned that their Princess was returning with a husband. So he continued to approach, though now warily.  
  
"My lady," he said as he bowed before her, "I am Tirgon. I wanted to be the first to welcome you home. If you are ever in need of anything, you only have to ask."  
  
"Thank you," Celebruthiel replied softly, stunned by the respect being placed upon her by Tirgon and the other Elves, who following Tirgon's lead, bowed down also. She could only assume they did not know the truth about her father, for she felt unworthy of their respect and devotion.  
  
Tirgon smiled at Celebruthiel before he turned to Legolas. "And welcome Legolas Greenleaf, our kindred from the North and husband of our fair Princess."  
  
"I thank you for your welcome," Legolas responded to Tirgon and the rest of the band of Elves.  
  
Tirgon stood then returned to Haldir's side. Then the band continued on their way, waving as they headed toward the Northern edge of the forest.  
  
Legolas sank to the fragrant grass, pulling Celebruthiel beside him. They lay there, touching from head to toe, hands entwined and eyes closed, letting the earth seep into their souls. Celebruthiel was uncertain of how long they lay there. Finally she sensed a peacefulness eradiating from Legolas and thought this to be the best time to broach the subject of Haldir. She wanted it out of the way before they reached Galadrim, the Great City of Lorien. She leaned up on an elbow and looked down upon Legolas. He opened one eye, but seemed to not like the look upon her face, for he closed it quickly.  
  
"We must discuss this," she whispered as her fingers flittered across his cheek.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand and removed it from his face. "I would rather not," he replied tersely.  
  
Celebruthiel almost got up and walked away, thinking if he was going to act like a child, he deserved to wallow in his misery. But then she thought better of it, because she did not want to have to deal with Legolas and her mother at the same time.  
  
"Legolas, please do not act like this. It is not how it sounds, at least not for me," she whispered, even the beauty of Cerin Amroth could not keep away the sadness she felt at this situation not of her making.  
  
Legolas openned his eyes and looked up at her angrily. Celebruthiel took a mental step backward, uncertain how to proceed. Legolas had never been angry with her before, not like this. This might have been what she would have had to contend with if he hadn't learned the truth about her father before he had confronted her. But she had not had to deal with that.  
  
"I remembered something earlier, Legolas. I was with Celebrian when she was taken by the Orcs." Celebruthiel paused and Legolas sat up, surprised. "She hid me and used herself as bait so I would be saved. Haldir found me. I was only a small child and thought myself in love who that Elf who had become my hero. I do not think it was long after Celebrian's return that Gandalf took us both to Rivendell." She paused again and pried her hand from Legolas' grip, returning it to his cheek. "It was a child's infatuation, nothing more. I can say nothing for Haldir's feelings as I do not remember them. But I do remember how I felt then. It does not compare to how I feel now. You are my husband and that is what matters."  
  
Legolas placed his hand over hers and leaned into her palm, closing his eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss in her palm. Then he removed her hand from his face, using it to gently guide her beside him and into his arms where they laid pressed against each to her, her head cradled in the crock of his neck.  
  
"I love you," he whispered hoarsely as he realized his anger could have driven her further from him. Things were difficult enough for Celebruthiel at present. His jealousy could have driven a wedge deeply between the two that might have been unrepairable. His heart would have been in shambles if she had returned to Haldir.  
  
"I love you, also, since the first time I laid eyes on you," she replied softly. "I am so weary. I cannot fight you also, my love. I need you to believe my words and know they are what's in my heart."  
  
"I do," he reassured. "His feelings do not matter because I believe in the vows we spoke. Your heart is mine as mine belongs to you. I am sorry for my anger. I was not expecting this."  
  
"Neither was I, my love. If only I had remembered something when I first laid eyes on Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. Why do you think that is?" she questioned.  
  
"I do not know. Have you remembered anything of your mother?" Legolas asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like silk to his touch and he found the repetitive motion comforting.  
  
"No, only of Celebrian, here in this forest," she replied as she rubbed her face against his tunic and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Legolas thought about it for a while, but could come up with no answers. "It is a puzzle that keeps getting larger. I am anxious to get to Lorien so all questions can be answered."  
  
Celebruthiel sighed and nodded against his shoulder.  
  
"Rest with me, my love. It has been a trying time for the both of us. Let us not think of the past or of the future. Let me just hold you," Legolas said softly into her ear.  
  
"Just hold me," she agreed with a sigh as Legolas tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.  
****  
  
Haldir was showing Frodo the sights from Cerin Amroth when he turned from the view of South Mirkwood and saw Celebruthiel and Legolas lying on the fragrant grass, wrapped in each other's arms. A feeling of sadness settled over him as he watched the Elf who should have been his wife with her husband. He had loved the little girl whom he had found hidden in the forest so long ago. She had trusted few after Celebrian had been taken and had spent considerable time in his company. Celeborn had seen the bond that had formed between the two and had so approved of the match that he had set up the betrothal himself. Then Celebrian had returned and the White Council had sent Gandalf to take both away. Haldir had mourned the loss, thinking he would never see her again while in Middle Earth. Now she had returned to her home, with the man Elrond had picked for her. Haldir was almost glad for the threat to the Northern border, so he could take his guests to the City and then have an excuse to return to the forests. Even though he had released her from his mind all those many years ago, it was still difficult to see her now.  
  
****  
  
Pippin watched Celebruthiel and Legolas anxiously. He so wanted to talk to the two, but didn't want to interrupt them. He still wasn't sure he should trust these Elves, not after what had happened that morning. He wanted the reassurance only Celebruthiel could give him. He finally couldn't wait any longer, his patience having reached its limit.  
  
"Celebruthiel?" he questioned as he approached the two slowly.  
  
Both of the Elves eyes popped open. Legolas gave her waist a slight squeeze as he looked up to find Pippin hovering over them. Both sat up and folded their legs, sitting cross-legged.  
  
"Is everything okay, Pippin?" he asked as he motion to the ground for Pippin to join them. Pippin sat down, folding his legs underneath him, as he sat beside Celebruthiel.  
  
"I don't know," Pippin confided. "I am not certain I trust these Elves, not after this morning. And I do not think I am alone. You are our friend, Legolas, and we are confused and angered by the way you were treated this morning."  
  
Celebruthiel remained silent, waiting to hear what Legolas' response would be. She knew he had been very angry this morning and wasn't sure he was willing to forgive quite so easily.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Pippin, this morning was just a misunderstanding that has for the most part been resolved. These Elves are Celebruthiel's kin and they can be trusted completely. This I am certain of, for if I wasn't, we would not be here."  
  
"Truly?" Pippin asked as he looked from Legolas to Celebruthiel, then back to Legolas.  
  
"Yes, Pippin, truly," Legolas replied as he leaned over and placed a hand on Pippin's knee.  
  
Celebruthiel was distracted when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aragorn. He was standing at the foot of the hill, seemingly lost in thought. Celebruthiel stood and approached him, hoping the memory that held him was a good one.  
  
"Arwen vanimelda, namarie," he whispered as he drew a fragrant bloom to his nose and inhaled deeply.  
  
Celebruthiel smiled as she came to the realization that this must be the spot Arwen had declared her love to Aragorn years ago. She turned the way she had come, leaving Aragorn with his memories, unwilling to disturb the small amount of peace he had managed to uncover here.  
  
****  
  
It wasn't until darkness began to fall that the Company resembled together and headed back into the woods, towards Galadriem. On the Southern side of the city, they crossed a white bridge and discovered the great gates to the City. They traveled along many paths and climbed many stairs until they came to a fountain amid a wide lawn lit by silver lamps that swung from the boughs of the trees. A white ladder stood and at it's base, three Elves sat, clothed in grey mail and white cloaks.  
  
"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," Haldir said as he motioned to what lay above the white ladder.  
  
One of the Elves stood and blew into a horn. An answer was given from above. Haldir motioned for the group to follow him. They began the long climb up the ladder into the trees. Halfway up Gimli and the Hobbits began to seriously wonder if an end would ever be reached. At the top, they found a large house amid the treetops. Here Haldir stopped and turned to them.  
  
"Mirriel, here is where you say goodbye to your companions."  
  
"What!" Legolas exclaimed, ready to refuse such an order, for that was what it was, certainly not a request.  
  
"Celeborn and Galadriel wish to speak to the Fellowship and then would like a private reunion with their daughter," Haldir paused and placed a hand on Legolas' arm. "I am to bring you to join them not long after they are reunited. The Lord and Lady hope you understand, for you have had Mirriel all these many years while they have been deprived of her lovely face. I give you my word that I personally will come for you when they are ready, as the Lord and Lady feel they have information that you deserve to hear."  
  
Legolas nodded, not liking this decision made for him, but he knew he had no other choice.  
  
"I will see you again, won't I" Pippin asked frantically as he clung to Celebruthiel's arm. The rest of the Fellowship seemed just as upset that this might be the last time they set eyes on her.  
  
"You shall all see Mirriel later, as what happens after the reunion will be entirely up to her," Haldir responded. Haldir was surprised that this small group seemed ready to revolt at the prospect of losing Celebruthiel from their ranks, especially the little Hobbit and the Dwarf. It was a strange sight to see an Elf so entwined in the lives of these others.  
  
Celebruthiel dropped to her knees so she could look into Pippin's eyes. "Pippin, I will find you as soon as I can. You cannot believe I would not at least say goodbye. But our time together is growing short, as I have reached the end of my quest, while you still have far to go. But do not fear, my dear friend, for it will take death to be rid of me now."  
  
Pippin hugged her tightly before she stood. She and Legolas shared an embrace and a kiss, then she nodded to Haldir, indicating she was ready.  
  
"Mirriel, Rumil will take you to wait for your parents," Haldir stated and then motioned for the rest to follow him into the house.  
  
Celebruthiel and Rumil entered through the same doors, but while the Fellowship traveled down a long hallway leading off to the right, the two turned to the left where a small flight of stairs lay. They climbed upward then headed to the left again. Two guards stood outside two sets of doors. As Rumil approached, they opened them and the two stepped inside.  
  
"Here you shall wait, Mirriel. The Lord and Lady should be along shortly, as they are anxious to be reunited," Rumil explained from just inside the doorway as Celebruthiel stepped farther inside and looked around. They were standing in a study, which Celebruthiel guessed was Celeborn's since Elrond's was very similar. But on the far side of the room three sets of silver curtains that hung down. Celebruthiel moved one so she could investigate. Behind them was a covered turret, open on three sides to the night air. The furniture inside the turret was more feminine in appearance and Celebrthiel sat down on the chaise to wait. 


	9. Galadriel's Story

Author's note: In case there is any confusion about the different names given to Celebruthiel, in Tolkien's Unfinished Tales, he talks about the different names given to Eldar. Since Galadriel and Celeborn where both Eldar, I decided they would do the same with their daughter. The father gives the first name at birth, which I chose to Amanwen (means blessed, unmarred maiden) for reasons obvious in this chapter. The second name is given by the mother (which can be shortly after the birth or much later on) who is send to have insight or even prophetic foresight of the child's character or abilities. Mirriel means jewel of brilliance. And there can be a third name, an Epesse, which can be given as a nickname (as Galadriel is an epesse given to her by Celeborn). Kala means radiance. I hope no one gets confused over the names but I figured her name couldn't really be Celebruthiel if she was to be in hiding at the beginning. Also there are so many differing passages throughout Tolkien's works concerning Celeborn and Galadriel that I chose from them what best fit for the story.  
  
With nothing to do  
  
you'd waste away  
  
obscure in exile  
  
they've witnessed the times  
  
you've gone astray  
  
whose fault?  
  
now you're thinking...  
  
ah, there's nothing to prove  
  
a message from the crowd to the shore... And it feels now  
  
just like heavens coming down  
  
your soul, shakes free  
  
as its conscience hits the ground You surrender  
  
love under will  
  
rest assured you're adored, oh. And it feels now  
  
just like heavens coming down  
  
your soul, shakes free  
  
as its conscience hits the ground  
  
these times, this fate,  
  
takes a path you didn't choose  
  
stay strong, keep faith  
  
there's a change that's  
  
coming through  
  
hold on, my love  
  
hold on, my love  
  
hold on, my love  
  
Feels like heavens coming down.  
  
The Tea Party- "Heaven Coming Down"  
Galadriel's Story  
  
Galadriel walked down the long hall to their private suites on the arm of her Husband, Celeborn. The meeting with the Fellowship had gone as well as could be expected, especially given the fact that Mithrandir had fallen into shadow. She was worried for the fate of the Fellowship and all of Middle Earth rested in the small hands of a Halfing. And without Mithrandir to lead them, they were lost and uncertain, like fish out of water, and desperately looking for leadership. Aragorn did not want to take over the expedition; he felt he was not qualified to lead. So they had turned to her in the hope of finding answers to the riddle. But Galadriel had none. Her hope had also lain with Gandalf and the ring he had taken with him into the depths of darkness.  
  
Now she and Celeborn were headed to another meeting, one she prayed would be more joyous. But she had seen things in the mind of Legolas, her daughter's husband, which led her to feelings of uncertainty. Mirriel, the name Galadriel had given to her daughter shortly after her birth, had already remembered some incidents since returning to Lorien. Galadriel had tried to determine her daughter's mind, but it had been closed to her since that first contact upon entering Lothlorien. Galadriel was uneasy, not knowing exactly what to expect from Mirriel, but every indication led her believe Mirriel was not happy to be returning home.  
  
Celeborn was not so anxious at the prospect of reuniting with Mirriel. He was glad to finally have his daughter back under his roof, where she belonged, and safe. When the messengers from Imladris had told Celeborn of the return of the One Ring and of the Fellowship sent out to destroy it, he had been scared since she was not with them, where he could protect her. Then when the messenger had told them secretly of Mithrandir's message, that he wanted to bring Mirriel back to them, Celeborn had been terrified that she would not make the journey unharmed and they would loose her before she was even returned to them. Now that she was back with him, he would never let her go again without the full protection of Lorien behind her.  
  
A servant opened the door for the Lord and Lady of Galadriem and they quietly entered the room. Mirriel had her back to them and seemed unaware of their entry. As Galadriel looked across at the child she had born then had ripped from her arms, memories returned that she had thought long buried and she was afraid. Afraid for the first time since she had escaped from Balad-dur and had to face her husband and tell him of the child. Afraid for Mirriel's future, for only part had been foretold in the prophecy long before her birth. The prophecy spoke of the beginning but not of the end. If only Mithrandir had not perished with the Ring of Anor. It was thought that once Mirriel had mastered the Ring of Fire, they would have a chance of defeating Sauron should he retrieve the One Ring. A small chance though it might have been, Galadriel and Elrond had been determined to stand by their daughter's side should the need arise. And Thranduil, through the marriage of Legolas to Mirriel, had guaranteed all the resources of Mirkwood, even though in the last Great War, the Elves of Mirkwood had suffered great causalities and Thranduil had vowed to never again join the cause. Now all hope lay with the Ringbearer, and Galadriel was afraid he would fail. And her daughter would be either forced to flee Middle Earth or doomed to die here.  
  
Celebruthiel finally turned to them, having known they were standing behind her watching her for a few moments, but she had taken the time to gain her courage for what was to come. Her eyes slowly traveled from the floor to the faces of Celeborn and Galadriel. Looking upon Galadriel's face was like looking into a mirror, so close in image were the two. Her face was etched with worry, which Celebruthiel could only guess was also visible on her own. But what stunned to the very core of her being was the absolute joy on the face of Celeborn. He stepped forward, pulling away from Galadriel and opened his arms widely.  
  
"My daughter," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "finally you return to me."  
  
A past recollection returned to Celebruthiel, of Celeborn teaching her how to listen to the trees as he took her through a forest she did not recognize, as it was not Lorien. He wanted her to know his love of the forest and all things that grew in it, plants and animals alike, for his love of things that grew was a deep-seeded one.  
  
"Father," Celebruthiel exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and ran into his waiting arms.  
  
"To loose both you and your sister at the same time was painful," he confided softly. "When Celebrian sailed west, I had hopes you would be returned to us then. As time past, I had started to give up hope of ever seeing your beautiful face again." Celeborn looked down at her face as he spoke, seemingly lost in the joy of looking upon her again.  
  
Celeborn had spent those first years trying to wrap a cocoon of protection around his family. Sauron had not known of the child's existence before his defeat, but for safeties sake, Celeborn had taken his wife and daughters deep into the woods where he hoped they would not be found. Galadriel had not completely healed from her time of capture and so Celeborn had taken over the raising of their daughters, along with the few Elves who had gone into hiding with them.  
  
Celeborn hugged her tightly to him for several minutes as he openly wept, for his joy was so great. Finally sensing his wife's impatience, her gave her another quick squeeze and then released her. They both turned to Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel and Celebruthiel stood watching one another cautiously. Next to Celebruthiel, Celeborn sighed. His hand quickly reached out, giving Celebruthiel a sudden nudge in her mother's direction. Galadriel brought her hand to Celebruthiel's face, lightly caressing her cheek.  
  
"So much have I missed," she whispered as she looked at the daughter who had not grown before her own eyes. "The minuet details Elrond sent over these long years have not been enough to quench the ache your absence has caused."  
  
With tears now streaming down her face, Celebruthiel launched herself against her mother, falling into her arms.  
  
"But you are back now. I shall not make the same mistake twice," Galadriel said as she enfolded Celebruthiel in her embrace.  
  
"I just didn't think I would be wanted," Celebruthiel confided hoarsely.  
  
"What is this?" Galadriel commanded as she pulled away from Celebruthiel so she could see her face. "Not wanted? How could you even think such a thing?"  
  
"I know what I am. And I know how I came to be. What else could I think?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"You listen to me now," Galadriel demanded as she gave her daughter a slight shake. "They had to pry you from my arms. Celebrian begged your father and I to let you go back to Imladris with her. She believed the White Council. If not for the prophecy, I would have risked all and kept you beside me."  
  
"What prophecy?" Celebruthiel asked, meeting her mother's eyes in surprise.  
  
"Let us wait until you husband joins us before we get into all of that," Celeborn suggested, though his tone offered no arguments. Celeborn paused as he looked form wife to daughter and smiled. "I must say when we were told of Elrond's betrothal to Thranduil's son, I was not pleased. I had thought our own Haldir to be the perfect choice for you, my daughter. I am happy to discover I was incorrect. Elrond was wise in choice of husband for you."  
  
"I think so," she whispered.  
  
"So you are content with Elrond's choice?" Galadriel asked as she studied her daughter's face carefully for any sign of unhappiness concerning Legolas. Elrond really had not the right to make such a pact with Thranduil for Mirriel was not his child. And Galadriel was prepared to reverse the decision if she felt Mirriel was not happy with it, even though the marriage had already occurred.  
  
"Legolas was my choice. After discovering the truth from Saruman, I released Legolas from the betrothal. Elrond had no say in the marriage. That decision was between Legolas and myself. Since I first laid eyes upon him, he has meant everything to me," Celebruthiel responded wistfully.  
  
Galadriel took note of the peaceful calmness that spread over her daughter's face as she thought of her husband. It spoke volumes, more than words ever could to the truthfulness of her daughter's declaration. Mirriel loved Legolas Greenleaf with her whole being. Galadriel was content in the knowledge that no matter what happened, her daughter had experienced some happiness in her life. And it all centered around Legolas. No matter what else happened, that could not be taken from her.  
  
There was a sharp rap on the door, then one of the two Elves standing at attention outside the door opened it. Two Elves stood in the open doorway, but Celebruthiel could barely make out who was standing in the darkened hall.  
  
"Come in, Legolas Greenleaf," Galadriel commanded in a soft tone.  
  
Legolas , with Haldir right behind him, stepped into the room. Celebruthiel glanced at Haldir briefly as she glided across the room to Legolas' side. Celeborn watched the three, noticing Haldir's disquieted state of demeanor and knew the situation was difficult for one of Celeborn's favorite guards.  
  
"That is all, Haldir. I thank you for once again returning Mirriel to us. Now I give you the choice of staying in the City or returning to your post," Celeborn said, hoping Haldir would decide to stay, though he understood his reasons if he choice to go. If he had lost Galadriel as Haldir had lost Mirriel, Celeborn wasn't certain he could be so calm.  
  
All eyes in the room rested on Haldir, but he kept his gaze fixed on Celeborn. "I thank you, My Lord, for the chance to choose my fate, but I feel compelled to return to my post. I do not feel comfortable relaxing while our borders are threatened."  
  
"So be it," Celeborn replied, though feeling sad at Haldir's choice. "But do not stay long. I would like you back in two weeks time for a report."  
  
Haldir nodded his assent, then backed out the open door. Once the door was shut, Legolas wrapped his arm around Celebruthiel and turned her to face him. He starred into her eyes for several minutes, trying to ascertain just how she was really doing. In her blue depths he saw only relief and happiness and Legolas' heart sang with joy. Celebruthiel gave Legolas' hand a slight squeeze. Then she turned to face her parents.  
  
"I believe you have already met Legolas," she murmured as she glanced back at the Elf who had captured her heart. Both Galadriel and Celeborn nodded then Galadriel said,  
  
"Please sit. We have much to discuss. I know you both have many questions. Celeborn and I will try to answer them all."  
  
Legolas and Celebruthiel followed her parents further into the room. They took a seat side by side on the couch before the fireplace. Her parents sat across from them, Celeborn in the chair Celebruthiel had previously vacated and Galadriel on the chairs arm.  
  
"You mentioned a prophecy," Celebruthiel asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity about this. There was so much she wanted to know and she was feeling very impatient. She wanted to jump up and down, screaming for answers. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, forcing herself to calm down. She had to let everything filter in bit by bit; otherwise she would miss big chunks of information. And she needed all the insight she could get to determine what the future held for her.  
  
"A prophecy?" Legolas questioned, surprised by the turn of events. Fear gripped him as he realized Celebruthiel had a role to play in this that was destined long before their births. Though deep down, he knew he should no longer be surprised about anything concerning his wife's past. So much had been concealed from the both of them. And Legolas was very curious to not only discover the hidden secrets of Celebruthiel's life, but also how it fit into the puzzle of his existence. How much of all this had his father known and how did this prophecy effect his destiny? Legolas leaned forward, anxiously awaiting a reply.  
  
Galadriel nodded and took a deep, calming breath. She had both eagerly anticipated and dreaded this day, the day she would be required to tell her daughter all the dark secrets concerning her birth.  
  
"Yes. Long ago, Melian, wife of Thingol, foretold to me the coming of a child. Melian could sense things, see things, but then she was neither elf, nor dwarf, nor human. She originated in the West and made Lorien her home. The first time I arrived in Lorien- oh all those many years ago- she sought me out. At the time, I saw no meaning in her purpose. But once I knew you were to be born, it became clear to me. Melian had taken my hand in hers and said, "What is destined will come to be. When the three have failed, The child born of darkness and light must stand alone. Only then shall she wield the power, The power of the true flame.""  
  
"It makes no sense," Celebruthiel muttered, clearly disappointed, for she had hoped the prophecy would help to make some sense of her life.  
  
"Well, we had all assumed the three stood for the bearers of the three Elven Rings," Celeborn replied as he patted his wife's hand. When Celebruthiel looked to him in confusion, Celeborn continued, "Surely while living in Imladris all this time, you must have been told something of the Elven Rings."  
  
"Well, yes, I know my father- I mean, Elrond had one," Celebruthiel replied, looking at Celeborn guilt-stricken. "I am sorry," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It is all right, Mirriel. It will take time for all of us," he murmured, though in his heart, he was deeply wounded by her words. It was like an old wound was being reopened again and again.  
  
"And Arwen told me of the ring you wear," Celebruthiel said to her mother, softer this time. She knew her words had hurt her father and she felt such guilt, even though it had been unintentional.  
  
"There was another," Galadriel stated, giving her husband's hand a reassuring squeeze. They both knew this encounter was going to be difficult. But both hoped in the end, they would have their daughter back. "Long ago, Sauron tried to trick Middle Earth with his treachery. Three rings were forged, three he did not touch. Vilya was given to Elrond by Gil- galad. I have always worn Nenya. Narya was originally in the possession of Cirdan. But he felt it would be better hidden somewhere else, and so he gave the ring to Mithrandir. We thought to be able to use the three to defeat Sauron. But Mithrandir took his with him into the depths of darkness. And so the first part of the prophecy has come to pass, for we have failed," she murmured.  
  
"What does the rest mean? What is the true flame?" Legolas asked, apprehensive of the defeat he heard in Galadriel's voice. If she believed they were doomed, how could he keep Celebruthiel from also believing in their failure?  
  
"We do not know for certain," Celeborn replied which a shrug of his shoulders. "Over the ages, there have been rumors of an eternal flame. Mithrandir very much believed of its existence and has searched for it over the years. But where it is and what purpose if holds, only the Valar know."  
  
Legolas glanced at Celebruthiel then back at her parents. The talk of the ring and Mithrandir brought back the night with the wolves. He wondered if he should ask Galadriel of this now or if he should just wait until a later time.  
  
"Something rests heavily on you mind, Legolas," Galadriel said softly as she studied his face, looking for the answer to his discomfort in her eyes.  
  
Legolas looked down at the floor, away from her probing gaze that seemed to search his mind.  
  
"Legolas?" Celebruthiel questioned as Galadriel said softly,  
  
"So it is true."  
  
"What is true? Will someone please tell me what this is about?" Celebruthiel pleaded as she clutched Legolas' arm, her nails marking his pale skin.  
  
But Galadriel ignored her request as she turned to Legolas, appearing almost excited. "How did it happen?"  
  
"I am not sure. I was hoping you could tell me," he replied, feeling even more hopeless and confused. If Galadriel couldn't explain what had overcome if wife, how could he possibly understand.  
  
"Did she come in contact with the ring in any way?" Galadriel asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I guess she could have. She was standing beside Mithrandir. And if I remember correctly, she was holding his robes in her hand," Legolas replied. "She also said something."  
  
"What?" Galadriel asked sharply as Celebruthiel rose to her feet.  
  
"Please stop talking about me as if I am not even in the room!" she cried. "Someone please tell me just what you are talking about before I loose my mind!"  
  
Her loud words caused Legolas to wince. He was even more uncertain now about starting this discussion because he was afraid of her reaction when she discovered what had occurred. Galadriel stared at her daughter a moment and Celebruthiel felt her mother trying to read her mind for thoughts and feelings.  
  
"Stop it, Mother," she snapped.  
  
Galadriel seemed taken back a moment and then she briefly smiled indulgently at her daughter before becoming serious again.  
  
"All right, Mirriel. Tell me of the night when you encountered the wolves. What do you remember," Galadriel commanded. Celebruthiel complied quickly for there was not much that she remembered and as the days passed, her memories of that night seemed to be fading.  
  
"So you do not remember commanding the fire."  
  
"I did no such thing. It was Mithrandir," Celebruthiel protested. Her eyes whipped to Legolas, looking for confirmation, but he avoided her gaze. "What are you saying?" she whispered to her husband. She received no response, as Galadriel demanded Legolas' attention.  
  
"What were the words Mirriel spoke?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"By the dragons light, On this January night, I call on thee to give to me your might, By the power of three, I conjure thee, To protect all that, Surrounds me, So mote it be," Legolas replied to his hands for he didn't dare look up and meet his wife's gaze.  
  
"Interesting," Celeborn murmured. Galadriel looked to Celeborn, who had been silently observing the proceedings.  
  
"Very much so considering those are the words Manwe used when I returned West," Galadriel answered, speaking directly to Celeborn.  
  
"Do you know what it all means?" Legolas asked, his voice hopeful that he would receive some answers to relieve his fear.  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "No. We know Mirriel has some role to play in all of this, but what that is, I can not say."  
  
Celebruthiel slumped back onto the couch feeling deflated. She had returned to Lorien looking for answers and all she was receiving was more questions. Her fate terrified her. Her head was pounding and she raised her hands to her temples, hoping the applied pressure would relieve the hurt.  
  
Legolas looked at his wife. She had her hands at her temples, rubbing in short, quick circles. He felt her pain, both physical and emotional. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, hoping his nearness would in itself reassure her. Celebruthiel sagged against Legolas, for his presence always gave her some comfort, just knowing he was there and that he loved her. She tried to tell herself that Legolas was all she needed in life, but deep down, Celebruthiel knew it was a lie. She also needed the peace that would only follow Sauron's destruction.  
  
Celeborn touched his wife's arm lightly. Her last words sounded almost prophetic, as if she truly believed all hope was over. Galadriel smiled sadly at Celeborn and then tried to shake the hopeless feeling that had settled over her. She knew better than to accept defeat, for nothing was certain. And until she was no longer living, she would fight Sauron and his servants of darkness.  
  
"It all keeps getting more confusing," Celebruthiel whispered. "Please tell me of something that does not make my head hurt."  
  
Celeborn's lips turned up in a smile mixed of both happiness and sadness. "What would you like to know?" he asked as he watched Mirriel and Legolas. They were sitting close together, Legolas' left arm wrapped around her shoulders. His free arm was draped across his lap, his hand clutching Mirriel's, fingers entwined. He knew it was difficult for them. It was difficult for Galadriel and himself, and they had had over a millennium to come to terms with everything.  
  
Celebruthiel considered for a moment, then said, "Well, some memories have returned, but it is not of Lorien. We lived some place else, did we not?"  
  
Galadriel stood and watched across the room, to where the curtains hung. She pushed them aside and stood silent as the cool breeze flittered around her. Celeborn sadly watched his wife for a moment before turning back to his daughter.  
  
"After your mother returned to me, I took her and your sister to the Island of Balfarsas. That is where you were born. We stayed there many years until the threat began again. The Elves of Lorien begged your mother to return to them. And so against our better judgment, we did so. We had barely even had time to settle in when Celebrian was taken by a band of Orcs seeking retribution against your mother, for Sauron had bred in them a great hatred for all things Elvish, but especially for the Elven Queen he was bent on eliminating."  
  
"Why does he hate us so?" Celebruthiel whispered as a solitary tear slid down her face as she remembered sharply the day Celebrian had shoved her into the bushes to protect her baby sister and had been taken prisoner herself.  
  
A small sound of sorrow escaped Galadriel. "It is because of me. Long ago, Sauron was just a servant for an evil best not mentioned even now. I opposed him them just as I oppose Sauron now. And I vowed never to return to West until this evil was vacated." Galadriel faced her daughter, tears coursing down her face. "It is because of me that your sister felt she had to leave Middle Earth and that Arwen, Elladen, and Elrohir lost their mother. And now that he knows of your existence, I am afraid he will not rest until he has taken you from me also."  
  
Celebruthiel ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her. "I am stronger than Celebrian. And it will take more than a few Orcs to get rid of me. Sauron held you prisoner and yet still you defy him. I will be no different, for I am your daughter," Celebruthiel declared, not only trying to convince her mother, but also herself. But just standing in Galadriel's presence made Celebruthiel feel as if she could fly, so great was her mother's authority.  
  
Galadriel laughed. "Yes, you are," she said as her hand caressed Mirriel's cheek. "You have my stubbornness." Galadriel paused and sighed deeply. "When I first realized what Sauron had done, that you would exist, I was terrified to face your father, afraid he would set me aside. So I returned to the West, hoping there would be a way to undo what had been done to me. I didn't understand why they would not help me. And I cursed then even as Manwe bestowed his blessing on you and named you Amanwen. I now thank all of Valar that they refused my request."  
  
"A blessing?" Celebruthiel asked, the words coming out a high-pitched squeak. "The words I said before the fire?"  
  
Galadriel nodded and for the briefest moment, mother and daughter's foreheads touched. "I was told I would come to understand the wisdom of their decision. And they were correct. I was demanding their help only because I was afraid your father would not accept us. But he welcomed me home with open arms."  
  
Celeborn stood and slowly approached the two most important individuals in his life. "Your mother would have you believe I am flawless," he said softly as he took both into his arms. "But unfortunately, the truth is it was difficult for me. If the adjustment for your mother in the beginning hadn't been so difficult, you would not have been left in my care. Having this tiny creature that depended solely on me, that is what saved me from falling into despair. You became my salvation. Do you understand?"  
  
Celebruthiel nodded, for her father's explanation made much more sense than the thought that he'd just welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"How then did I come into Elrond's care?"  
  
"Celebrian," Galadriel replied, annoyance dripping from her tone. She pulled away from Celeborn's embrace and began to pace the room. "Elrond had visited us several times while we were in Balfarsas. There, unbeknownst to your father and I, he and Celebrian fell in love. When he learned of her capture, he led a group of Imladris warriors, hunting the Orcs down and rescuing your sister. He took her back to Imladris with him for a brief period. While she was there, Saruman visited Imladris with Gandalf, and Celebrian inadvertently revealed your existence to them. A White Council was held and the Wizards determined you would be better off away from me, for it was not difficult to determine you age, and therefore when you were conceived. Your father and I were led to believe you would be returned to us once you reached your maturity, but then the threat began to grown again."  
  
"If you were so set against it, what made you change your mind?" Legolas interjected for the first time. The other three turned to him, having forgotten his existence for the briefest moment. Celebruthiel sent him a smile of apology for forgetting his presence and thanks for his support. Legolas nodded his reply, having sat silent watching the reunion before him. He knew Celebruthiel needed this time with her parents to accustom herself to the idea of remaining in Lorien. For Legolas was no fool, and he had known Celebruthiel far too long to think she would be content to just sit and wait. A huge relief had been lifted from his shoulders, knowing he would be leaving her with a family who would do everything in their power to keep her safe, even from her own impulsiveness.  
  
"Celebrian," Celeborn replied, also sounding annoyed at the role his oldest daughter had played in Celebruthiel's removal from Lorien. "It was Mithrandir the Council sent, knowing he was our friend and it would be difficult to refuse him. Elrond came with him, his errand was returning Celebrian, or so we thought. Once they reached Lorien, it became evident that there was an agenda at work. Eldar leaders, your father among them, Legolas, began to arrive. Mithrandir had called for a meeting so the Istar's decision could be discussed. There was a general agreement that you should be taken from Lorien. Only your mother and I opposed it. But none could decide where you would go. Mithrandir tried to convince Elrond and at first he refused. Then your sister intervened. She placed you in his arms and that was all it took. We were doubly surprised when Celebrian declared she was returning to Imladris with Elrond and that she wanted to marry him. You mother and I refused both of her requests. But we quickly realized we had no say in either decision. She had chosen Elrond and was going with him, even if she had to sneak away to do it. So finally after your sister's pleading and Mithrandir's wise words, we relented. We knew deep in our hearts that you would be safer with Elrond. And so even though it broke our hearts, you were taken to Imladris where Saruman placed a spell on you. Your mother's capture was forgotten as was your association to it. Only few remember it now, Elrond, Thranduil, the Istari that remain in Middle Earth, and the Lorien Elves that were here when you left."  
  
Celebruthiel realized as she watched her father talk, the toll that day had taken on both her parents. They had been forced to say goodbye to their two children, the only two they would ever give life to on Middle Earth, in the name of love. Celebruthiel, in all her selfishness, was not certain she would have been able to do the same had she been placed in their position. She was very possessive by nature and had been know to have fits in her childhood when she had thought Legolas was not paying enough attention to her. And even after she'd reached her maturity, she couldn't really say she'd outgrown that behavior. When it came to those she loved, she was overprotective and had difficulty letting them make their own mistakes. No, not if she could prevent it. So in Celebruthiel's mind, her parents had reached the heights of the Valar and then some.  
  
Silence followed Celeborn's speech. No one wanted to scratch too deeply at the surface and unleash the tidal wave of emotions that were sure to be found underneath all the calm words. Celebruthiel, especially, felt there was some resentment hidden away, resentment towards Celebrian, Elrond, and even Mithrandir. Celeborn and Galadriel had obviously felt betrayed by all these individuals, and though loath to admit it, even after all these years, they still held a grudge. Celebruthiel thought it best not to pick at the wound too deeply, otherwise she might disturb things best left dormant.  
  
"It is late," Galadriel said softly. "Maybe it is best if we continue this in the morning. I am sure you both are tired from your journey and would like to freshen up."  
  
"First, I would like to know the answer to one question," Legolas interjected, as he rose to his feet. Celebruthiel looked to him curiously, wondering what could be so important to him that he would insist on answers immediately.  
  
"Ask away," Galadriel replied, giving Legolas leave to ask whatever was on his mind. She had know something was troubling the Woodland Elf, something that strayed from the topic that they had been on. Galadriel sensed it had something to do with Lorien, but she did not want to appear presumptuous by answering his question before he had asked it.  
  
"Rumil mentioned a betrothal, one involving Haldir and Celebruthiel before she left Lorien. Please tell me of this." Though Legolas shifted uncomfortably, his gaze did not waver from Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"Yes, that is true," Celeborn said with a sigh. "Haldir has always been one of my favored. When he returned Mirriel to us, I could see that he cared deeply for her. And he was the only one Mirriel would go near expect for her mother and myself. The longer it took for Celebrian to return the worse Mirriel became. She was terrified of everybody and everything. It was a sight that brought me to tears. But she felt safe with Haldir and seemed her old self when they were together." Celeborn paused and examined Legolas' face, to see how he was bearing this facet of Mirriel's past. When he determined that Legolas was alright, he continued, "I am the one who requested Haldir's presence and offered Mirriel to him. At first Haldir refused. He thought he wasn't good enough for our daughter. But I knew he cared for her and so I insisted, if it was something he would want. Haldir finally agreed. Then Celebrian returned home and Mirriel was taken from us. I believe Haldir recovered and learned to move on, but I still think he suffers from regrets. I would certainly wonder what ifs, if it had been me." Celeborn once again paused as he approached his son-in-law. "I did not get my way in Mirriel's marriage, but I believe she got what she wanted and that is what counts. I was disappointed when I first learned of your marriage, I cannot deny it. But seeing you and Mirriel together has caused me to come to the determination that things worked out as they should." Celeborn opened his arms and pulled Legolas' into his embrace, welcoming this young Elf to his family.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas replied hoarsely. He was just now realizing how nervous he had been over this introduction. He had thought the stress had been due to learning of Celebruthiel's past. But now he understood that he had also be terribly uneasy concerning this meeting with Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel glanced at Celeborn in a silent question and he nodded in reply. Galadriel glided over to the desk. She carefully picked up something in her hand before she turned back to Legolas.  
  
"This was given to me by my husband the day Celebruthiel came into this world," Galadriel stated as she walked slowly toward Legolas. She stopped directly in front of him and held up the object in her hand. Swinging from a chain was a bright red stone surrounded by silver rays. "She was the light of her father's eye from that day on." Galadriel placed the chain around Legolas' neck. "I wished to give this to you on the day of your marriage. I have safeguarded this for you, knowing I would probably not see that day."  
  
"I shall cherish it always as I will your daughter," Legolas assured as he stared down at the pendant around his neck. It was a tradition he had not expected, but found the gesture spoke more than words ever could.  
  
"I am sure you would like to freshen up after your long journey. Let us part ways until the morrow. This will give you both a chance to contemplate everything you have been told. And if you have any further questions, we can speak more of this tomorrow," Celeborn said as the door opened and one of the two Elves that had been standing sentry stepped inside. "Mirriel, your room has been prepared for your return. Your mother had made sure there is clean clothing laid out for you both. Halmir will show you the way."  
  
"That would be lovely," Celebruthiel murmured, suddenly feeling like a beggar in her parent's presence. The mantle she wore was covered in dirt and splattered blood, and the edges were frayed and torn. Earlier, she'd been so anxious for answers, she hadn't given any consideration to her appearance. As Celebruthiel turned to leave the room, Celeborn grabbed her hand. Celebruthiel tried to pull away as Celeborn enfolded her in his embrace. He seemed not to notice as he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear,  
  
"It is so good to have you home."  
  
Celebruthiel once again forgot her horrifying appearance as she returned her father's embrace. She quickly hugged her mother before turning to Legolas, who was standing just inside the door, waiting for her. 


	10. Lothlorien II

How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Evanescence - "Bring Me To Life"  
Lothlorien Part II  
After having spent several hours with her parents, Legolas and Celebruthiel had returned to the room she had briefly called her own when she was a small child. They had found a warm bath and clean clothing awaiting them. Celebruthiel had crawled into the warm, soothing water first, but only a few minutes ticked by when Legolas joined her. Celebruthiel leaned back into his chest; seeking the solace only his arms could give her. She was just so tired, mentally more than anything else. She had spent so much energy trying to determine what her role in the world was, where her place was in the Ring's destruction, where she stood in the fight against Sauron. And she was still no closer to knowing any of the answers she sought. The reunion with her parents had only managed to confuse her further, if that was possible. And this talk of prophecies and riddles was unbelievably trite, even to her. Her life had turned into a bedtime story, right before her eyes. And everything she had believed had been blown away in just a few short days. Except for Legolas. He was the only thing Celebruthiel could count on.  
  
She sighed as she tried desperately to forget, just for one evening. But she couldn't. She had been hurt that Legolas had lied to her about the encounter with the wolves. So many others had kept things from her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth about setting the trees afire?" Celebruthiel asked quietly.  
  
Legolas didn't seem surprised by her question. In fact, he'd been waiting for her to ask. "Mithrandir told me not to, that you wouldn't remember. And truthfully, I was afraid of harming you somehow by telling you. Mithrandir led me to believe that if you discovered the truth to soon, it might cause a breakdown. I did not like keeping it from you. I do not like the lies we have been forced to endure any more than you do, my love. For every lie against you has also been against me," he said softly, his warm breath tickling her neck as he spoke.  
  
Celebruthiel sank even further against him as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you," she confided, her voice tripping over the words as she felt all the tension of the day coming to a head and the tears began to fall.  
  
"Oh love, I know this is so hard for you. But I am here. And we will get through this together," Legolas promised as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Her sobs shook her small frame. Legolas was at a loss for words and he hoped his presence was enough to comfort her.  
  
Celebruthiel thought she was having an emotional breakdown. She could not stop the tears from falling or the gut wrenching sobs from racking her body. It seemed to go on for an eternity and no matter how hard she tried to could not control her wayward body until the storm had blown over. She cried until there were no more tears left and she felt empty, drained. It wasn't until her body had settled down and she felt relatively calm again, that Celebruthiel realized she felt a strange sense of peace settle over her. Even if it just a temporary feeling, it was one she would cherish the rest of her days. It was then she finally heard Legolas chanting softly, broken-heartedly, "I'm so sorry," over and over.  
  
Celebruthiel turned in his arms, looking at his crest-fallen face. Tears were brimming on his eyelashes, ready to tumble down his cheeks at any moment. It was then that Celebruthiel realized just how connected they were, how they both were affected by the joining of theirs lives. And she went from feeling isolated and alone to a element of something greater, something more than the mundane lives of all those around her, because she had the love of this Elf, complete and inexorable.  
  
"Legolas, I will never be able to convey just how much your presence has saved me from going over the edge of despair," she said as she caressed his cheek. "No matter what happens from now to the end of time, I will always have this moment to reflect upon. I thank Valar every day for giving you to me."  
  
Legolas nodded as he leaned into her caress. "I feel the same."  
  
"Let us get dressed and join the others for a spell. I think we both could use the distraction. And it might be a nice change to concentrate on something other than me for a change," she said with a teasing smile. Legolas smiled in reply, for he knew if anyone could cheer Celebruthiel up, it would be Pippin and his Hobbit friends. And seeing Celebruthiel smile would ease the ache in his heart.  
  
****  
  
Legolas and Celebruthiel found the rest of their companions back on the forest floor. The Elves had lain out couches under a pavilion for the Company to sleep on. They were sitting around, whispering to one another when Pippin spotted her approaching.  
  
"Celebruthiel!" he cried as he jumped up and ran to her, throwing his arms around her thighs.  
  
"I told you I would return," she said cheerfully as she hugged the Halfling to her.  
  
"I missed you," Pippin whispered. "You were gone far too long." Pippin looked up at her, happiness radiating from his face. "And you missed the most delicious meal we were served right after our introduction to the Lord and Lady of Lorien." He went on to describe in detail every morsel he placed in his mouth. Celebruthiel couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Pippin could turn eating into an art. "So how did your reunion go?" Pippin asked quickly as if he was afraid someone would stop him from asking what everyone desperately wanted to know. "I have to admit she scared me terribly. Were you scared, too?"  
  
"I have to admit I was," Celebruthiel confided as Pippin took her hand and they joined the group. Gimli immediately jumped up so Celebruthiel could have his spot. The he sat a little farther behind the two beside Legolas. "But I now know I am home and it is a relief to have much settled." Aragorn smiled at her from across the circle. Celebruthiel returned his smile and hoped he understood she had much to reveal to him later. "So did my mother and father reveal anything that will be helpful to your quest?"  
  
"I thought Lord Elrond was your father?" Merry interrupted, clearly confused. And he wasn't alone.  
  
"Until recently, I thought he was. He took me into his home when I was a very small child. Until then, I was raised by Lord Celeborn," Celebruthiel explained. "It is all very confusing, I know. But at the time, they had their reasons for everything they did."  
  
"We did not learn much," Aragorn stated, changing the subject. He wanted to prevent any more questions from being asked about Celebruthiel's parentage or the secrets surrounding it. Aragorn thought the Fellowship had all the information they needed concerning that subject. "We spoke of our travels through Moria. And of the quest that has befallen Frodo. Nothing more."  
  
"You have your mother's look about you," Boromir commented from his seat next to Aragorn.  
  
Celebruthiel laughed. "I'd always wondered why I looked nothing like Lord Elrond and Arwen. Now I know."  
  
"Yes. You are as fair as our dear Lady, a lovely jewel that sparkles in the sun," Gimli declared loudly. Celebruthiel turned to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"And you, Master Gimli, are a silver-tongued dear," she said as she watched the Dwarf fondly. "And I have to say you have made a lasting impression on my mother. If you are not careful, she will soon be as fond of you as I. Imagine having the affection of two Elves. What would the Dwarves back home think?" she teased.  
  
A deep laugh eradiated from the Dwarf at the Elf's teasing. "They shall think me the luckiest Dwarf in Middle Earth or I shall have something to say about it." Gimli had never heard anything about the Lady of Lorien being a Dwarf-friend. But he felt there was more to her then the rumors spread among his kind. He felt honored to be called her friend. And now he knew where her daughter acquired her understanding of his people.  
  
"Last Night, what were all the Elves laughing about?" Sam asked, watching Celebruthiel and Legolas expectantly. "We tried to see but couldn't make anything out." The other three Hobbits nodded their heads, all just as curious for the answer.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn immediately began to snicker while Legolas folded his arms over his chest as both Elf and Dwarf sulked.  
  
"Gimli had some trouble making his way up the ladder into the talan," Celebruthiel said, trying to maintain a straight face as she replied. But she made the mistake of looking back at Legolas and Gimli. The mutual disgruntled look on both faces caused her to lose the battle and Celebruthiel began to giggle in mid-sentence.  
  
"It was not that funny," Gimli grumbled.  
  
"Gimli, when the ladder spun around, the look on your face was unforgettable. And seeing Legolas trying to push you up with his shoulder, it was vastly amusing," Boromir teased.  
  
As Boromir continued to paint a humorous picture for the Hobbits, Celebruthiel wondered at the look passed between Legolas and Gimli. It made her hopeful that once the Fellowship left Lorien, there would be someone other than Aragorn that Legolas could rely on.  
  
"Finally Aragorn and Celebruthiel helped drag Gimli into the talan. And after all that hard work of being pushed and dragged about, he immediately fell asleep," Boromir concluded, much to the delight of everyone but Legolas and Gimli. Neither appreciated being the brunt of the laughter and each took a dent in their armor of pride.  
  
Once the laughter had ceased, a silence fell over the group. The Hobbits seem to silently communicate something among them. Celebruthiel was about to comment on this when Merry directed his gaze to Legolas. It seemed he was the designated speaker for the present.  
  
"Legolas, we," Merry began indicating the other Hobbits and himself, "were wondering if you would tell us of the occurrence this morning with Haldir. We got the impression you two were fighting. And while you told Pippin that it was nothing, we are still concerned about what happened."  
  
Legolas looked at Celebruthiel wondering exactly how he should respond to this. Should he once again brush off the Hobbits concerns or should he respond to them? And if he did respond, should he tell them the truth? Celebruthiel just watched him silently. She wasn't about to open her mouth to answer Merry. She would have spoken plainly and truthfully to the Hobbits for the situation with Haldir did not alarm her, not as it did Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed, still not knowing how he was going to respond when he opened his mouth. "Like Aragorn stated, we were under the impression that no one would remember Celebruthiel other than Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We were shocked when she was recognized. Rumil reported some information that while no one was trying to keep from us, I do not think Lord Celeborn had any intention of informing us. Since Celebruthiel had not remembered, it would have been best forgotten."  
  
"And may I ask what that information was?" Boromir asked, very interested in the turn of conversation. The scene this morning had also been bothering him. Aragorn had brushed off Boromir's questions, which had only raised his disquiet. Boromir felt Aragorn, Legolas, and Celebruthiel knew much that they were not telling the others and so Boromir could not trust his companions completely.  
  
Legolas watched Boromir silently, seeing the distrust in the Human's eyes. Since what had occurred affected nothing but Legolas' pride, the Elf decided to appease the Man, hoping the truth would ease his unrest. "This morning we were told Celebruthiel had been betrothed to Haldir before she was sent to live with Lord Elrond."  
  
The only one not surprised by Legolas' answer was Legolas himself. Both Aragorn and Celebruthiel were surprised Legolas had revealed the truth to their companions. And the rest of the Fellowship were shocked by this new piece of information.  
  
"There is much I do not remember about my childhood, as Gandalf thought it best that I not remember where I came from," Celebruthiel confessed. "But this has no real implications on the task you have set out to accomplish." Celebruthiel looked each member in the eyes, hoping they believed her lies. She couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth. She did not want to see the look of revulsion when they discovered who she really was.  
  
Frodo grew thoughtful for a moment. Something seemed to be not quite right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He felt there was something that was being left out, but he concluded they had gotten all the information they were going to from Legolas and Celebruthiel this evening. His thoughts turned back to the night before to an encounter he'd had while in the talan. "I do not think I dreamt this, so I must ask Legolas or Celebruthiel about the Orcs. I am fairly certain an Elf warned us of passing Orcs during the night," Frodo asked.  
  
"That is correct, Frodo. There was a band of Orcs that passed right under us during the night," Celebruthiel answered as Pippin clutched her hand at the mention of Orcs. "They were defeated and the Elves pursued those that escaped. So no longer give worry to that threat. Anyway we are safe here in Lorien," Celebruthiel reassured, the last two statements mostly for Pippin's benefit as she squeezed his hand. Celebruthiel was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should mention what else she had learned about that night. Finally she concluded that the Fellowship should be aware of the situation, for it could prove dangerous. "At Cerin Amroth, there was mention of a creature having been spotted in the trees near us, one not of beast shape but that ran on all fours. The Elves did not know what this creature was, but pursued it southward, where it evaded them."  
  
There was stunned silence as each member considered Celebruthiel's words. It was possible that the creature seen was of no consequence and unknown to the Lorien Elves only because they were so isolated from the rest of Middle Earth. Then again, maybe it was some new creation Sauron had sent after them.  
  
Boromir sighed. "Now what new sort of evil do we have to worry about following us?"  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam looked frightened at this new information. Legolas and Gimli pondered Boromir's question, for it was the same thing they wondered. Aragorn seemed not quite surprised, but resigned. He expected from the first for things to get more difficult the closer to Mordor they came. The fact that a strange creature might be pursuing them was just another trial to bear.  
  
"It was Gollum," Frodo said softly.  
  
Every head turned to Frodo in surprise.  
  
"You are positive of this?" Aragorn asked as he watched Frodo closely.  
  
Frodo nodded. "I have seen him before," he replied as sadness overcame him as his thoughts turned to Gandalf.  
  
"Where!" Boromir exclaimed, unable to conceive that Frodo had been aware of Gollum's presence and had not shared the knowledge with them. He was shocked and wondered what else Frodo knew but had not mentioned.  
  
Celebruthiel, having been watching Frodo's expression carefully, saw the look overtake Frodo's features and said, " Let us not worry about that now. It does not matter."  
  
"How can you say it does not matter?" Boromir hissed as he leaned forward. "I think it of the most importance. Just what else has the little Hobbit kept from us." Boromir stormed over to where Frodo sat and leaned down over him. Frodo jumped to his feet and made a move to retreat, but Boromir grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Nothing that Gandalf himself did not demand. I think we all carry with us a little piece of the puzzle that Gandalf thought best remains with us. We should not upset that balance now. It's not the time," Celebruthiel stated as she stepped in front of Frodo and pried his cloak from Boromir's hand. "It would be best that you return to your seat," she said quietly.  
  
For the first time, Boromir glanced around him. Legolas and Gimli were standing at few feet from Celebruthiel's side. Gimli was already clutching his axe in his hand, ready to attack if need be. Legolas' hands were free of weapons, but the look on his face spoke volumes. He would kill Boromir with his bear hands if needed. And Aragorn, though unseen, was just behind Boromir, ready to strike.  
  
"I am sorry, Frodo." Boromir whispered as he stepped back from the Hobbit.  
  
"It is all right," Frodo replied softly as he looked around Celebruthiel's protective form. Frodo was relieved that she had stepped in between them. She hadn't been as close to him as the others, but she'd moved so quickly he hadn't even realized her intentions until she was there.  
  
Boromir nodded as he returned to the spot he had been sitting at moments before. The tension was eased once Boromir was once again sitting and the rest of the group returned to their seats also.  
  
"Let us speak of more pleasant things for tonight," Aragorn suggested. "We have many days to speak of the more harsher realities that plague us. For tonight, let us forget."  
  
"Did I mention the delicious little sausages at supper this evening? Do you suppose we will be served more tomorrow?" Pippin asked, always able to lighten the mood with his child-like innocence.  
  
As the laughter surrounded the group, Celebruthiel looked at Pippin shrewdly, wondering for the first time just how aware Pippin was of the moods of those around him. It crept into her head that Pippin might not be as silly as he appeared. And Pippin entrenched even deeper into her heart.  
  
Celebruthiel wondered if she should try to convince Pippin to stay in Lorien. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to the little Hobbit. But was it fair to use that knowledge against him, to use his love for her to her advantage? And what if he did stay and he was meant to go? Would the outcome change because of her selfishness? It was something Celebruthiel decided she should give more thought to before acting.  
  
""What did you blush for, Sam?" said Pippin. "You soon broke down. Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience. I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal one of my blankets.""  
  
Celebruthiel had been deep in thought and when her consciousness returned to her surroundings, she tried to determine exactly what the company was discussing.  
  
""I never thought no such thing," answered Sam, in no mood for jest. "If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back to the Shire to a nice little hole with- with a bit of garden of my own."  
  
"That's funny," said Merry. "Almost exactly what I felt myself; only, only well, I don't think I'll say any more," he ended lamely."  
  
It finally dawned on Celebruthiel that they were once again discussing the meeting with her mother. She looked to Legolas, wondering what his experience had been. He silently shrugged his shoulders. Then she glanced at Aragorn. He held her eyes a moment before looking away. He seemed almost embarrassed by the conversation and Celebruthiel felt the need to apologize for her mother's actions. But she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to open her mouth.  
  
""And it seemed to me, too," said Gimli, "that my choice would remain secret and known only to myself."  
  
"To me it seemed exceedingly strange," said Boromir. "Maybe it was only a test, and she thought to read our thoughts for her own good purpose; but almost I should have said that she was tempting us, and offering what she pretended to have the power to give. It need not be said that I refused to listen. The Men of Minas Tirith are true to their word. She held your gaze long, Ringbearer."  
  
"Yes," said Frodo, "but whatever came into my mind then I will keep there.""  
  
Noticing Celebruthiel's discomfort over the present topic, Aragorn stopped the conversation, announcing that he was going to sleep. The others followed suit quickly enough and all was quiet.  
****  
  
After that first night, Celebruthiel and Legolas spent little time with the Fellowship as a whole. They spent many days off wandering Galadrim, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes they took Gimli, Pippin, or Aragorn with them, other times one or both would wander off alone. The nights they reserved for themselves, knowing their time together was falling away like the petals of a rose, one after another until nothing remained.  
  
All throughout Lorien, the Elves mourned the loss of Gandalf for he had been much loved. They were often heard singing songs of lamentation. The Fellowship also grieved the loss of his presence. Once the weariness had left their bodies, the unbelievable sadness had set in. They talked among themselves, but Celebruthiel always walked away when his name came up. She was not ready to accept that he was truly gone. She kept hoping he would return, and though in her head she knew this was impossible, her heart refused to accept the words.  
  
The Company was sitting around a grand fountain, only a stone's throw from the pavilion where they slept when Celebruthiel came breaking through the bushes, squealing in delight, as she ran past the fountain and stopped behind Aragorn, her hands on his shoulders. Legolas came crashing through behind her, laughing as he gave chase. He slowed down once he saw his companions but did not stop as he rounded the company from the other side. The two circled Aragorn several times before what sounded like a herd of wild animals compared to the soft patter of Elven feet. It broke through the shrubbery and turned out to be Gimli, mumbling under his breath at the Elven antics. He stopped, resting his hands on his thighs as he leaned forward, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Legolas looked around and spotting Pippin, he grinned mischievously. He ran up to the Hobbit, tapped his shoulder, and ran off, calling over his shoulder, "You're it!"  
  
Pippin immediately jumped to his feet and ran after Legolas. Celebruthiel squealed at the new threat and took off in a different direction. Gimli once again mumbled under his breath as he straightened and proceeded to follow at a slower pace.  
  
Those who remained sat in stunned silence. Slowly laughter made it's way around the circle, starting with Aragorn. It had been a very long time since he'd seen Celebruthiel and Legolas like this and it was a refreshing change of pace.  
  
Celebruthiel returned a short time later. "My brother, do you have a moment?"  
  
What remained of the Fellowship looked amongst them, wondering to whom she referred until Aragorn stood. Aragorn followed silently behind Celebruthiel as she walked to the far edge of Galadriem at a steady pace. She slowed as they reached a tall silver tree and proceeded to climb up the ladder. At the top was a three-room enclosure. Aragorn wouldn't have gone as far as to call it a house, but it was sparsely furnished. He noticed many articles that belonged to both Celebruthiel and Legolas and realized this was where they'd been spending their nights.  
  
"I will return to my parents once you leave Galadriem. But until then, this has become home," Celebruthiel said softly after observing Aragorn as he scrutinized their surroundings.  
  
"I hope this will be a place where the memories will bring you joy," Aragorn said softly thinking of Arwen. While they both had accepted his leaving gracefully, their parting had still been difficult. And Aragorn still worried about her in the wee hours of the morning, if she was okay, if she was worried, lonely, missing him.  
  
"Do you mean like Cerin Amroth is for you?" Celebruthiel asked, a slight smile gracing her lips as she took a seat on a small pale green couch. Aragorn was taken back by her comment and he looked at Celebruthiel sharply. "Arwen is my sister," she replied with a laugh. "She told me of your meeting the moment she returned to Rivendell. Only at the time, she hadn't been aware that you were known to me. Imagine my surprise to find my baby sister in love with my fondest brother."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, not at all certain why he was surprised. He knew Arwen and Celebruthiel confided much in each other. It was just an odd feeling being the individual on the other side of those confidences.  
  
"Sit," Celebruthiel commanded softly as she patted the seat next to her. "There is much I need to tell you and I have put it off long enough."  
  
"You are under no obligation," Aragorn stated as he sat beside her. He looked deeply into the Elf's eyes, this one who was dearer to him than any natural sister could have been. He tried to determine exactly what was troubling her. But for once Celebruthiel's pale blue depths were barred to him.  
  
"Yes I am," she whispered. "I am going to expect much of you, Aragorn, regarding Arwen." She paused a moment as she stared back at him. His eyes were penetrating hers, searching for an indicator to her mood. She had to glance away; afraid he would see too much. She last thing she wanted to do was further burden him with her fears. She glanced to the pendant swinging from his neck. "I am quite aware of what my sister has done, of the pledge to you," she murmured as she fingered the piece of jewelry, the one Arwen had given to him when she had pledged to live and grow old by his side. As she glanced back up, she noticed Aragorn's guilt ridden expression and was almost sorry she'd brought it up. "I do not mention this to distress you. I want your pledge that if Frodo fails, you will do what you can to keep my sister safe."  
  
"Of course," he insisted, slightly upset that she would even need his word on this, for he loved Arwen with his whole being. He would do all to keep her safe.  
  
"And if it required giving up your kingdom, would you really be able to do so?" she asked softly, as if ready his thoughts.  
  
He looked at her sharply, wondering how she could dare ask such a thing of him. Did she really think so little of him as to believe that being King was more important than Arwen? The Kingdom was want everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with. To Aragorn, it had never mattered. It had been more an embarrassment than anything, just a reminder of how weak the blood running in his veins truly was. Aragorn stood; prepared to storm away from Celebruthiel, an action he'd never contemplating doing before in her presence.  
  
Celebruthiel grabbed his arm and while he refused to look at her, he did stop from deserting her. "Aragorn, you must understand that I believe Sauron will come after Arwen and why," she whispered so softly Aragorn's ears had to strain to hear her. She now had Aragorn's full attention as his gaze snapped back to her face and he sank back into the couch. "He hates my mother and has vowed to destroy her. My parents believe Celebrian's kidnapping long ago was a blatant act of revenge against my mother for she opposed him long before the Great War." She stood and walked into the next room. She grabbed a quilt off the bed she shared with Legolas and returned to Aragorn's side. She wrapped herself in a quilt cocoon and resumed her seat. Just thinking of Sauron chilled her to the bone.  
  
Aragorn watched silently, a worried expression overtaking his noble features. All this talk of Arwen needing his protection was truly frightening, even more so than the thought of his falling victim to the Ring.  
  
"Arwen is safe in Rivendell," he stated, trying to assure himself of this more than anything. He needed her confirmation of this if he was to continue on the path he knew he must walk.  
  
Celebruthiel nodded before saying fatefully, "For now."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Aragorn cried as his hands reached out and grasped her shoulders roughly.  
  
"There was a prophecy long before my birth. It is tedious to go into detail as you would neither recognize nor understand those involved. But I believe it predicts my death," she cried. After the words were out, Celebruthiel sat there shell-shocked. She had opened her mouth to calmly explain to Aragorn one thing and something completely different had popped right out, something she hadn't intended on telling anyone.  
  
"What!" Aragorn exclaimed as he shook her slightly, so distressed was he by the confession that sounded as if it had been ripped from her body.  
  
Celebruthiel placed her hand lightly on his knee. "Please say nothing to Legolas, I beg you," she whispered hoarsely. "He knows of the prophecy but we have not discussed it since my parents told us of it. He must leave with you. If he learns of my fear, he will not be willing to leave my side. And in my heart I know he must go. Something tells me the Halfings' lives depend on it." She patted his knee and smiled sadly as she said, "Isn't that silly. Here I am concerned about something happening to Pippin and Merry when it's Frodo who has been targeted." She shook her head in attempt to clear the dark images from her mind.  
  
"Celebruthiel, how can you be sure it is your death this prophecy predicts?" Aragorn asked quietly, praying she was mistaken.  
  
"I am not," she conceded with a sigh and relief washed over Aragorn. "I just have this overwhelming feeling of darkness settling over me. I cannot explain it. Anyway, I am not what is important. Arwen," she said decisively. "If something happens to me it is because I have taken a stand against Sauron. And I know my mother and father, Lord Elrond that is, will not let me do this alone. Our destruction will leave Arwen vulnerable. That is when he will strike. And it won't just be a strike against my mother. It will also be one against you for he harbors deep hatred against you as well. You must be prepared."  
  
"I do not believe you are telling me this," Aragorn whispered desperately. "How do you expect me to leaving knowing this."  
  
"Aragorn, I do not know if any of this will come to pass. But you have the right to know it could. I do not plan to die so easily." Celebruthiel stood and walked her quilt-clad form to the entrance of the house. She wrapped the quilt tighter around her as the cool breeze lifted her hair from around her face. "I do not know if I am just being paranoid because Gandalf is no longer with us, but I think if he was still here, I would not feel such doom," she whispered.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Celebruthiel, if what you say does come to pass, I will protect Arwen until my death," he promised.  
  
Celebruthiel turned to find Aragorn standing right behind her. She touched his cheek and smiled fondly. "I expect nothing less from you, my brother. I have always felt safe in the knowledge that Arwen has your love. Even when my father, Lord Elrond, has not."  
  
Celebruthiel moved away from Aragorn as she heard footsteps approaching from a distance. She recognized the light patter of Legolas and the heavy stomp of Gimli. As they drew closer, she heard Gimli ask,  
  
"Are you sure she is here?" The dwarf sounded out of breath and Celebruthiel smiled. "I hope so for it was an awfully long walk. Why you two feel the need to stay way out here is beyond me," Gimli grumbled as they stopped below the tree Celebruthiel and Legolas now called home.  
  
"Gimli, must you complain about everything?" Legolas asked, his exasperation evident in his tone. "It only shows how superior Elves are to Dwarves, you know."  
  
"Well. I. That is an insult!" Gimli cried indignantly.  
  
"Well, then how about you climb on up and prove me wrong?" Legolas asked, gesturing to the ladder before them. He smiled at the Dwarf, feigning innocence. But Gimli didn't believe that look at all. He knew the Elf well enough to recognize a challenge when he heard one.  
  
"I shall do just that!" he insisted as he stepped up to the ladder. Gimli looked up, pondering exactly how he was going to make it to the top without appearing the fool. Again. He'd already decided days ago Legolas had a definite advantage over him in Galadriem. He almost couldn't wait until they continued on their journey just to burst the bubble of that Elf's ego, even a little bit.  
  
"Must you two turn everything into a competition?" Celebruthiel called down from the structures doorway.  
  
Gimli looked up but could not see her through the tree branches and leaves. He heard a movement from above his head and then the ladder began to sway gently. Soon Celebruthiel could be seen descending the ladder with Aragorn not far behind. And Gimli sighed with relief.  
  
"You lucked out, my friend," Legolas said good-naturedly as he slapped Gimli hard on the back. Gimli was unprepared and pitched forward a step or two.  
  
"Annoying, obnoxious Elf," Gimli mumbled under his breath.  
  
Legolas only laughed robustly. "When will you not learn, Gimli? I can hear you."  
  
"Eavesdropping, obnoxious Elf," Gimli mumbled again as he looked directly at Legolas this time, not even attempting to hide his annoyance.  
  
Celebruthiel dropped to the ground, chuckling over the exchange between Legolas and Gimli. The two would never admit their fondness for one another, but their companionship more than allured to it. Sometimes it made Celebruthiel feel almost jealous and then she had to berate herself. This was exactly what she'd wanted.  
  
"Well I am now safely on the ground, Master Gimli. To what do I owe the pleasure? I assume you both were looking for me."  
  
"My Lady," Gimli said with a bow." The furry little Halfling deserted us to eat once again and so your husband decided he wanted to go explore the Eastern side of Galadriem, as we have not been there yet. You must join us. Otherwise I cannot guarantee he will return to you in one piece," Gimli said lightly as he fingered the handle of his axe.  
  
"As long as you do not cut his hair. You know that it renders an Elf as weak as a babe?" Celebruthiel stated.  
  
The Dwarf turned to her in true surprise. "Truly?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
The other three laughed at the Dwarf's gullibility. "No," Celebruthiel said through her laughter. "I was only teasing. And please do not return my husband to me in pieces." Legolas beamed at Celebruthiel and then snickered at Gimli. "The mess would be difficult to clean up." Legolas' face fell and Gimli laughed heartily at the Elf's expense.  
  
"Only you, my dear, could cause an Elf such pain," Legolas said, feigning sadness as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart.  
  
"You'll get over it soon enough," Aragorn replied as he clasped his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Ouch," Legolas replied, pretending to be hurt by his reply. Then he smiled wickedly at Aragorn and said, "Just remember who has pledged himself to her sister. When her sharp tongue has stung you to the core, I am the only one who will understand the pain."  
  
Aragorn stopped and contemplated his words for a moment. "You have a point there, my friend," he replied in a mock seriousness. "Sorry, my dear sister, but I must side with Legolas on this."  
  
"That is only because Arwen is not here at this moment," Celebruthiel commented in a teasing tone.  
  
Aragorn winced at her statement and nodded with a grin. "I should get back before I dig myself in any deeper. I should check on the others, anyway. I will see the three of you at supper?" he asked hopefully. They always seemed to lighten the mood when they decided to join the Company.  
  
Celebruthiel nodded in reply before Aragorn hugged her quickly. Then he turned and with a last wave, left the three. When he was out of sight, Legolas turned to his companions.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, indicating with a sweeping gesture the direction they would be heading.  
  
"Yes, let's." Celebruthiel replied as she linked arms with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
The Lorien Elves wondered at the sight as the three progressed through the city. It wasn't the first time they'd seen their Princess or the Prince of Mirkwood with the Dwarf. They had arrived together. But it had been so long since a Dwarf had been seen in Galadriem. And for those who did remember, they were wary for the memories they held of the Dwarves of Moria were not pleasant ones. And so to see their Princess with one such as he was a troublesome sight. They would all be relieved when the strangers left.  
  
At the east edge of Galadriem, they found a crystal clear pond. Celebruthiel walked to the edge and sat down, letting her feet dangle in the sun kissed water. Legolas and Gimli wandered off to explore the perimeter. Once they had returned from the opposite direction that they'd started, both sat beside her.  
  
"How is the water?" Legolas asked as he gazed longingly out over the pond.  
  
"Surprisingly warm," Celebruthiel answered as she reached her hand into the water then bringing it back out quickly, splashing Legolas in the process.  
  
He was startled for the briefest second and then a sly smiled crept over his features. "It is pleasant," he said evenly enough as his arm snaked around her waist. Before she realized his intentions, he had scooped her into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Celebruthiel questioned as Legolas took one step into the water. "You wouldn't," she hissed as he continued to walk further into the pond. When Celebruthiel realized he would, she began to panic and tried to extricate herself from his hold. She hated water. Not in the sense of bathing, but in any body of water that went over her head. She'd had an unreasonable fear as long as she could remember. "Do not, Legolas, please!" she begged right before she felt her foundation falter and she began to fall. If she had been standing, she would have felt secure in the waist deep water. But the angle she fell caused her to become emerged. As she came up for air, sputtering and flailing, she heard the laughter of Legolas and Gimli. Enraged, she launched herself at Legolas, hitting him in the knees, and sending him falling backwards. This time, when Celebruthiel returned to the surface, Legolas was no longer laughing; He looked at her sullenly as Gimli continued to laugh, even harder this time. He always enjoyed when Legolas got his due.  
  
The two Elves studied each other silently before both turned and slowly headed to shore. If Gimli hadn't been laughing so hard, he would have recognized the threat in their eyes and he would have run. Instead, he didn't understand the gravity of the situation until the two were dragging him into the warm water.  
  
"You two are crazy! Let me go!" Gimli yelled as he struggled against the hands that held him captive. "Why I ever." he sputtered as he hit the water. Gimli surfaced a moment later, spitting out the water he'd inhaled as he'd gone in. Wordlessly he marched out of the pond.  
  
"Gimli, were are you going?" Legolas called after the Dwarf as he glanced at Celebruthiel. One look at her face told him she was worried they'd gone too far. "Gimli," Legolas called once again as he sloshed out of the pond, quickly trying to overtake the Dwarf.  
  
Gimli faced Legolas just as the Elf had caught up to him. Quickly, quicker than anyone would have given Gimli credit, he rammed his shoulder into Legolas' side, lifting the Elf in the process. Gimli rushed into the water, dumping the shocked Elf in.  
  
"Ha!" Gimli yelled. "That will teach you to mess with a Dwarf." Gimli slapped his hands together in satisfaction and then laughed at the look of surprise on Legolas' face. "Now let's go eat. I am starving." With that announcement, Gimli turned his back on the two and headed toward camp.  
  
Celebruthiel reached a hand out to Legolas as she reached his side. He grasped it and let her help him up. He didn't comment on the fact that she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. He just shook his head and followed the crazy Dwarf. And no one dared to comment at their appearances as the three arrived to supper, looking like drowned rats. 


	11. Farewell to Lorien

I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
  
  
EVANESCENCE- "My Immortal"  
  
  
  
Farewell to Lorien  
  
  
  
After dinner, Legolas and Gimli disappeared into the darkness, most likely to discuss ways to annoy Celebruthiel the next day- or so she thought with a smile. She said goodnight to the rest of the Fellowship, whispering to Pippin that if he got nervous, to join her, and then headed to the makeshift home she had made with Legolas. When she entered the sitting room, she discovered her mother awaiting her return.  
  
"Mother, is everything all right?" Celebruthiel questioned, fearful something had occurred since this was the first time either of her parents had sought her out this late.  
  
Galadriel turned to the sound of her daughter's voice. Sadness etched her features. She was afraid of her daughter's reaction to the news she was about to give. She'd had such a short time with her daughter and still could not judge her moods. And unlike most of the other occupants of Lothlorien, Celebruthiel had managed to close her mind to her so that she could not always gauge her daughter's feeling, thoughts, and whereabouts. Galadriel wondered briefly if it was something Celebrian had taught both Celebruthiel and Arwen, for all three managed to unnerve her with the same trait.  
  
"Your father had determined that it is time," Galadriel said, refocusing her thoughts to the task at hand.  
  
"Time?" Celebruthiel whispered as she staggered on her feet. Galadriel immediately rushed to her daughter to offer a steadying hand.  
  
"Oh my darling," she said softly, "I am so sorry, but I thought you should hear it from me before your father announces his decision tomorrow."  
  
Celebruthiel squeezed her mother's hand in reassurance. "It is not as if I did not know the time would come," she whispered. "I have just been trying to pretend it would not."  
  
"I know," Galadriel said in hushed tones. "But Frodo must go on. He must find a way to destroy the Ring."  
  
Celebruthiel looked at her mother sharply. "Why do you only name Frodo? What do you know, Mother?" she asked insistently.  
  
"I know the Ring had already corrupted the mind of one. Frodo must go on alone," Galadriel answered, thinking back on the conversation she'd just recently had with the Halfling in question. "To be the bearer of a Ring is to be alone," she murmured, repeating the words she'd relayed to the Hobbit.  
  
"But what of the others?" Celebruthiel questioned, needing an answer but dreading the reply.  
  
Galadriel silently observed Mirriel for a moment, scanning her face for a sign, something to indicate how much her daughter had already seen, how much she knew. Mirriel had some of her own ability to foretell events, but Galadriel did not think it was a skill she had mastered control of. "My daughter, what have you sensed of their quest?" Galadriel asked quietly.  
  
"I know Aragorn's way is not with the Ring. The rest I do not see and that scares me. You say one is already corrupted. How will this affect the others?"  
  
Galadriel shrugged her shoulders but Celebruthiel was not certain if she would not or could not answer her. Celebruthiel clutched her mother's arm.  
  
"If you know something, you must tell me now," Celebruthiel hissed. "I would not have it in my heart to forgive if something happened to Legolas that you could have prevented."  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly. "I do not know where the path leads once they separate from the Halfling. My vision is blocked by shadow. I know there is something there, just out of view, but I cannot grasp it."  
  
Celebruthiel nodded in sad resignation. "What good is knowing at all if it does not help us? The small amount we do know only makes the not knowing worse."  
  
"Mirriel, you must prepare yourself now, for the Ring might not be destroyed and we will have to depart Middle Earth. I fear you have become far too attached to this place. I do not want to see you destroyed if it cannot be saved."  
  
"I thought better of you, Mother. How can we remain hidden in our forests while Evil runs rampant over Middle Earth? Haven't we remained separated from Men long enough?"  
  
"We got involved once before and it almost destroyed us. Men betrayed us," Galadriel retorted. Galadriel paused and saw for the briefest instant a glimmer into her daughter's mind as the image of a mind flashed before her eyes. "I also care deeply for Aragorn, but he is just a man."  
  
Celebruthiel shook her head, denying her mother's statement. Aragorn was so much more than just a man. "That is my father talking," Celebruthiel hissed. "Don't you think I have heard all this before. Isildur turned his back on Elrond when he declared himself the Rings possessor. I have heard of nothing but this betrayal. But Aragorn is not Isildur!"  
  
"Time has not written Aragorn's role in the Ring's destiny," Galadriel said quietly.  
  
"So out of fear, we are to turn our backs on him now?" Celebruthiel questioned loudly. "And would your opinion differ if he was one of us? Or is one of us became like him?"  
  
"What are these riddles you speak?" Galadriel asked sharply, her eyes narrowing suddenly. She realized Celebruthiel had just unintentionally given her a key piece of information. But with all the many puzzles before Galadriel, she wasn't certain just where the piece fit.  
  
Celebruthiel glanced away from her mother as she wondered what her mother would think is she knew what Arwen had done, that she would be remaining in Middle Earth until her death. Would her opinion change of all they would be forced to leave behind, when she discovered Arwen would live a mortal life? "Just understand this, Mother. This Quest affects us all deeper than you realize. In the many years that Arwen was here with you, Aragorn became a brother, a friend. I have never been close to Elladan or Elrohir. So with Arwen gone, Aragorn was all I had. He will never mean less to me than that. And on the morrow he and my husband leave to fight an enemy my people run from."  
  
"We are not running, Mirriel. Our time on this Earth has passed. We can no longer hold the fate of Middle Earth in our hands. I am tired. And the protection I give these woods becomes more difficult with each passing day," Galadriel confided sadly. For the first time Celebruthiel saw the toll her mother's passive resistance was taking on her spirit.  
  
"I understand. Just know some of us might not be able to sail West. We are already far too involved. There are those I cannot leave behind," Celebruthiel said softly.  
  
"My daughter, I understand your attachment to those sent to destroy the Ring, especially the Hobbit, Pippin. I ask just one thing. Be careful. Do not let these alliances destroy you."  
  
"Mother, forgive me but I cannot give you what you ask," Celebruthiel said in the barest of whispers. With a heavy heart, she turned from her mother and walked into the bedroom she shared with Legolas. Her mother had been her last hope for she knew her father, both of them that is, were letting the Fellowship walk to their deaths unaided by the Elves.  
  
When Legolas returned, he immediately knew something was not right. But Celebruthiel refused to tell him what plagued her. There was desperation in her every movement, the way she clung to him throughout the night. The way she clenched around him when they made love as if she was trying to absorb every last drop of him. And she was. In her selfishness, she prayed for a child in the hope that if Legolas did not return to her, her arms would not be left empty. With a child, she knew she would have something to live for and she would retire to the West, whether or not Sauron was destroyed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The next evening, when Celeborn summoned the Fellowship to his chambers, Legolas understood Celebruthiel's actions the previous night. They were to leave Lorien and continue on their quest. And Legolas was torn between his wife and his duty. He wanted this deed done, over with so he could resume his life with Celebruthiel in peace. But his heart broke at the thought of leaving her behind. Even though he knew she must remain with her parents for her own safety, he still worried about not being there to protect her if something should occur. So that evening, after the Fellowship had each gone their own direction, Legolas sought out the most unlikely individual, Haldir.  
  
Haldir was surprised and very wary as he watched Legolas stealthy approach him. By now, everyone in Lorien knew of Celeborn's decree that the Fellowship would be leaving at first light. And though affected by the Princess' sadness, many would be glad to see the strangers depart. Haldir still wasn't completely certain of Legolas' intentions, if he was going to confront him or walk right past. He received his answer when Legolas stopped a few feet from him and quietly said,  
  
"I would like a word with you, if you do not mind, Haldir." After Haldir nodded and ushered Legolas to a more secluded spot, Legolas continued. "I have a request- one I do not think will be such a hardship for you to uphold."  
  
"What is it you want from me?" Haldir asked, his stance still very much on guard, ready to defend himself if need be.  
  
"I want your word that you will keep an eye on Celebruthiel. I do not know how she will react once we depart," Legolas replied, a pleading look encompassing his face. He really hated having to go to Haldir in this manner and beg for his help. But in doing so, it also lessened his feelings of helplessness. And he hoped his worry would also be alleviated, at least a little bit.  
  
Haldir was stunned by the request and it clearly showed on his facial features.  
  
"You must understand," Legolas whispered fervently, "Celebruthiel can be unpredictable at the best of times. And while I am certain she understands all that is at stake, probably more than most, I still am not certain she will not try to follow us. And she must stay in Lorien for her own safety." Legolas grabbed Haldir's arm in his urgency.  
  
"I comprehend what you are asking," Haldir confirmed as he reassuringly patted Legolas' hand. "I will do what I can to keep her safe in your absence."  
  
Legolas could not ask for more than that and removed his hand from Haldir's arm. "I appreciate your assent, though I expected nothing less from Celebruthiel's childhood protector," Legolas said with a curt nod. Then he turned and left Haldir standing silently behind him.  
  
Haldir understood Legolas' meaning behind his words and how much it vexed the other Elf to have to come to him. Legolas would be leaving on the morrow. And he had entrusted Celebruthiel into his care, possibly for all eternity, for Legolas was going to war and he might never return.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Celebruthiel had not been invited to attend the meeting with the Fellowship, which was just as well. Celebruthiel feared hearing her father speak the words would cause her to break down and appear weak in front of those she now considered friends.  
  
She sensed great turbulence coming from a few of the members, Aragorn and Frodo in particular. As she approached their pavilion, she realized they were encompassed in a debate over what they should do now. The majority wanted to go to Minas Tirith first, Boromir being the most vocal. There was no census before the group, some of whom had already fallen asleep, split for the night.  
  
Celebruthiel first sought out Gimli. Even though she greatly desired to speak to Aragorn, she knew he would not seek his bed for many more hours. Gimli, on the other hand, would be fast asleep as soon as he lay down.  
  
"Mistress Celebruthiel, we missed your company this evening," Gimli said as he watched Celebruthiel sit beside him on his pallet.  
  
"My dear Dwarf friend," Celebruthiel began in the barest of whispers, "my heart could not take the talk of goodbye this evening. Tomorrow will come soon enough for such words. But I had much I felt needed to be said to you before daybreak," she said urgently, her voice rising in volume as she clutched Gimli's arm.  
  
"Speak, my lady," Gimli said as he patted the hand that was griping his arm like a vice. Gimli had to admit he was curious about Celebruthiel's present mood. It was rare for her to be anything but cheerful and teasing in his presence. Their playful moods generally seemed to feed off one another. But Celebruthiel was presently anxious and it unnerved Gimli.  
  
Celebruthiel smiled and eased the pressure she had on Gimli's arm. "It's not as bad as my mood implies. I understand what needs to be done. If only it would make the leaving easier," she replied with a sigh. Gimli opened his mouth to respond but Celebruthiel cut him off. "Never mind all that. I did not seek you out to burden you with my hardships."  
  
"Isn't that what friends are for?" Gimli asked in utter seriousness.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, that may be. But these are troubled times and you have plenty of your own burdens to occupy your thoughts. Anyway, I have something of greater importance to bring to your attention. I must ask- nay beg- a favor from you, dear friend."  
  
"Ask and it shall be yours," Gimli stated without hesitation. She could ask him to enter Mordor, his eyes blindfolded, and he would do so.  
  
"I will not hold you to that until you hear me out," she said with a laugh. "Legolas can be trying at the best of times."  
  
"What has this to do with Legolas?" Gimli asked, clearly intrigued now. He had no clue what she had planned for him, but Gimli knew that if it involved Legolas, it was of great importance to Celebruthiel.  
  
"You and Legolas have become quite friendly in these weeks since we entered Lothlorien. I know he will remain by your side for no other reason than you are dear to me. I ask that you not let him get too melancholy wherever the road should take you. At first Legolas will be loath to admit the importance he has placed on a Dwarf. Do not let him get away with this. Please do not back down. I fear the more clearly he realizes his need for you, the more he will try to push you away."  
  
Gimli's bright smile and outright laughter dimmed the ache in Celebruthiel's heart. "A stubborn Elf is no match for an even more stubborn Dwarf. Anyway, what has been done cannot be undone. The perils ahead will do nothing but solidify that, I promise you."  
  
"I hope you are right," she said softly. "I know little of how war effects one; Elf, Dwarf, or Man. It forged a friendship between Man and Elf once long ago. If not for the Ring, it might have remained so. And there was a friendship, tentative though it might have been, many years passed between my mother and your kindred. I hope this can be forged again." She paused a moment and Gimli wondered if she was finished. But he remained silent for she stayed deep in thought. "I know the Fellowship has grown close. But I sense things, like a wedge driving you apart, and I do not understand this. If this comes to pass, I pray you and Legolas band together, whether you travel to Minas Tirith or farther East." She blinked as if coming out of a trance then turned to Gimli as he spoke.  
  
"And if I told you I would tie myself to the Elf if this was to come to pass, would that ease your troubled mind?" Gimli asked softly. He patted her arm gently as he continued, "Mistress Celebruthiel, you have nothing to fear. These days in Lorien have forged something that neither one of us I believe would ever have imagined. But still, it is there- a friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf. A friendship that will probably never occur again in my lifetime, for the differences in our peoples are just too great. But the bonds of this friendship have already formed deep and strong."  
  
Relief traveled through Celebruthiel and she smiled. "Thank you for your reassurance, dear friend. I will leave you to your bed now. I must find Aragorn before he seeks his rest." Celebruthiel leaned over and kissed Gimli's cheek. She left a very surprised Dwarf sitting on his pallet holding his cheek in his hand.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Celebruthiel made her way through the city of Galadriem, letting her heart lead her until she reached a dense thicket. It reminded her of the secret glade she called her own in Rivendale. But as she reached forward with her hand, she sensed different emotions permeating the branches and leaves, such sadness and longing. Forcing her way through the living wall, Celebruthiel worried that she'd been led to the wrong spot.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn called out hopefully as he jumped to his feet. He'd felt her presence all day, much more so then in the days past. So Aragorn had gone to their special place in the hope of encountering her.  
  
"It is just I," Celebruthiel called out as she emerged from the thicket. In the center was a very small clearing, big enough for four or five adults to sit in a small circle.  
  
Aragorn smiled cheerfully but his eyes betrayed him. Celebruthiel could see the disappointment in their blue depths.  
  
"I feel Arwen so distinctly that I keep expecting to see her around every corner," Aragorn said in response to the questioning look Celebruthiel was directing at him.  
  
"That is because of the pledge Arwen made to you," Celebruthiel said as she sat at Aragorn's feet. She patted the ground beside her and Aragorn resumed his seat. "She thinks of you." Celebruthiel looked at Aragorn and smiled sadly. "It gets distracting, does it not, to be such the recipient of another's desire. I must tell my sister to control her impulses."  
  
"And is this how you convey your thoughts to Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly. He did not want to seem to be prying, but he was interested in her answer. He had never experienced the feelings coursing though him before and wasn't quite sure if this was normal.  
  
"By Valor, no. Legolas and I have been married far too long to bother with such silly emotions," she began but was quickly interrupted by Aragorn's dry commentary,  
  
"Yes, a whole month is a dreadfully long time."  
  
"You cannot imagine. I spend a fair portion of my day reminding him of the tasks he must accomplish. It is a trial," she stated in such a serious tone that Aragorn took pause for a moment. He then noticed the corners of her lips twitching and he smiled. Celebruthiel returned his look with an impish grin as she playfully knocked her shoulder into Aragorn's side.  
  
"Maybe I should rethink my position. I would hate to become such a burden."  
  
"Oh, it is too late for that, I fear," Celebruthiel said with a laugh. Aragorn pretended to be offended as she lightly swatted at his arm. "In all truthfulness," she began as a tender smile played across her lips, "I was so young when I first felt the connection I have with Legolas that it has become a part of who I am. It just seems to have always been, so I do not know how to answer your question. Severing my ties to him would be like losing a limb." Celebruthiel paused briefly as she looked thoughtfully at Aragorn. How could she possibly explain what she felt to someone not of the Elven race? "But these ties are also a part of who we are as a people. I have them with every member of my family in one respect or another. I think when I was younger, I was impulsive and spent considerable time annoying Legolas by seeking out his thoughts. I think I worried every time he returned to Mirkwood that I would loose his affections. As I grew older, I managed to gain some control, though how much I am sure he would dispute," she stated with a giggle.  
  
"Maybe I should be speaking to him concerning this," Aragorn teased.  
  
"Maybe you should," she replied in sudden seriousness. "You just might get a better perspective from Legolas."  
  
Silence fell over the two, as each became embraced in their own thoughts. An unexpected sadness overtook Celebruthiel's features and Aragorn wondered at the reasoning behind it.  
  
"I sense bad news in your forlorn expression," Aragorn said quietly, studying Celebruthiel for any sign of a reaction.  
  
She sighed heavily then settled her probing gaze on Aragorn. He felt immediate discomfort and longed to turn from his sister. But Aragorn had learned long ago that whatever was behind that gaze would only follow him into the future.  
  
"I do not know if it is good or bad. That is why I am so troubled. What I see is such a kaleidoscope of images before my eyes that I am not certain exactly what I am looking upon. It could be the present or it could be the future. All I know for certain is that the path ahead will be difficult for us all," Celebruthiel said solemnly.  
  
"But you would not be here with me now if there was not something, not when this is the last evening to be spent with your husband," Aragorn said thoughtfully.  
  
Celebruthiel looked at him sharply. Sometimes she thought Aragorn too observant for a mere man. Celebruthiel had on many occasions wondered if Elven blood ran deeper in his veins then she'd been told.  
  
"I see death, Aragorn. It follows you closely." Celebruthiel suddenly gripped his arm tightly. "Do not stray from the path, lest it overtake you."  
  
"What does that mean?" Aragorn demanded, a hard edge to his voice.  
  
"I do not know," she hissed in frustration. "I do not understand what I see and I wonder at the usefulness of it at all. But something compels me to speak of this with you as if you should understand."  
  
"I do not," Aragorn replied frantically.  
  
"I only hope that when the warning should be heeded, you will recognize the moment." Tears welled in her eyes. "I pray this is so," she whispered. "I am so sorry." She stood ready to flee his presence, feeling she'd made an error in judgment, causing nothing but pain for Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn grabbed her arm. "Do not leave me," he pleaded. Celebruthiel watched him silently for a moment before she nodded and resumed her seat. Aragorn placed his arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head. They sat silently, each taking solace in the other's presence. They both knew there were no words that could change the future, for good or bad. Both only prayed that this was enough.  
  
****  
  
  
  
After her conversation with Aragorn, she had decided to keep her visions to herself, not to speak of the things she had seen with Legolas. But late that evening, lying in Legolas' arms, Celebruthiel wondered if she was making a terrible mistake. Would it be better to tell him what she did- or in this case- did not know of the future? If there was one who was already corrupted by the Ring, was the Fellowship headed toward certain doom? Would her speaking of such things affect the outcome either way? And would the outcome be for the worse? Or were they better off not knowing? After Aragorn's reaction, Celebruthiel had been inclined to believe they were better not knowing, because if her mother was incorrect, the damage those spoken words would have could be dreadful. The Fellowship could not leave on the morrow distrusting each other. It could cost them their very lives.  
  
She stayed this way until daybreak, going over every last detail in her mind, trying in vain to piece it all together. She felt she'd been running in circles all evening, getting nowhere. And as the faint light streamed through the open doorway, Celebruthiel finally gave up trying to force some unseen vision from her mind's eye. Celebruthiel sighed in frustration and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She said a silent prayer to Valor that she was making the right choice. She knew she'd never be able to live with herself if none of them returned home because of her.  
  
Legolas finally turned to her, propping himself up on his elbow, and studied her face closely. "Are you going to tell me what has been troubling you this night?" he asked quietly.  
  
Celebruthiel eyes flew open in surprise. She sighed again, wondering why she should feel surprise any longer. Legolas was always very in tune to her emotions. And she had been riding an emotional tidal wave all evening.  
  
"I will miss you," she replied with such profound sadness. "I try to convince my arms that they will not ache from the loss of holding you. That my eyes will not be blinded by tears because they long to look upon your beautiful face. That my heart will survive the not knowing if you are okay." Tears began to well in her eyes and Celebruthiel wondered if it would just be better to flee, to avoid this goodbye.  
  
"Kala, if it is in my power, I will return to you. And if it is not, I want your solemn word that you will leave this place," Legolas said softly as he brushed her hair from her temple and planted a soft kiss there.  
  
"Please do not ask this of me," she whispered tearfully. "It is not a promise I can give you."  
  
"But you must," he stated forcefully, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly and shaking her in desperation. "I want your vow that you will take Arwen and leave with Lord Elrond. I cannot do this is I must worry that my death will leave you vulnerable, Kala. I must know you will be safe, because you and I both know it is likely I will not return."  
  
"Do not say that!" she hissed as she pulled from his arms. Celebruthiel jumped up from the bed and stared down at him in disbelief. "How can I let you go when you say such things?"  
  
Legolas sat up and watched her warily. "I go to war, Kala. You and I both know the likelihood of our defeat is great. But I will do everything in my power to come home to you," he whispered. "Your vow, Kala, please," he begged as he held his arm out to her. With a sob, Celebruthiel returned to his arms and nodded into his shoulder.  
  
As she helped Legolas get dressed for his journey, her hands roamed over him, trying one last time to memorize every inch. Once he was ready and Celebruthiel could think of no other excuse to prolong his departure, she pressed her frame tightly against his one last time. Legolas wrapped his arms around her, inhaling deeply in her hair in the hope of remembering her fragrance in the long nights to come. He finally pulled away from her and held out his hand.  
  
"I do not know if I can do this," she whispered as she backed away from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Kala, you must," Legolas said softly. "If this is your last chance to say goodbye, you will regret not taking it in the days to come. And Pippin would not understand if you did not come."  
  
She knew he was correct, but even so, it did not make the task any easier. Celebruthiel closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself against what must been done. There was one thing an Elf knew well, and that was duty. She reopened her eyes and nodded to Legolas, reaching out to grasp his steady hand in hers.  
  
They walked quietly through the city, acknowledging no one until they reached the pavilion. The remaining members of the Fellowship were packing their belongings in a sluggish fashion, it evident in their movements that none was anxious to continue their journey. But set in the lines of each members face was the solemn resolve of one who was bent on completing an unwelcome task, no matter the cost.  
  
Pippin finally looked up and spotted Celebruthiel standing just at the outer rim of their camp. He immediately called out to her as he jumped up and ran to her. He tightly wrapped his arms around her thighs.  
  
"I did not think you were going to come," he stated.  
  
Celebruthiel looked over the Halflings head and smiled sadly at Legolas before responding. She pried the little hands from her body and dropped to her knees so she could look into his eyes. "Pippin, I would not let you leave this land without saying goodbye. And in my heart, I know this will not be the last time we lay eyes upon each other." Celebruthiel smiled reassuringly as she felt her heart break in two. She only prayed the words she spoke were the truth.  
  
As she pulled him into her arms, she noticed Haldir standing beside Aragorn, waiting quietly. Celebruthiel pulled away from Pippin and looked at him questionably.  
  
"It is time," Haldir stated as he glanced at those around him. He avoided Muriel's gaze, paying particular attention to Aragorn. He did not want to have to acknowledge her grief-stricken eyes. "I have been sent to be your guide once again. Come. Your path now goes south."  
  
When Pippin reached out to take Celebruthiel's hand, she stepped back from him. "Please understand," she said softly as she looked from Pippin to the rest of the Fellowship, " I must say goodbye here."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli nodded in sad understanding. Aragorn quickly approached her, taking her into his arms.  
  
"My brother," she whispered brokenly, "may the grace of Valor follow your footsteps."  
  
Aragorn pulled back from her slightly to look into her eyes. "You take care of yourself," he said softly. "And try to control those impulses."  
  
Celebruthiel laughed and kissed his cheek. "I will try," she replied, feeling a sudden lightness she had not expected. She mouthed her thanks as Aragorn stepped away from her and returned to Haldir's side.  
  
Gimli was the next to step forward. He felt a surprising constriction in his chest at the thought of leaving this Elf behind, whatever the reason behind the action might be. Gimli knew there was much he had not been told concerning Celebruthiel and her reasons for returning to Lorien. They had all been told her safety was at stake. But at that moment, Gimli wished she were continuing on with them. As they embraced, Gimli renewed his promise to her concerning Legolas. Celebruthiel smiled at his assurances and lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
Celebruthiel said a quick farewell to both Sam and Boromir. She knew Sam was still concerned about her and he couldn't prevent from portraying his relief at their separation.  
  
When Merry stepped forward, Celebruthiel motioned to Pippin, also. She placed a hand on each of the Hobbit's shoulders as she bent down to look directly into their faces.  
  
"You most both promise me to be careful," she demanded. "And to look after each other."  
  
The two Halflings nodded, both too overcome to speak. As Merry stepped away from her, Pippin threw himself against her. Celebruthiel hugged him fiercely before Merry grabbed Pippin's arm and pulled him away from her.  
  
As Frodo approached her, Celebruthiel noticed a new understanding lingering in his gaze. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her mother. She quickly realized Frodo had already decided on the course he would take, one that would separate him from the rest. Celebruthiel was almost relieved at this knowledge- almost. It also gave her pause. She wasn't certain if the Halfling could accomplish the task on his own and she was frightened for him- and for herself.  
  
"Be careful, Frodo Baggins, for the fate of us all rests in your hands," she said softly. "If I could help you with your burden, I would not hesitate."  
  
Frodo nodded, still uncertain exactly how to respond to Celebruthiel. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the rest of the Fellowship as they began following Haldir from the pavilion. He quickly moved to catch up with them. The only one who remained was Legolas. When they were out of sight, he pulled Celebruthiel roughly into his arms.  
  
"You must go now," she whispered as she clung to him. "It will not get any easier if you prolong it." Celebruthiel kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his, unwilling to break contact. Finally as a sob escaped her lips, she pulled from his embrace and turned her back on him.  
  
"I love you. I always have and I always will," he said softly, his arms reaching out, wanting to enfold her back into their embrace. They dropped to his side, feeling empty and bereft. Then Legolas turned and after glancing over his shoulder one last time, he left Celebruthiel once again. Only this time, Legolas hoped she would remain where she was, safe.  
  
After the Fellowship had eaten a small meal with Celeborn and Galadriel, and were back in the boats, rowing away from Lothlorien, Legolas spotted Celebruthiel standing solemnly at the shore. She made no movement of acknowledgment, just stood there silently, tears coursing down her cheeks. Legolas looked away from her. He had to or he would have jumped from the boat and returned to her side. That was the last glimpse Celebruthiel had of Legolas and the Fellowship. 


	12. The Departure of Boromir

I Played the fool today  
  
And I  
  
Can see us vanishing into the crowd  
  
Longing for home again  
  
But home  
  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
And I can't ask for things to be still again  
  
No I can't ask for you  
  
To offer the world through your eyes  
  
Longing for home again  
  
But home  
  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
My window through which  
  
Nothing hides  
  
And everything sings  
  
I'm counting the signs  
  
And cursing the miles in between  
Greenwheel- "Breathe"  
The Departure of Boromir  
  
The Fellowship had been gone for 11 days. As the afternoon sun gave way to the evening sky, a sudden heaviness settled over Celebruthiel's heart. Her first thought was of Legolas and his death. But she was uncertain. Fate could not be so cruel as to leave her guessing, as her love lay dead. She desperately clung to that hope, even though deep in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't quite so certain. She spent the first part of the evening pacing the bedroom she'd shared with Legolas. Though she had assured her parents she would return to the big house once the Fellowship had continued on their journey, she could not bear to leave the place where she felt Legolas' presence the most closely. And so she paced in a desperate attempt to gleam some sort of knowledge from the very air bristling around her. She finally sighed, frustrated in her futile attempts to reach Legolas or Aragorn with her mind. There was a darkness surrounding them, like a thick, damp fog and she could not penetrate it with her mind.  
  
Celebruthiel left the talon and returned to her parents' home, seeking out her mother. She prayed on the short distance she traveled to reach them that her mother would have better luck, that she would have some news. Celebruthiel found her mother standing on the veranda outside her father's study. Her back was to the doorway and she stood still, looking out over her city. Celebruthiel watched her silently, looking for a sign to relieve her fears. But her mother's tense stance offered none.  
  
"You sense it also, do you not?" Galadriel asked softly, startling Celebruthiel. She hadn't been certain her mother was aware of her presence.  
  
"Yes, though I do not know what IT is," Celebruthiel whispered as she stepped onto the veranda and joined her mother. "I feel something terrible has happened to them and pray Legolas is safe. Please tell me you know more than this." She clutched her mother's arm as she spoke.  
  
Galadriel turned to her daughter and smiled sadly as she patted Mirriel's hand. "The Fellowship has separated. And the man is dead."  
  
Celebruthiel paled and felt suddenly faint. "Dead?" she whispered. "No, you must be wrong. Please tell me you are wrong." Galadriel shook her head sadly. "Oh no. I must leave. I must go to Arwen. She will need me."  
  
"Arwen? What does Arwen have to do with this?" Galadriel asked, clearly surprised. "I did not realize either of you were close to the Heir of Gondor."  
  
"Gondor?" Celebruthiel asked softly, shaking her head, trying to determine exactly what her mother was attempting to tell her. "I do not understand." Then realization dawned on Celebruthiel and she felt an overwhelming relief settle over her briefly. "Boromir," she whispered. "Not Aragorn." She paused as Galadriel's eyes narrowed sharply on her daughter's face. "What of the others?"  
  
"They have split. Frodo continues on with the quest while the others track the Halfings," Galadriel responded, watching Muriel closely. She was worried of Mirriel's reaction when she discovered Orcs had taken the Hobbit, Pippin, captive.  
  
Celebruthiel's head rose suddenly to her mother's face as the relief she'd felt only moments before burst. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Two of the Halflings have been taken captive and Aragorn, your husband, and the Dwarf pursue. News has reached us of a new breed of Orcs, ones that can travel by daylight. The Fellowship was set upon by them, the Man was killed defending the Halflings, and they were taken," Galadriel explained with such decisiveness, void of any emotion. Celebruthiel stared at her mother, wondering how she could be so detached from what was occurring around them. "Mirriel, my only concern lies with the Ring. Everything else is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Our very lives are meaningless and expendable if it brings about the Rings destruction. You must understand this. For the Ring to be destroyed, some must die. That is the way of it," Galadriel explained softly as she reached out to gently touch her daughter's arm.  
  
Celebruthiel shook her head. Her mind understood the rational of her mother's words, but her heart just couldn't grasp it. To her mother, these were just names and faces. But Celebruthiel's heart was involved. Not only was her husband involved in this Quest, but also a man she considered her brother, and several others she now considered friends.  
  
"Would you speak the same words if Lothlorien had more at stake? If it was your people going into the unknown, would you still say some must die?" she asked.  
  
"Mirriel, I have seen war before. Always some do not return. That is the way of things," Galadriel murmured softly as she stroked her daughter's arm in an attempt to sooth her.  
  
"I just can not accept that," Celebruthiel replied hoarsely. No, she could not tolerate such an event. Legolas and Aragorn must return.  
  
"I am sorry, Mirriel. I did not realize the turn of events would affect you this way. I did not expect you to have developed such deep ties to those sent to destroy the Ring."  
  
"What do you mean?" Celebruthiel asked, though one look upon her mother's face spoke volumes. "You knew," she hissed. "You knew this would happen! How could you let them go without warning them?"  
  
"I did what I could. Our part in this is over. Once Mithrandir slipped into shadow, your role ended." Galadriel paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "What should I have told them, anyway? That Boromir from Gondor would try to steal the Ring from the Halfling and in doing so, insure his death."  
  
"Yes, maybe that is exactly what you should have done," Cerebruthiel yelled defiantly. She pulled away from her mother, an anger filling her like she had never experienced.  
  
"And what if that action changed the course of events? What if someone was meant to die? Would you rather take the risk of it being your husband, or Aragorn, whom you are so fond of? You, of all those on Middle Earth, should understand the dilemma I felt." Celebruthiel looked at her mother in surprise. "Do not think the confusion you felt over what to tell them of the things you had seen slipped past me."  
  
And with that statement, the anger Celebruthiel had felt only moments before evaporated. Her mother was right. Neither of them knew how their involvement would affect the Quest- for good or bad.  
  
"I am sorry, Mother," Celebruthiel whispered as she ran to Galadriel, throwing herself into her mother's arms. "It is just so hard. I know I can do nothing to change what is to be, but that does not mean I want to accept this. I made a vow to Legolas that if anything happened to Aragorn and himself, I would sail West, and convince Arwen to go with me. I do not know how I can keep this vow."  
  
Galadriel did not let the mention of Arwen slip past her notice again. "I understand it would be difficult for you, but you would have no life here without Legolas. This is something you must come to terms with before such an event should occur." Galadriel lifted Mirriel's head from her shoulder and gently stroked her cheek. "Now tell me what Arwen's involvement is in all this," Galadriel demanded softly.  
  
Tears slowly slid down Celebruthiel's cheeks and she pulled away from Galadriel. "I should not be the one to tell you," she whispered. Celebruthiel turned to glance over the veranda railing, watching the inhabitants of Galadrim weaving through the trees going here and there. "If Aragorn survives his destiny, Arwen will not be sailing West with the Elves. She will remain behind until death consumes her." Celebruthiel paused at her mother's gasp. She turned her head to look at Galadriel. "I have to say I am surprised you did not read the truth in Aragorn's eyes. The guilt is there for everyone to see."  
  
"Maybe I did not want to see," Galadriel murmured. She did not fool herself into believing she had overlooked the truth of Mirriel's words. She realized now it had been before her all this time. She had just refused to see it, because it doing so, she would have been forced to accept her granddaughter's decision.  
  
Celebruthiel nodded at her mother's admission. "Now you understand my perspective concerning Aragorn. My feelings of kinship aside, if Arwen gets her way, Aragorn will be part of this family. And I truly believe only death will sway her from this path, whether Aragorn's or hers, I do not know."  
  
"And did you do nothing to try to dissuade her?" Galadriel asked evenly.  
  
"Mother, I did not see the harm in Arwen's choice. Unlike you and Elrond, I was kept in the dark concerning some pertinent facts." Celebruthiel glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye and caught Galadriel's sheepish look at her daughter's statement. "Though even if I had known, I still would have done nothing. Arwen has every right to make her own choices. And in this instance, her heart chose Aragorn. I cannot fault her for knowing her own heart anymore than I can for knowing mine. And as for Aragorn, I understand his position in all this. I did not have the strength to send Legolas away from me even though I still think it would have been the correct thing. He would not now be risking his life for me if I had sent him back to Mirkwood when I had the chance."  
  
"I think you are wrong concerning the determination of your husband," Galadriel stated, placing a hand on her daughter arms. "He would have gone with the Halfling just to prove to you his intentions. He is just as stubborn as you are, my dear. The little I gleamed from his mind during our first meeting confirmed this to me. He also found himself set on a course he refused to detour from. Your father is also a stubborn one, as is Elrond. I fear the females in this family are destined to love hardheaded Elves," Galadriel said with a sigh.  
  
Celebruthiel laughed at her mother's forlorn look. "Then you should understand Arwen's position." Celebruthiel paused as her mother smiled, but nothing she said eased the worry from Galadriel's face. "Mother, what good is eternal life if you have no one to share it with, if the man you love, the only one you have ever loved or ever will, cannot spend it with you. Wouldn't you rather have what time you could together, than none at all? I know I would." Celebruthiel's thoughts wandered once again to the vow she had given Legolas. She still was not certain it was one she could follow through with, or that she even wanted to. She would rather follow him into death than spend the rest of eternity without him.  
  
"And if there was a child, would you still feel the same way?" Galadriel asked softly.  
  
Celebruthiel shot a surprised glance in her mother's direction. "Why are you asking me of this?"  
  
Galadriel was surprised by her daughter's reaction to her question. It was at that moment that Galadriel realized Mirriel had given that exact scenario some thought. "I do not sense anything different about you this day. Am I mistaken?" she asked quietly.  
  
Celebruthiel shook her head, tears glimmering in her eyes. "You are not mistaken," she whispered sadly. "I do not think Legolas was willing to leave me with child."  
  
"Oh Mirriel, did you not discuss it with him? I cannot believe Legolas would have been unwilling if he was aware a child was important to you. I would think it would bring comfort to him knowing you would flee this World if you had a child to protect."  
  
Celebruthiel shrugged. "Maybe I was afraid to speak of this with him. I do not know," she murmured softly as she turned from her mother. Celebruthiel was embarrassed to be speaking of such things with Galadriel, for she knew deep in her heart, the main reason she had not spoken the words to Legolas before he left her was because she was selfish. She wasn't completely certain even a child would prevent her from following Legolas into death. And she was not about to leave a child behind. From her own experience, she knew how difficult it was to be without a mother. But at least she had had her father. No child should be abandoned by both parents. It was not fair.  
  
Galadriel nodded as she realized this was a topic Mirriel did not wish to confide in her about. And while she thought she understood her daughter's reasons, she didn't want to press the issue to discover if she was correct.  
  
"Mirriel, you should rest now. This has been a difficult day for us all. And you do not need to worry over my interference concerning Arwen. She has made her choice and whether or not she is prepared to deal with the consequences, that is up to her. But I would not mention this to your father. I fear he would not react as calmly to such news."  
  
Celebruthiel nodded as she kissed her mother's cheek. She could just see her father sending Lorien warriors after Aragorn. That thought brought a smile to her lips. Yes, her father would most certainly overreact, both of them would. Her own affairs suddenly seemed so much simpler than that of her baby sister and Celebruthiel felt she had gained some perspective to help her get through the dark days.  
****  
Three days and two long nights passed slowly by after Celebruthiel learned the news of Boromir's death and the capture of Pippin and Merry. During the day, Haldir, pressed into action by his promise to Legolas and his concern for Celebruthiel, enlisted the aid of his brothers in occupying her every waking moment with nonessential tasks. The three managed to keep Celebruthiel busy enough to prevent her mind from wondering and worrying about the progress of the members of the disbanded Fellowship. But the nights left Celebruthiel alone. So it was during the darkest hours that Celebruthiel lay in bed, eyes closed, and let her mind wander over the mountains and the plains, vainly searching for Legolas. And each morning she would awake more depressed than the day before for there was a darkness surrounding the three like a thick damp fog that prevented Celebruthiel from reaching him.  
  
On that Third day, Celebruthiel said a small prayer of thanks for Haldir as she retired to her home for the evening. She realized without his interference, she would be going insane with worry. As it was, she felt she was holding on by a thread, one that was stretched so thin that it was starting to fray. As Celebruthiel removed her mantle and sat in her shift, brushing her hair, she wondered how she was going to get through the days and months ahead. She was not certain if it was the separation or the just not knowing that had her in such a downward spiral.  
  
With a sigh, Celebruthiel set down her brush and crawled into bed. Even as she settled down and closed her eyes, she wondered why she was even bothering. She knew she was just setting herself up for more disappointment. Celebruthiel reached across the bed, pulling Legolas' pillow against her chest and silently called out his name. With a sudden jolt and a sharp cry, she realized he was with her again. And she saw all he had been through since leaving her. Seeing Boromir, after death had taken him, brought tears to her eyes. And realizing the guilt Legolas felt over the capture of Merry and Pippin caused those tears to roll down her cheeks. After 3 days of endless pursuit, they finally stopped to rest for the night. Against his better judgment, Legolas accepted the consensus of his two companions even though he was certain stopping would pull the two Halflings completely out of their reach.  
  
Celebruthiel finally understood why she had not been able to reach Legolas. His constant movement and lack of rest had prevented her mind from connecting with his. She found a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that while she was certain the time would stretch long before she was able to find him again, she was aware of the reason for the prolonged absence, that it was not necessarily death.  
  
"You must break the link, Legolas," she whispered silently, her mind speaking the words her mouth could not. "You should rest."  
  
"I cannot," he replied softly. "Knowing you are with me gives my spirit peace, something that has been missing since leaving Lothlorien's borders. There is a foul will over the land, Kala, one that causes a weariness like I've never felt. It has settled over my heart and gets only stronger the farther North we travel. Aragorn believes it to be the treachery of Saruman. And I am inclined to believe this as the Orcs we hunt carry his mark, a white S."  
  
"We have heard news of Orcs that can travel under the suns rays. If it is true and these are the work of Saruman, I will try to persuade my father to take some action against Saruman's blatant betrayal," she responded in vigorous determination. Celebruthiel felt if she must stay behind, she would make herself useful in any way she could. That meant continuing to attempt to sway her father from the course he had set upon.  
  
"I am sorry, Kala," Legolas said in a tone filled with despair. "I fear I have let the Halflings slip through my fingers. I should have pressed on, but I dare not leave my companions behind."  
  
"Do not even think to do such a thing!" she insisted. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent their capture, short of dying for them. Now you must be the eyes and ears for Aragorn and Gimli. Lead them in the right direction and you will find Pippin and Merry."  
  
"I only hope we are not too late," he mumbled.  
  
"If you are going to think that way, you might as well turn around now. What is the point of pursuing if you do not believe you stand a chance of succeeding? You must do what you can, my love, and rest assured in the knowledge that you did your best," Celebruthiel whispered, reaching out, wanting to run her hand across his pale smooth cheek.  
  
Legolas moved his face, as if leaning into her touch, feeling the solace she offered spanning the distance separating them. "Your Hobbit is not as silly as we all believed," he murmured. "He has managed to leave a trail for us, first his brooch and then several pieces of his cloak, so we are certain they haven't killed them yet. Though we did find 5 Northern Orcs dead yesterday. These were clearly not from Isengard. We can only hope Merry and Pippin weren't hurt in the foray."  
  
"Hope is all we have left, my love," she whispered as she snuggled into his pillow as if it was the crook of his neck. "Do you remember the first time I saw you across my father's hall, sitting between Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Yes," he responded softly. "I found the way you looked at me from behind the pillar rather amusing. I was certain in my youthful vanity that you had to be fascinated with me. So I could not understand why when I finally thought I would favor you by seeking you out, you ran from me. My pride was bruised and so when I saw you the next day in the courtyard, I thought to teach you a lesson. Thankfully, before I could reach you, my father interceded."  
  
"Teach me a lesson, were you?" she teased. "And exactly what were you planning?"  
  
"I thought to encourage you to approach me and then turn my back on you. I was not so spiteful as to want to humiliate you in front of others. Even then, before I was aware of who you were, I wanted to protect you. I had already decided that you were to be mine," Legolas stated as he recalled his reaction to her that morning. She'd been sitting at the fountain, a book in hand. So engrossed had she been that he was not even certain if she was aware he was watching her. Her long silver hair had been braided back away from her face, giving him a clear view of how she chewed on her bottom lip as she read. He'd been ready to prance in front of her, anticipating her encouraging reaction, only to be stopped by his father's approach.  
  
"Legolas, we need to speak," Thranduil had said to him as he approached. Legolas had glanced back at the object of his fascination to see Lord Elrond now sitting beside her. Surprised by this, Legolas had turned back to his father. "I have made a betrothal agreement on your behalf with Lord Elrond. You are to marry his daughter when the time is right."  
  
"What!" Legolas had exclaimed. "How could you do such a thing? She is just an infant."  
  
"Not that daughter," Thranduil had said sharply, nodding his head toward the now approaching Lord Elrond and daughter. "And I expect no gainsaying on this matter. You will not embarrass me, Legolas," Thranduil had demanded, his tone indicating if Legolas did so, he would regret it wholeheartedly. Thranduil was a hard Elf and Legolas had no doubts that his father would unleash his full wrath upon him if he voiced even the slightest protest.  
  
So Legolas turned toward the direction his father was facing. "And there you were, walking toward me with Lord Elrond. I briefly thought my father was playing some sort of cruel trick on me, that I had displeased him somehow. I quickly dismissed that notion as I knew Lord Elrond would never involve one of his own in such sport."  
  
" I can see that day so clearly. I knew at that very moment that my life would never be the same again. I was so truly frightened, being placed directly in front of you and being forced to speak to you. I thought you the most beautiful of creatures I had ever looked upon and felt so inferior beside you. Then you took my hand in yours and I just knew fate had intervened."  
  
"Yes, I grasped your hand in greeting. Then I looked into your eyes and I was ensnared," Legolas whispered, reliving that moment when he'd realized his heart was no longer his own. "Is it not the oddest thing, knowing in that one moment, the turn your life must take to achieve happiness, while just only moments before, you were completely content alone?"  
  
Celebruthiel giggled softly. "And then you insisted we walk around the courtyard. I tried to find a way for you to release my hand without insulting you, but you just refused to let go. I was absolutely mortified. I had not idea what to say to you and was certain you left that day thinking I was a fool."  
  
"I might have, if not for Elrohir," he replied, a slight smile curving his lips.  
  
"Elrohir?" she questioned, surprised as in all the years that had past, Legolas had never mentioned her brother before.  
  
"While you have never been particularly close, know he loves you, Kala. He assured me that you are not a simpleton and not to get used to your good nature." Legolas laughed, recalling the encounter. Even though Elrohir had tried to appear the inattentive brother, he had given himself away with his next comment. "'She is shy and unfamiliar with the opposite sex. Give her time and treat her gently,' he said to me. And I never forgot those words he spoke."  
  
"I never would have guessed any sentiment coming from Elrohir. He has always been a warrior at heart." Celebruthiel paused as she gave some thought to her brother's words. "Maybe we are more alike then I had ever realized. We were just never willing to bend to the other."  
  
"It is not too late," Legolas whispered.  
  
"You are correct, it is not. I will need to thank him because you came back. At the time I couldn't understand why, but you did. When I looked down and saw you riding through the gate, I could not believe my eyes. I thought you must surely be bringing news for my father, for my mind could not conceive any other reason for your return. But when you looked up and met my eyes, I knew you'd come back for me. I almost fainted right there in front of Elladan. If he had not made some obnoxious remark, I probably would have."  
  
"Of course I came back. There was nothing that could have kept me away, Kala. I wanted to be with you every minute of every day and the separation was almost more than I could bear some days. But on those days, you always seemed to know, because you would suddenly appear in Mirkwood, either with Mithrandir or Aragorn."  
  
"I have a confession to make. In the beginning, I would insist Mithrandir travel with me, making up some silly excuse, because I was terrified of arriving in Mirkwood alone. I was so afraid your people would see I was not good enough for you. I am certain Mithrandir knew this, because he never questioned my reasons, though some of them were so ridiculous, he should have." Celebruthiel laughed. "Even then, Mithrandir loved the adventure of it." She felt a sudden sadness fall over Legolas. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Have you heard any news from my father?" Legolas asked almost reluctantly.  
  
"No I have not. I will send word to Imladris on the morrow, asking after your father. If my father has not heard anything from Mirkwood, I will demand he send a scout requesting news. Is there anything you would like me to forward?"  
  
"Just tell him I am well. And let him know that we are married if Elrond has not already. I did not get a chance to send word of our union before I left."  
  
"I will do so, my love."  
  
"I must go. Daylight is breaking. I love you, Kala." Then the link was broken and he was gone. Celebruthiel pulled the pillow closer to her body and smiled into it as the first rays of dawn broke through the trees. 


	13. The White Rider

You may push me around  
  
But you cannot win  
  
You may throw me down  
  
But I'll rise again  
  
The more you say  
  
The more I defy you  
  
So get out of my face  
  
You cannot stop us  
  
You cannot bring us down  
  
Never give up  
  
We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us  
  
Never bring us down  
  
We are alive!  
  
Offspring- "Defy You"  
The White Rider  
With the dawn also came a surprise Celebruthiel had not envisioned. She traveled through Galadrim, heading toward the garden just west of her parents home, where she had been meeting Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil every morning since the Fellowships' departure. As she walked, she sensed an excitement in the air. Most of the inhabitants of the city seemed to be curiously absent, but Celebruthiel was so elated due her encounter with Legolas the night before, she took little notice. When she reached the garden, she discovered the brothers to be surprisingly absent. Celebruthiel shrugged her shoulders, disappointed because she desperately wanted to share her joy with someone. She continued strolling through the garden in the hopes that she had just arrived before the three brothers.  
  
After reaching the northern hedge, Celebruthiel was about to turn to the east to seek out her mother when from the corner of her eye she spotted an odd circular ball of light. With little thought, she turned to the west and followed it, mesmerized. Past the pavilion where she had said goodbye to the Fellowship, she moved until she encountered an old man standing beside the fountain. The light seemed to flitter around him and then enlarge until it had encompassed his entire form. He had his back to her, giving her no clear indication of who he was. He wore a robe, pristine white, and his long hair was as white as new fallen snow. The first thought that entered Celebruthiel's consciousness was of Saruman and she opened her mouth to call out for help. At that moment, the stranger turned around and Celebruthiel took a step backward, stunned. She immediately closed her mouth then opened it again.  
  
"Mithrandir?" she questioned softly, unable to believe the vision that stood before her eyes. Celebruthiel blinked and then blinked again. But the vision remained and it smiled at her.  
  
"Mirriel," he greeted with a smile as he leaned upon his walking stick and the light that surrounded him popped and disappeared.  
  
"But how can this be? You fell. I saw you fall," Celebruthiel questioned, disbelievingly. It had to be a trick.  
  
"Do you really believe I would have been allowed to set foot in this City if I was not who you say I am? You have little faith in your mother's powers," Mithrandir admonished then smiled fondly at her. "You always did question everything." His jaw muscles twitched, and then he gave into the reflex and began to laugh.  
  
"Mithrandir!" she cried as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you for letting him return," she whispered softly.  
  
Mithrandir patted her back as he returned her embrace. "I am returned," he whispered back.  
  
"How?" Celebruthiel questioned softly as she pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Mithrandir stepped back from her and began walking. When Celebruthiel did not immediately follow, he waved to her and said, "Come."  
  
Celebruthiel trailed behind him back to the garden where she had first encountered the white light. Mithrandir took a seat on a bench and patted the empty spot beside him. Celebruthiel quickly sat beside him, turning to Mithrandir expectantly. He sighed as he prepared to retell his story. He has already had the pleasure of reliving the experience with Galadriel and Celeborn. It was not been pleasurable, one he would prefer forget entirely. But to forget the battle would also mean forgetting the lessons he had learned from the entire experience.  
  
"Long I fell with the demon through fire and water. The fire burned me and the water almost froze my heart. At the bottom, beyond light and knowledge, I fought him until at last he fled into dark tunnels. I pursued him and he led me back to Khazad-Dum, to the Endless Stair. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, it climbed. And there upon Celebdil, I threw down my enemy. Then darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time." Mithrandir paused at Celebruthiel's gasp after having rushed through the beginning of the tale. "But I was sent back- for a brief time, until my task is done," he reassured as he touched her arm. "There I lay, staring upward, while the stars wheeled over and each day was as long as a life-age of the earth. Faint to my ears came the gathered rumor of all lands: the springing and the dying, the song and the weeping, and the slow everlasting groan over overburdened stone. And so at last Gwarbie the Windlord found me and bore me away. Your mother sent him to find me." And with that pronouncement, Mithrandir leaned back, a large smile encompassing his face.  
  
"Mother?" Celebruthiel asked, stunned that her mother would have such knowledge of Mithrandir's existence and not share it with her.  
  
Mithrandir smiled and patted Celebruthiel's hand, which was clutching his robe. Celebruthiel looked down at their joined hands and smiled apologetically. She hadn't even realized she had reached out to touch him.  
  
"Your mother was ever hopeful that I would climb my way out of darkness. She knew a battle raged and remained faithful that I would prevail." Mithrandir explained softly. "But I do not think she wanted to raise the hopes of the Fellowship if I was lost. And so she waited patiently, knowing little else could be done. So do not fault your mother. We are all doing the best we can with the little knowledge we have."  
  
Mithrandir watched carefully the female before him who resembled an Elf in every way, but because of her father, was not really an Elf. All those many years ago, they had not even had a glimmer of the consequences bringing such a life to birth. If her blood had not been tainted by her Elven mother, she would have been a very powerful entity. But Sauron chose Galadriel in the hopes of breaking her spirit. Now the Dark Lord realized his plans had gone askew. He had mixed his essence with the most powerful Elf left on Middle Earth. Now no one knew exactly what Celebruthiel's role would be. She had power, in that they were certain, but the extent could not be determined short of lining her up against her dark father. And that was a risk no one was willing to take.  
  
"Much have I seen, but whether it is what is to be or what could be, I do not know. And what is near at hand, I have lost sight of completely. I had hoped to meet up with the rest, but I find them gone. To where and what purpose, I cannot say. And then I come to you, my dear Mirriel. I find what I thought to be your role in all this to be incorrect."  
  
"What do you mean, Mithrandir?" Celebruthiel asked curiously as she sat up straight, waiting for him to continue. Since she had first learned the truth of her existence, she had been waiting for someone to tell her what to do, how to help. No one seemed to know what to do with her, if her help would be for good or not. And so she sat- and waited- waited for her opportunity to do something other than sit, to actually be a contributing member of the fight. Having Legolas fight for her upset her already unbalanced pride until she wanted to scream out in her rage. But she fought it down and continued to wait. Now that Mithrandir had returned, Celebruthiel hoped her waiting had ended.  
  
"Anor- the Ring of Fire. I had thought there might be a chance of wielding the three Elven Rings against Sauron. But in returning from darkness, I discover this to be incorrect." He paused for a moment as he looked down his nose at her. "But I do believe we shall find a use for it."  
  
Mirriel watched as Mithrandir fiddled with his hands. He gave the appearance of removing something from his finger, but the object was invisible to Mirriel's eyes. Mithrandir reached down, grasping her hand from her lap and he laid what felt to be a cool piece of metal in her palm. Once in her possession, it came into view. It was a large gold ring with a blood red stone in the center. It was a massive piece that should have weighed down her hand, but felt like a feather in her palm. As she examined it, watching the sunlight dance off the stone, Mithrandir enclosed her fingers around it.  
  
"You will know when the right time occurs to place it on your finger. Use it wisely, Mirriel. We do not know what Sauron will be able to see. If the Ring enables a link between you and the Dark Lord, you must use caution. For while it would prove fruitful to us in the beginning to have access to his thoughts, it would eventually pull you into darkness."  
  
"Then why give it to me?" she questioned aoftly, fearful of the power contained in the inanimate object.  
  
"I am not saying this will come to pass. Only that it could. I believe the Ring will ead you on a different path, one away from Mordor. But as I have said, I have seen much, but not nearly enough. I think we must focus on Isengard."  
  
"Isengard? Saruman. Yes, he must be stopped," Celebruthiel whispered more to herself than Mithrandir. Absently she slipped the ring into her pocket. As she wrapped her mind around the concept, she was relieved to finally have something to do. Concentrating on Saruman would give her a purpose.  
  
Mithrandir nodded. "How we must accomplish this task, I do not know, but it must be done. And while I had thought our only hope lay in men, I now know this is correct. If the Kingdoms of Men do not unite, they will be destroyed. But how to get them to put aside their petty differences, I am not certain it's possible."  
  
"Aragorn," Celebruthiel whispered.  
  
"Aragorn?" Mithrandir looked surprised, as if the name was familiar, but uncertain of it's meaning. "Aragorn- yes Aragorn." Mithrandir nodded. "If Aragorn would accept his birthright, he might be able to unite the land." He looked to Celebruthiel expectantly. Other than Arwen, she was the most likely candidate to know Aragorn's mind, given their relationship.  
  
"I must think on all you have said, Mithrandir. You have given me much to reflect upon," Celebruthiel murmured thoughtfully.  
  
That night as she dressed for bed, she remembered the Ring in her pocket. She sat at the vanity, mesmerized by it. She saw a brief glimpse as to the power the Rings held and how they had so easily ensnared so many. As she glanced up from the Ring, she spotted a small locked box on the table. Searching the drawers, she discovered a small key. Using the key, she unlocked the box. As she opened the lid, a tune flowed from within. She smiled to herself as she recognized the song. It was a melody she had always hummed though she had never been able to recall its origin. Before loosing her nerve, she tossed the Ring inside and quickly locked the box. Using a long ribbon, she tied the key around her neck and forgot about the Ring.  
  
As she lay in bed, her mind returned to her conversation with Mithrandir. Her mind was still stuck on Saruman and she would need some time before she could move on to Aragorn. And time she did spend. It consumed her every waking hour and at night, her dreams were filled with 'what ifs". Legolas was lost to her again, unreachable through the fog of darkness, and so she immersed herself in formulating plans. The first one gave her great difficulties. The second was not so hard.  
****  
The next several days were spent in Council discussing all that had been seen and what should or should not be done about the happenings on Middle Earth. The Council consisted of Celeborn, Galadriel, Mithrandir, Celebruthiel, and what remained of the Lorien Eldars: Caranfindel, Feagaeril, Galanrod, and Celegilnor. Lorien's inhabitants held a separatist attitude. They always had and many did not want to become involved in the troublesome happenings around them.  
  
The first meeting was directly after Celebruthiel had finished speaking to Mithrandir. They joined the rest of the Elves in Celeborn's study. This was the first time Celebruthiel had sat down in such an intimate setting with any of the Eldar in Lorien save for her parents. And she felt very intimidated, speaking in front of them about her encounter with Legolas. But she'd had no choice in the matter, as her mother had immediately questioned her as she entered the room.  
  
"What news have you?" Galadriel asked as soon as her daughter stepped over the threshold. She has anxiously been awaiting Mirriel all morning. She had sensed an excitement radiating from Mirriel almost upon her awakening, but had held back since she knew Mirriel would want to see Mithrandir.  
  
Celebruthiel looked around the study embarrassed to have to relive her night in front of so many she did not know. But she answered anyway because she wanted to be able to tell someone. She relayed all Legolas had told her the separation of the Fellowship, of the capture of Pippin and Merry, and the pursuit Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were now conducting to rescue the Halfings from Saruman's Orcs. She spoke of the Orcs, of the white mark they carried and how they continued to move, day and night, confirming all reports of Orcs that could travel in the daylight.  
  
After Celebruthiel finished, Galadriel stepped forward, retelling of the separation of the Fellowship and how the Halfling, Frodo, had continued on his journey to Mordor alone. And so the Ring had passed beyond the Elves grasp and it was up to Frodo to see the deed done. The only information Galadriel refrained from sharing was of Boromir's death. She spoke of his peril concerning the Ring, but that he had escaped the Ring's calling when the Fellowship split. For Galadriel was worried about Mithrandir's fragile state, as he had not fully recovered from his time in Shadow.  
  
After Galadriel had finished her tale, it became apparent that they would have to convene for the day. Mithrandir was feeling tired and needed to go rest. It was then Celebruthiel realized he had been truly hurt during his experience with the demon and had yet to recuperate. So the Council went there separate ways, prepared to reconvene on the morning.  
  
Celebruthiel immediately located Haldir, wanting to fulfill her promise to Legolas to find news of his father. Celebruthiel knew few in Lorien very well, and she trusted even less. But she trusted Haldir whole-heartedly. Even though she still could not remember much of her past involving him, the feelings of absolute trust and acceptance were still there. Upon her explanation, Haldir spared no time agreeing to leave at once for Rivendell. Celebruthiel wished him great speed and safety then left Haldir to get ready for his journey.  
  
Celebruthiel went to bed that evening eagerly expecting to connect with Legolas again. She had much to tell him, what with the return of Mithrandir. But to her disappointment, Legolas never made contact and she could not find him. So she had plenty of time to concentrate on her conversation with Mithrandir concerning not only Saruman, but Aragorn as well. She thought long and hard about what to do with the situation at Isengard until her head hurt. But she could think of no solution. So she then turned to an easier topic, Aragorn. She had known Aragorn much of his life and she was certain she was one of few who really understood the man. And so she pondered the best way to gain Aragorn's cooperation. She knew it would not be difficult to get him to agree, as Aragorn was always concerned about duty above all else. But more than just his cooperation would be needed for Aragorn to be able to get the Kingdoms to unite. He would need to believe whole-heartedly that this was the path for him to travel. Celebruthiel had several ideas on how they might accomplish this goal, but she decided to ponder it some more before she said anything to Mithrandir.  
****  
The next day, Mithrandir stood before the Council. He had much to say concerning Sauron and his thoughts on the Fellowship.  
  
""The Enemy, of course, has long known that the Ring is abroad, and that it is borne by a Hobbit. He knows now the number of our company that set out from Rivendell, and the kind of each of us. But he does not yet perceive our purpose clearly. He supposes that we were all going to Minas Tirith; for that is what he would himself have done in our place. And according to his wisdom it would have been a heavy stroke against his power. Indeed he is in great fear, not knowing what mighty one may suddenly appear, wielding the Ring, and assailing him with war, seeking to cast him down and take his place."" Mithrandir paused as he glanced around the room, his gaze settling on Celebruthiel. "I see now his greatest fear has been his own offspring stepping forward, claiming dominance over the Ring. He sees her as the only threat to his power. But we know within his defeat is also Mirriel's destruction to the power of the Ring. He does not understand why we would not want Mirriel to take his place."  
  
When Mithrandir had mentioned her name, Celeborn had reached over, taking Mirriel's hand in his, bringing it to his lap. She clung to her father's hand, gripping it tightly. It became her lifeline against the pain. She needed no reminder of who she was and every time it was drudged up, she felt sick.  
  
""That we should wish to cast him down and have no one in his place is not a thought that occurs to his mind. That we should try to destroy the Ring itself has not yet entered into his darkest dream. In which not doubt you will see our good fortune and our hope. For imagining war he has let loose war, believing he has no time to waste; for he that strikes the first blow, if he strikes it hard enough, may need to strike no more. So the forces he has long been preparing he is now setting in motion, sooner than he intended. Wise fool. For if he had used all his power to guard Mordor, so that none could enter, and bent all his guile to the hunting of the Ring, then indeed hope would have faded; neither Ring nor bearer could long have eluded him. But now his eye gazes abroad rather than near at home; and mostly he looks towards Minas Tirith. Very soon now his strength will fall upon it like a storm. For already he knows that the messengers that he sent to waylay the Company have failed again. They have not found the Ring. Neither have they brought away any Hobbits as hostages.""  
  
As Mithrandir sat down, everyone in the room silently contemplated what he had stated concerning the Ring. Celebruthiel was very thoughtful, for his words had given her just the angle to use to gain Aragorn's complete cooperation. She pulled her hand from Celeborn's grip and rose to her feet. The room's attention was soon centered on the child Mithrandir had so recently spoken of. But instead of taking a spot in the center of the room, Celebruthiel walked to the entrance of the veranda where the cool breeze that slightly moved the long sheers calmed her overactive mind.  
  
"Mirriel?" Galadriel questioned, watching her daughter's movements curiously. To just get up in the middle of a Council and not speak was out of the ordinary.  
  
Celebruthiel sighed and turned to Mithrandir. "I think I have a solution to one of the problems we spoke of yesterday," she said quietly, looking directly at the Wizard, ignoring the rest in the room. "If you want Aragorn's cooperation, you must convince him the only hope Frodo has of getting the Ring to Mount Doom is for Aragorn to keep the Enemy busy from the Western front, from Minas Tirith. If he does not expect us to come from behind him, then me must make sure his eye stays fixed on what is occurring before him. And so we must provoke him into battle. As for Aragorn, he just needs to be shown his purpose. Give him one and he will see it done."  
  
Mithrandir silently contemplated her words, quickly realizing that Mirriel was not only referring to Aragorn. She was also speaking of herself. Give her a purpose and she will see it done. Mithrandir thought of this for quite some time even after the Council had ended.  
****  
  
During the Five days of Council, throughout the many declarations and speeches concerning the events around them, Celebruthiel pondered what was to be done about Saruman. She was almost to the point where she no longer wanted to attend the Council. She had made the mistake on the fourth day of questioning Lorien's involvement in the War over the Ring. It had turned into a bickering match that had yet to end, going back to Valinor itself. And it was all making Celebruthiel's head ache. She felt she could not concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
She stood behind her father's desk studying a map of Middle Earth as the debate raged around her. She suddenly remembered a song she had heard in Mirkwood.  
  
"Mithrandir?" Celebruthiel called, interrupting the raised voices around her. What they were arguing about now, she did not know as she had given up many hours ago of paying any attention to the Eldar around her. She had not even bothered looking up from the map. All speech stopped as all eyes focused on her. "Is it true what they say of Fangorn Forest, of the old Onodrim?" A general gasp of surprise went around the room. Celebruthiel finally glanced up, her eyes directly centered on Mithrandir. "Do the Onodrim exist?"  
  
Mithrandir cleared his throat, thoughtfully studying Celebruthiel before he gave his reply. "Yes, there are still some Onodrim in this world, though I believe their numbers are dwindling."  
  
"When you spoke of your imprisonment at Isengard, you mentioned something about the destruction of the southern edge of Fangorn," Celebruthiel murmured, her nose once again buried in the map before her.  
  
"That is true," Mithrandir stated, starting to catch a glimmer as to her thoughts.  
  
Celebruthiel looked back up, surveying the room before fixing her gaze on Mithrandir. "What would it take to convince the Onodrim to go to war?" Murmurs went around the room at her question. "Do you think they would seek revenge against Saruman for the destruction of their trees?"  
  
Mithrandir gave her question some serious thought. He was not certain if there was anything that could wake the Onodrim from their sleep, but if was to be done, he knew exactly who could accomplish this task.  
  
"If there was ever a reason, this would be it," Mithrandir said finally. "And I know just the Onodrim."  
  
"Then you must go immediately," Galadriel stated as she motioned for the doors to be opened. She yelled out a request for Gwarbie the Windlord to be summoned and to have Mithrandir's things ready for travel. He would leave as soon as Gwarbie the Windlord arrived.  
  
****  
  
As Mithrandir was getting ready to climb onto the great eagle's back, he paused and turned back to the Elves who had come to see him off. Celebruthiel was standing in front beside her mother and father.  
  
"Before I leave there is just one last thing to do," Mithrandir muttered as he approached the three. "It is time," he spoke, confusing Celebruthiel and upsetting Galadriel and Celeborn. Mithrandir raised his staff, pointing it at Celebruthiel. "As I speak, let the past merge with the present and remembrance set you free."  
  
It all came back to Celebruthiel with a flash of bright light. Memory after memory of the first almost 200 years of her existence bombarded her. Her mind could not take the flood at once and she crumpled into her father's arms.  
  
Ignoring the panic building around him, Mithrandir climbed onto the back of Gwarbie the Windlord. Off they flew. But little did Mithrandir know that already things were beginning to stir in Fangorn Forest. 


	14. Remembrance

I try to breathe  
  
Memories overtaking me  
  
I try to face them but  
  
The thought is too much to conceive  
  
Staind "Fade"  
  
Remembrance  
  
When consciousness returned to Celebruthiel, the daylight had waned and the stars were twinkling overhead. She found herself in her childhood bed, with her mother sitting anxiously by her side. As her eyes fluttered open, her mother called out and within seconds, Celeborn ran into the room. As her eyes focused on her surroundings, Celeborn sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"What happened?" Celebruthiel asked. She was bombarded with visions of Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrian, Elrond, Mithrandir, Legolas, and Haldir, little time capsules of events, and her mind was still trying to grasp the real from the ficteous. She had so many memories swimming around her head, she wasn't quite certain what were genuine.  
  
"Without consulting your mother or myself, Mithrandir lifted the forgetting spell," Celeborn responded irritably. His resentment towards the Wizard, which had been buried deep in his heart, burst forth with just those few spoken words. When Mirriel had fallen into his arms, he'd been terrified he was about to loose her again. And he thought Mithrandir was lucky he had immediately flown away because otherwise he would now be residing in Galadrim's dungeon.  
  
Celebruthiel nodded, having vague recollections of Mithrandir as the cobwebs began to clear. "How did I get here?" she asked, looking around her room curiously. As she did so, she noticed many items that were now familiar. She could now recall that her father had given her the round silver music box on her last birthday before she'd been taken to Rivendell. On her dresser setting on the jewelry tray, was a silver and gold pendant, a betrothal gift from Haldir. Her first bow was propped in a corner, a present from Rumil after she'd shot down her first fowl. And under the window stood a bookcase overflowing with books from her mother, who had understood her thirst for knowledge of the world outside Lorien.  
  
"You mind could not handle remembering all at once. You fainted," Galadriel murmured as she leaned over her daughter, probing with her gaze for signs of distress in Mirriel's face. Galadriel was concerned the memories would be too overwhelming for Mirriel to face. She understood the reasoning behind Mithrandir's actions. But understanding did not assuage the fear when she'd realized Mithrandir's plans. Had it been anyone else, she would have agreed to the wisdom of the Wizard's decision. But she was a mother first and the longer Mirriel had been unconscious, the more frightened she had become. "That was three days ago."  
  
Celebruthiel looked from her mother to her father in stunned silence. She could not believe she had been unconscious for three days. It seemed as if just moments before she had been saying goodbye to Mithrandir. Celebruthiel squeezed her father's hand as Galadriel reached across the bed, grasping her other hand. While the memories were still difficult to sort out, the feelings were not. Since returning to Lorien, she'd known Galadriel and Celeborn were her parents. They loved her and she cared for them. But in her heart Elrond and Imladris had been her true home. Suddenly Celebruthiel looked at her parents and her heart truly remembered them. She felt an all-encompassing sense of love that she had not encountered since Legolas' departure. And she knew she was home.  
  
"How do you feel?" Celeborn asked as he touched Mirriel's cheek. She felt cool to the touch and since Galadriel had reclined back in her chair, seemingly relieved over what she had seen, he began to relax.  
  
"I remember my life," Mirriel said in wonder as she began calling her life with crystal clarity. "I was so happy on our island. I used to pretend it was my own little paradise where I was Queen over all. Celebrian used to get so angry because I would ruin the hems of her gowns when I used to play in them." Mirriel laughed as she envisioned Celebrian standing over her, shaking a finger at her as she lectured her little sister.  
  
Galadriel smiled in amusement at the circumstances, which at the time had frustrated her beyond belief with seemingly no solution. There had been no end in sight to the endless bickering between her two daughters over trivial items, such as replaceable clothing. "Yes, one time you put on her favorite gown, climbed up a tree, and stated to all the other younger Elves that they could now pay homage to their Queen. If you father had not stepped between you and Celebrian, who knows what would have occurred?"  
  
Mirriel looked over at her mother, a big smiled playing on her face. "Yes, I thought she was going to really hurt me that day. I had never seen her so angry before."  
  
Galadriel nodded, having thought the same thing. And one would think after that day, Mirriel would have calmed down. But no, she continued to be a little minx. Though after that day, she did stay away from Celebrian's clothing. She just found other ways to continue to annoy her big sister. And that behavior continued until Celebrian was taken captive. After she returned, there was a remarkable difference in their relationship.  
  
"I do not think I wanted to leave. I felt something bad was going to occur." Mirriel paused, looking at Celeborn. "But you convinced me of the adventure involved."  
  
Celeborn nodded, reliving how he had held his baby girl in his arms, trying to reassure her that the nightmares were not premonitions. He released Mirriel's hand as he scooted closer to her on the bed, draping his arm around her shoulders. He felt as if his little girl was returning to him only to relive the same fate.  
  
A small smile spread across Mirriel's lips. "And it was a grand adventure, taking the boats across the Bay." She paused again as another memory assailed her. "I fell in, did I not?"  
  
Galadriel laughed. "Yes, you saw a Anthias swimming and leaned too far over the edge of the boat. You swallowed a great deal of water, but no harm occurred."  
  
"Yes, I wanted to go swimming with the fish. If only I had been able to swim," she said with a giggle. "I loved the expedition to Lorien, to see so much of the landscape. And Lorien, it took my breath away. I had never realized how vast the land was on the other side of the Bay. The mountains, the fields, the rivers, it was exciting to glance upon each new part for the first time."  
  
Galadriel smiled at the wistfulness in Mirriel's voice. Galadriel had felt the same way when she had first stepped foot on Middle Earth. The rugged beauty of the land filled one with possibility.  
  
Mirriel's eyes shuttered as she remembered why she had been afraid to leave Balfalas. "And then the nightmare became reality," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Celebrian was taken prisoner," Galadriel stated softly for the memory still pained her. "When you did not return, your father sent out three search parties. Haldir is the one that found the evidence of Orcs and Celebrian's capture. He refused to return to Galadrim until he found you. It took him an entire night but he returned to next morning with you in his arms."  
  
"Yes, when I heard him approaching, I was so frightened, my mind did not register the difference in footsteps, in his lack of stench," Mirriel murmured, her mind quickly skimming over those events. She had already remembered more of that time than she wanted. She was not ready to let that day fully intrude into her consciousness- not yet. "When he appeared above me, it was like a bright light shining in the darkness. I thought he was my savior. My own warrior. Poor Haldir. I would not let him be after that day. I thought because he had saved me, he was mine."  
  
"It took some convincing on my part for him to believe that also. He always believed you should marry a Prince," Celeborn murmured. Mirriel laid her head on her father's shoulder.  
  
"It is okay, Papa," she whispered, remembering what she called him as a child. "Things worked out for the best, truly."  
  
"I know that," he replied softly as he kissed the top of her head. "I just wish Haldir was as content as you are my dear."  
  
"He is content," Mirriel assured softly. "If things had worked out as you originally wished, Haldir would have been forced to stay closer to home. He would not have been happy living like that. He loves the position you have given him in the Guard and the freedom he has to roam."  
  
Celeborn smiled into his daughter's hair, knowing she was correct in her assessment of Haldir. He would rather stay out guarding the woods then return to the City. The night sky called to him.  
  
"I now see why Mithrandir did not return my memory before leaving Rivendell. I had barely enough time to say goodbye to Elrond. But I would not have been the least bit worried about returning home if I had remembered all these things, had I recalled the love I feel for you and my home," Mirriel whispered as she snuggled closer to her father, letting herself get lost in the protection his embrace offered.  
  
Galadriel let out a small sob as she rose and sat beside Celeborn and Mirriel on the bed. Celeborn interlaced his fingers with his wife as the two formed a barrier of safety around their daughter. Those simple words filled both with such happiness where only minutes before had resided only fear. Their Mirriel had returned to them completely.  
  
Suddenly Mirriel laughed and Celeborn and Galadriel both looked to their daughter, their questionable surprise evident on their faces.  
  
"I just recalled the first time I laid eyes on Mithrandir. It was before he discovered the hat," she explained, a lightness in her teasing tone. She had many times over the years given Mithrandir grief over his hat. "I was in awe of him from the moment I laid eyes upon him. He tried to appear so below himself, so common, but I knew better. And his eyes, they spoke volumes. You can read Mithrandir's soul in his eyes. He truly cares about us all, from the lowliest form of life to the First Born. For Mithrandir, it does not matter who or what you are as long as you are honest and good. I have always respected him for that quality."  
  
The day Mirriel had first been introduced to Mithrandir; he had gotten on his knees and looked directly into her eyes. He seemed to see something in her blue depths, something that confirmed his suspicions. He had taken her stiff form into his embrace, laughing heartily over her resistance and mumbling something about the reservations of Elves. He had the appearance of an old man, using a walking stick to support his weight as if without it a strong wind would blow the frail man over. Only even at such a young age, Mirriel thought something wrong with that appearance. He was obviously just no old man. She wasn't even sure if he was a man, as he was taller than any of that race. Or so Mirriel had guessed, as she'd never actually seen a real honest to goodness man yet. She had only heard about them in books and from some of the older Elves who remembered a time when their Lord and Lady had some contact with the outside world.  
  
Silence permeated the room for what could have been minutes, it could have been hours. The three in the room could not tell. They each sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Both Celeborn and Galadriel were startled when Mirriel broke the silence. "I just wish I could forget the day I was told I would be leaving with Celebrian," Mirriel whispered. "Though you tried to hide it, I could tell you did not want me to go. I knew I would not be returning."  
  
Celeborn looked over her head at his wife. Tears glimmered in the eyes off all three of the occupants in the room. Galadriel tore her gaze from Celeborn's before she fell victim to the sadness of that day.  
  
"Yes," Celeborn affirmed huskily. "Your mother and I were fairly certain you knew the truth. But it was better to just pretend it did not exist. So we told you that you were going ahead with your sister to help her get settled into her new home. And while it helped seeing your fondness for Elrond, it also hurt to see the relationship grow before my eyes."  
  
Mirriel felt instant guilt and shut her eyes trying to block out the feeling. She knew the relationship she had with Elrond hurt her father. But she could not deny Elrond, either, for she loved them both. She felt lucky to have had two of the greatest Elves play a role in her developing into the individual she was now.  
  
"I am sorry for that, Papa," she whispered into his tunic, not having the nerve to lift her head and look into her father's eyes. "I know it pains you. But I cannot pretend the many years in Imladris did not occur. I have two fathers and that is something I will never be able to deny."  
  
Celeborn sat still for a moment. It wasn't something he did not know or understand. He was actually thankful Mirriel still acknowledged him at all. She had spent many more years with Elrond filling that role. And while both he and Elrond would like very much to forget one very important fact, neither were really Mirriel's father.  
  
"This I know," he replied softly. "I do not speak these words to upset you or criticize you for your feelings toward Elrond. Yes, I am upset for he had you many years of your past. I can only hope I am allowed many of your future."  
  
"And you will, no matter where I am" Mirriel declared as she finally looked up from her father's chest. "I remember now. That is not something I will let anyone take from me again."  
  
Celeborn smiled, a lightness settling over his heart for the first time in thousands of years. He believed for the first time in a very long time that his family would be okay. He had known since Sauron's return had been confirmed that Galadriel wanted to follow Celebrian West. Celeborn was not certain he was ready to leave Middle Earth. He knew if Sauron gained control, he would have no choice but to flee with his family to safety. But Valinor was not in his heart as it was his wife's. He did not long to return to a home he'd never known.  
  
"I think you should rest, my daughter," Galadriel said softly as she rose from the bed. "The day has been difficult and I do not want you wearing yourself out needlessly."  
  
Mirriel felt Celeborn nod into her hair before he pulled away from her, helping her lay back against the pillows. He tucked the blankets around her shoulders as Galadriel looked on with a tender smile. They had both missed having Mirriel under their roof, having a child to dote on. They stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around each other as they watched their child snuggle into the comforter and close her eyes, a weary sigh escaping her lips. The loving parents glanced at one other, smiling before Galadriel closed the door, leaving Mirriel to her dreams.  
  
****  
  
It was in the middle of the night, during the darkest hour when not a star shone in the sky, that the visions began. A blackened tower stood amid charred dust where green had once covered. Billowing smoke filled the air, rising like steam from the very earth, making it difficult for any creature to breath in such an environment. Mirriel felt as if she was observing the scene from above. As her eyes began to water and her breathing turned laborious, she noticed something out of place in the destruction before her. At the base of the tower, a solitary blade of grass grew.  
  
Mirriel's eyes popped open with a start. She groped around, trying to determine if she was still in her bed, for the vision had been incredibly realistic. The sadness still lingered in her mind. She had recognized the place in her vision, though what it meant, she did not know. And she was not sure she had any desire to. 


	15. The Flight

Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Simple Plan- "I'd Do Anything"  
The Flight  
Arwen was lying in bed, thinking of the only thing she had been able to give consideration to since the Fellowship left. Aragorn. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. The only thing she was certain of was that he was still alive. Without him, nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
Her father came into her room, calling out to her softly. "Arwen."  
  
She quickly sat up as she turned to the sound of his voice. He was standing just inside the doorway, watching her with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Arwen, it is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now... before it is too late," Elrond pleaded as he stepped farther into the room.  
  
"I have made my choice," she said softly in reply, her voice void of any emotion.  
  
"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?"  
"There is still hope," she insisted harshly  
  
Elrond walked to the window, looking down at his now shrinking realm. He did not want to hurt is youngest daughter, but he felt his only option left was harsh words. His pleadings to both Arwen and Aragorn had gone unheeded in the past. So as Elrond gazed out the window, he explained to his daughter the cruelties of time.  
  
"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated, and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die," Elrond pronounced prophetically. "And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." Elrond turned back to his daughter, tears glimmering in her eyes at his words. He knew she loved the man, but he was not willing to give his daughter to death. He had already lost one. Elrond would not lose them both. "Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death. Do I not also have your love?" he asked as he sat beside Arwen on the bed.  
  
"You have my love, father," she whispered as she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
****  
  
Her father's words had scared Arwen. She had only ever thought of her life with Aragorn, knowing she did not want an eternity without him. She had never envisioned a future after his death. But she had seen her father's vision, where she was Queen, and Aragorn, her King, lay in a tomb. And so she had agreed to leave with the Elves of Imladris, to sail West.  
  
It was when they had come to the fork in the road, the one that either led them west to the Grey Havens, or south towards Isengard, that Arwen began to have second thoughts. Was her love so selfish that she would abandon Aragorn so easily? She had always known he would die. Did she not love him enough to risk the end for all the time in between?  
  
So as all the rest of her kin turned to the west, Arwen silently snuck away from the group. She headed south. She was not so foolish as to head toward the battles that lay ahead. No, she quickly turned east. Lorien was her destination. She needed her sister to help her figure out her mind. Mirriel was the only one who did not pressure Arwen to choose between her family and Aragorn. Mirriel was the only one who would not hate her if she chose her heart.  
****  
Mirriel had been desperately trying to contact Legolas again. After the vision lessened in her mind and the anxiety began to fade, she had spent the entire evening searching for him. It was after Galadrim had quieted for the evening that she felt his presence.  
  
"My love," he whispered and Mirriel cried with joy at the reunion. But before she could tell him all the many things she wanted to say, of Mithrandir's return, the Council, her love for him, he said softly, his voice strained, "Someone is here, an old man." And then he was gone.  
  
Mirriel spent the rest of the evening worrying over the happenings so far from her. She could only hope Mithrandir had found them. It had to be the Wizard, for who else could it be. She convinced herself of this as the dawn streaked its first rays into her room. And then she thought no more.  
  
When Celebruthiel opened her eyes once again, Arwen was sitting beside her. At first she thought she was still dreaming, for Arwen could not be in Lorien.  
  
"Hello Sister," Arwen whispered with a smile as she reached out and grasped Mirriel's hand. "You have been so far away from this room for most of the day."  
  
"Legolas," she replied softly, her hand moving to the empty space in the bed where her husband should be. At his name, Arwen jumped onto the bed next to her.  
  
"What of Legolas?" she asked quickly. "Do you have news? What of Aragorn? Please tell me you have heard from them."  
  
Mirriel looked upon her sister's anxious face and sighed. She knew she must conceal her very brief meeting with Legolas last evening. Even in the safety of daylight, Mirriel had a bad feeling. There had been something in her husband's voice that had frightened her. She knew Legolas had information she was not privy to, information that would cause him concern over the appearance of an old man. What is was, she could not imagine.  
  
And so Mirriel lied to her sister for the first time in her life. "Legolas made contact only briefly. They are still pursuing the Orcs in an attempt to rescue Pippin and Merry." Mirriel then went on to explain all that had occurred since she had last seen Arwen. Some of the information Arwen had already known, like the history of the Fellowships' progression to Galadrim and the separation of them after leaving Lothlorien. Her grandmother had also told her of Mithrandir's return from shadow. But Galadriel had not spoken of Mirriel's first connection with Legolas. She had left that for her daughter to explain to Arwen.  
  
"So as far as I can tell, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are fine. We do not know of Frodo and Sam. That is unless my mother is hiding something from me. And I would not be surprised to find this to be true. She still treats me as if I were a child," Mirriel mumbled.  
  
Arwen laughed in delight. "Now you know how I feel with Father," she stated as she leaned against her sister, almost pushing her off the bed. Mirriel immediately pushed back and the two soon became involved in a war over supremacy of the bed. It concluded in a toss-up and a fit of giggles.  
  
"I am so happy you are here," Mirriel said as she looked down at her baby sister. "I have missed you so." She paused as she really looked into her sister's eyes. "Why are you here, Arwen?" she finally asked softly.  
  
Arwen tore her gaze away, looking at the wall behind Mirriel. She quickly went on to explain all Elrond had told her and of the future she had envisioned. She was terrified of what could come to be, that was evident in her voice and before she could finish the tale, she was in tears.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," Mirriel murmured as she hugged her sister to her. Arwen continued to cry against her shoulder as Mirriel patted her back. She rocked her slowly in her arms until Arwen's sobs lessened. Then she murmured, "Do you love him?"  
  
Arwen's head popped up quickly. "Of course I do," she insisted.  
  
"No, do you really love him?" Mirriel asked quietly.  
  
"Why do you ask me this?" Arwen hissed as she got up from the bed angrily. "I thought you of all would not question my love for Aragorn. I thought you would understand."  
  
"Well you were wrong, Arwen!" Mirriel replied harshly. "I have never understood your feelings for a Man."  
  
Arwen looked to her sister in shock. 'This cannot be happening,' she thought, starring at Mirriel wildly. 'She has always understood me.'  
  
Mirriel got up from the bed and rushed to her sister, grabbing Arwen by the shoulders. Arwen thrashed, trying to break away from Mirriel, but she only tightened her grip. "What I have understood is that love is indiscriminate. It chooses whom it may. Why, how, I do not know. What I do know is that if you truly loved Aragorn, we would not be having this discussion."  
  
Suddenly Arwen stilled in her arms. "And if it was you, you would not question leaving your family, never to see them again"  
  
"I am not sailing West, now am I?" Mirriel asked softly. Arwen pulled from her grasp and moved to stand before the window.  
  
"It is not the same, for you will not grow old and die, never to see your kin again because of your love for Legolas," she whispered brokenly.  
  
"Oh Arwen, is that what you fear? Or do you fear Aragorn leaving you alone?" Mirriel whispered as she approached Arwen, who stood with her back to Mirriel. "For I do not fear my own death. I fear Legolas'. To be left alone for an eternity, that is my greatest fear."  
  
Arwen turned to Mirriel slowly, nodding. "And if he was to leave you, would you just sail West?" she asked. Arwen stared at her sister, wondering her answer. They had never spoken of such things before. Their talks had been of childhood fantasies, nothing more. Arwen felt as if they had past a threshold.  
  
"I do not think I could continue on without him," Mirriel confided softly as she looked over her sister's shoulder into the bright afternoon sky. "Do you not see? The future matters not, for it is something I cannot change. But I would not give up a moment with him now because it could be all I have when this is done."  
  
"What a mess we are," Arwen whispered as she rested her head on Mirriel's shoulder.  
  
Mirriel nodded as the two stood silently, gazing out the window. Each contemplated her life and where the path was leading. Arwen was glad she had come, for Mirriel had helped her sort out her heart. She was still afraid of the future, of having to suffer thru Aragorn's death. This was something that would continue to haunt her throughout her life. But Arwen knew it was the price she would pay for love.  
  
****  
  
Later that morning, the news of Haldir's return reached Mirriel. Even though she was certain her mother would protest, Mirriel left her bed. She dressed quickly, taking no time to fret over her appearance. She was anxious to hear any news he might have from Imladris. She found him in the Great Hall, breaking his fast with Arwen and her father sitting at the table across from him. As Mirriel approached the table swiftly, Arwen looked at her with relief. Celeborn appeared to be berating her, if the way his arms waved around his body was any indication. Haldir looked on, nodding his head at each statement from Celeborn's lips.  
  
"My sister, you will join us?" Arwen asked as she jumped to her feet. She kept raising her eyebrows and jerking her head toward the empty seat beside Haldir. It was a comical looking gesture and Mirriel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She could only nod for fear of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it. Mirriel sat beside Haldir as Arwen resumed her place at the table.  
  
"Haldir has just returned and he brings you news, Mirriel," Celeborn stated as he smiled at her from across the table.  
  
"Please tell me what you have learned," Mirriel asked softly as she turned to Haldir expectantly. She was nervous, not certain if the news would be good or bad. She did not know how Mirkwood faired or if the Elven King would even want a message from her now that the truth had been revealed.  
  
"I bear a gift for you from King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great," Haldir announced as he reached around his neck and unclasped a slender silver chain. As he handed the chain to Mirriel, she noticed two thin silver rings, intricately produced in the form of small leaves connected together. "There was a message." Haldir paused, his face lined in concentration as he recalled what he had been told to relay. "These were given into the care of Lord Elrond just two days before my arrival in Imladris. King Thranduil sends his congratulations on the marriage of his son. He declared it was high time the vows were spoken. His only regret was not being able to present his gift in person. He hopes you will accept his gift of love and loyalty by wearing the ring he had given his own dear wife so many years ago. It was her wish that their bands go to Legolas and his bride." Haldir finished his recitation with relief.  
  
Mirriel stared at the rings in wonder. She had not expected such an endearing gesture from King Thranduil. Even though long ago he had been told the truth concerning her parentage, Mirriel still had not been certain of his reaction. She had not been entirely sure he had approved of her or the betrothal even though he had arranged it himself. But then King Thranduil had always been a difficult one to read.  
  
"Well, are you not going to put it on?" Arwen asked as she watched the two rings swaying back and forth in front of Mirriel.  
  
"No," she replied as she clasped the chain around her neck. "It does not seem right. I will wait until I see Legolas again. It is something we should do together."  
  
Celeborn smiled at the wistfulness in his daughter's voice.  
  
"Did Lord Elrond have any other messages?" Mirriel asked.  
  
Haldir responded as he eyed Arwen with definite disapproval. "He was very vocal in his displeasure with his youngest daughter. He went into vivid detail ascribing the exact words I should use to express his irritation, but I do not see the need in repeating them once again."  
  
"I bet he did," Mirriel murmured, glancing at her sister through hooded eyes. Arwen squirmed slightly, uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny.  
  
Celeborn looked ready to jump back into the tongue-lashing he'd been giving Arwen when Mirriel approached. But before he was given a chance, Arwen stood and fled from the Hall. Mirriel reached across the table, placing her hand on top of her fathers. He griped hers lightly as he turned his questioning gaze to hers.  
  
"We must all make our own way, Papa," she responded softly to his unspoken question. "Let her be."  
  
"I should have known that you would side with Arwen," Celeborn accused.  
  
"I side with no one," Mirriel stated. "But what happiness can come of forcing your will upon Arwen? If she is to sail West, it must be her decision. Otherwise, she would not survive the journey. Her sadness would consume her. And if she stays to be with Aragorn, we must also respect her choice." Mirriel paused as she studied her father's face. "Do not worry so," she began softly. "If Aragorn does not survive these dark times, Arwen will leave Middle Earth. This I have already pledged."  
  
"And what of you, my daughter?" he questioned.  
  
"I will do what I must to keep this promise, for if Aragorn does not survive, it is because neither has Legolas. I have always understood they will die defending each other. That is the way of it," she whispered.  
  
Celeborn nodded, both in relief and sadness. He hoped it would not come to such dark days. But if it did, he was gladdened at the news that Mirriel would seek the safety of the Grey Havens. He squeezed her hand, quickly rising to his feet. Without a word, Celeborn left Mirriel and Haldir and exited the Hall.  
  
"There was also a private message for you. I thought it best to wait until Lord Celeborn was no longer present," Haldir said as he reached inside his tunic and pulled out a small envelope, branded with the seal of Imladris. After he handed it to her, Haldir left her alone with her missive.  
  
Mirriel tucked the envelope into her pocket and then fled from her parent's house. She stopped in the garden and sat at the same bench she had occupied with Mithrandir only days before. Pulling the envelope from her pocket, she spent quite some time just staring at the wax seal before she carefully opened the envelope. Mirriel pulled out a thick piece of parchment and immediately recognized Elrond's neat crisp handwriting as she began unfolding the letter.  
My Daughter, I hope with the time that has stretched between our last meeting, you have found it in your heart to have forgiven me for sending you to your mother. By now, you have been told the story in full. Know this, you have never been less a daughter to me then Arwen. Celebrian and I loved you as if you were our own. That is why she led the Orcs away from you that day in Lothlorien. She would not risk your safety and so she gave them what they wanted, the daughter of Galadriel. Only it was not until later that they realized they had the wrong daughter. But it is of no matter, as not one of those followers of the Dark Lord survived their treacherous deeds. I know you feel deceived by us all. I can only hope you have gained some understanding as to why we concealed the truth all these years. We thought at the time that it would be for the best. And I still believe this to be true. I would do anything to keep you from harm. Since we still are not certain what will become of your parentage, I dread what the future holds for you, Kala. I beg you, if the Ringbearer fails, you must flee this land. We do not know what kind of power, if any, that the Dark Lord will be able to wield over you should he obtain the Ring. Long ago, I had a vision, one I have spoken of only to Thranduil. At the time, I did not see the rise of Barad dur. But I foresaw an evil that would creep over the world. It called to you, trying to envelope you in its thirst for darkness. Only one thing kept your heart pure, a Mirkwood warrior. I immediately sent a dispatch to Thranduil, requesting his presence. He arrived in Imladris with his Royal Guard. I was disappointed that the warrior in my vision was not among them. Thranduil returned to Mirkwood and I continued to try to gleam more about this Elf I had seen. It was purely by coincidence that I uncovered to my surprise his very existence. It was during the celebration of your sister's birth. I came down to greet our guests and there he sat at my dais. I realized my vision was of the warrior he would become, for at the time, he was still just an adolescent. Legolas was the warrior I saw. Thranduil was reluctant to give his son over to such a turbulent future. But we both knew what stood to be lost if we did not unite and gain strength early on before what I saw came to pass. Kala, what I saw both frightens me and gives me hope. For if Legolas survives this, I believe you will be safe. But if he does not survive, you must leave this place, for in his death lies your way to darkness. Middle Earth will stand or fall without your presence. There is nothing you can do to prevent fate from having its way in this. But you can save yourself and Middle Earth from what could occur if you were to falter in your resolve. So I beg you, Kala, take your sister and leave now. Sail West and wait for your husband there. Keep safe my Daughter, Your loving Father  
A solitary tear slid down Mirriel's cheek as she folded the letter from her father. She had not realized the extent he had gone to just to keep her from harm. He had handpicked Legolas for one reason and one reason only; Elrond had foreseen the love they would share. So he had made certain Legolas would be tied to her.  
  
Mirriel gave serious thought to her father's request. Maybe it would be better for all if she waited for Legolas in Valinor. Was she being selfish and risking the lives of all the peoples of Middle Earth just by her staying? Before her mind's eye lay a fork in the road of destiny. She had two options and no way of knowing which path was the correct choice.  
  
That evening as Mirriel lay curled up in her bed, she tried to recall everything she had been told so far. She knew both of her fathers wanted her to sail to Valinor. Neither had made any attempts at hiding their desire. Her mother did not want her to stay in Middle Earth but had made no attempts to convince her to leave immediately. Of course, she did not know of Elrond's vision concerning what would occur upon Legolas' death. Would she change her opinion if she were to discover this? Probably. And then there was Mithrandir. The Wizard seemed to know more than he was sharing and he had told her to look away from Mordor to Isengard. Was that where she should be focused on? Was he trying to tell her more in his vague words?  
  
Mirriel sighed loudly as she clutched Legolas' pillow closer to her body and inhaled deeply. It still carried his scent. She closed her eyes and seemed to lose herself in her memories.  
  
****  
  
She stood before the tower, noticing the base, which had once been covered in bright green ivy, was now the home of deadened branches. She reached out hesitantly, her fingers lightly brushing the stems. They crumbled at her touch. Sadly she looked at the tower as the smoke rose around her, rustling the hem of her gown. She felt the pain of the earth beneath her feet. It cried out to her, begging for relief. She wanted to run from the sound, but her feet would not budge. She was transfixed to that spot. She felt as if she was slowly becoming one with land, as if her very soul was draining from her body into the dying ground below her feet. She began to panic, her arms flaying around her body as she tried to force her feet to move, to run from this place, this destruction.  
  
With a gasp, Mirriel sat up, finding herself still in her bed. The sheets clung to her body, a damp sheen covered her from head to toe. The dream had been so real. And this time, instead of just feeling sadness over the destruction, she had felt real fear. Had she just seen her own death? She could not say for certain. She had felt as if she was dying, but had not felt the deadly blow. Was this what her father had envisioned for her or was her mind playing tricks on her?  
****  
  
The next morning, Mirriel finally confided in her mother the dreams she had been having. She could not decide the meaning of them, if there was one, and she needed the opinion of another. Galadriel was the logical choice. Mirriel had hoped her mother would have the answers needed to clarify things, but she had none. Mirriel shook her head as she sat on the lounge on the veranda outside her father's study. Galadriel took a seat beside her and grasped her hand. Mirriel sighed softly as Galadriel squeezed her hand.  
  
"I have been told what to do by everyone but you, Mother," she said softly. "Surely you have an opinion as to the path I should travel."  
  
Galadriel was silent a moment as she studied her daughter, contemplating her words. "I cannot tell you which road to travel, Mirriel. I can say I would be much relieved if you left now. Especially after what you have just confided to me." Galadriel paused and Mirriel wondered if she had received her answer. "But you must follow your heart. Only you can decide the course you must take in all this, because we just do not know. What I want may not be what is for the best. My desire comes from my fear for your safety. But what if the danger I fear is only perceived in my mind. It must be your decision and we will all have to respect your choice."  
  
Mirriel sighed again, this time in frustration. She just wished someone would tell her what to do, because she did not know what her heart was telling her. She only knew she did not want to leave Legolas, even for the safety of Valinor. But what good was sitting in Galadrim waiting for him to return doing her? She was of no use to anyone, not even herself. And all the questions were driving her insane.  
****  
  
The dream came to her again as soon as she closed her eyes that evening. It was the same as the night before. The tower stood before her, the dead ivy decaying on the blackened walls. The smoke still clung to her, grabbing at her clothing with invisible fingers. She tried to run from it, to the sanctuary of the tower door. She felt if she could make it inside, she would be safe. The ground called out to her as she slowly pried one foot then the other until she was moving forward. Behind her, quite some distance away, she could hear the cry of a long finished battle. The earth moaned for the dead, so many wasted lives. But she did not turn to look behind her. The door was almost before her. As she stretched out a hand, reaching for the knob, she noticed something was different. At the base of the tower stood one purple Weeping Lantana.  
  
Mirriel opened her eyes slowly. This time she did not feel consumed by fear or anxiety over what she had seen. Only confusion resided in her heart, for upon seeing that flower, she had been filled with hope. That something so beautiful could grow in such despair. She did not understand what she was seeing or for what purpose. She suddenly remembered she had seen a blade of grass in the first vision. It had been in the same spot as the flower now stood. Was it a sign? Mirriel spent the rest of the night dissecting the three different dreams apart, trying to determine their meaning apart from each other and as a whole. She came to determine one thing; they meant something important.  
****  
  
Mirriel was still abed when the door to her room crashed open. She sat up in surprise as Arwen rushed into the room.  
  
"My sister, you must rise," she whispered insistently, shutting the door behind her, and immediately began to rummage through Mirriel's wardrobe. She grabbed a pale blue dress and matching slippers then turned to regard Mirriel.  
  
"What has occurred?" Mirriel asked anxiously but made no move to leave her bed. She watched Arwen set the dress and shoes on the foot of her bed.  
  
"I overheard Grandmother talking to Grandfather," Arwen replied softly, glancing around the room as if she expected an unknown spy to jump out from the shadows. "I had gone to Grandfather's study to tell him of my decision, that I had chosen Aragorn." Mirriel smiled at Arwen's statement, though the words also saddened her. "I had not even gotten a chance to knock on the door when I heard Grandmother speak." Arwen began tugging at Mirriel's hand, attempting to get her to stand as she spoke.  
  
"Arwen, calm yourself," Mirriel ordered in a soft but stern voice. "Sit."  
  
Arwen stood beside the bed for a split second as if contemplating her sister's demand. And then she sank to the bed beside her.  
  
"Now what did you hear?" Mirriel asked as she gently lifted Arwen's hair from around her face and smoothed it down her back. "It cannot be that bad."  
  
Arwen turned to her and Mirriel saw the deep seeded fear in her sister's eyes.  
  
"They were debating whether or not to let Middle Earth stand alone, without the aid of the Elves. Mirriel, Saruman will let loose his force from Isengard straight toward the people of Rohan," she hissed frantically.  
  
Confused, Mirriel once again reached out, touching Arwen's shoulder. "Why concern yourself with Rohan? I do not understand."  
  
Tears began to tumble over Arwen's lashes, flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "Yes, I thought only to worry about Gondor. And when Grandmother spoke of the eye of Sauron turning to Gondor, I thought I had never felt such fear. But then she said the words that shall live with me the rest of my days. Aragorn is not in Gondor. He will make for Helms Deep with King Theodden." Arwen paused and her breath hitched as she tried to control her tears before repeating the fateful words she'd heard. "To their doom."  
  
"No!" Mirriel exclaimed as she jumped from the bed, gathering the dress Arwen had set out only moments before. She knew if Aragorn was with the Rohirrim people, so must be Legolas and Gimli. "You must have mistook her words," Mirriel hissed as she yanked the nightdress over her head and fought to get the blue dress quickly on in its place. She was struggling with the laces when Arwen gently touched her arm.  
  
"I did not mistake her words," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No," Mirriel stated again in the barest of whispers, denying the truth in her sister's story. Arwen nodded her head and Mirriel felt her knees buckle as she sank to the floor. Arwen quickly dropped to the floor beside her. They sat silently, clutching each other's hand, staring blankly at one another.  
  
"What should we do?" Arwen finally asked. At first she wasn't even sure Mirriel heard her for she did not reply or indicate she was listening. When she finally did, it was not to answer Arwen's question.  
  
"You said Mother and Father were debating over whether or not to take a stand in battle. Is this correct?" Mirriel asked, still staring at Arwen's face, but really seeing nothing.  
  
"Yes," Arwen whispered.  
  
"I will assume Father was against it," Mirriel stated, already fairly certain she knew where her parents stood on this issue. "And Mother would be for it. What I must do is give Father no choice in the matter. If I go to Helms Deep, he will send someone after me. If I get enough of a head start, he will feel the need to send an army if only to protect me." As Arwen watched her sister in stunned silence, Mirriel stood. "First I must speak with them. Then I will gather provisions and leave if need be."  
  
Mirriel left the room without a backward glance, as if she had already forgotten her sister's even existence. Arwen still sat on the floor, considering the sheer conniving ness of her sister's mind. It was certain to achieve the intended results not only from Celeborn, but also from Elrond. Neither would willingly allow their daughter into the middle of a battle without sending assistance. And so with her decision made, Arwen left her sister's room.  
  
****  
  
Mirriel marched down the hall, determination marking her each step. She waved off the guard who stood sentry outside her father's study, indicating they were inside. Without knocking, she opened the door and stepped into the room. Galadriel and Celeborn looked up, startled by her sudden entrance. Both watched Mirriel curiously as she stood just inside the doorway studying them.  
  
"Mirriel?" Galadriel questioned as her daughter just stood inside the threshold, starring at Celeborn, her eyes filed with accusations. And still Mirriel did not speak nor did she move. Her gaze never wavered from her father's face.  
  
"What is it?" Celeborn asked as he stood from his chair before the roaring fire.  
  
His movement caused Mirriel to finally react and she rushed into the room. "You must not let them die," she begged as she stopped in the middle of the study. At her words, Celeborn sank back into the chair. He brought his hand to forehead as if it pained him. He suddenly looked frail and uncertain but Mirriel steeled herself against this. She was going to do what it took to save Legolas and the others.  
  
"What would you have me do?" he asked wearily as he lifted his head from his hand. He had been arguing with Galadriel about this very subject for what seemed like hours and he was tired.  
  
"Send them help," she pleaded as she kneeled before her father, placing a hand on his knee.  
  
"No!" Celeborn declared loudly as he stood, knocking Mirriel off balance and onto her backside. "I have already given your husband to the cause. I will not risk others on a quest that cannot be won."  
  
Mirriel rose to her feet and then turned to face her father. "You gave no one," she hissed. She felt an overwhelming rage begin to consume her. She approached Celeborn, slowly, steadily like a cat stalking a mouse. "No, you sit here amid your beloved forest while the world around us falters. Legolas went on this mission because Elrond asked him to do so. You had nothing to do with it. My husband went with the Ringbearer in the hopes of saving me, while my own father does nothing!"  
  
Galadriel stepped forward between father and daughter, effectively blocking a confrontation before they came face to face. Rage was pulsating from her daughter like Galadriel had never seen before from another Elf.  
  
"That is enough, Mirriel," Galadriel said softly. "You must control yourself."  
  
"Mother, step aside," Mirriel demanded. She paid little heed to her mother's words. She only knew her mother stood in the way of what she wanted.  
  
"Enough!" Galadriel commanded.  
  
She seemed to change form before Mirriel's very eyes, growing larger and more powerful, and Mirriel took a step backwards in surprise. As she turned from her parents, she realized her fists were clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palms. She opened her palms and looked at them curiously, the indentions red and bleeding. She began to shake, a slight tremor that moved up her spine until her knees buckled. Mirriel would have landed on the floor had Celeborn not caught her around the waist. He helped her maneuver to a nearby chair and she sank into the cushion. Mirriel did not know what had come over her, but she'd felt such a fit of anger sweep over her, consuming her to the point where she'd felt nothing else. She truly believed if her mother had not stepped before her, she very likely would have lashed out at her father.  
  
"I am so sorry, Papa," she whimpered in a small, broken voice.  
  
"It is all right," he whispered as he kneeled before her, pulling Mirriel into his arms. He glanced at Galadriel, silently questioning Mirriel's behavior. He was not certain what had just occurred, but he too had felt the rage that had swept over the room in violent waves.  
  
"It is not all right," she said tearfully. "When Arwen told me of."  
  
"Arwen?" Galadriel interrupted as she sank to the floor beside Celeborn. "What has she to do with this?"  
  
Mirriel lifted her head from Celeborn's shoulder and looked at her mother, trying to determine what she was asking. She blinked several times, vaguely wondering why Galadriel was asking before she realized neither knew of Arwen's eavesdropping.  
  
"Arwen overhead you speak of the Rohirrim plight, of Aragorn. She woke me this morning to tell me of their doom at Helms Deep," Mirriel whispered.  
  
"That little trouble maker," Galadriel murmured under her breath. Just before Mirriel had burst into the room, Galadriel had been fairly certain she had finally managed to get Celeborn's compliance regarding Helms Deep. Then Mirriel had stepped into the room, demanding her way and Celeborn had balked. Galadriel looked at her husband, but Celeborn glanced away from her, unwilling to meet her eyes. Galadriel sighed. "Mirriel, that is not all I have seen." Galadriel stood and walked in front of the fire. With her back to her daughter, she began, "With Saruman beginning his attack on Rohan, the eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand the quest will claim his life. In the gathering dark, the will of the ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hands, take the ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving its goal."  
  
"That is it then. It is over," Mirriel murmured sadly, giving into defeat finally. "All is lost and the Elves will flee, leaving Middle Earth to its doom."  
  
Galadriel turned back to Mirriel, regarding her silently. She still sat in the comfort of her father's arms, but she seemed to have faded before them. "Do you give up so easily, my daughter? I seem to recall different words from you in this very room the night of your return to Galadrim."  
  
Mirriel met her mother's gaze in confusion. She could not grasp exactly what her mother was saying. Galadriel watched her daughter with a piercing look, demanding Mirriel open her mind and let her mother in. Finally Mirriel glanced at her father and understood.  
  
"I feel Arwen has strayed outside the borders of Lorien. What is this about?" Galadriel asked silently. She knew if she spoke the words out loud, Celeborn would immediately react. If this was some scheme between Arwen and Mirriel, she wanted to know of the purpose before having Celeborn fetch her some times impulsive granddaughter.  
  
"What?" Mirriel asked sharply. She was clearly surprised. "You must be mistaken. She was not, I mean, it was, I mean." Mirriel sighed.  
  
"I no longer sense her within the borders of Lothlorien," Galadriel replied, watching Mirriel closely.  
  
Mirriel felt all blood drain from her face. Her mother must surely be confused because Arwen would never do something so foolish as run away. Suddenly Mirriel remembered Arwen had been foolish enough when she had fled the safety of Imladris.  
  
"If anything happens to her," Mirriel began but could not continue as the prospect was too much to consider. "Oh curse my foolish tongue. It is my fault. When she told me of the fate of Helms Deep, I formulated a plan on how to get Father's compliance if reasoning with him did not suffice. It was never my intention for Arwen to leave."  
  
"Of course it was not. You just intended to disobey Elrond and your father by leaving the safety of Lothlorien and hurling yourself into the thick of things," Galadriel commented dryly. Guilt consumed Mirriel and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "You planted a seed in Arwen's head that sent her fleeing from her home. And in doing so, you just might have succeeded in accomplishing your goal," Galadriel said with a small smile. Mirriel raised her eyes to her mother's face. "If Arwen has truly left, I suspect your father will send someone to retrieve her. As for Helms Deep, I will work on your father and Elrond. Leave us now, Mirriel, and let me break the news to your father."  
  
Mirriel pulled herself from her father's arms. She kissed him on the cheek and then rose from the chair. She hugged her mother then left the room. Mirriel wasted no time returning to her room. She quickly changed into traveling clothes and grabbed a small pack, her bow, quiver, and arrows. As she was leaving her room, she paused as if remembering something. She glanced at her vanity and her eyes fell upon the music box. She quickly yanked the ribbon from her neck, unthreading the key. Before she allowed herself to question her actions, she opened the box, grabbed the Ring, and slid it on her finger. Then she rushed from her room, heading for the kitchen. She rummaged through the pantry, grabbing what food she could that would not perish easily. She slipped what she could in the pack, slung it over her shoulder then quickly flitted through the city, taking care not to be seen. She did not feel she had safely traveled unseen until she reached the Anduin River.  
  
Mirriel had no doubts as to her sister's present location and as she reached the river, she found one of the boats to be missing. Without even giving her actions a second thought, knowing she could be heading to her own death (and if not, her father would certainly kill her upon her return), Mirriel threw her supplies in the nearest boat, untied it, and began quickly pushing it in the gently moving river.  
  
"Just where are you going?" a voice called out behind her.  
  
Mirriel cursed under her breath at her ill luck. She contemplated trying to outrun those standing behind her, but Mirriel knew she would most likely not be able to get the boat in the water and herself inside it before she was overtaken. With a sigh, she dropped her hands to her side and slowly turned to face Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin.  
  
"What do you think I am doing?" she asked pointedly. "I am going after Arwen."  
  
"Are you mad?" Rumil questioned loudly. Orophin also looked as if he thought she'd lost all sense. Only Haldir seemed unsurprised.  
  
"Maybe I am," Mirriel replied with a shrug. "But unless you plan on physically stopping me, help me get this boat in the water. Arwen already has a far distance on me. I must be quick if I am to catch up." She turned back to the boat, tensely waiting to see what the three brothers would do.  
  
Haldir stepped forward and Mirriel flinched as he touched her elbow. She figured she'd lost the bet and was confused when he searched her face. After a brief moment, Haldir dropped her arm and bent to the boat.  
  
"Haldir?" Orophin questioned as Mirriel felt relief seep through her every fiber.  
  
Haldir ignored his brother as he looked at Mirriel. "You understand if I return from this alive, Lord Celeborn will have me mucking out the stables for the rest of my days," he stated, a grim look set like granite on his face.  
  
"I understand I will be right beside you," she replied with a grin.  
  
He smiled back before glancing back at his brothers. "Are you coming?" he asked, raising one brow at the two just standing motionless with their mouths hanging open. "It is out duty to protect the Princess, is it not?"  
  
This sent the two brothers into action as they scurried to another boat. Soon both boats were in the water, heading down the stream.  
  
****  
  
Galadriel watched as her husband paced the length of the Great Hall. Soon he would have a hole worn through her rug if he kept up his current position, she thought. Interestingly enough, Galadriel was not as concerned as her husband over the disappearance of their granddaughter. She briefly gave thought to the absence of any worry, but was distracted when the door suddenly opened loudly as Tirgon rushed into the hall.  
  
"Any word?" Celeborn asked as he stopped to look at Tirgon.  
  
Tirgon shook his head forcefully. "I have even more distressing news, my Lord," he proclaimed anxiously.  
  
Celeborn's heart sank at the lack of news. He didn't know what could be more distressing than Arwen's disappearance. He was almost afraid to learn this new development.  
  
"We have discovered three boats missing at the Great River," Tirgon explained.  
  
"Three boats?" Celeborn questioned in confusion. "How could Arwen have taken three boats?"  
  
"That is not all, my Lord. The Princess is also missing, and no one can locate Haldir, Rumil, or Orophin either."  
  
"What!" Celeborn exclaimed angrily and all those in Galadriem flinched at the sound.  
****  
  
"Why were we cursed," Celeborn asked of his wife later, when it became evident that Mirriel was truly gone, "to have bred two foolish children, who in turn gave life to more foolish children? What have we done to deserve such?"  
  
"At least she had the forethought to take Haldir, Rumil, and Orophim with her. They will keep her safe," Galadriel reassured as she caressed her husband's cheek.  
  
"I hope you are correct," he whispered sorrowfully. "I truly hope you are."  
  
****  
For the rest of the first day and night they steadily pursued Arwen down the Anduin. By Mirriel's estimates, Arwen had only a half-day lead on them. She could not imagine Arwen using an oar the whole way down river, instead letting the current carry her along. So Mirriel hoped they would overtake her before she reached shore.  
  
The landscape changed from bare woods so thick no glimpse of the land behind them could be seen to the Brown Lands on the eastern shore. Nothing but formless slopes, brown and withered, lay between Southern Mirkwood and the hills of the Emyn Muil. Mirriel could not imagine what destruction had swept over the land, killing everything in its path. But it gave her an indication of the hatred behind the force of Mordor. She shivered and turned her gaze to the western shore. To the west lay the green north plains of the Riddermark. And that gave her some comfort, though not as much as she'd have liked.  
  
Daylight was just approaching on the second day when Haldir called her name softly. It was the first time he had spoken in several hours and Mirriel was concentrating so diligently on keeping her strokes strong and even, she almost missed his whisper.  
  
"Haldir?" she questioned as she turned to look back at him.  
  
"Mirriel, you should rest for a spell," he suggested. He had been watching Mirriel for some time as she continued with the frantic pace she had set for them. Haldir was worried she would tire herself out before they reached shore and their real journey began.  
  
"I am fine," she replied as she turned back to the front of the boat and continued rowing at a steady pace.  
  
With a frown, Haldir reached forward, yanking the oar from her hands. Mirriel whipped around in her seat, the look on her face a mixture of confusion and anger.  
  
"I cannot have you wearing yourself out so quickly," he explained calmly, unaffected by her hard questioning look. "We do not know how far we must travel before overtaking your foolish sister." His reasoning seemed to have little effect and Mirriel opened her mouth to argue with him. "We shall take turns," Haldir stated before she could get a reply out of her mouth. His tone boasted no arguments. Mirriel opened her mouth once again to protest before quickly snapping it shut and nodding briskly. She wiggled down in the boat, trying to get comfortable. She tightly squeezed her eyes closed, attempting to shut out the turmoil her life had become.  
  
****  
  
The landscape was always the same; the dark tower, the blackened ground. Only this time, Mirriel was inside the tower. She walked from room to room, searching for a way out. She felt there was something still in the tower, a presence that had not been vanquished and it was stalking her. She tried to open each door she encountered but her efforts were all in vain. She felt trapped and the lack of clean air caused her to panic. She made her way to the top of the tower, where in the center stood a black pedestal, covered by a gray cloth, streaked with dirt and grime. Mirriel reached her hand out to touch the cloth then backed away as she noticed an open doorway on the other side of the pedestal. She ran to it, walking through the doorway, finding herself on a balcony overlooking a large ominous hole. Below her stood many Elves, their blackened faces looked up at her, crying out in help, begging for release. Their wailing filled her with dismay. She backed away from the horrifying sight, feeling the presence directly behind her. To afraid to turn around and confront whatever was behind her, she ran back to the balcony. She suddenly noticed in the distance stood one solitary tree, the bright green leaves a vivid contrast to the darkness surrounding it.  
She opened her eyes with a gasp.  
  
"Mirriel?" Haldir questioned softly as he touched her arm. Mirriel glanced around frantically, expecting to still be surrounded by death and destruction. "Mirriel?" he asked again as he watched her closely. It was obvious something had distressed her.  
  
It took Mirriel a moment for her mind to register that Haldir was no longer in the boat. The sun was fading from the sky and darkness would soon be upon them. Haldir and Rumil were in knee-deep water, pulling the boat to shore. Mirriel shook her head and smiled at Haldir. He gave her one last look of disbelief before he returned his concentration to beaching the boat. She did not want to speak of what she had seen, not while it was still so vivid in her mind.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Mirriel asked as she watched the three brothers pull the boat onto the rocky shore.  
  
"We have reached the point were the Limlight joins the Great River. We cannot be certain exactly where Arwen will make for shore and continue on land. And without the help of the stars, there is always the possibility that we will miss her discarded boat. We do not even know if she will continue to drift down the Great River or try to travel up the Limlight. Hopefully with the dawn, we will at least be able to ascertain the answer to that. To lose her at this point would be disheartening," Haldir explained as Rumil reached a hand out to Mirriel, helping her from the boat. She nodded at Haldir's assessment. Behind her, Orophim tied up both boats while Rumil set up a perimeter for camp. Haldir began going through their items, taking what was needed out of the boats for the night.  
  
With the dawn came a quick survey of their surrounding. Orophim noticed some odd looking markings on the ground, that of an unknown beast similar to those seen following the Fellowship in Lorien.  
  
"Gollum," Mirriel stated as she bent down beside Orophim, studying the prints. "It must be him. Frodo spoke of seeing him on the journey. Gollum must have picked up their trail once they left Lorien and continued to pursue them."  
  
"Who is this Gollum?" Rumil asked nervously. He remembered the beast with the red eyes and was uncertain if he should be on guard against such a creature.  
  
"I do not know precisely what Gollum is, only that he was the creature from whom Bilbo took the Ring. I do not think he is of any concern to us. He follows the Ring and since it is not the Ring that we seek, he will leave us alone. Anyway, Frodo is long gone from this place and I am certain Gollum is also," Mirriel replied as she stood. "We should really get moving." She set her sights on the boat and began trying to push it from the shore. Rumil stepped forward and lent his shoulder to her pursuit. Orophim went to work on the other boat.  
  
Instead of helping Orophim, Haldir said from behind Mirriel, "Get in. Rumil and I will get the boat afloat."  
  
Mirriel sighed but did what she was told. She did not feel like arguing with Haldir over something so trivial. Once they were once again on their way, it soon became apparent that Arwen would not have tried to maneuver her boat up the Limlight. The current would have made it difficult for two, but impossible for just one.  
  
It did not take long before the Anduin broadened and grew shallow. The four soon realized that they were going to lose time trying to navigate the rocks to keep from crashing against the river bottom. Mirriel only hoped they had slowed Arwen down more dramatically, for two pair of eyes had to be better than one. But she was also aware they were going to lose any ground they had gained by having to stop every night.  
  
It was well into day three when the plains turned to hilly rocky land. Crumbling cliffs on both sides guaranteed that Arwen would not have been able to stop anywhere along the river so the four felt safe in continuing their journey through the night and into day four. The river took a turn around noon, growing more steadily fast paced. Far off in the distance a rumbling could be heard and Mirriel believed the Sarn Gebir must be near. Arwen would not have risked the falls and Mirriel started to become concerned that maybe they had already missed her somehow.  
  
Dusk was quickly approaching when the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings long forgotten, came into view. Mirriel felt a lump in her throat. She thought of Aragorn and of the path ahead of him. So uncertain was he of his own future and so ashamed of his past. It made Mirriel want to weep for him. Arwen would have felt even more unsettled by the giant stone guardians. Once they had cleared the statues, the cliffs faded away to rocky beaches and dense trees lining the shore. The sounds of the fall ahead where becoming more pronounced and it took some effort to keep the boats from careening forward. They made their way closer to shore. That is when they noticed the boats on the western shore.  
  
Two boats were easily spotted. Mirriel shook her head, silently questioning the absence, for even if these were the boats of the Fellowship and not Arwen, there was still one boat missing. Haldir, easily judging her thoughts, tapped her shoulder, pointing to the lone boat resting on the eastern shore. As they jumped from their boats, quickly pulling them on the western shore bank, Mirriel realized this was where the Fellowship had separated. They had been forced to leave some of their possessions behind in their haste and Mirriel easily recognized Legolas' pack in one of the boats.  
  
"This was the boat used by Legolas and Gimli," Mirriel said as she ran a hand lovingly down the side of the boat. Mirriel had to force herself away from the boat. "The other," she said as she motioned to the boat on the other side of the river, "is Frodo's. This is were they split, Frodo heading east and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli headed west, tracking the Orcs." The second boat was curiously empty and Mirriel stepped closer, looking for clues. She reached out, tentatively touching the boat. "This was Arwen's," she said as relief filled her from head to toe. "She must have seen the abandoned boats and realized what they were also." Mirriel paused before murmuring, "I do not understand why one boat is missing."  
  
That statement was left hanging in the air as Orophim emerged from the surrounding woods. "Her trail heads west. She has only a minimal lead. If we hurry, we should overtake her before dawn."  
  
With that pronouncement, they grabbed their meager provisions and gave chase through the forest. It was a steep, rocky incline that seemingly never ended. Suddenly they were surrounded by death, the bodies of many Orcs lay scattered around them, abandoned and forgotten. Arrows protruded from some of the carcasses while others had obviously met their end by the steel of a sword.  
  
"This is an Elven arrow," Rumil observed as he yanked one from the chest of an Orc, "flown from a Lorien bow. Legolas was here."  
  
Mirriel absently nodded, having already guessed as much. She knew of the battle that had occurred, where the Hobbits had been taken and Boromir had died. She wondered if this was the spot he had taken his last breath. With that thought, the missing boat suddenly made sense. Aragorn would not have taken the time to bury Boromir, but neither would he have left his body to rot with such filth. They must have sent him down the Falls of Rauros in the hope that his body would find it's way down stream to Minas Tirith, where his family could give him the proper burial he deserved.  
  
They continued on their way, hoping they had not lost too much time in their assessment of the battle. They crested the steep incline and paused to see their path led down a difficult decline filled with rocks and sharp ruts. They carefully began to descend, leaving the Anduin far behind. At the foot of the stony hills, Orophim paused, bending to the ground.  
  
"She went that way," he pointed to a path that led northward through the Emyn Muil. "As far as I can tell, she is so far following the trail the others left behind."  
  
Orophim took the lead with the others following. The trail was difficult to navigate and they came to the top of one steep ridge only to find another at its foot. This pattern continued throughout the night. They stopped to rest briefly at a small stream that wound it's way through Emyn Muil. Here as they ate some lembas and filled their almost empty flasks, Rumil voiced his surprise that they had not overtaken Arwen yet.  
  
"She surely knows someone will come after her, so she will not slow her pace unless forced to do so. And right now we are probably moving at the same pace," Mirriel murmured thoughtfully as she munched on a piece of the Lorien bread. "She believes she is on a noble quest- to save Aragorn. We can only hope something forces her to a halt soon if we are to catch her. I had expected to do so before we reached land. Now we can only pray our stamina outlasts hers."  
  
"I am beginning to believe Lord Elrond gave his daughters too much freedom," Orophim muttered under his breath as he knelt beside the stream, filling his flask.  
  
"I fear you are probably correct in your assessment," Mirriel replied with a laugh. "It has turned us into wayward uncontrollable creatures."  
  
Orophim snorted in agreement as Rumil nodded his head. Both still could not believe they were chasing after their Lord and Lady's granddaughter halfway across Middle Earth. Haldir hid his smile behind his pack as he pretended to be busy organizing his possessions.  
  
They felt refreshed after the short rest and continued on, hoping they would soon exit Emyn Muil and be able to make up lost time on flatter ground. With the dawning of the sun came a surprise. They crowned the top of a rather difficult hill to find it sloped down into a valley and to their left was the East Wall of Rohan. The four Elves scanned the lush green plains of the Rohirrim in the hopes of seeing Arwen in the distance. Far ahead, like a speck of dirt on the sky, there was something moving quickly. Was it Arwen? They could not be certain, but it gave Mirriel hope. The figure was headed west, in the direction of the Gap of Rohan and Helms Deep. Mirriel began to descend with the three brothers following behind.  
  
At the bottom, Rumil took the lead with Orophim, Mirriel, and then Haldir following. Even in their frantic pursuit of Arwen, the three brothers never forgot their first priority was to protect the Princess. And they were especially anxious as they traveled over the gently sloped fields where they could be easily spotted from a distance.  
  
Orophim had some difficulty distinguishing Arwen's trail from that of the large party of Orcs that had traveled through with the two Hobbits. Her footprints seemed to weave around the large trail of blackened trampled grass with those of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. But he managed to spot just enough to be assured they were heading in the right direction.  
  
As the afternoon sun rained down on them, the trail left behind by those before them took a sudden turn to the north. The four paused, Orophim studying the area for signs of Arwen's intentions. Finally, he gave a shout and the other three ran to him.  
  
"The Orcs headed that way, with Legolas following," Orophim stated as he pointed north. "But Arwen did not stray from the western course. So we go toward the Onodlo (Entwash)." He sprang forward with Rumil at his side. Mirriel and Haldir followed closely behind.  
  
"Let us hope the Onodlo has slowed your sister down," Haldir stated as he glanced at Mirriel. "For at the rate we are going, I do not know if we will overtake her before she reaches the Gap of Rohan. And I am concerned for her safety that close to Isengard."  
  
Mirriel looked back at Haldir, slightly surprised over his concern of Isengard. "I truly do not think Isengard will concern itself with one Elf. Saruman has his eye on a much bigger prize."  
  
"And what of you?" he asked. "Are you a big enough prize for the sights of Saruman?"  
  
Mirriel shrugged. She did not know if Saruman still had grand plans of capturing her and using her against Galadriel and Elrond. Mirriel could only hope Saruman thought her out of range and had given it up as a lost cause.  
  
On the banks of Onodlo, there they encountered Arwen. She was trying to cross the swiftly moving river on a log, using her hands to paddle.  
  
"That fool is going to drown," Rumil hissed as they stood on the banks, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"We have two options," Haldir stated as they watched Arwen, who was too busy trying to navigate the river that she had not even noticed their presence. "We can try to cross here and likely get ourselves killed. Or we can cross farther upstream and hope to catch her on the other side."  
  
Mirriel watched for a moment, trying to gauge the possibility of any of them making it across. She was afraid if she took her eyes from Arwen's struggling figure, she would return to find her gone, drowned in the hissing water.  
  
"We cross farther upstream," she finally responded, saying a silent prayer that Arwen managed to cross Onodlo unscathed. But Mirriel also recognized what Arwen was trying to accomplish and knew if neither of them survived the crossing, Helms Deep was doomed, for Celeborn would have no reason to send aid.  
  
Haldir nodded at her reply and led the way upstream, to Entwade, where the river could be navigated more easily. When they returned to the spot Arwen had been trying to cross, she was nowhere to be seen. A sob of frustration escaped Mirriel as the three brothers fanned out, looking for anything to confirm she had made it safely across. Mirriel just stood staring at Onodlo, wondering if her sister was somewhere under its depths. She was pulled from her reverie by Rumil's call. Mirriel glanced around looking for the direction Rumil had taken. Roughly 20 paces downstream, he had dropped to his knees and Mirriel took off running in his direction. When she reached his side, there was Arwen lying on the muddy riverbank.  
  
"Please tell me she lives," Mirriel begged as she tumbled to the ground beside Rumil. She grabbed Arwen to her chest and called her name. "Arwen, don't you do this to me. I cannot do this on my own."  
  
"Mirriel," Haldir said softly as he touched her arm, "she still breathes."  
  
As he spoke, a gurgling noise came from Arwen's slight frame and then a deep cough. Mirriel squealed with relief as she pulled back from Arwen to roll her on to her side, letting her cough up the water she had ingested. Then she pulled Arwen back to her, wiping the wet hair from Arwen's face.  
  
"Mirriel, would you let me be," a raspy voice finally said. Mirriel looked down in surprise and laughed as she realized Arwen was looking up at her. "Are you trying to smother me?"  
  
"Why you ungrateful little brat!" Mirriel said in mock anger as she let go of the struggling Arwen. Then she smiled brightly at her baby sister. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Mirriel rose from the ground with Arwen, lending her support as she tried to get to her feet.  
  
For the first time, Arwen looked around, noticing Mirriel was not alone. "I should have known you would bring them with you," she muttered as she broke away from Mirriel.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mirriel questioned. "If I had not, they would not have allowed me to make this journey after you."  
  
"No one asked you to," Arwen said testily.  
  
"You are correct. No one did. But I thought it best that I find you before Father did. Arwen, he is angry enough over you fleeing from Imladris. What were you thinking? Never mind, I know what you were thinking of, but you should not have left."  
  
"And what should I have done, Mirriel? Sit and let Aragorn die?"  
  
"Of course not. But now what? I have risked much coming after you and still I do not know what it will accomplish," Mirriel said softly as she touched Arwen's arm gently.  
  
"Are you saying you left Lorien without Grandfather's approval?" Arwen asked softly, a tinge of a smile on her lips. At least she would not be the only one confined to her rooms when she was finally caught.  
  
Mirriel sighed. "Of course Papa did not let me leave." She pointed to the three brothers before continuing, "And they will be in just as much trouble." Rumil and Orophim shifted uncomfortably at the prospect of facing Celeborn's wraith. Haldir, who had the most to lose, was the only one who seemed unconcerned.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Arwen asked quietly, wondering if her sister was going to drag her back to Lorien.  
  
Mirriel stood silent a moment, staring off into the direction they had come. She finally turned to Arwen. "We make for the Gap of Rohan."  
  
"What?" Orophim sputtered in disbelief.  
  
"Are you truly so foolish?" Rumil asked as he reached out, grabbing Mirriel's arm to gain her attention.  
  
"Going back now will not accomplish our goal. We must continue on," Mirriel stated calmly as she watched Rumil.  
  
Rumil looked back at Haldir, waiting for him to intercede. But Haldir only asked, "And what exactly is our goal?"  
  
"Aid to Legolas and Aragorn at Helms Deep. We must hope that Arwen's disappearance will be enough to persuade Father to send help," Mirriel replied softly, wondering just what decision Haldir would make. Would he help them or force them to return to Lorien? She was not sure.  
  
Haldir silently studied the sisters. They formed a united front, very determined in carrying out their plan. But he knew it was folly. Neither Lord Celeborn nor Lord Elrond would be willing to send aid. And even if they did, would it really make a difference? Finally Haldir nodded slowly. He understood Mirriel would always be his one weakness. He knew he could deny her nothing, even if it went against everything he believed.  
  
Arwen gave a sigh of relief as Rumil and Orophim sputtered and protested. Mirriel watched Haldir quietly before returning his nod.  
  
"We must move quickly if we are to make it to the Gap of Rohan. We do not want to get in the path of the Uruk-Hai." Haldir leaped into action, sprinting forward. The others quickly followed behind, all protests silenced by his sudden action. 


	16. Helms Deep

A/N: Okay, the Elves showing up at Helms Deep really bothered me, especially Haldir leading a Rivendell army. This chapter is my explanation as to why this occurred.  
This can't last forever  
  
Time won't make things better  
  
I feel so alone  
  
Can't help ourselves  
  
And no one knows  
  
That this is worthless to me so  
  
What have we done  
  
We're in a war that can't be won  
  
This can't be real  
  
I don't know what to feel now  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
For this world to BELIEVE  
  
Sum 41- "Still Waiting"  
Helms Deep  
The journey to the Gap of Rohan was one filled with anxiety. Mirriel had begun to loose track of the days and was not even sure if there was any hope of making it to Helms Deep in time. She did not know how she would handle discovering the massacred bodies of all inside the fortress, knowing if only they had arrived there sooner, they might have been of some help. And no matter how much she tried to push these disturbing thoughts down, they kept popping right back up into her consciousness.  
  
The company was several hundred paces from the Gap of Rohan- it could be seen as a speck in the distance- when the beating of horse hoofs could be heard. Haldir glanced around quickly, looking for somewhere to guide the party for coverage, but they were in the open with nothing in sight. The three brothers quickly surrounded the sisters as a large band of riders encircled them, swords drawn. Haldir notched an arrow, readying his bow to take aim. As he moved to raise his arm, Mirriel placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, gently lowering his arm back to where the arrow pointed down to the ground. She quickly realized they were surrounded by a band of men and no matter what they did to prevent a slaughter, they would be dead if these men decided to act. It was best not to antagonize them and try to use reason instead.  
  
The horses pranced and snorted, anxious to once again be running across the plains. The warriors seated atop them pulled back the reins, getting the beasts under control with ease. Mirriel had never met a Rohan warrior, but she knew they were horse tamers. She could only assume she was encountering the Rohirrim for the first time.  
  
"Well these are certainly strange days. To have never seen an Elf since my birth, then to come across several in the span of only a few days, that is truly an exception," one said as he pulled off his helmet then leaned over the pummel of his saddle, staring down at the Elves. He was young, especially by the accounts of Elves, but from the look of him, Mirriel guessed he was quite a bit younger than Aragorn. He seemed very curious, but also wary.  
  
Mirriel could only guess that this horse warrior was referring to Legolas and so she pushed her way forward, breaking through the small space between Haldir and Rumil. Her sudden movement caused unease to ripple through the men and Mirriel found a spear pointed at her chest. The sharp tip was only breath away from piercing her skin. Haldir was moved into action, raising his bow with such speed that the men did not even recognize the movement until Haldir's arrow was pointed at the throat of their leader.  
  
"Haldir, do not," Mirriel ordered. "We mean you no harm. You mentioned meeting another Elf," she said, her gaze never leaving the man's face. "When did you encounter him?"  
  
"And you would be?" the man asked, raising a brow at Mirriel. He was not about to impart any information to this Elf until he was certain she was friend. For if she was foe, she would be dead before the hour was out.  
  
Mirriel paused for the briefest of seconds, wondering how to respond. She knew Lorien and those inhabiting it were known little to the outside world. And what was known was of the Witch that inhabited the woods. She did not want to cause further distrust to be placed upon herself and her companions. She needed the aid of these men to determine how long ago they had left Lorien and how far ahead Legolas was.  
  
"I am from the House of Elrond, from Rivendell. I am Mirriel, the daughter of Lord Elrond. I am traveling with my sister and our personal guards."  
  
"The direction from whence you came says you lie," the man stated with a shake of his head toward the east.  
  
Mirriel sighed in exasperation. This man was smarter than he looked. Mirriel, not having had much contact with men, had thought Aragorn was an exception. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she had underestimated their race. She knew she could not lie about the direction from where they had started. It was quite obvious they had crossed the Onodlo, for Arwen was still quite wet, resembling a drowned rat. So she did the only thing she could, she misspoke their original point of origin.  
  
"I said we are from Rivendell, not that we have come from Rivendell. We have traveled down the Great River from Northern Mirkwood, the Realm of the Woodland Elves for I am also the wife of Legolas, Prince of Northern Mirkwood. I believe my husband was the Elf you encountered. He was traveling with a man and a Dwarf, hunting some Orcs who had kidnapped two Hobbits," she responded quickly and then anxiously awaited to see what the man's response would be.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the spear pointed at Mirriel was raised and she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt more than saw Haldir relax slightly as he released the sharp hold on his bow.  
  
"I am Eomer, son of Eomunt and am called The Third Marshal of Riddermark," the man stated with a nod. Mirriel returned the greeting. "Yes, we know of whom you speak. The Orcs we killed during the night but know nothing of the Hobbits. We sent your friends toward Entwood."  
  
"How many days ago was that?" Mirriel asked, apprehension creeping into her voice.  
  
Eomer quickly took note of her concern and responded to it. For some strange reason she reminded him of his own sister, Eowyn, and Eomer felt himself reacting to her.  
  
"Seven days ago did I set eyes on the three you seek news on. We have not seen them since."  
  
"What news have you regarding Isengard?" she asked. "If we do not encounter them we will be returning to Rivendell and are leery to be traveling so close to Orthanc. My people have found Saruman has betrayed us and is now applying his arts to aid Sauron."  
  
Eomer nodded. "Saruman has taken Orcs into his service, and Wolf- riders and Evil men. It is ill dealing with such a foe: he is a wizard most cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man and cloaked. His spies slip through every net, and his birds of ill omen are aboard in the sky. I must warn you to use caution."  
  
At the mention of Saruman's use of disguising himself, Mirriel felt fear pool in her abdomen. That had been Legolas' concern when they had encountered the old man. Mirriel steeled her legs from buckling and her frame from weaving by sheer will. She could not show any signs of weakness in front of these men. How would she be able to explain her fright? The ways of the Elves were unknown to these people.  
  
"Thank you for the news, Eomer, The Third Marshal of the Riddermark. Sad days have befallen us to hear a once great friend has fallen so low," Mirriel murmured. Very little of what Eomer had informed had not already been known to them. But his willingness to impart such happenings beguiled a trust that she had not expected.  
  
"Now my company must leave you in great haste. We are anxious to be off and return to East Emmet. There have been reports of attacks on villages near the Snowbourn River. Wild men have been flooding from the hills, killing all they encounter." With one last look and a shake of his head over tales coming to life, Eomer slipped his helmet back onto his head. He raised a hand then lowering it quickly, signaling to his men that it was time to move on, before reining his horse to the left and galloping off toward the Onodlo.  
  
"What did he say?" Rumil asked after the riders were out of hearing. The body language of the man had put him at ease slightly, but the words had been foreign to him. Neither he nor Orophim understood much of the language of men and so both had only grasped small bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
Mirriel turned from the stance she had been holding, watching the riders disappear over a distant hill. "He did not tell us anything we did not know. He warned us to avoid Isengard at all costs, that Saruman has been wandering the landscape, disguising himself as an old man in like appearance to Mithrandir. He must be trying to gain information, which only speaks of his uncertainty. We must be very careful for I think he grows desperate in his attempts. If he fails at Helms Deep, there is no telling what Saruman will do in his haste."  
  
"Which makes you and Arwen more valuable to him," Haldir stated tersely, wondering just what his decision to let Mirriel leave Lorien was going to cost him.  
  
"Only if he turns from Helms Deep in defeat. If he victorious, he will not bother with the likes of Arwen and myself. And by the time he does need one of us to use as a pawn, we shall be long gone from Isengard," Mirriel declared with absolute certainty. Though she had doubts, especially concerning risking Arwen's safety, she could not let them show if she was going to convince Haldir to press on. It was most important that they not stop, not when they were so close to their destination.  
  
At her pronouncement, Rumil and Orophim looked to Haldir, awaiting his decision. Haldir never lifted his eyes from Mirriel's face as he studied her quietly. Finally he sighed. "I cannot believe I have let you talk me into such foolishness," Haldir mumbled.  
  
Mirriel smiled at his grumbling. He reminded her slightly of Gimli and she almost laughed out loud at that thought. She managed to stop herself just in time because Haldir would not consider that a compliment. She took off running, calling over her shoulder, "I bet I can beat you to the Gap of Rohan."  
  
"I think not," Rumil huffed as he charged after her, Orophim on his heels. Arwen and Haldir stood back for a moment.  
  
"Do you think she is right?" Arwen asked curiously. She knew his answer would not effect her decision either way. Her mind was already made up, it had been since she fled Lorien.  
  
"I do not know. Let us hope so," he responded softly. "Darkness is quickly approaching. Let us make for the Gap of Rohan before we are covered in blackness. I wish to make use of what light is left to aid in our attempt to get past Isengard unseen," Haldir stated before leaping into action, grabbing Arwen's arm and dragging her along.  
  
****  
Like a gentle whisper on the wind, the patter of many feet assailed the five precisely when Mirriel was deciding if she should just turn to the south and head straight towards Helms Deep or keep traveling west to the Gap of Rohan. The intruders were running swiftly, faster than any Orc known could possibly move, and the footsteps were so light, they could only be heard by Elves. And they were headed right for them. Haldir cast a glance at Mirriel and then nodded to his brothers before they were overtaken, overtaken by an army of Elves.  
  
Orophim took a stance before Arwen while Rumil moved to protect his Princess. Haldir positioned himself in the lead; fully aware he was signaling himself in charge. He knew in doing so, he would be the one to bear the brunt of any displeasure from this foolish expedition.  
  
The legion came to an abrupt halt in front of the five. The leader took a step toward them, the gleam in his eye in no way hiding his anger. He cast a glare at each of the brothers, but his true irritation was directed at only one individual.  
  
"Do not bother hiding the wayward daughter of the House of Elrond," he spat as he caught a glimpse of her hiding behind Orophim's solid frame. "Both of them should be made to pay for their idiocy!"  
  
"Glorfindel," Arwen breathed as she stepped around Orophim, never so happy in all her days to lay eyes upon another Elf.  
  
"Yes, it is I. I have come to return you to your Father, Arwen Undomiel, and let him deal with the likes of you," he answered hotly as the Eldar's eyes bore into hers. Arwen cast her glance to the ground, wishing anyone but Glorfindel had been sent to retrieve her. He was as powerful, if not more so, than her father, and she would not be able to bully him into conceding to her will, for she did not want to return to Imladris.  
  
"And of the rest, what is their purpose in this, Glorfindel?" Mirriel asked as she wove her way between Orophim and Rumil, to stand beside Haldir.  
  
"So we come to you, Amanwen Mirriel," Glorfindel stated as he turned his attention to Elrond's other silly and much more stubborn child. "You are not my concern. Elrond has given you leave to follow whatever path you must. Whether that is to continue on or return from whence you came, that choice is yours alone. I have only been given charge to return Arwen."  
  
Mirriel was clearly stunned by this pronouncement. She had been certain she would be forced back to Imladris at the very least, if not returned to Lorien altogether. "And the others?" Mirriel questioned as she turned her attention to the force standing behind Glorfindel silent and still.  
  
"Elrond has declared an offering of support for the men of Rohan. While I will return with your sister, they will continue to Helms Deep in the hopes of turning the tide of these dark times," the Eldar answered as he continued to watch the eldest daughter of Elrond. He, being the one of few, had always known the truth of her existence, but even now found it impossible to think of this Elf as anyone other than a child of the Last Homely House.  
  
A look of such utter joy cascaded over Mirriel's face. She really had not believed either Elrond or Celeborn would relent and that their jaunt would be folly. And now to find her greatest wish a reality, she was uncertain what to do now. Her mission was complete.  
  
"We shall take a brief rest," Glorfindel declared and with a wave of his hand, the troop scattered out in a small circle. "Then Arwen and I will start our journey back to Imladris. You can give us your decision then." The last statement was directed to Mirriel. It was quite obvious to Glorfindel that she did not know where to turn now.  
  
A short span later, Mirriel was sitting on the ground, her back braced up against Haldirs, her eyes closed as she tried to decide where the path was taking her now. She closed her eyes and it came to her.  
  
She was there once again, inside the tower. The presence was still behind her, but this time, instead of fleeing from it, Mirriel turned around. She staggered back when she realized the presence was none other than Mithrandir.  
  
"Have you not realized your place in this world?" he asked as he walked around her, stepping onto the balcony. "Glance around, Mirriel, and really see."  
  
Mirriel joined him on the balcony. She looked out and saw nothing new. It was still dark and gloomy, the ground still charred from all the hate. The Elves were still there, silently screaming, for Mithrandir's voice drowned out their cries.  
  
"I see nothing," she whispered frantically.  
  
"Do you not yet understand?" Mithrandir seemed to grow twice his size before her eyes. Mirriel clutched the railing, wondering if her eyes were misleading her. She had never before felt fear by Mithrandir's very existence. But now she wanted to run from him. He loomed before her, a powerful presence and said,  
  
"If the lands unite and win this fight, The Earth shall alight, So forth shall spring life."  
  
A blinding light radiated from his form. It quickly burst like one of his tricks of entertainment. When Mirriel's eyes had adjusted to the darkness once again, she found Mithrandir had returned to his former size, an old weary man. "You must wield the True Flame, Mirriel. And you cannot accomplish this hidden away."  
Mirriel opened her eyes, staring off into the darkness of the night. This vision was different, so different from the rest. It had not felt like a dream or a premonition. She truly thought Mithrandir had been speaking to her from where ever he might be. He was trying to tell her something. Maybe he was urging her to continue on. And there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Haldir," she called softly. She rose to her knees and crawled around to face him.  
  
"Mirriel, I have decided to take Glorfindel's place, to lead them on to Helms Deep," he said softly as he motioned to the force around them.  
  
"What!" she whispered, taken aback by his declaration. Mirriel had not counted on this, for Haldir had never given any other indication than his disbelief in a positive outcome at Helms Deep. "You, yourself, said it was folly. What are you doing?"  
  
"I do this for my Lord and Lord Elrond, for all of us. But mostly, Mirriel, I do this for myself. I cannot return to Lorien and sit idly by. Too much have I seen and heard on this journey."  
  
"But what of Lothlorien? Who will guard her borders?" she asked in the hopes she could sway his mind. She was not certain what her plans had been when she'd convinced the three brothers to help her pursue Arwen, but this had not been it. She did not want the guilt of Haldir's decision to reside with her, especially if he did not return.  
  
Haldir smiled at her question. "Though I like to think otherwise, Mirriel, I alone did not protect the city. And I will send Orophim and Rumil back. This is not their fight."  
  
"And is it yours?" she asked quietly. She did not know what to make of his sudden change. Was he doing this just for her? She could not live with that.  
  
"It must be some ones," he responded just as softly. "I feel I must do this, Mirriel. Once our people had strong ties to the world around us. It is our chance to reforge those friendships. If this war can be won, not all of the Elves will sail West. Some of us know of no other place than this land and we do not want to leave it. And you also forget, Aragorn is not only a friend of the House of Elrond. Lorien is also loyal to the man who will be King." Haldir paused as he glanced at his brothers, who sat on either side of Arwen, only a short distance away. "But while this is my choice, it is not theirs. They would like nothing more than to return to Lorien. And that is where I feel Rumil and Orophim belong. They will return you home."  
  
"Haldir, my path leads me away from Lorien, most likely forever. I cannot go back."  
  
"What are you implying?" he asked sharply, all the while asking himself why he should feel surprise. He should have realized she would not want to return, especially after being given sanction by Lord Elrond to do what she felt she must.  
  
"I must seek Mithrandir," she replied, touching Haldir's arm in the hopes he would understand the importance of what she was saying. "I cannot explain to you in any way that shall make sense. Still it is the way of things. Mithrandir is the key to the riddle before me. I know this because I have seen things, visions, since he restored my memory. They tell me things I do not fully understand. But the last one, Mithrandir was in it. He told me I must not remain hidden. I must find him, he must explain this too me."  
  
"Are you certain of this?" he asked as he studied her face closely for any hint of uncertainty. Because while Glorfindel had given her leave to choose her own path, Haldir was still duty bound to follow his Lord's wishes. And Lord Celeborn had certainly not.  
  
"I am certain," she stated with such assurance that Haldir believed her.  
  
"All right," he agreed because Haldir knew even if he had forced her to return, neither Rumil nor Orophim would have been able to control her if she had decided to flee. And this journey had only served to convince Haldir that she would do what she felt she needed, even if it meant sacrificing her own life in the process. "But if you are to travel with me, there will be some rules, Mirriel. And you must follow them implicitly. If I do not have your complete compliance, you will not continue."  
  
"What are your rules?" she asked slowly. She knew better than to agreed outright. Haldir would never believe that. And though she did not believe he would leave her behind if she failed to comply, he would make things very difficult for her. And Legolas was going to be angry enough when he discovered her arrival.  
  
"The whole army will have to cloak themselves. I do not want anyone to know you are among us until the time is right. And under no circumstances will you participate in the battle. I must have your oath on this. I want you away from the battle, hidden where I do not care." His eyes narrowed, just waiting for her protests.  
  
"I give my word. I will stay safety hidden, for I have want no part in that. If I thought Gandalf could be found elsewhere, I would avoid this place. My only purpose had been to make sure aid was sent. That has been done." Haldir's eyes widen slightly and his eyebrows lifted in his obvious surprise at her response. Mirriel smiled slightly. "I also have a request," she said softly. Haldir raised one eyebrow at her audacity. He should be demanding things, not she. Mirriel's smile became more broad at his arrogance. She waited for Haldir to comment, and when he did not after a moment, she continued. "I do not want Legolas to know I am there, not if it can be helped."  
  
"And why is that?" Haldir asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. This certainly was not what he expected.  
  
Mirriel sighed in exasperation. "Haldir, war is almost upon him. I do not want his concentration averted for even a moment from what he must do. Legolas can not spend his energy worrying over my safety," she explained, her tone evident she thought he should have understood this from the first.  
  
"All right, Mirriel. I will leave it up to Aragorn to decide what should become of you. Does that satisfy you?" he asked softly, trying to appease her annoyance. Mirriel did not respond, only nodded. "Good." With that pronouncement, Haldir stood and left her sitting on the ground alone. Within moments, he was giving Rumil and Orophim instructions to return to the Lord and Lady of Galdrim with messages from both Mirriel and himself. Haldir's were full of promises to protect Mirriel at all costs; Mirriel's were filled with apologies for not being able to fulfill her parents' wishes.  
****  
The Rohirrim Fortress was a large imposing structure of solid rock. The sight of it gave Haldir some hope. It looked solid, not easily breached. For the first time he gave consideration to the thought that this battle might be won. He gave the signal and a horn was blown loudly enough to be heard inside the fortress. After a pause, the doors were opened and Haldir led his troop inside.  
  
He spotted Aragorn, Legolas, and the Dwarf rushing from inside the fortress. Along side them were several men, one of whom Haldir assumed to be King Theoden.  
  
"How is this possible?" asked one of the men, older and more stately in appearance. He had the quiet look of nobility mixed with a deep weariness attributed to being responsible for so many.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir answered as a murmur of surprise ran through the crowd.  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir! (Welcome Haldir)," Aragorn declared as he approached Haldir, clapping him soundly around the shoulder. "You are most welcome"  
  
Haldir was taken aback by the display of affection from Aragorn and it took him a moment to respond. He returned the embrace before pulling away and saying, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."  
  
After the moment of sheer stunned silence had worn off, the men of the keep resumed their preparations. The younger of those who had little to do, stayed to observe the newcomers, curious about the Elves, having never encountered one before Legolas arrived with their King.  
  
"Legolas, innas o tegi nin cuar o i taur ment. Im garo gweth baur ped Aragorn, (Legolas, would you be willing to lead my archers to the highest point. I have need to speak to Aragorn.)" Haldir asked, trying to lure Legolas away and keep his promise to Mirriel before he revealed her presence.  
  
Legolas nodded, though clearly disappointed. Haldir could only assume Legolas had been hoping for news of Mirriel. Well, he would have news soon enough. Legolas motioned for the assembly to follow him and only a few remained with Haldir.  
  
"Garo tew an enni? (Have you a message for me?)" Aragorn asked. He was hopeful for a word or two concerning Arwen, even if the information pertained to her leaving Middle Earth.  
  
"Im tegi i tew nedh rhaw quessir (The only message I bring to you is in person)," Haldir responded as he motioned for Mirriel to remove her hood.  
  
Aragorn stared at Mirriel, too speechless for words. He opened his mouth then closed it, unable to believe the sheer stupidity of her actions. He looked to Haldir; unable to comprehend why Haldir would go along with her asinine scheme. Aragorn glanced around, making certain neither Legolas or Gimli were anywhere near. Then he grabbed Mirriel by the arm and dragged her down the narrow passageways through the keep. Mirriel glanced over her shoulder once, but she quickly realized Haldir was in no way going to intervene. Aragorn did not stop until he reached a door, which he opened and pulled Mirriel through. The room was filled with women, ranging from just infants to the very old.  
  
"Man car nauth caro? (What do you think you are doing?)" Aragorn bit out as he whipped her by the arm, forcing her to face him. "Sen alno telien tyalie, Mirriel (This is no game, Mirriel.)"  
  
"Im na echui ned ten, Estel. Ae alan Arwen a anim aderthad gwann rhaw du methed. Caro nin Ada daf an dambeth tulu. Ninglor ten naenni al Arwen. San adertha heltha entulhe a Imladris an Glorfindel (I am quite aware of that, Aragorn. If not for Arwen and myself, we would be claiming your dead bodies when this night is through. How do you think my Father was convinced to send aid? And be thankful you are stuck with myself and not Arwen. It took some convincing to get her to return to Imladris with Glorfindel.)"  
  
Aragorn mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he released Mirriel. "Im al caro ista man pedo. Lle caelal veryien tolo si (I do not even want to know of what you speak. You should not have risked coming here.)"  
  
"Ar mankoi il? Sina na vee sai amin ohta vee ta na lle. (And why not. This is just as much my fight as it is yours.)," she asked incredulously.  
  
Aragorn turned back to her, grabbing Mirriel by both arms, pulling her close to him. "Ar mani en Legolas? Amin quenho amada verne ho na nuin? Umlle il rangw ro durlye na deanam gurthalye sina re? Ar I we nat chebin autho dur nalle varna? (And what of Legolas? Should I tell him his foolish wife is below? Do you not understand he already realizes we will probably die this night? And the only thing that keeps him going is knowing you are safe?)" Aragorn suddenly released her, pushing her away from him. He turned, prepared to leave her.  
  
"Umlle n'quen ho, mauyamin Estel? (Do not tell him, please Aragorn?)" she begged as she grabbed his arm. He stopped but kept his back to her. Mirriel moved closer to him, whispering in his ear, "Umlle n'dur ten cola sira dur umanim n'rangw sina, man umanim mankoi mauyamin yassen lle n'valkamin. N'naamin vee amada vee durlle. (Do not for a moment think I do not understand this, which is why I must plead with you not to reveal my presence. I am not as foolish as you seem to think.)" Her voice tripped over the last sentence and Aragorn finally turned to her. A tear slide down her cheek and he was flooded with guilt.  
  
"San mankoi nalle sinome? (Then why are you here?)" he asked, his voice softer this time as the anger drained from him suddenly. Mirriel had never been foolish, though impulsive.  
  
"Maanim Mithrandir. Nevro? (I seek Mithrandir. Is he here?)" she asked, grabbing hold of the sleeve of Aragorn's tunic in her desperation. Aragorn shook his head slowly. An array of emotions played across Mirriel's face, settling on surprise and disappointment. "Mankoi tultro ten amin manka n'nevro? (Why would he send for me if he would not be here?)" Mirriel murmured, suddenly questioning her own judgment. Had she been misled?  
  
"Tultro ten lle? (He sent for you?)" Aragorn asked, clearly surprised by her response. He had expected her response to be an emotional one, involving Legolas. But this, no this he had not anticipated.  
  
Mirriel briefly told Aragorn of her visions and of Mithrandir's words. Aragorn was not certain if she had misinterpreted the visions and Gandalf's involvement in them. But he did not have the time to question them. He was needed above.  
  
"Rangwlle sina, Mirriel. Eller na mora luume. Ai nooti en' gwaith ma maghlle cael vol. Sinomo, nalle magh vee' farim. Gwaith naron del. King Theoden naron ainat ostho nosse. Ar' Legolas ar; amin nalye n'tyar anidlye sen. (Just understand this, Mirriel. These are dark times. Any number of people could try to use you to gain leverage. Even here, you could be used as a pawn. These people are desperate. King Theoden might do anything to save his kingdom. And Legolas and I would be helpless, unable to stop them.)" Aragorn paused, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Nurtlle simone manke nalle anidsen. Mnka ai' nat' martlle, Legolas n'creos anim. (Stay here where you shall be safe. If anything should happen to you, Legolas would never forgive me.)" Aragorn stepped away from her and turned for the door.  
  
"Estel, (Aragorn)," Mirriel called as he reached the doorway. He paused then turned back to her. Mirriel ran to him as Aragorn opened his arms to her, pulling her tightly against him. "Anidlle, amin toror. (Be safe, my Brother)," she whispered against his cheek.  
  
Aragorn grasped her face between his hands and gently kissed her forehead. "Vestanim (I promise)," he whispered. He turned a second time to leave when his name was called from across the room.  
  
"My Lord Aragorn!" Both Man and Elf turned at the sound of the female's voice. Fair of face was she with long hair of gold. There was an aloofness about her that Mirriel did not understand, but Mirriel assumed it was the way of women. Besides Aragorn's mother, Mirriel had never encountered a female human before. She was slender of frame and probably tall for the race of men, but she only reached Mirriel's chin. As she reached them, the woman cast Mirriel a questioning glance. "We heard a horn. What has happened?"  
  
"Lady Eowyn, an army of Elves have arrived from Rivendell," Aragorn stated with an easy smile. A murmur of astonishment went around the room and relief lined the faces of many. "Now I must go up." Aragorn glanced one last look at Mirriel, squeezed her hand, and whispered, "Stay out of sight," before barring the door behind him.  
  
****  
Mirriel was sitting on the ground with her back against the cave wall. The women amid the cave did not know what to make of the lone Elf and truthfully, Mirriel was uncertain what to say to any of them, and so she was alone. But she was glad for the time alone with her thoughts.  
  
A vibration began, so slight Mirriel was certain only she noticed. It shook the cave walls. With time, it became louder. The pounding became uncomfortable against Mirriel's back and so she moved away from the wall. But still she was the only one who heard. Mirriel glanced around her, wondering how they could not hear it, for it made her head ache. Soon enough, others began to notice and the level of fright in the caves rose. Mirriel willed herself to remain calm, to not let the emotions of the others influence her. She had seen and heard enough in these last months to know if this was the end, there was nothing she could do about it. This was what she had walked into voluntarily.  
  
The noise came to a sudden halt as the marching army above them came to a standstill. The silence lasted only seconds. Then the chanting began, an unrecognizable play of words, as they beat their weapons upon the earth in time with their voices. The women around Mirriel began to wail. Except the one Aragorn called Eowyn. She remained as unfazed as Mirriel. If anything she appeared angry.  
  
A loud roar of anger was emitted from the army above and the pounding resumed. The earth moaned under its weight as the Orc army charged the Rohirrim fortress. The war had begun.  
  
Mirriel looked beside her in surprise as Eowyn sat down. "I am Eowyn, niece of King Theoden," she stated, holding a hand out in peace.  
  
Mirriel grasped Eowyn's long, slender hand in her own. "I am Mirriel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Mirriel said, returning the greeting.  
  
Eowyn stared straight ahead for some time as Mirriel watched her curiously. "Have you known Lord Aragorn long?" she finally asked as she returned her gaze to the Elf beside her.  
  
Realization flowed over Mirriel like the fast moving Great River. And she chastised herself for being so naïve. She had always guessed Aragorn was an attractive man among his own kind. Though she could not see it herself, she still believed it to be true. Just for so long she had thought of Aragorn and Arwen as one soul, not two. She had never envisioned another wanting Aragorn for her own.  
  
"I have known Aragorn most of his life, since her mother brought him to Rivendell seeking my father's protection. It has been so long sometimes I forget he is not Elf-kind," Mirriel murmured as she tore her gaze away from Eowyn. She wanted to hate this woman for daring to want what did not belong to her. But Mirriel knew if Arwen and Aragorn were meant to be, this was a test they would both have to pass. And it had nothing to do with Mirriel. She could not fault the woman for loving one of her own.  
  
"He thought you safe away from all this," Eowyn murmured as she swept a hand around the cave, "safe with your people sailing to the undying lands."  
  
Mirriel looked at Eowyn, surprised by her words. "Who? Aragorn?" she asked in confusion. Eowyn nodded. Mirriel could not fathom why Aragorn would speak of her taking ship from the Havens West. She began to wonder if this had been Legolas' assumption as well and why they had come to determine such. "Was this also Legolas' belief?" she asked the woman.  
  
Eowyn shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "This I do not know, though I can only guess they all shared the same belief," she said, referring to the three companions.  
  
Mirriel wanted to give more thought to this, but her head and body just ached. "Please do not think me rude, but I need to close my eyes for a bit. We have traveled far to get here and I feel the need to rest for a spell."  
  
"Of course," Eowyn murmured as she patted Mirriel's hand. She stood and moved around the cave, offering comfort to those in need.  
  
Mirriel's eyes closed on their own accord and she quickly drifted off into her dreams. She saw her father pacing in his study in Imladris, worrying over the absence of both his daughters. Over the mountains, in Lorien, her other father also paced. Her mother lay on the lounge chair and their minds meshed for a moment or was it hours, Mirriel could not say.  
  
A loud blast forced Mirriel from her wanderings and her eyes flew open. There was utter silence among the women as they wondered at the sound. Mirriel stood and walked to the door that barred them in the caves. She touched the door, trying to get a feel for the outside, of what was occurring. There was nothing but fear on the other side. She had to pull her hand away quickly, before the emotion over swept her.  
  
Utter panic broke out in the room. Eowyn did her best to quench the fear, trying to calm the women with talk of victory as she moved through the room.  
  
"What is it?" Eowyn asked Mirriel as she came to stand behind her.  
  
"I do not know," Mirriel replied softly. What little she did know of the outside would best remain with her. These women were frightened enough. They did not need to know that their men on the other side were just as terrified. She thought she heard the order to pull back, but could not be certain. Then a feeling of dread filled her. But she did not have time to investigate the feeling. The sounds of a battering ram could be heard above.  
  
"They've broken through the wall," one woman screamed in hysterics.  
  
"That's impossible," a calmer voice reasoned. "No one can get through the outer wall."  
  
Mirriel glanced at Eowyn, who was watching her intently, waiting for confirmation from the Elf. Mirriel sadly grasped Eowyn's hand and the woman knew she had her answer. Eowyn wretched her hand from Mirriel's and walked briskly to the door. She tried opening it, but found it to be barred from the outside. Apparently Aragorn had questioned the good sense of one of them. Eowyn grew frustrated with her attempts. She drew an axe from a discarded pile of weapons.  
  
"No!" Mirriel commanded as she grabbed the axe from Eowyn. She moved so quickly, gasps arose from the women around her who had not even seen her move until after she had disarmed their Lady. "Think of your people, of these women." Eowyn seemed in a daze, not thinking clearly. Mirriel shook her soundly. "Eowyn, You must gain control. Is there another way out of these caves?" She shook Eowyn again. "Is there?" Eowyn finally responded and nodded. "Good. Help bar the door from the inside. Then you must lead them out of here."  
  
The crying became more insistent as the women realized the meaning behind the Elf's words. Their men were most likely dead- or would be soon, and they would need to flee to escape the same fate.  
  
Mirriel's words broke through the haze Eowyn resided under. She broke into action, calling out orders and forcing the other women to help Mirriel and herself barricade the door. Their attempts would certainly not stop the Uruk-hai from entering, but Mirriel hoped it would at least slow them down. Footsteps could be heard above; shouts to shore up the door.  
  
"Lead them on, Eowyn," Mirriel demanded. "Get them out of here now."  
  
A horn began to blow, causing the women to pause. Horses- the beating of horse hooves, Mirriel heard and then the crash of a door being ripped from its hinges. Screams of terror followed. In the distance Mirriel heard the stampede of many more horse feet. So many she could not count. Orcs did not ride horses, this she knew, as the beasts would not support their weight, their terror too great. And somehow she knew. Mithrandir. He had come.  
  
At the sound of the horn, the women of Rohan had refused to flee. Even though Mirriel thought their actions foolish, she was glad for the company. Mirriel paced, anxious over what was occurring on the battlefield. The silence above them was deafening.  
  
After an eternity of hearing nothing but absolute silence that had Mirriel on edge, the scurrying of feet could be heard coming down the passage. The door was unbarred and someone tried to push it open. But it would not budge. Their blockade had worked. The women gave a sigh of relief to see it hold. The door was pushed against, harder this time, by more than one. In their apparent frustration, what sounded like a body was slammed against it. Then a voice could be heard through the wood.  
  
"Kala, pantlle sina annon sii'!" (Kala, open this door at once!)," an irate voice rang out over the sounds of bodies trying to force the door open.  
  
"Legolas," she breathed. Even in his anger, she had never heard a more beloved sound. "Khillle amin! (Help me!)" When she realized the women were just standing there starring at her, she repeated the commanded in the common Western tongue. Some immediately stepped to her aid. They soon had the door unbarred and just as Mirriel stepped back, it swung open. On the other side stood Legolas. With a cry, Mirriel launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.  
  
When Aragorn had told him of her presence, that she was in the caves below, he had been filled with such a panic. He had turned on his heels, running into the keep and down the narrow winding path that led to the caves below. He had to see for his own eyes that she was all right. When he had found the doors barred, he had been filled with such rage he had not even noticed Aragorn, Gimli, or Gandalf behind him. He'd only thought of getting her out. He had braced his shoulder against the door, but it would not move. Aragorn had pushed him out of the way and he and Gimli had taken his place. When Legolas realized they were having no luck, he'd yelled out to her, demanding her compliance. He wanted no barriers between them so he could beat her properly.  
  
All thoughts of anger evaporated once she was in his arms. He was just thankful she was safe. He was so lost in the feel and scent of her; he did not notice any of the other women in the room, or the Rohirrim men who had followed behind him into the cave.  
  
"Kala," he whispered against her neck.  
  
She pulled back from him a fraction, looking deep into his eyes. "Nalle varna, (You are safe,)" she whispered.  
  
"Uma, naamin varna, (Yes, I am safe,)" he whispered as his lips descended to hers.  
  
Eowyn, watching the embrace the two Elves shared, was stunned when they kissed. Aragorn, whose eyes had professed such love for this Elf, looked on with a smile. Gimli and Gandalf also seemed happy to be observing the reunion. Eowyn did not understand how these peoples could be so different from her own kind. And could Aragorn, having spent much of his time among the Elves, be that far removed from his own human feelings.  
  
Mirriel pulled away from Legolas, remembering they were not alone. She spotted Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf standing not far behind him, just inside the doorway.  
  
"You are bleeding," she admonished as she rushed to Gimli and knelt beside him.  
  
"It is nothing, Mistress Mirriel, only a scratch," Gimli murmured as he moved his hand to his head, preventing her from examining it.  
  
"Gimli, stop being so stubborn," she retorted as she grabbed the offending arm out of the way to get a better view of his wound. It was hardly a scratch, but neither was it life threatening. And she knew from experience that Gimli would not let her tend to it. "Have it looked at soon," she murmured as she looked up at him. "It is good to see you, my friend."  
  
Gimli made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a choked back sob before he turned his face to the side, mumbling something about the foolishness of Elves. Mirriel smiled as she turned to Aragorn.  
  
"And you, my brother, how do you fair?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," Aragorn replied with a grin as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"It is good to see you, Mirriel," Gandalf said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mirriel pivoted on her toes, facing him. She had much she needed to ask him. "We have much to speak of, do we not?" he asked, watching her closer for a sign of understanding. Mirriel nodded slowly. "Good. I must rest briefly and then we shall speak"  
  
Mirriel nodded her head in agreement, even though she did not want to wait. She was anxious to find out what answers Gandalf had in his possession. But she also understood his need to rest. They probably all needed to do so. It was then Mirriel realized for the first time that Haldir was not among them. "Where is Haldir?" she asked as her heart sank in her chest. Before the words had even left her lips, she knew. Her thoughts were confirmed by the looks of those around her. "No!" she exclaimed as she her legs buckled from under her. Legolas swiftly caught her in his arms, pulling her against him. "No," she whispered brokenly. "He came only because of me, for no other reason than my own stubbornness."  
  
"Nonsense!" Gandalf stated harshly. "Haldir came because he was needed. Now enough of this. Many lost their lives today. We must not despair, for this is not the end. Things are far from over and we have much we must concentrate on."  
  
Mirriel wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, though she did not pull from Legolas' embrace. She would not have been able to remain standing upright, for though her head heard Gandalf's words and understood them, her heart did not. 


	17. Road to Isengard

A/N: This chapter begins where the movie version of Two Towers ends. For those who have not read the books, please realize that from this chapter on, this story will contain SPOLIERS. With this story, I have tried to stay as close to the books as would allow given I have completely added a fictitious character. And in accordance with the books, there will be one more chapter before I have finished Two Towers and have moved on to Return of the King. For those who have had such nice things to say about this story, thank you. I am glad that someone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And sorry I cannot update as quickly as you would like. Unfortunately, life gets in the way, but even though slowly, I will keep plugging away until it is finished.  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
Evanscence - "Whisper"  
Road to Isengard  
  
The women of the Mark were more then anxious to get out of the caves and see for themselves the destruction above. Mothers and wives rushed up the narrow passageway, hoping husbands, sons, fathers and brothers were still alive. Mirriel watched them flood out of the caverns and felt immense sorrow because many were going to have their world turned upside down. And still she lingered. While she was so thankful those around her had survived the night, she was afraid with the sunlight would also come the knowledge of the dead. She was not ready to discover just who had not survived. Haldir was enough.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kala?" Legolas asked after the last woman had left the cave. He was still holding her in his arms, worried over her reaction to Haldir's death. He hated asking; because he knew it would only refresh her memory, but he needed to know why she'd risked her own safety to get to Helms Deep.  
  
Mirriel turned to her husband then glanced at the others of the now separated Fellowship. "I left Galadrim around 8 days ago, I believe, but I might have miscounted. It does not matter for the whole to be understood. We were tracking Arwen, who had fled after hearing Mother and Papa speak of Helms Deep."  
  
"What!" Aragorn exclaimed. Gandalf placed a restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"It was my fault," Mirriel explained as she rushed to his side. "Mother had seen what was going to occur here, but in her mind, it was going to be a major defeat. Arwen came to me and I had made the mistake of commenting on a way of forcing their hand in sending aid." Mirriel pushed herself away from Aragorn as she remembered why Haldir had become involved. "Haldir, Rumil, and Orophim stopped me before I could set off after her. I convinced them it was the only way; that I had to go after Arwen. We finally met up with her at the Onodlo and proceeded to head for the Gap of Rohan."  
  
This time Legolas interrupted with a curse. "How could you be so foolish as to think to travel that close to Isengard?"  
  
"Do not beret me now," Mirriel exclaimed. "It was the only way I saw to bring aid. And it worked. Before we even reached the Gap of Rohan, we encountered Glorfindel leading an army. He returned Arwen to Rivendell, while Haldir continued to lead the host."  
  
"What was Arwen doing at Lorien to begin with?" Aragorn asked, his confusion evident. He had left Arwen at Rivendell with the hope that she would sail West with her people. "She should have been traveling to the Gray Havens," Aragorn said softly as he turned from Mirriel, not wanting her to see just how much that thought disturbed him. At his statement, Mirriel wondered if that was what the woman, Eowyn had meant. Had she confused Mirriel with Arwen?  
  
Mirriel was silent a moment, wondering just how she should tell Aragorn of Arwen's conversation with their Father. Mirriel touched Aragorn's arm lightly. "Father wanted her to. He has made no secret of his desire concerning Arwen. And she left to do just as he asked. Only at some point, she realized she could not leave and the reason is because she loves you," Mirriel replied tenderly. Aragorn returned his gaze to hers, hope shining in his eyes. "And so instead, she came to Lorien. From Lorien, she fled once again, with only one thought- you. Proving to all her decision has been made."  
  
"Kala, why did you not return with Arwen?" Legolas asked, interrupting the exchange between the two. Talk of Arwen was all well and good, but he was concerned of other things, Mirriel's safety. The fact that she had walked straight into the middle of a battle with no apparent thought to her own safety disturbed him.  
  
"I was looking for Mithrandir," she replied softly, seeing Legolas' level of anger beginning to rise again. She wanted to diffuse it as quickly as possible, but she was not sure how.  
  
"Yes, I did call to you, didn't I," Gandalf said, almost sounding surprised himself. All turned to the Wizard, waiting for him to explain. "I had expected to arrive before you, but one can never predict the determination of the Elves," he said with a smile.  
  
"Why would you send for her?" Legolas asked incredulously. "You brought her here?"  
  
Gandalf looked directly at Legolas, not the least bit phased by the anger aimed at him. "Now is not the time to discuss such things. Only know, Legolas Greenleaf, I have a reason for most everything I do and this is no exception." With that, Gandalf turned from them and left the caverns without a backward glance.  
  
The four who remained stood in stunned silence, watching Gandalf ascend the passageway and turn out of sight. Mirriel glanced at Legolas, wondering what his reaction would be. Gandalf's words had done nothing to ebb his anger. Mirriel approached him slowly then tentatively touched her husband's arm.  
  
"Did the Elves from Rivendell in anyway help or was it all for naught?" she asked softly.  
  
Legolas turned to the sound of Mirriel's voice. He now saw Gandalf as the object of his anger, and so his eyes softened as they fixed on her. "With them, we managed to hang on until Gandalf arrived. Without them, I do not think we would have lived to see this morning. So yes, my love, they helped," he whispered as he touched her face gently. "Kala, I just wish you would stay put."  
  
Mirriel laughed. "I know you do. And I wish I could stay where you put me." She grinned at him and he returned her smile.  
  
"How will I ever manage to let you go again?" he whispered huskily as he pulled her close. "I do not know if I can."  
  
He brought her lips to his, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feel of her against him. Legolas wrapped her in his arms, sinking his hands in her hair, wanting to forget all that occurred since he'd last held her.  
  
Mirriel sighed as she unconsciously swayed forward, pressing herself tightly against his lean frame. She felt her knees cave in as love for this Elf trampled right over her, but Legolas held her in place.  
  
As they parted, Mirriel glanced over Legolas' shoulder to find Aragorn and Gimli no longer standing there. She giggled and Legolas turned to see what her source of amusement might be. He saw nothing.  
  
"Do you think they were trying to tell us something?" she asked as Legolas turned his questioning gaze back to her. She laughed again. "Your companions?" she asked, reminding him they had not been alone.  
  
Legolas joined in her laughter. "Ahh, yes, them," he replied, finding amusement in his friends' disappearance. "I guess that gives us more time," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
Mirriel playfully slapped his arm. Then she grew serious as she looked again to the open doorway. "We should go up," she said uneasily. She wanted to drag her feet, to avoid having to return to the reality of their situation. But it had to be done.  
  
The smile slid from Legolas' face and he nodded slowly. He griped her hand tightly in his and led her to the surface.  
  
As they stepped through the now shattered doorway, Mirriel was blinded by the bright sunlight. She stopped a moment, trying to accustom herself. Her footsteps faltered as the smell of death filled her nostrils. Legolas smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I wish I could shield you from all this," he whispered softly.  
  
Mirriel nodded, knowing he certainly would if he could. But if she was to play a role in the downfall of Sauron, this was something she was going to have to accustom herself to, though she wondered if one really ever did.  
  
As Mirriel looked over the Parapet, she noticed the landscape had changed. Where grassy slopes had met with mountainous hills now stood a dark brooding forest, great trees, silent and bare.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Mirriel asked. She shut her eyes then reopened them, expecting to look upon the green dale. But the trees remained.  
  
"They do not," Legolas said softly. There was something about the woods that made everyone who looked upon them nervous, and Legolas was no exception.  
  
"I do not understand. How can this be?" she whispered. She could not say she was truly frightened of the sight before her, but it did give her pause. Was this the work of Saruman? And if so, why had Mithrandir not acted?  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Mithrandir was very vague when questioned about them. It was supposed by King Theoden to be the work of Saruman. Mithrandir denies this. The riddle shall be solved when we leave for Isengard."  
  
"Isengard?" she questioned as she turned to Legolas, the trees forgotten.  
  
Legolas eyed her warily. He did not like the gleam in her eye. "Yes, we leave this day," he explained softly.  
  
"Do we?" she murmured.  
  
"Kala," he warned as Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli exited the keep and approached them. "Do not get any foolish ideas!"  
  
"And pray tell what would those be?" she asked slowly, drawing each syllable out. Legolas knew she was becoming irritated and he did not care.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" Aragorn asked lightly, finding amusement in the discord before him. He really did not need to ask to know what they were on the verge of conflict about. He had already spoken to Gandalf and knew what was to take place.  
  
"Mirriel seems to be under the absurd notion that she will be traveling to Isengard with us," Legolas responded, folding his arms over his chest, daring her to defy him.  
  
Mirriel could not resist the challenge. She placed her hands on her hips and turned the full force of her stare upon him. "It is not absurd!" she hissed.  
  
"You are correct. It is not," Gandalf said, intervening before the duo declared war upon each other. "We set out for Isengard in one hour and Mirriel will be joining us."  
  
"And do I not have a say in this?" Legolas exclaimed, angry that Gandalf was making decisions that could very well cost Mirriel her life. All this time they had done everything to keep her from Isengard and now Gandalf wanted to just waltz right through the gates with one of Saruman's greatest prizes.  
  
"Mirriel started down the road to Isengard many days ago, Legolas. It is too late to stop that journey now. Anyway she has every right to see what, if anything, her handiwork accomplished. Plus there are other issues to consider. And Isengard is the place to begin," Gandalf declared as the arm holding his staff made a sweeping gesture toward the north.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to argue with the Wizard. When it came to Mirriel, Gandalf spoke as if he had some great knowledge. But Legolas could not just ignore his reservations without a more informative explanation. Before Legolas could utter a retort, they were interrupted.  
  
"I see you have found him, Lady Mirriel of Rivendell," one called out in greeting. Mirriel turned to find the Rohirrim rider she had encountered on the journey to Helms Deep with Arwen and the three brothers. He drew near, guiding Lady Eowyn with a hand placed on the small of her back.  
  
"Eomer, The Third Marshall of the Mark," she returned in greeting. "It is good to see you have faired well. And yes, I am gladdened to find him healthy so now he can lecture me as only a husband can," she murmured, casting a sidelong glance at Legolas.  
  
Eomer laughed loudly. "A lesson my fair sister should learn."  
  
Eowyn ignored her brother's words. She was too preoccupied with what the Lady Mirriel had just said.  
  
"We meet again, Lady Eowyn," Mirriel said as she nodded to the golden haired woman.  
  
"I do not think we have been properly introduced," Eowyn responded as she glanced to Aragorn, hoping for some sort of indication as to who this Elf was, especially in connection to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward, grasping Mirriel by the arm and leading her closer to the brother and sister.  
  
"Mirriel, you appear to have already met Eomer. Lady Eowyn, this is Lady Mirriel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, my adopted sister, and wife of Legolas."  
  
Mirriel thought she'd seen relief flood Eowyn's eyes at Aragorn's announcement. And she was correct. Eowyn was happy to learn she had misunderstood the relationship. She had set herself up to hate the one who held Aragorn's affection and was finding it a difficult task after meeting Mirriel.  
  
"I must thank you for the aid you brought with you," Eomer said to the silver haired beauty before him. There was something so different about this female, she looked so much like a human and yet so different. She was considerably taller than most women and very slender. But it was her movements that set her apart. Where his sister walked about with a purpose, a long stride like that of a man, this one glided with such grace, her feet seemed to barely touch the ground. But when he'd seen her starring at Legolas, hands on hips, he'd once again been reminded of his sister.  
  
At his words, something seemed to flicker behind her eyes, as if she'd forgotten her purpose at Helms Deep and how she had gotten there. "I am not the one you should thank for I had little to do with it," she said softly, thinking once again of Haldir. She reached out and grasped Legolas' hand as he took a step closer to his wife. "Please excuse me, Lady Eowyn, Lord Eomer. I have kinsmen I need to attend to before we leave for Isengard," Mirriel murmured, bowing before the two.  
  
Gandalf led her to where they had laid the dead. The Great Hall was overflowing with the bodies of the Rohirrim while women: wives, mothers, and daughters, got them ready for burial. In the back, lined against the wall were the Elves. There were so many, much more than Mirriel had expected. She wondered if Haldir had known his fate, that his life would be extinguished at the Battle of Hornburg. Was that why he had sent Rumil and Orophim back to Lorien?  
  
With that thought, she spotted Haldir, Glorfindel's golden armor clearly visible. He looked so peaceful. If Mirriel had not known better, she would have thought him to be in the Dream World. A sob escaped her as her eyes took his body in, the brutal blow that had taken his life not evident.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas picked up his lifeless form, setting it upon a table, brought up from below to aid the women. She stared at him for the longest time, not sure where to begin and if she could even manage the ritual without breaking down. With a deep sigh, Mirriel began washing Haldir, silently paying her respects to the one who had done so much to protect her. She had difficulty turning him over onto his side and aid can from the most likely of individuals, Eowyn. For it seemed while the warring was for the men, the preparing of the dead was left to the women. The men did not have the stomach for the task. She appeared at her side, helping her flip Haldir's body over. As Mirriel released another sob, having found the fatal wound in Haldir's back, Eowyn grasped her hand and squeezed gently. And in that moment, the two understood each other and an unlikely kinship was formed, a sisterhood of tragedy.  
  
Mirriel had not the time to prepare all her fallen brethren for burial. As she finished with Haldir then glanced to the others, Eowyn once again appeared at her side.  
  
"Go. You will be leaving soon. Trust me to take care of them," she said as she touched Mirriel's arm gently. Mirriel glanced at Eowyn, knowing she would do this, not just for Mirriel, but also for those who had given their lives for her people. Eowyn understood they deserved nothing less. Mirriel nodded wearily and then stumbled from the room.  
  
Legolas was waiting for her just outside the doorway with Gimli by his side. He had jumped to his feet long before she had appeared, while Gimli still attempted to rise from the stone floor. He gently placed an arm around Mirriel's waist, guiding her away from the doorway.  
  
"So many," she murmured as she leaned against Legolas, accepting his strength and support.  
  
"Yes, but such a small price to pay if we are victorious," Legolas replied softly.  
  
"Is it?" she questioned, her eyes flickering to his face, but she did not really see him, no only the dead, only Haldir.  
  
"Yes, my love," he whispered. "So many more will die before our goal is reached. If this is all we lose, we shall be truly blessed." Legolas grasped her cheeks carefully in his hands, begging her to come back to him, to leave that room of death behind her. Mirriel blinked, and it appeared to Legolas as if she was awaking from a deep sleep.  
  
"I am sorry," she said softly, her voice tripping over the words. "I did not expect this."  
  
"Do not apologize. It is not necessary," he replied as he pulled her against him, whispering a plea to Valinor that she not have to witness such a scene again.  
  
Mirriel nodded against his shoulder, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt Legolas brush the top of her head with a light kiss when she heard the heavy shuffling of Dwarf boots. After placing a lingering kiss on the soft skin above his collarbone, Mirriel pulled away from Legolas.  
  
"How is your head, Master Gimli?" Mirriel asked, glad for the distraction.  
  
"It is fine, truly," Gimli replied, embarrassed over the concern. It was newly bandaged and the blood flow had ceased. "It does not pain me much more than a good night of drinking several pints of ale. Do not worry yourself over a mere scratch."  
  
Mirriel nodded since he did appear to be suffering no ill effects from the wound. She decided to let the matter drop since she would be traveling with them to Isengard. She could keep an eye on Gimli and intervene if it was needed.  
  
"Let us walk a bit and you can tell me of your journey since you left Lorien," Mirriel said as she touched the two on either side of her. She needed exercise to loosen stressed muscles that would soon be aching from atop a horse. And her mind could use the diversion of idle chat. "Tell me of the Hobbits, Pippin and Merry. Where are they?"  
  
Gimli shrugged and Mirriel glanced down at him confused.  
  
This was the one question Legolas had been dreading since he discovered her in the caves. "When we encountered Gandalf in Fangorn Forest," Legolas began as he entwined his fingers with Mirriel's, "we still had not found them. He was the one who called off the pursuit, saying they were in fine hands and not to worry about them for now. And so we went to Edoras with Gandalf and left Merry and Pippin behind. I am sorry, Kala. I know you are concerned about them."  
  
Gimli immediately jumped to Legolas' defense, attempting to advert Mirriel from assigning any blame to her husband. "Legolas did not want to give up the chase," Gimli said in a rush as Legolas sent him a grateful smile. "None of us did."  
  
"Yes, Gandalf seems to have a hand in it all, does he not," Mirriel murmured as she looked from Gimli to Legolas. Gimli was nodding vigorously as Legolas observed her silently. "But we have trusted Gandalf this far. I do not think he will lead us astray now."  
  
The trio walked around the keep, filling each other in on exactly how they had found themselves at Helms Deep. Mirriel spoke of the Eldars in Lorien, who had spent days fighting over millennium old issues. She relayed her delight in Gandalf's return from darkness and how her memory had been restored. Then she described Arwen's flight to Lorien and subsequent flight from Lorien, including her encounter with Eomer.  
  
Gimli recalled how Frodo and Sam had separated from the Fellowship and Legolas had attempted to follow them. Aragorn had made the decision to let Frodo go and instead hunt the Orcs who had taken Merry and Pippin prisoner. Then he spoke of the reunion with Gandalf in Fangorn Forest and of their progress to Edoras.  
  
Legolas did not see the need to rehash Boromir's death, quite aware Mirriel already knew more than he would have liked, so the only thing he added was of the scouts they encountered on their way to Helms Deep and of Aragorn's brief disappearance. Mirriel was able to determine more from Legolas' tone than from his words. He had believed Aragorn lost to them and had mourned him, as only one who had lost a loved one could understand.  
  
Aragorn stopped them halfway through their fourth spin around the keep. They had just rounded the corner, silently enjoying the companionship and relative quiet. There was a gloom that hung over the keep, the only sound to be heard were the shuffling of feet and the occasional tear. But to the three it was refreshing compared to the battle hours before.  
  
"It is time to leave," Aragorn said as he stepped in front of the wandering trio.  
  
Soon all three had their provisions and met Aragorn and Gandalf in the courtyard. They were each leading two horses and Mirriel wondered at this. She did not have to wait long when Aragorn handed her the reins of a beautiful brown steed. Mirriel made the mistake of looking to Legolas and uncontrollable laughter escaped her lips. Legolas was desperately trying to manage control of the beast by tugging at the reins while still helping Gimli atop it. They ended up only spinning in circles as Gimli hopped along on one leg, the other in the stirrup. Legolas was cursing under his breath and hissing Gimli's name in exasperation as he moved with the horse, attempting to get it to stand still.  
  
"Steady her," Gimli grumbled as Legolas managed to finally get the horse under control and Gimli once again tried to get on its back.  
  
Legolas whispered something to the horse, part of which consisted of "short uncoordinated cave dwellers". Mirriel could not hear most of his words, but what she did only caused her to laugh harder. Legolas sent her a withering look over Gimli's head as he climbed in front of the Dwarf.  
  
Finally with everyone atop their horse, they turned their mounts toward the gate, where they met up with King Theoden, Eomer, and the Riders of the Mark. Theoden stopped along side Gandalf and sent him a questioning look.  
  
"Gandalf, do you think it wise to bring a Lady with us to Isengard?" Theoden asked as he eyed Mirriel curiously. "I do not think where we go is fit for the presence of one as lovely as the Daughter of Rivendell."  
  
As Mirriel watched Theoden, she got the impression she was supposed to be flattered by his words instead of insulted. She wondered how many others he had used the very same line on in the attempt to appease. She opened her mouth with the clear intention on delivering a rounding set down, but Gandalf patted her hand gently.  
  
"It is essential she go with us. It is time for Saruman to realize his ultimate defeat." Gandalf announced rather cryptically. Many turned their gaze to Mirriel, wondering at Gandalf's words. She kept her eyes turned defiantly ahead, refusing to return anyone's look. Legolas unconsciously moved his horse closer to her, their thighs brushing lightly. "And there are far more interesting implications that I do not believe I should go into right now," Gandalf murmured as he watched Mirriel thoughtfully, sorting out in his mind the many different scenarios that could come to play. He smiled, settling on one idea he liked very much, then patted Shadowfax's neck. Shadowfax turned to the north and walked slowly out of the keep with the rest following.  
  
As they rode out, a large crowd of men, women, and children had gathered, singing of victory. As the riders approached the woods, the crowd quickly dispersed, fear gripping them at the thought of what lay within. Gandalf came to a halt before the wall of trees. A mist hung around the trees casting a menacing darkness within. Mirriel moved forward, staring at the forest as she approached Gandalf. She was uncertain how to enter the woodland and glanced at Gandalf as he watched the woods thoughtfully. He seemed to be listening to something, and as Mirriel strained her ears, she thought she heard the sound, the grumbling of many voices though the words were unknown.  
  
As Gandalf rode forward, an opening like an arched gate appeared; and through it Gandalf passed with the Company hesitantly following. Mirriel spurred her horse forward to ride beside Gandalf. The trees emanated a great anger, so great it caused the air to pulsate around her as her ears caught the wordless voices, murmuring through creak and groan of bough their rage at some unknown force. Mirriel knew they were not the cause of the immense anger. In fact the trees viewed them with indifference.  
  
"Gandalf, where are Pippin and Merry?" Mirriel whispered. While she was fairly certain they were safe inside the woods, she did not want to tempt fate and so spoke very softly.  
  
"They are in good hands," he replied, his voice as low as hers. "It seems they ran into, quite literally, a friend of gigantic proportions in Fangorn Forest." Gandalf looked down his nose at Mirriel. He was not yet ready to come right out and say what he believed had already occurred at Isengard due to those residing in Fangorn Forest. But he suspected she would guess. She had given him the idea, after all.  
  
Mirriel was silent a moment, giving his words some thought, trying to comprehend the silent message he seemed to be sending. "So it worked then?" she asked softly.  
  
"To what end, I do not know," he replied, "though I think we shall have our answer soon enough." Gandalf paused a moment as he regarded her silently. "Mirriel, you and I have both seen Isengard's destruction," he finally whispered, leaning into Mirriel so they would not be overheard. "If we were mislead, I want you to flee at the first sign of trouble. Do you understand what I say?"  
  
Mirriel nodded absently, not really giving much thought to Gandalf's request. Her mind was still concentrating on his first statement. "What is my purpose?" she asked softly.  
  
Gandalf smiled at her. She had always been an impatient child; and as an adult, she still had acquired none. "I have my thoughts regarding that, but only time can tell, my dear. I think it too soon to speak of such things. But I promise you this, Mirriel; I will not leave you in the dark if I can prevent it. Just as soon as I have something definitive." Gandalf's train of thought was lost with the interruption of a set of voices behind them.  
  
""You move me, Gimli," said Legolas. "I have never heard you speak like this before. Almost you make me regret that I have not seen these caves. Come! Let us make this bargain- if we both return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You shall visit Fangorn with me, and then I will come with you to see Helms Deep."  
  
"That would not be the way that I should choose," said Gimli. "But I will endure Fangorn, if I have your promise to come back to the caves and share their wonder with me."  
  
"You have my promise," said Legolas."  
  
"And what of you, Mistress Mirriel? Will you not accompany us?" Gimli called out as Legolas bridged the gap between them and Mirriel and Gandalf.  
  
Mirriel looked at Gimli as he and Legolas appeared on her right. "My dear friend, I do not see tramping across the countryside in my future, though I do not begrudge you your travels," she replied with a smile. "I think I shall have other things to attend to. But I will expect full disclosure upon your return."  
  
Legolas observed his wife silently, wondering at the unspoken meaning behind her words. Knowing this to be neither the time nor the place, he did not question Mirriel. He had not forgotten with whom they now traveled or the fact that it was imperative Mirriel's parentage remain a secret. But it was beginning to wear on him, keeping such knowledge from Gimli. Legolas was beginning to believe the Dwarf had a right to know the truth. He had proven his allegiance to the Fellowship repeatedly.  
  
A collective sigh of relief from the Rohirrim was heard when they finally passed the trees. They found they had come to the bottom of the Coomb, where the road forked; east led to Edoras and north to the Fords of Isen. A cry reached Mirriel's ears.  
  
""There are eyes, eyes looking from the boughs!" Legolas called. "I have never seen such eyes before.""  
  
Mirriel quickly pivoted on her horse to see Legolas returning to the tree line. Gimli held on for dear life, looking anxiously behind them.  
  
""No, no!" cried Gimli. "Do as you please in your madness, but let me first get down from this horse! I wish to see no eyes!"  
  
"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" said Gandalf. "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time.""  
  
Even as Gandalf called out, from the trees appeared strange looking beasts. They were tree-like, tall (over twelve feet in height) and stout, gray or green in appearance. They were long limbed and walked with a stiff gait as if the movement strained them. Solemn were their eyes, but they looked not at the Company, but gazed to the north. Suddenly they lifted their long hands to their mouths and let loose a call, similar to the musical notes of a horn. Their call was answered and when the Company turned forward again, they were stunned to see more of these creatures coming from the north. They moved slowly, but made up speed with their large strides. Some cried out in wonder, but Mirriel remained silent, too surprised to utter a sound.  
  
Legolas, who had returned to Aragorn's side, stared in wonder at the visions before him. He did not even think to reach for his bow, so compelled was he by the sight. Gimli, on the other hand, was very nervous, not certain if these were friend or foe so he raised his axe, preparing himself. Aragorn also reached for his sword, though he never withdrew the weapon from its sheath. But Mirriel was not aware of this, for she never lifted her gaze from the approaching creatures.  
  
"You have no need for weapons," Gandalf called, trying to calm the nervous Rohirrim men. "These are no enemies of ours. They are only Herdsmen. They are not even concerned with us."  
  
Mirriel watched as the 'Herdsmen' walked right past them, paying the Company no mind whatsoever, and disappeared into the woods. She, in all her three thousand years, had never set eyes on such a wondrous sight. She wanted to follow them, to try to converse with the Herdsmen. Gandalf tapped Mirriel on the arm. She turned her attention to him to discover he was shaking his head.  
  
"We do not have time for such foolishness," he stated with amusement to Mirriel's surprise. She returned his smile sheepishly.  
  
""Herdsmen?" Theoden questioned as he looked at Gandalf wide eyed. "Where are their flocks? What are they, Gandalf? For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."  
  
"They are shepherds of the trees," Gandalf replied. "Is it so long since you listened to tales by the fireside? There are children in your land who, out of the twisted threads of story, could pick the answer to your question. You have seen Ents, O King, Ents of Fangorn Forest, which in your tongue you call Entwood.""  
  
With Gandalf's announcement, the rest of the conversation was lost on Mirriel. "Ents," she whispered as she turned back to the trees, hoping to get another glimpse of them. Even after Gandalf had left Lorien to attempt to raise the Ents to war, she still had not been entirely certain of their existence. And in her wildest dreams, she had never envisioned actually laying eyes on one. Oh, what she would have given to be able to speak to one. She locked gazes with Legolas for the briefest of moments and smiled sadly, knowing they were of one mind in their desire.  
  
****  
  
As day turned to late afternoon, the company took the road from the Coombs leading to the Fords of Isen. The journey passed in one big blur for Mirriel. She vaguely recalled them stopping at the Fords of Isen, but what occurred there, she could not say. It was all of little importance to her for her mind was busy concentrating on other things. A link that had been stretched thin seemed to be growing in strength and she was beginning to hear the voices. They were faint and far off, just whisperings in her mind. She could make out no words that were of coherent speech; as if she was listening to a long forgotten language no tongue now knew or dared speak.  
  
Mirriel was brought back to her present surroundings by a sudden jostling to her left. Aragorn smiled apologetically as he rode past with Eomer. As Mirriel's horse came to a halt, she was surprised to find the sky had darkened and the Company had stopped. They had reached the feet of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Mirriel descended from her mount to find Legolas at her side, his hand on her elbow.  
  
"I will take your mount," he said as he released his hold on her arm and grasped the horse's reins. Legolas took a step forward until he was pressed against her back and his arm slid around her waist. "Kala," he whispered in her ear, "Aragorn has asked that I take first watch. Stay beside Gimli until I return." She nodded her head. "Good," he said, placing a light kiss behind her ear.  
  
As Legolas led the horse away, Mirriel turned to Gimli, who was standing off to her right, waiting for her to join him. He smiled when she acknowledged his presence, then turned, expecting her to follow him. With a soft chuckle, Mirriel trailed after the Dwarf to the edge of camp. There she found he'd laid down his cloak, making a soft bed for her to lie upon. Mirriel smiled at his thoughtfulness and as she moved past Gimli, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Gimli turned a shade of crimson from the neck up as he hung his head. Mirriel attempted to get comfortable on the makeshift bed as Gimli flopped down beside her. Moments later, he was snoring softly and Mirriel marveled at his ability to sleep at any location.  
  
Around them, the Men of the Mark were either asleep or settling down for the night. Only Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eomer remained seated, their hushed tones flowing over Mirriel. Not paying them any particular attention, she only caught about every fourth word, but it was enough to understand Aragorn and Eomer were questioning Gandalf about his vague responses concerning the Ents and Isengard. And with their rising levels of frustration, Mirriel concluded Gandalf was of little use. She smiled to herself, understanding their annoyance. She'd had heard her fair share of Gandalf's riddles lately.  
  
Mirriel was deep in thought, wondering at the strange voices she had heard and why they seemed so familiar, when with a surprised gasp, she realized Legolas had returned to her. He was crouched before her, stunned that he had approached her without her being aware of his presence. Legolas held his hand out to Mirriel. She looked at him curiously before placing her palm in his outstretched hand. Legolas stood, gently pulling her to her feet. He silently led her through the camp, maneuvering around sleeping forms. As they passed the only members of the Company still awake besides those on watch, Gandalf raised an eyebrow, questioning their intentions. Mirriel slightly shrugged her shoulders while Legolas returned the look with an arrogant one of his own, daring the Wizard to stop them. Gandalf did not bother responding to the Elf's challenge. He had more important things to concern himself with than one annoyed Elf.  
  
When they were finally far enough away from the camp that Legolas was certain they would not be overheard, he stopped. He pivoted toward Mirriel, and then sat abruptly cross-legged on the ground. Once seated, he gave Mirriel's arm a sharp tug. Surprised, she lost her balance and with a giggle, toppled into his lap. Mirriel immediately found herself imprisoned in his arms.  
  
She knew there was much Legolas wanted answers to, but she was not quite ready to give up the rightness of being in his arms for a serious conversation. She sighed, snuggling into his embrace as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Stray strands of his hair draped over his shoulder, tickling her nose. Mirriel gently grasped several, rubbing them lightly against her lips.  
  
"Kala, your memory, has everything returned?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Mithrandir spoke some words. I am told I fainted. When I awoke, it was all there." Mirriel paused as she raised her head to look into Legolas' eyes. "It is the strangest feeling, having two sets of memories mesh like two lives entwining together. All those forgotten years with Mother, Papa, and Celebrian, I am glad to have those returned. They are priceless to me. And with the memories I regained all the emotions I had invested, such overwhelming love. But it is unsettling still, trying to juggle the feelings for Elrond and Celeborn. They are both my fathers and I worry I might upset them both with my refusal to choose."  
  
"I do not think that is the case," Legolas stated. "At least with Lord Elrond, I truly believe he fears you will no longer recognize the role he played in your upbringing, that you will disavow the title in place of Lord Celeborn."  
  
"I could not and I told Papa this," she responded. "The returned memories did not replace those of my life in Rivendell. It will always hold a place in my heart and always be a comfort to my soul."  
  
"What about your home?" he asked curiously.  
  
"My home is wherever we choose to make it because my heart will always reside in you. Where the roof over our heads resides matters very little to me."  
  
Legolas smiled at her response. He hugged her close to him and she returned her head to his shoulder. "What did you mean when you said your plans do not include traveling across Middle Earth?"  
  
"When?" Mirriel asked, clearly confused by his question. She tried to recall what he was referring to, but she kept drawing a blank.  
  
"Earlier, when Gimli was speaking of the caverns at Helms Deep. He and I made an agreement to visit those caverns together along with a return to Fangorn Forest. Gimli asked if you would join us."  
  
Mirriel sighed, not really wanting to share with Legolas any knowledge of the visions she had been having. She did not want to burden him with the additional worry over their meaning. She was worried enough for both of them.  
  
"Legolas, I am not certain of the things to come, but since the return of my past, I have been having strange visions, almost like dreams."  
  
This statement brought Legolas' full attention. "Visions?" he questioned urgently, his voice laced with concern. He lifted her head from his shoulder, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
  
"Please do not get upset over them yet," Mirriel said. She recalled bits of the visions, leaving out the more frightening details. "I do not understand them fully, but I believe they are attempting to guide me to the role I am to partake in this adventure. I believe Mithrandir knows more than he is revealing, but I do not think even he knows the whole. And what he does know, he does not feel safe to convey to me. I believe I will understand more when we reach Isengard."  
  
"All right. I concede to the need to have you accompany us to Isengard. But afterwards, Kala, I really want you to go someplace safe."  
  
"Is there such a place?" she asked as she looked deep into his eyes. Her gaze did not falter from his. Legolas realized her eyes no longer held the fear he'd seen in them before arriving in Lorien, only a determination to see her commitment to rid the Earth of Sauron followed through to the end. And for the first time Legolas conceded that she was probably correct, there was no place left on Middle Earth that was safe until the Ring was destroyed.  
  
"Kala, we must tell Gimli. I am not comfortable withholding such knowledge from him," Legolas said softly, dreading her response.  
  
"What?" Mirriel asked, clearly confused by his request. "I do not understand."  
  
"He needs to know the truth," Legolas said softly. "He deserves to know of your parentage."  
  
"Why?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Legolas sighed sadly. He had not wanted to upset her, which he had clearly done. "I am sorry to bring this up now, my love. But Gimli has fought bravely by my side for these many weeks. If you are to remain with us, I feel he should understand what he is risking. He has that right, Kala. If we are to be singled out because Sauron wished to take control of you, Gimli should be aware of what he is fighting for. It is nor fair to allow him to continue on such a path without his consent."  
  
A single tear slid slowly down Mirriel's cheek. She had not expected this turn of events, though she mentally chastised herself for not being prepared for such a day. Legolas had become emotionally connected to Gimli. She should not be surprised that he now felt the need to include Gimli in the few who knew the truth. But realizing the truth behind his words did not quench the fear of Gimli's possible reaction. Mirriel's fondness for the little fellow was nothing compared to the deep ties Legolas felt. If Gimli turned his back on either of them, it would be devastating for both.  
  
"If you think it necessary," she said softly.  
  
"Kala," he whispered as he wiped away her tear with his thumb. "This is Gimli we speak of. He is loyal to a fault. The truth will change nothing."  
  
Mirriel slowly raised her eyes to Legolas'. She peered into his blue depths, finding only complete certainty behind his words. If Legolas believed otherwise, he was doing a marvelous job hiding it from her. She nodded her head slowly.  
  
Legolas sighed once again, feeling no real victory in her agreement. It was only the beginning as the actual event would be much more draining on them both. He kissed the tip of her nose, the placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled her tightly into his embrace, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. He held her against him, finally letting the events of the past couple of days wash over him. He still could not get over the fact that she was there with him, that she had risked so much to travel to Helms Deep.  
  
"I really believed I would never lay eyes on you again," Legolas whispered hoarsely, caressing her back in soothing circular motions.  
  
"I know," she said softly. "I was so afraid we would arrive too late, that it was your body I would have to prepare for burial. Even after we reached Helms Deep, I was still not certain we would make a difference. I was not sure if I would rise from those caverns to find you alive. And that hurt more than anything, knowing I could have said goodbye."  
  
"It was best you did not. I could not have fought knowing you were below. I would have disavowed my pledge to Aragorn to remove you from that place. A decision I would have always regretted. But you already know that," Legolas whispered, reflexively tightening his hold on her. He felt Mirriel nod against his shoulder, her hair rubbing against his cheek. Legolas buried his face in her hair, the scent of magnolias overtaking his senses.  
  
With a gasp, Mirriel pulled away from his embrace. Legolas struggled to keep her in his arms, feeling the loss of her against him like that of a severed limb.  
  
"I forgot," she said as she shifted in his lap, "that I have something for you." She lifted her hands to her neck, finally managing to acquire enough distance between them to unclasp the necklace she wore. "Your father sent these to Lorien."  
  
Legolas stared at the chain, watching it sway back and forth. It took him a moment before he recognized the two rings that hung from the silver links. He smiled softly, his mind registering his father's actions as acceptance of his marriage. He gently pried the chain from her hands, sliding the rings into his palm.  
  
"I had not even dared hope," he murmured, his eyes fixed on the silver bands. His hand reflexively tightened around the rings, encasing them in his fist. He opened his hand back up, his eyes never straying from the spot where the twin bands resided. Legolas smiled when he saw the rings still in his palm; they were not a figment of his imagination.  
  
With reverence, he slowly slid the symbol of his love and desire onto Mirriel's finger and was pleased to see it fit perfectly. She returned the gesture then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Legolas chuckled softly, but tears obscured Mirriel's vision so she was uncertain as to the source of his amusement. Legolas stared down at her; lightly brushing tears from her eyelashes as his hands framed her face. His heart felt near to bursting with love for the Elf in his arms and he kissed her softly.  
  
The rustling of some nearby bushes caused the two to jump apart. Legolas reached for his bow, which lay on the ground beside him. The two sat tense, waiting for their intruder to appear. A hare darted behind them, eliciting a chuckle from Legolas. He settled Mirriel back into his lap. She reached her hand to his face, attempting to smooth the worry lines from his features.  
  
"Do you want to speak to me of the time you thought Aragorn gone? I know there was much you left unsaid," she whispered, longing to ease his pain and hoping that once voiced, the terror of that moment would recede.  
  
Legolas went very still as his mind returned to the moment he had stood, looking out over the hills of Rohan. He had know there was something out there, some unknown force waiting. When he had seen the Wolf-rider kill Theoden's guard, Hama, he knew he had been correct. From the hill above them flooded several dozen Wolf-riders charged and the attack began.  
  
"When the battle was over, we could not find Aragorn," he whispered as he griped her tightly, almost painfully. But Legolas did not notice. He was too overcome by the past. "Gimli discovered first what had occurred. I thought the Orc lied, I did not want to believe. But he had Arwen's pendant in his hand. Such filth had no right to touch something so pure. I ripped it from his hand. Then I went to the spot where'd he'd said Aragorn had fallen over. I knew a man could not survive such heights and I knew." his voice faltered and he paused for a moment, trying to gain control. As Mirriel glanced up, noticing the unshed tears in his eyes, Legolas shook his head. He refused to go there. "But he did survive. When news reached me that he had returned to the Hornburg, I ran to the entrance of the keep. I encountered him there. I was so overcome with joy, I am surprised I did not hug him." Legolas gave a short laugh. "Maybe I did. All I could think about was you and Arwen and that Aragorn lived."  
  
Mirriel reflexively closed her eyes as every vision and a swirl of emotions overpowered her. Every word he spoke hit her full force. The moment ended with the return of Arwen's Evenstar to Aragorn. Aragorn had returned, a little battered and bruised, but intact. And Legolas had felt such joy at the reunion with his friend, his brother. Just before the connection was broken, Mirriel noticed something Legolas had observed for the briefest of seconds.  
  
"So you saw it as well," she whispered. "I wondered if my eyes were deceiving me."  
  
"No, I noticed the feelings Lady Eowyn harbors for Aragorn. I do not see how anyone cannot. I believe even Gimli has some inkling as to the way that wind blows and he is not the most observant of fellows," Legolas said with a laugh. Almost immediately he became somber again. "Does this not bother you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Mirriel murmured as she snuggled back into his embrace. "If I'd received any indication that Aragorn returned her affection, neither would escape my fury. But I cannot fault the woman for caring. Aragorn is an easy man to love."  
  
"Oh really," Legolas responded, one brown raised over eyes filled with feigned jealousy.  
  
"Oh stop," she replied with a laugh as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "You know what I mean. Back to the point I was attempting to make," she stated in mock sternness. "Aragorn has not wavered in his love for Arwen. I almost pity the Lady Eowyn for the only outcome for her will be a broken heart whether Aragorn lives or perishes in battle."  
  
"And what of you, love?" Legolas asked softly, his arms tightening around her frame.  
  
"I would mourn him like I would if it had been Elrohir or Elladan. And I would try to be of some comfort to Arwen. But my life would continue as before," Mirriel replied trying not to spend much thought on the possibility; for even though her words were true, the pain would still run deep.  
  
"I was not speaking of Aragorn," Legolas said huskily.  
  
Mirriel raised her head in surprise, hitting Legolas' chin. She winced at the pain then looked into his eyes. Then pain was evident in his blue depths and Mirriel knew they only mirrored her own.  
  
"You do not really want an answer," she whispered, her voice hitching over the words.  
  
Legolas rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes with a sigh. He could feel a myriad of emotions emanating from Mirriel. She was correct; he did not need her to speak the words.  
  
Mirriel released a soft breath as Legolas sank his hands in her hair. A moan reverberated from deep in Legolas' throat as he dragged her lips to his, pulling her against him fervently. He forced her mouth open under his assault as he angled her head so he could deepen the kiss. Mirriel clung to him, tasting the desperation on his lips. She griped the back of his tunic, the material bunching beneath her fingers.  
  
Just as quickly as the kiss began, Legolas pushed her away from him. He rose to his knees, watching her, but not closing the distance he had created between them.  
  
"I want you so badly I ache, but this is neither the time nor the place," he whispered, eyeing her confused face wearily.  
  
"It is all right, my love," Mirriel replied softly, reaching with her arm outstretched to caress his cheek with her fingertips. Legolas leaned into her touch. "There will be plenty of time for us in the many years to come."  
  
"Will there?" he asked hoarsely, his pleading eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
Mirriel smiled tenderly. "In this life or the next," she whispered, confirming Legolas' suspicions. Mirriel would follow him into death and then rebirth if the case deemed necessary. "You know my soul could not remain in this body if you no longer roamed this earth."  
  
"I know," he replied brokenly as he looked away from her. Legolas hoped it did not come to such dark days, but he knew even death would not seal their ending. Their souls were bonded for eternity.  
  
****  
  
A sharp cry caused Legolas to open his eyes. At first he was uncertain of the cause. His eyes glanced around him quickly. Gimli was just sitting up, rubbing his eyes, the alarm having also roused him. Mirriel, who lay in his arms, was also stirring. Once Legolas was certain of their immediate safety, he concentrated on examining the rest of the Company. That was when he noticed the fog-like blackness creeping toward them, hovering over the ground. With a shout, he jumped to his feet, frantically pulling Mirriel to hers as well. He thought it must be some trick of Saruman, that he knew Mirriel was within reach.  
  
It took Mirriel a moment to register the reason for his fright. But once spotted, she plastered herself to his side, uncertain of the cause of the mist that rose around them. Legolas tightly anchored her to him. He saw no way to avoid the impending doom and did not want to risk the chance of getting separated.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Gandalf called over the moans of fright around him. "Draw no weapons! Wait! And it will pass you by!"  
  
Legolas stood motionless, holding Mirriel in place at his side. He warily watched as the darkness rose like Twin Mountains on either side of them, leaving them standing in a narrow valley with the mist licking at their feet. And from within could be heard voices, murmurings and groaning as the Earth shook. The two stood clinging to each other for some time before the mist passed and silence descended on the group. The only sound now heard was the sudden return to life of the River Isen. It bubbled and gurgled beside them but its awakening brought no comfort to the Company. Peace did not return to the camp until the first rays of dawn streaked across the sky.  
  
They set out again at dawn. Aragorn flanked Mirriel on one side and Legolas and Gimli on the other. The air around them was thick with fog and neither Aragorn nor Legolas knew what surprises lay ahead of them as they traveled north.  
  
Mirriel was shocked when they entered into Nan Curunir, the sheltered valley that was only open to the south. When she had last ridden from Isengard, the land had been lush and green. Now it was a barren wasteland. Green fertile land was replaced by a wilderness of weeds and thorns. Age- old groves were lost, only burned stumps remained. The ground in some places had been up heaved, caves formed to house small beasts. Above it all, a steady stream of smoke rose from the north. Mirriel felt her heart cry out at the senseless destruction and she unconsciously maneuvered her steed closer to Legolas. Mirriel found little recognition, though she had made the journey countless times before. It was not until they came to a wide street, paved in flat stone, that she acquired a vague idea of their surroundings. Isengard was close at hand.  
  
Before them loomed a large pillar. Atop sat a massive stone with a white Hand painted on it. Its fingers pointed north. Mirriel could not determine if it was meant to beckon or frighten away those that found themselves upon Isengard's path. And as the fog thickened before them, preventing any vision of what lay ahead, Mirriel wondered at just what they would find. The only thing that gave her comfort was the fact they had so far traveled unmolested. She hoped it was a sign of good things to come.  
  
Gandalf spurred forward, stopping when he reached the great pillar. All watched in wonder as the Hand no longer appeared white. It was now stained with blood. Gandalf proceeded on, ignoring the gasps and murmurs from the Men of the Mark. He did not halt again until they reached the doors of Isengard. Once a great wall stood, surrounding Isengard in a circular motion, its towers overlooking the path. A great arch stood over two large sets of doors that barred the entrance with a long narrow tunnel between.  
  
Mirriel sucked in her breath when she saw the destruction did not just stop at Nan Curunir. The arch still stood, but the doors lay broken on the ground. The great wall was now littered with large holes, its towers crumbled to dust. Beyond the wall, where once green shrubbery had lined the road, basking in the suns rays, now stood large pillars, linked together with metal chains. Houses had been erected where gardens had bloomed, large enough for thousands to dwell. The earth had been moved and shaped to serve the inhabitants purposes. Deep dens had been delved to house wolves. Pits had been opened up with stairs leading to deep caverns underneath. And on top of it all, steaming water resided, wreckage; timber beams, chests, casks, broken gear; floated on top of the pits. And beyond this all stood the charred remains of Orthanc.  
  
They stood before the gates, silent. Mirriel could not take her eyes off the sight before her. She could feel the Earth's sorrow. It cried out, mourning what it had been. Its voice filled her ears, robbing her of vision or thought. The moans, reaching out to her like gnarled bony fingers, had her entrapped in its grip. It was a sound that would haunt her for many years to come.  
  
She was so overcome with the sadness she did not even notice the two small figures reclining on the rumble at the gate. One sat cross-legged, his arms behind his head while from his mouth dangled a pipe. The other was curled upon his side, apparently asleep. The Men of the Mark stared at the little creatures in wonder. Before Theoden could speak out, demanding an explanation, the pipe-smoking figure jumped to his feet. He bowed low, putting his hand upon his breast.  
  
""Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the door-wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who alas is overcome with weariness," -here he gave the other a dig with his foot- "is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the north is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or, doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."  
  
"Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"  
  
"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," answered Merry gravely. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."  
  
"And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?" cried Gimli, unable to contain himself any longer. "You rascals, you wooly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling- and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"  
  
"You speak for me, Gimli," laughed Legolas. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine.""  
  
As Legolas spoke he maneuvered his horse forward, bumping into Mirriel. The sudden jostling pulled her from the fog she felt surrounded her and her vision seemed to slowly clear. As she tried to decipher what was occurring before her, she heard a voice speak up.  
  
""One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said Pippin, opening an eye. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"  
  
"Well earned?" said Gimli. "I cannot believe that!""  
  
"Pippin!" Mirriel called, relief flooding over her.  
  
Pippin shifted his gaze, trying to locate the speaker. Once he had her in his gaze, he smiled and jumped down from the chunk of stone. "Celebruthiel!" he yelled, running toward her.  
  
Mirriel slid from her horse just as Pippin reached her side, flinging himself against her, sending her colliding into her horse. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his small body. After a moment, Mirriel set Pippin away from her, holding him at arms length. Her eyes roamed over him quickly, looking for any signs of injury. He appeared to have none.  
  
"You are well?" she asked, her gaze sweeping his frame once more.  
  
"Quite," he answered with a bright smile, "now that you are here. I have had no one who appreciates my good sense." He spoke in a conspirator whisper though loudly enough for the whole company to overhear.  
  
Gandalf snorted. Mirriel's response was to send him a withering look.  
  
"Well we are together again," she replied as she hugged him again. "I am so relieved to see you unharmed."  
  
"What about me?" Merry teased as he stepped closer to the pair.  
  
"Well it's about time you said hello," Mirriel retorted. "What? Are the men to be the only one's graced with your new manners?"  
  
Merry grinned at her, a glint of mischief entering his eyes. "I'll show you manners," he laughed as he launched himself at her.  
  
The added weight caused Mirriel to fall backwards to the ground. Laughing, she found herself under a Hobbit pile.  
  
"Okay, you two," Legolas said lightly as grabbed the pair by the back of their cloaks, one in each hand, and pulled them off Mirriel. She looked up to see the two staring down at her, dangling in the air. They had double looks of surprise, which caused Mirriel to only laugh harder.  
  
Laugher rang forth from all looking on. ""It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," said Theoden. "So these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now before my eyes stand yet another of the folk of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"  
  
As Mirriel watched Legolas toss the two to the ground, she was surprised to find a hand before her face. As she followed the hand up the arm to the face of the owner, she heard a loud 'Omph!' and knew it was the two Hobbits landing on the ground. She smiled appreciatively up at Aragorn as she grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Hobbits, if you please, lord," said Pippin.  
  
"Hobbits?" said Theoden. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."  
  
Merry bowed; and Pippin got up and bowed low. "You are gracious, lord; or I hope that I may so take your words,"" Pippin said.  
  
As the conversation continued between Pippin, Merry, and Theoden, Mirriel turned her attention to Aragorn who was still standing next to her, holding her hand. He appeared much relieved as if a great weight had been lifted from him. As he smiled at the exchange occurring before him, Mirriel studied his face. There was something there, something she could not exactly name, but it was there all the same. Aragorn some how seemed different. At first she thought it was just the happiness of the reunion. But the longer she observed him, the more certain Mirriel became that Pippin and Merry were not the cause. Finally Aragorn turned to her, a silent question in his eyes. Mirriel smiled and shrugged, unable to explain what she could not give words to. Her attention swung to Gandalf as he spoke.  
  
""Where is Treebeard, Merry?"  
  
"Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink- of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him, still busy at their work- over there." Merry waved his hand towards the steaming lake; and as they looked, they heard a distant rumbling and rattling, as if an avalanche was falling from the mountainside. Far away came a hoom-hom, as of horns blowing triumphantly.  
  
"And is Orthanc then left unguarded?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"There is the water," said Merry. "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Not all those posts and pillars in the plain are Saruman's planting. Quickbeam, I think, is by the rock, near the foot of the stair.""  
  
Mirriel's eyes quickly scanned the area Merry mentioned. Her eyes almost missed the Ent. She quickly realized something in her line of sight was unusual. That's when she saw him.  
  
""Yes a tall grey Ent is there," said Legolas, "but his arms are at his sides, and he stands as still as a door-tree.""  
  
Mirriel stared at the scene before her. There were six Ents in total standing guard around the tower. As Mirriel watched them, she heard them, communicating back and forth; and with a shock, she realized she understood them. They did not speak in words so much as emotions. They not only rejoiced at their victory, they were also in mourning. They wailed the loss of what had been- of their beloved trees that they had spent thousands of years nurturing and tending to. But no more, they were all gone.  
  
She vaguely heard Gandalf calling out to her. Mirriel turned sad eyes to him and he nodded to her, understanding, for he heard it also.  
  
"Would you like to come with us, Mirriel?" Gandalf asked slowly, giving her a moment to grasp what he was saying. When he realized she had not heard any of the company's previous conversation, Gandalf smiled fondly and repeated himself. "To find Treebeard. Theoden and I are riding off for I have need to speak to Treebeard."  
  
There was nothing Mirriel longed for more than to get back on her horse and ride away with Gandalf. She wanted desperately to speak with the Ents. She glanced at her companions to find Pippin watching her expectantly. She turned her gaze from him feeling overcome with guilt and rested her eyes once again on Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf understood the dilemma Mirriel found herself in. She was confused, feeling torn in two directions, to reunite with her friends or go with Gandalf. "This will not be your last chance," Gandalf said softly, reassuring her. "You will have plenty of time to spend with Treebeard."  
  
? Mirriel nodded her head. If she was correct in her assessment of her visions, she knew she would have years to acquaint herself with Treebeard. There would be much to mend with the Ents when she became the new mistress of Isengard and Treebeard would be her companion in the rebuilding process, not only of Isengard itself, but also of the friendship between those in Fangorn Forest and Orthanc.  
  
As Gandalf, Theoden, and the Men of the Mark rode off, Pippin whispered to the Company, "" So that is the King of Rohan. A fine fellow. Very polite."" ? 


End file.
